


Family Pack

by Denyce



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-28
Updated: 2004-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 91,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: Both LA & Sunnydale crews discover a new meaning of working together.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Date: 03-20-02

 

Warnings: Post `The Gift' & `There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb'

 

Dedication: To the best of the best, Misty, Stephanie, Wordsmith, & Sarah Thank you very much you guys are the best!! & To the slash/fanfiction lists I love this community & am very happy that in a small way I'm part of it.

 

Notes: I'm creating my own ideology of vampire lore & the Sire/Childe relationship. Some elements are borrowed from Joss' world others are mixed with Ann Rice's world, Kindred the Embraced, and Laurell K Hamilton's world especially the use of pomme de sang, & ardeur. Other elements are from years of reading, watching old movies, and my own imagination. Post the `Gift' & `There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb' in my world The Master sired Darla, Darla sired Cain (my own character) and Angelus, & Angelus sired Penn, Drusilla, and William in that order. The distance between LA & Sunnydale is three hours. Dawn as the key happened, but the magic of Dawn's history as Buffy's sister was surrounded by those only in Sunnydale & those around Buffy-In other words LA crew never met her. Lastly, any mistakes are mine & mine alone.

 

 

LA 

 

A moan brought his attention to his surrounding area. He was no longer in his room at the hotel, but in a warehouse. Blood dropped down on his face, blood that he recognized. The sweet scent filled him with dread before he looked up to see the source. Drusilla, his childe was stripped and chained naked dangling from a ceiling beam like an ornament off a Christmas tree. The blood drenched her body and dropped in large drops from where open whip marks decorated her from head to toe. 

 

"Dru," came Angel's shocked whisper. 

 

"Daddy, you came. I wasn't sure if I had enough strength, but Miss Edith told me you would come." 

 

"Dru, how did I,.... where are we? Who did this?" Angel stammered. 

 

"Daddy, we don't have much time, I'm getting weaker, the stars won't talk to me anymore." 

 

Angel tried to grab her legs so he could cut her down, and watched as his arms went through her. 

 

"Dru, how?" 

 

"Daddy, you promised me once you'd always take care of, William, my Spike, you must do that now Daddy; promise me you'll save and take care of my Spike, promise me Daddy." 

 

"Dru, where are you? Tell me where's Darla?" Angel heard only soft whimpering sounds in response to his questions. 

 

"Dru?" 

 

"Daddy, they took my girl, tortured her; made me watch before he dusted my girl." 

 

"Who Dru? Who's doing this?" 

 

"Cain, Daddy it's Cain. He's back and wants to be head of the clan, and he's starting a clan war. He's making a challenge, wants a clan war." 

 

Angel went to game face, feeling nothing but immense hatred of the remembrance that Cain's name brought. 

 

"Daddy, the stars stopped talking to me. I know my time is near; I have no time, no stars. I'll be joining my girl soon Daddy. Miss Edith still talks to me in whispers-helped me bring you here, is helping me to shield Spike, but now I know Cain will win if you don't reclaim a family clan. You must protect Spike; you'll need your Will, your clan. Daddy, I won't be able to hold a shield up for long." 

Dru raised her head upward, and drew Angel's attention to the ceiling above from where she was hanging. A skylight, she was forced to hang there waiting for the sun to rise, and judging by the hour of the night he had less than 6 hours.

 

"Where are you Dru?" 

 

"Don't know Daddy, somewhere in Europe, not enough time, not enough for me; time for you to find my Spike though before, before, please Daddy, protect my Spike. Miss Edith said the kittens would help you; the red tree will see the truth and plant the seeds for new and strong roots. Seeds will grow, roots will firm, and the wind will bring fruit, watch for rotten seeds, they too will help the tree grow. All seeds make a stronger tree. Go Daddy. I loved you Daddy. Miss Edith wants to me to sing, says my girl is waiting for me wants me to sing for her-my girl loves my singing." 

 

He didn't get to say anything else. As Angel watched Dru, who started to sing a soft sweet lullaby, the scene fazed out before him, and he was back sitting in his chair in the hotel. 

 

"NOoooooooooooooooo" Angel screamed, knowing in his heart that would be the last he'd see of his childe.


	2. Part 1

A panicked Wesley stood in the doorway of his room. "Angel, are you alright?" 

 

"No, we have to get to Sunnydale, now." 

 

"What happened?" 

 

"I'll explain on the way. Get the others too, all of them Fred, Gunn, Cordelia, and Lorne." 

 

"Angel what?" 

 

"Now Wes, trust me, please?" 

 

All thought left Angel save the pulsing drive to save his childe in time. 

 

"Yes, of course." Wes left to gather the others. 

 

Angel reached for the phone in the lobby and dialed the memorized number. 

 

"Giles, I don't have time. I'm on my way there. You have to find Spike. Tie him; chain him up to keep him there. I don't care just have him there. We'll be there in a couple of hours, and Giles make sure everyone else is there. It's extremely important. I have my cell if you need me, no, he's not, won't be a danger to anyone, except to himself, I'll explain then, we'll be there as soon as possible." 

 

Explain, how was he going to explain? He knew what needed to be done, he knew Xander would rather die, but he hoped that Buffy wouldn't fight it. Dru mentioned Willow seeing the truth. He prayed that that truth would convince both Xander and Buffy before it was too late. 

 

Heading out the lobby, Angel turned in time to see Wes, where Fred and Cordy trailed behind him. "Gunn, and Lorne?" 

 

"We can pick them up on the way." Wes replied. 

 

"Ok, let's go then" 

 

Ignoring everyone including Cordy's questions and comments, Angel turned and headed toward his car. They swiftly picked up Gunn and Lorne; Angel continued to ignore all of their questions as he focused on the drive to Sunnydale. 

 

********** 

Gunn's POV 

********** 

 

*Damn, Angel's giving the term `A bat out of Hell' a whole new meaning by the way he drives a car. First, I had to break game with the boys, it's a good thing I'm an alternate player. Second & third, I don't like how everyone's acting. The scariest shit is Lorne he hasn't said word one, and even had a small bag with him, like he knows something. 

 

Probably does know too just like that scary voodoo shit Auntie V did. V, thankfully wasn't blood, but Lonnie and I knew to stay in her good graces, she knew magic, could do shit, and Lorne's like that though not in the scary way like V, unless lounge singers scare you shitless. 

 

Lorne's annoying, a good singer just not my style of music, or clothes. He's loud, mouthy, can actually tell a good joke, and has the gift of knowing what's going to happen, good and bad. But a silent Lorne, now that is damn scary. 

 

Wes, or English as I like to call and annoy him, isn't much better; just keeps staring out the window thinking too loudly, unlike Cordy and Fred. 

 

Fred who's seating squished in close to Cordy almost sitting in her lap is trying to hide her grin and elated happiness of the forced closeness she has to share with Cordy. 

 

And Cordy, quiet she's not, and is still trying to get someone to talk to her by firing one question after another, but is being ignored by everyone except Fred. I still can't believe Cordy could see the once on coming crush Fred had for Angel that was quickly and affectively put out, but was completely oblivious to Fred's prominent crush on her. Actually I think it's starting to go beyond a crush, and I'm pretty sure Cordy doesn't swing that way. I know after this I'll have to make a point to talk to Lorne, to make sure I'm not just seeing things. I just really don't want Fred to be hurt any more she's has more than her fair share in the hurt department. 

 

They always talk about the calm before the storm, and right now I'm not sure if I just want to ride the calm, or jump into the storm either way I gotta feeling it's gonna be damn, rocky. * 

 

*********** 

Everyone was shocked when Angel pulled over an hour later. 

 

"Gunn I need for you to drive." 

 

"Me? Angel what's going on?" 

 

Angel doubled over in pain, and went into game face. 

 

"Gunn, please we need to get there." 

 

Angel's cell rang before Wes could ask anything. Wes reached into Angel's pocket and answered the phone. "Hello---really, Angel is as well. We'll be there in just under two hours. No, he hasn't said. Yes, right away." 

 

"Ok, what's the up?" Gunn waited impatiently for an answer while they changed places. Gunn started the car and was back on the road driving even faster than Angel if that was possible. 

 

"English?" 

 

"Oh, yes, that was Mr. Giles. It seems that Spike is also in unexplained pain like Angel is." 

 

"It's going to get worse, especially for Spike, I'm controlling some helping her block some of it out, but she's getting weaker soon I won't be able to block it." 

 

"Blocking what, and who's she." Gunn demanded. 

 

"Dru, and blocking her pain." Angel winced. 

 

Cordelia wanted answers, "So the wacky insane is in pain. How does it affect you or even Spike for that matter?" 

 

Wes seemed to understand, "Good Lord Angel she's in her final death." 

 

Angel couldn't deny it any longer; they were going to find out anyway. That and everything else, there was no stopping or avoiding what was about to happen. 

 

"Yes" Angel sighed in answer to Wes' statement. 

 

Cordelia wasn't making the jumps that Wes already seemed to understand. "Final? But she's already dead, and even if she's dust why would you or Spike be in pain from it?" 

 

"Angel is her Sire, and Spike he's her consort?" Wes asked. 

 

"More." Angel hissed while still gripping in pain. 

 

"They're mated? It's true then?" Wesley quickly worked out the calculations in his head. 

 

Angel nodded his head. 

 

"Oh my, does Mr. Giles know." 

 

"No." 

 

"Angel he has to know, where's that phone." Grabbing the phone Wes dialed Giles' number. 

 

"Rupert, Wes here. Yes, it's Dru; she's in her final death! They're mated Rupert, Spike and Dru. Yes, it seems that it's true, I don't know. Yes, we'll be there soon." 

 

Cordelia demanded, "Ok, I really am beginning to hate all this in-the- know speak especially when I'm not in-the-know, so start talking Wes. What's true?" 

 

Wes tried to ignore Cordelia's question, but knew it would be easier to avoid a rattlesnake. 

 

"Yes, well, when a vampire is in their final death that if they are connected, or marked then the others will know, would sense their death. The more connected the more they feel. Dru is connected to Angel because he is her Sire, as well as being Spike's Sire." 

 

"Wait up how come that didn't happen with Darla she was his Sire, and Penn his oldest childe. I don't remember this kind of thing happening?" Cordelia inquired. 

 

"You're right it didn't, I never loved or wanted to embrace with Darla. To embrace is a gift to give. It can't be forced." Between panting pains of breath Angel continued. " Darla chose me as a gift for the Master. I never wanted to embrace either Darla, or the Master. I had once thought of embracing Penn, but Penn was more interested in earning points with Darla and the Master. With Drusilla, Drusilla had power; the gift of sight and Darla wanted that control. I played my role I tortured, and drove Drusilla insane and created another childe as Darla ordered, but Dru was my beautiful childe of the night. After I turned her we did embrace. Darla wasn't happy about it because I never embrace with her, but she let it go when she couldn't do anything about it, and as long as I continued to please the Master nothing else mattered to her. I couldn't be there or care for Drusilla, as she needed not while attending to Darla and the Master, so when Dru brought me Will, our fate was.... " Angel let out a scream as he doubled over again. This time both Cordelia and Fred spoke as one, "Step on it Gunn." 

 

************ 

Wes' POV 

************ 

 

*When did I become so attached---I really don't know. From the beginning I knew I was attracted how could I not. Only someone bloody blind could not want the man. 

 

In the beginning I knew his history, knew there could be no us, but I still dreamed. Still I wanted more, though I knew there could only be friendship. I was, am, a gentleman, so my goal of friendship was very clear. 

 

Then after getting to know Angel it was too easy to care. He gave such a quiet strength of acceptance that I've never known, and he's allowed me to grow in ways I was never allowed. 

 

The researching started in small ways late at night just to avoid my dreams, and my loneliness. I wasn't able to find anything to change the curse, but I was able to recognize when the curse changed from our trip to Pylea. 

 

When Angel was forced to see and confront his demon, and his demon Angelus was forced to see and confront Angel's soul; they met, battled, and then merged into one. Forcing the curse into a stalemate. Ironic really after all their years, and the long road of redemption it all came down to a meeting, and accepting of the minds after all. 

 

I could never thank or curse my Father for his damnable lessons of a gentlemen's code of honor and it's boundaries. It's the only thing that's kept me from making a fool of myself over Angel. I thought I had a little time especially when we returned from Pylea. Then finding out about Buffy's death put everything on hold. He needed time to grieve and not have some fool of a man jump his bones. 

 

Now this. Angel embraced, and embraced with Dru and Spike. Knowing now that he will never be mine. Spike, that poncy bleach blond, I wish I could hate him, but all I feel is envious. Envious that he will hold Angel, to which Angel is running to save him, his embraced childe. Though I care, I care for Angel. I really do care maybe more than care, but he'll have Spike, and I really do want Angel to be happy. Maybe one day I'll find some peace in all this, but it won't be today. *


	3. Part 3

Chapter 3

 

 

They broke every speed limit getting to Sunnydale, and Gunn beat his personal record arriving well under the three hours that it normally took to get there. Gunn and Wes half carrying Angel's limp body up the steps to Giles apartment. The door was answered before anyone knocked. 

 

"Thank goodness you're here." Exclaimed Giles as he quickly moved to the side allowing the LA group to enter.

 

They turned toward the shrill and continuing wail that had assaulted their ears and stared at the hunched over chained figure of Spike being held and cooed to by Anya, Xander, and young girl they didn't recognized who was wiping Spike's game-face. A new wave of pain racked Angel and Spike. It took a moment before Spike's pain dazed face looked up and recognized his Sire. 

 

"Please, Please don't do this to me. Please let me go, Sire please I need to be with her." Spike pleaded.

 

"No, Will, you won't be able to reach her even I couldn't." 

 

"No, your lying you just want to keep me away, make us suffer apart."

 

"No, Will, I would never come between these last moments. She made me promise Will, not to let you go."

 

"NO, you Bastard! Even if you keep us part I will join her, even you can't break the mating bond. Do you enjoy this Sire? Leaving us wasn't pain enough, but now this last bit of torture on us, your childer, didn't the embrace mean anything to you, you Bastard." The shrill started up again in earnest, and Spike went back to being rocked and cooed by Xander and the girl. 

 

Buffy reached out gently drawing Angel's attention. "Maybe this is a good time to let us in on what's happening?" Buffy asked.

 

 

"Yes, quite right. Wesley mentioned Drusilla was in her final death, and Spike is mated to her." Giles reiterated, 

"May I ask how you knew that she was is in her final death before Spike did?" 

 

"I had a vision of her. Dru showed me. A vision of what was happening and told me who was behind it." 

 

Dawn moved closer to Angel, but stayed within arms reach of Spike. "Why is he still in pain? Buffy and Giles said you'd be able to help him that you're his father or something, well make the pain go away." Dawn demanded.

 

At the way the girl looked at Buffy Angel realized this was Dawn, Buffy's sister. "You're Dawn right? Dawn, I can't stop his pain. I can barely control my own pain." Looking at the others who he knew needed to understand, especially Wesley, and Giles whose extensive study and knowledge of vampires only came from the chronicles written from the Watchers Counsel. " Dru's not dead yet, but she's in extreme pain because Cain had her almost drained. She's dead in the human sense, but not in the demon sense. The demon within her survives, lives on blood. She was beaten and drained to feel every moment of her final death. Made to feel and share that pain with her mate and Sire. We will know, feel her death, when the sun hits her; she will die instantly."

 

"You mean, you, and Spike will feel that moment." Dawn whispered. Dawn saw Angel's nod and she quickly went back and attached herself to Spikes side burying her tears behind her long hair.

 

" You mentioned knowing who's behind all this, and?" Cordelia asked what everyone silently echoed, and each stood close enough to hear. 

 

"Everyone take a seat we don't have much time, and there is lot to go over." Angel regained a semi-resemblance of control and strength just from being near Spike. Through the embrace he could still feel both his childer's pain; Dru's overwhelming pain in her final death along with Will's additional pain of not being able to be there for her. For Angel just being within arms distance of his youngest childe enabled him to function, but looking over at his childe Angel knew Will was too embedded within the pain of his mate's death to gain any kind of strength from his Sire.

 

Everyone took a spot from the furniture to the floor awaiting Angel's explanation of what was happening. Angel took a deep unneeded breath before he continued. "Earlier I fell asleep and had a vision of Dru. I could see that she was tortured almost drained, tied to await the sun---She didn't know where she was other than she was somewhere in Europe. Not enough time for me or Spike to rescue her. She's trying to save Spike by having me protect him from the mating bonds affects. That wasn't her only warning." Angel looked directly over to Giles knowing he and Wes would put together the importance of his next words quicker than anyone else in the room. "His name is Cain, Darla's first childe, he wants to head the clan, the Order of Aurelis, and is in effect starting a clan war. In order to become head he has to destroy all opposing clan members including mates, minions, fledglings, and embraced pets." 

 

"So, let him be head of whatever, it's not like you've do the clan thing anyway. We'll just ride out Dru's dus-- passing, and help Spike deal with it." Sympathy and pain echoed in the slayers next words. " I know it's hard to lose someone, but we'll be here for him."

 

"You don't understand Buffy, Spike's mated to Dru. When she dies her final death he will be compelled to do everything and anything he can to join her."

 

An unexpected gasp came from Xander, "NO, you can't let that happen." Anya pressed herself closer to Xander's back trying to comfort him as he and Dawn continued to rock and comfort Spike. 

 

"I don't plan on it, but it's complicated."

 

"You'll just have to uncomplicated it. Spike's one of us now, he earned the right, and I'm not about to let even a childe of Darla's hurt him." Buffy glared at Angel waiting to see if he'd deny her claim.

 

"What about this Cain, can't we just stake him?" Gunn, asked.

 

"Possibly, if we can get to him, and either way that won't stop what's about to happen to Dru, or stop Spike's compulsion." As Angel spoke he made a quick glance over to his childe.

 

"Can't you just tell him that he can have the clan title?" Buffy blurted out.

 

"It doesn't work that way Buffy. He'll be coming to kill me and all that is mine."

 

"We can stop him though-right?" Willow asked tentatively.

 

"It won't be just him, it will be all that is his. All his childer, minions, embraced and pets."

 

"What's that mean---embraced I still don't get it Angel?" Cordelia's face showed her confusion just as her voice did.

 

"It's hard to explain, but it's kind of like accepting one as family. The embrace has to be accepted both ways. I embraced with both Dru and Spike, but I never did with the Master, Darla, or Penn. It's almost as strong of a connection as being mated. Cain will come to kill and destroy all even those who are only marked." Angel watched as what he said started to sink in the Watcher's mind. 

 

"Oh Lord, does that mean what I think it means." Giles exclaimed.

 

"Ok, enough again with the double speak, Angel, just lay it out there in plain, simple, English." Buffy was starting to get annoyed.

 

"Fine, I'll put it very black and white since we don't have time anyway. Spike will be compelled to die a final death soon after Dru does, unless he is re-bonded, and mated to over ride the affects. Cain was Darla's first childe, in a sense Darla's mistake, and one that the Master despised."

 

"If he was a mistake why didn't she just dust him?" Gunn inquired.

 

"It was the Master's punishment. He said that her poor choice and flaw of a first childe was a blemish that she'd have to live with. Cain was to be a punishment, to humble her. When Darla turned me, it was to please the Master in all things. She turned her back on Cain and left him to survive on his own. Contrary to popular belief vampires are not solitary creatures. We are more animal like in that we need to create a pack or family. We create connections through childe/Sire relationships, or we embrace/mark those we want or need. When I was cursed I became solitary because I was afraid to embrace/or mark anyone. That ended when I came to Sunnydale and met Buffy. The need was there, and I couldn't control myself and I started to mark what was mine."

 

Xander interrupted, "Don't you mean who, you started to mark who you felt was yours." 

 

"Yes, how did you---?" 

 

Xander interrupted before he could finish. "The hyena, I understand packs. So this Cain is going to want to kill your entire pack." 

 

"Yes." Angel was surprised that Xander understood exactly what that meant. 

 

"So what about Spike?" Xander asked. 

 

"He needs to be re-mated/bonded."

 

"You're going to do that right?" Xander replied in a soft hopeful voice.

 

Angel look at Xander and wondered for the umpteenth time since he walked in seeing Xander rocking his childe exactly what kind of relationship he did have with Spike. 

 

"Yes, but it but not just me, I'm not strong enough anymore, and neither is Spike. We've both been living as sub-vampires, not taking in the proper food source to make us strong." 

 

"So how? You have to do something he can't take much more."

 

"I know Xander, we'll need a fourth mate to strengthen the mating bond two mates to be our pomme de sang ones we can mate and embrace with, who will tie us together." 

 

"Pomme de sang, that's French, what the hell is an apple of blood? And what do you mean a fourth

for mating? As in mating with you and Spike---EWW" Cordelia's mouth ran off before she could stop and think.

 

"A fourth mate, yes, and yes mating basically means exactly what you're thinking Cordy, and more. It's a much stronger connection of a mark or even being embraced, but the mating is enhanced ten fold when the pair are embrace and are pomme de sang's the givers of blood."

 

Red-faced Cordelia stammered out. "Ah Angel, not a vampire here-and I'm not voting to be turned."

 

"You can't--won't be turned to become a pomme de sang. A pomme de sang is the gift of blood, a special bond with who they're mated with, giving the gift of their blood joining in the ardeur in place of the hunt."

 

 

Buffy asked, "Like a thrall, like Riley?"

 

"No, not exactly, a thrall isn't mated they aren't gifted, thralls become enslaved to a vampire where a pomme de sang shares the ardeur with their mate. It's difficult to explain to put into words exactly everything that's involved. I've never been mated, or had a pomme de sang, but Spike mated with Dru after they embraced, so their connection is very strong. I'm not even sure it will work, but they didn't share or have a pomme de sang which could help us over-ride Dru's connection." Angel signed, and looked over at worried expressions for young people before him who had become his friends. 

 

"And if not, and we lose..." Buffy wasn't sure she wanted to an alternative.

 

"Then I've lost everything before it's even started." Angel looked pointedly at his childe before looking back at Buffy. 

 

Buffy stepped forward. "Angel, don't say that. I'll do everything I can to save Spike, and we'll stop Cain."

 

"You have to know the truth. If I can't stop, if I can't save Spike there is no saving me, or...." Angel glanced toward Dawn than looked directly into Buffy's eyes.

 

"I don't feed like a true vampire, not as a fledgling, never mind a Master. Cain's been training, gaining strength to win and beat Angelus and all that's ours. Even if I lost my soul and became Angelus again we'd be in the same position hopeless. I'm not mated, the Master is dead, my Sire is dead, they were, are of my line. One of the two I embraced with is going to die a final death. Angelus and I only have only a few pets marked. Without a mate or ones I'm embraced with I'm nothing. I have no line, and Cain will destroy me and mine with no effort. Even with Spike living I still don't know, but at least we'd have a slight chance."

 

**********

Gunn's POV

**********

 

It's gone from bad to nasty in too short of a time, and I'm having trouble keeping up. It wasn't that long ago I was jumping hoops avoiding work, and trying not to think about demons, vampires and things that howl in the night. Now I'm in famous Sunnydale, and all the famous tales from Angel, English, and Cordy where the real nuts, flakes, demons, and slayers live, and my main man Angel a bona fide Master vampire who is about to be mated, and, or dethroned depending on your take of things. 

 

Personally I think I just entered the twilight zone. 

 

Angel's holding up, but I got a feeling it's only because of the two blonds, Buffy, and the one on the floor who is a freakish mess. I know he's the one Angel came running to help, the Big Bad, William the Bloody, one fourth of the Scourge of Europe, but now looking at him all I see is Alonna, I mean he looks how I felt when Alonna died at my hands. Not a nice place to be, or even witness someone else's pain. 

 

Though to stop those lines of thoughts I just have to look over to Cordy. I mean watching her face twitch with the thoughts of Angel wrapping himself around the blond; the male blond is just plain funny. She looks like she was just told she'd have to shop K-Mart for the rest of her life just not a welcome thought. Though it's not like I'm loving the idea either not that I'm a homophobe, but I guess I'm not ready to march the parade either, but I've lived here in sunny Cal all my life, and most of that time has been on the streets which gives the word tolerance a whole new meaning. 

 

Looking at Fred I really do hope Cordy learns about tolerance and friends, and catches a clue real fast cause that girl has got it bad. 

 

I'm also still worried about Lorne he still hasn't said anything, and that alone is stretching my nerves to the max. 

 

And one look at Wes and I can see I've got to take my own advise on tolerance and friends. I can't believe I didn't see it before now, and they say the eyes are the mirrors to one's soul. I guess I've been one bald, blind, black man to not see the truth that's staring me in the face. The way Wes is looking at Angel places Fred back into the crush category. 

 

Damn, I had a bad feeling about Fred getting hurt, but seeing Wes it's way too late, he's already there and in the worse way. And there is not a damn-fucking thing I can do about it.


	4. Part 4

"And the persons who do become this pomme de sang, will give you-us this chance?" Buffy looked Angel straight in the eyes too afraid not to; too afraid her dream of the two of them together might come true. 

 

Angel nodded in answer. 

 

"But what.... I mean if you mate what about your soul? Does that mean you'll lose it? Is the choice between dealing with Angelus or this Cain?" Buffy stammered. 

 

Wes looked up and answered Buffy. "Ahmm, actually his soul's anchored now. He--Angel and Angelus merged together, after they each faced their other half before we left Pylea." 

 

Buffy turned hurt eyes toward Angel. "Is that true? You didn't---" 

 

"Shhh, There was no reason when my love had died." Angel wiped away a few tears that escaped from Buffy's eye. He grabbed Buffy's hand and caressed it. 

 

He turned toward Willow. "Willow, there's a couple of spells I'd like you to perform. Both are very quick and simple verbal spells, one will show you the marks, marks Spike, Dru, Angelus and myself made. Showing you their auras and the different intensities and strengths of the mark. It will help to see who might be able to handle or is capable to doing the bond. Once we know, and if we have their consent, the other spell will accelerate the embracing and mating bond. Will you please perform these spells?" 

 

Angel squeezed Buffy's hand, and she squeezed it back in answer to his silent question that hung in the air between them. 

 

Willow looked from Buffy to Angel then nodded her consent, and took the book from Angel's hands. After she re-examined the spell Willow performed it to a tee. 

 

"Oh Goddess, how beautiful---ah, everyone here is marked, but there are differences. Mostly in colors, and the amount intensifies over the person-kinda like an aura, but instead of surrounding the person it's wrapped around them " 

 

"Willow focus in on Buffy, what color does she have around her?" 

 

"Colors, she has a lot. Seven different colors totaled. Three large brilliant colors surrounded by even larger amounts of white an silver and two rather bright small ones." 

 

Angel cast a quick worried look at Buffy before he asked. "I didn't expect that, what about Fred here what color is around her?" 

 

"Again colors, but only two shades of gold, a darker gold and a lighter gold." 

 

"Angelus' mark mixed with mine, so mine is two different shades of gold." 

 

"Yeah, I see what you mean--- Fred, Lorne, Gunn, Cordelia and Wesley all have the same colors of gold." Willow giggled, "Though Wesley seems to be splashed and dipped in it a lot more than the others." 

 

Wes blushed at the possible meaning of that statement. 

 

"OK, and the others?" Angel probed on. 

 

"Lots of different colors, though mostly a purple color." 

 

"Do you see that purple color on me?" 

 

"Yeah, you have a lot of colors, but there is a lot of the purple color on you it's especially dark there on the left side of your neck, and similar orange one on the right side" Willow explained. 

 

"What color do you see around Spike's heart?" Angel asked. 

 

"MMM, it's one big orange color wrapped around the heart that seems to reach and intertwine around his neck with the gold where both are encircled strongly around his body. There's a slue of other colors, but none as bright or as large as the gold and orange." 

 

"Good, Dru's color must be the orange, and Spike's is purple. Only those mated, or embraced would be around the neck and heart. All other marks would show around the rest of the body." 

 

"So Deadboy you marked us like pack does territory, instead of urine you pissed color on us." 

 

Angel glanced at Xander again surprised by the boy's astuteness. "Yes, Xander it's similar" 

 

Cordelia scrunched up her face "Eww, enough of the bathroom talk-got it." 

 

"Oh, who marked me?" Anya asked a bit too happy about it. Willow looked and saw that she was marked by Spike. 

 

"Angel, what does the size of the mark mean?" 

 

"The larger the mark, and deeper the color, the more attraction from the one who marked them. Another vampire can't see the mark, but in a way they can sense it-the deeper the mark the stronger the sense. Once you start marking it's completely instinctual, and is used in battle whether with another Master, or clan." 

 

Willow looked back and forth from Xander, Buffy to Wesley who had the largest amounts of marks with the deepest colors, but she also noticed marks of green wrapped around Xander and Buffy. "Angel both Buffy, and Xander have a small green mark, who would..." 

 

She didn't finish when Xander finished for her. "Dracula, right Deadboy." 

 

"Yes" 

 

Xander continued, "So how is this going to help Spike?" 

 

"Dru said that the kittens, a pet name she would call humans would help me bond with Spike. Those with the strongest marks to each of us might be strong enough to handle the bond. I marked most of you here, but I don't know to what depth I marked everyone. Except for possibly Buffy, between Angelus and I, she should be well marked. Even if she agrees to be one of our pomme de sang we would still need another. Willow who has the strongest marks?" 

 

"Ah, well like you said everyone has a mark. As I mentioned Wes has a lot of the gold almost like he was dipped in it-you, know has a kind of a head to toe thing going on. Then Anya, and Tara only have the purple marks. Giles, has purple both gold's, and orange. I seem to have the purple and gold. Mmmm, Buffy has seven marks, Angel/Angelus in almost equal amounts of gold's. One is darker than the other, and an almost equal amount of purple, with a small patch of green and red. The white and silver seem to be a bit larger than the gold, and in equal amounts. Dawn has a lot of purple kind of a like Wes, and Xander. Xander has six marks." 

 

Willow's eyes widen as she realized that Buffy and Xander had been embraced. 

From Angel's own words only those marks around the neck were embraced marks, and Buffy and Xander showed such a mark. From the color of gold Willow could see that Angel embraced Buffy, but Angelus embraced Xander. Turning Willow glared at Angel before continuing on. 

 

"The lighter gold is a little bit smaller than Buffy's, but not by too much, but there is a larger amount of Angelus' mark and a really large mark from Spike, and a small mark of orange from Dru. Plus a smaller amount of the green than what Buffy has, but he also one centered on his chest a deep brown almost like a Hershey candy bar." 

 

"And this all means what?" Cutting to the chase Cordelia stated a little to clearly glaring at Willow. Willow looked down mumbling to herself trying to avoid an answer. 

 

"Willow?" Buffy inquired softly. "Willow it's ok, I'll do what I need to. Really it'll be ok." 

 

"Ammm, I'm sorry Buffy it's not you-I mean you do have a lot, but not as much as...." Willow mumbled the rest. 

 

Buffy squeezed her hand, "Who?" 

 

"XanderandWesoktheyhavethedeepestmarkesandarecoverinthem." 

 

"WES and XANDER" Cordelia exclaimed. 

 

Willow nodded her affirmation, and avoided everyone's eyes somewhat embarrassed over the implication. 

 

Angel knew exactly what the implication would mean. Knew that there was a chance that Buffy wouldn't be the one-and now to know that was the reality he didn't know if he could subject them to the role as his mates and pomme de sang. With Buffy she had been in his heart for so long it seemed inconceivable to have someone else never mind two someone else's. Both men he had lusted over. One he trusted and was a friend, and the other was Xander. Xander who didn't trust him, and had hated him from day one, but it was that hate that attracted Angel and Angelus to the boy. 

 

Angel turned looking into Buffy's eye's sharing the pain of being separated once again. 

 

"If I do this, if I create the bond, if I fight Cain-then it would change everything, and everyone." 

 

"What do you mean if, of course you'll fight that's what we do, we fight the good fight." Cordelia stated. 

 

"Cordelia's right you can't let Cain mess with those who are innocent. You said he'd kill all of those who are marked from you and Spike-that's all of us. We can't let that happen?" Giles replied than looked down at his already clean glasses Buffy grabbed Angel's hand. "Angel, we took on the Master and a Goddess Glory, you really think we can't handle one master vamp." 

 

"He won't be alone Buffy, to make this move to take over to fight the rightful heir of a clan, then he's got five childer, and each of those childer have dozens of minions. There will be a war and the first they'll go after are the childer that are embraced, Drusilla and Spike, next are embraced pets, that's you Buffy, ---you, and Xander." 

 

Buffy glanced at Xander who had trouble meeting her gaze, and felt Angel turning her back to him as he continued. 

 

"You offered yourself to me to save me. Xander, I forced into making a horrible choice as a bribe to Angelus-I embraced you both not as equals as I did Dru and Spike, but as human pets. You both freely came to me. Cain will go after each of you next. Then he will go after all that have been marked. Just as Willow was able to see, so will Cain's people. They will come and be focused on one thing to kill you. Cain's childer that you'll be fighting will be as strong and powerful as the Master you fought because they have been feeding." 

 

Angel watched both Buffy and Xander waiting for reactions to his words. 

 

"In the beginning, ....I didn't think I would be bonded with anyone else, but you Buffy. Later, Angelus wanted----" Angel looked over to Xander then into Buffy's eyes so she'd understand. 

 

"You've got to understand if I bond/mate with Spike then with Wes and Xander as our pomme de sang's they will share the ardeur with us. They will be mated to us and all that entails; it will also create a stronger bond within me and Spike. We'll be stronger because of our mates, from their gift of being our pomme de sang's. Taking Cain on means I will be compelled to call what's left of my family, our line, my marks as well as Spike's or even Dru or Darla's if any are alive. Doing this means changing everything, everyone will change. I, ...Buffy I still have my soul, I can't make that decision for you, and you have to make it yourself. Each of you, and understand you will all change." 

 

"What changes exactly-you said no turning into vamp-face" Cordelia demanded.

 

"No, you won't be turned especially if I'm mated. The desire to make childer won't be there, but there will be other changes subtle changes that will be more noticeable with each other than to the world or outsiders. The most noticeable change will be a connection to me, to Spike and our mates. You'll feel it. Want to be around us, need to be closer to us to each other. You'll feel a connection with each other as well. I'm not sure what other changes if any. I haven't been around a clan since the Master and he never had any humans for pets or embraced with anyone during that time that I knew of. Actually he never liked humans except as food." 

 

"Oh goody like I really wanted to hear that. So if Xander and Wes agree to bond to you and Spike, then you'll fight Cain and reclaim your clan thing right? Of course, if not then we're picked off one by one by Cain's happily demented family," Cordelia recapped. 

 

"I'll fight either way, but it will be a very short fight without Spike or the bond." 

 

"Is there a way I can bond with Spike only and not you Deadboy?" 

 

"No, Xander I'm afraid not. Will is too weak to take just a single bond in replacement of Dru; even with me I'm too weak to fight his draw to Drusilla my other childe. No, I'll need your strength, and Wes' to keep Will, Angelus, and myself anchored to the new bond." 

 

Xander looked down at Spike who he still held in his arms, and knew he couldn't lose him, but was just starting to realize the debt he'd have to pay. He glanced back at Anya, and swallowed hard. 

 

"Anya?" 

 

Angel looked directly at Xander, so he knew that there could be no mistake. "It won't be the same, once mated. The mated partners are very territorial, and usually never share. You'd still be close, and will want to be close, but no, you won't feel the same once the bond takes affect-it'll be more like family, a very close family." 

 

Anya looked up toward Angel, and knew she would lose Xander once he was bonded. She moved in front of Xander and looked into the man/boy who was brave enough to love her, and taught her how to love and be human again. 

 

"Xander, hush, it's ok." Anya brushed away some of his tears knowing how torn he felt. Taking a deep breath Anya pulled all of her knowledge and strength to say what she knew needed to be said. "Shhh, I know, Xander I've seen a clan war between vampires once before, about 600 years ago. Lots of carnage, and not in the making a vampire happy carnage way, that's why they don't have too many." 

Taking a long breath trying to keep her emotions steady, and focus on the intellectual paradox in front of her. "Xander, you're the white knight, my white knight, you've saved my life more than once, and you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if something happened to Willow, Dawn, or Buffy if you could have stopped it. I've lived, a very long time, just over 1000 years, and you're the only one who ever really made me feel really wanted and loved either as a demon, or human. A human who had to learn to be human; you were there for me every moment even though I was an ex-demon. I want you to live, I need for you to live, and you won't have that chance without this bond." Swallowing hard, and holding back her own tears Anya continued. "Please, live for me Xander-Please you must. 

 

"I, Anya I love you---I" Tears continued to fall down Xander's cheek. 

 

Anya clung closer to Xander and nuzzled his neck whispering. "I know Xander, it's ok Xander I love you too. I always will, and I'll be here for you always, but I want you to live, live a long life, you deserve that, and this is the only way." 

 

She wiped away his tears and kissed his lips as if saying good-bye already. Willow watched amazed at Anya, as a large gold color mark grew winding around her body and intertwined beside Spike's purple mark. 

 

Xander looked up and nodded toward Angel. They both turned toward Wesley and awaited he's answer. He only nodded his consent. 

 

************ 

Xander's POV 

************ 

 

*It was only a nod, but it sealed my fate. How did this happen? 

 

One moment I was with Anya, planning our wedding, and Spike, my bleach fangless friend, was baiting me left and right. Dawnie was laughing at our word play, and the next moment the phone rang with one panicked Giles urging us to come to his place. My nightmare began with one step through Giles door. That one step changed the course and direction of my life. 

 

Giles, Tara, and Buffy waited and watched as Willow cast a spell causing Spike to be restrained where he stood. Anya, Dawn, and myself were shocked and dismayed by Willow's actions. After Glory and Buffy's death Spike became one of us. Not just a Scoobie either, but most of all a friend. Someone I trusted at my back, and here my oldest friend was casting a spell on my other close friend. 

Spike, true to form started yelling, and showed his disbelief that his Red would do something like this to him. I was about to give Willow a piece of my mind when piercing screams filled the room. I felt like I was in slow motion when I turned back toward Spike, and watched him slowly fall to the floor. The screaming went on and on. Buffy rushed forward and pulled Dawn into a hug as we all watched horrified at Spike's torment. Dawn started crying hitting and yelling at Buffy to make Willow stop hurting him. Willow looked up at Dawn with a confused hurt face to which Tara pulled Willow in closer to her. I knew then she wasn't hurting him, somehow she knew what was going to happen. 

 

Spike started calling out `Princess, No, No, No.' Then he seemed to shake himself free from whatever had a grip on him. `Red, please you need to let me go, my dark Princess needs me please I'm begging you' Spike, William the Bloody, was begging I couldn't believe it and it shocked me to the core. Spike had become a stable rock in my life, someone I admired, someone who didn't even bend to Deadboy, and now here he was begging Willow to free him. Fury filled me, fury at my oldest friend in making Spike do this, it wasn't right. Anya, who clutched at my side, was feeling the fury under my skin, and trying to calm and sooth me with soft caresses on my back. Willow turned into Tara shielding her face, but not before the anguish of tears shone in her eyes. Dawn pulled away from Buffy, who had been whispering to her, trying to comfort her sister. Dawn kneeled before Spike and held him crying with him and the anguish of his forced restraint. Anya squeezed me one more time before she kneeled down beside Dawn brushing her hair away and started caressing Spike's back like she had mine a few moments ago. I followed Anya and embraced Spike as large sobs came from the small tight compact body. I enclosed Spike tighter within my embrace trying to give my support. A part of me felt that this was right, me holding Spike this way, that this was where Spike belonged, where I belonged. 

 

How timely pathetic, or poetic my insight was at that moment. Now, not only will I be holding Spike again, but Deadboy and Wesley as well. Deadboy, holding him, touching him---urk, I don't want to think about it, please I can't. I still hate the bastard. Before he left for LA we had come to an understanding we both mutually hated each other, but we both loved Buffy. My love for Buffy had changed over the years from first love to accepting the warmness of just friendship; just as my love for Willow and Cordelia changed. I hated Angel for becoming Angelus and Angelus for forcing me to submit to him. I was lucky Dru interfered with Angelus' plans for me, but not before he got a taste of me-not before he touched me-not before he marked and claimed my darkest dreams, my deepest.... Now I'm forced to, forced to face those dark dreams. 

 

And Anya, my love. How can I feel, feel anything, anything, but sorrow and pain at losing you. My feelings for Anya slowly crept up on me. In the beginning it was just wondrous fun sex, lots and lots of sex. Then, we talked and got to know each other. Anya was new to so many things, always had a different perspective from everyone else, which I began to love. She also listened, listened to everything-my jokes, my thoughts, my pain, and my secrets, even my silence. She was the one person who was always there for me. Once I could have said that about Willow, but we grew up and in some ways apart, but Anya was there. Even though she had problems with day-to-day human things she had knowledge of a thousand years, yet she didn't want to be with the zeppo, the donut-boy, the bloody whelp, but with me Alexander La Velle Harris. How could I not love someone who wanted and loved just me? Now I've lost her. 

 

I'll be mated, in a sense married, to three other men. Angel who hates me, Wesley a relative stranger and once rival for Cordelia's affections, and the third Spike, a friend who is losing his one true love. Mated with men, mated as in sex, sex with Spike. I guess I should be grateful that Anya and I were very experimental, so nothing will be too much of a surprise. Well, except it won't be a toy, but three experienced men. I've read some of Giles watcher chronicles about Spike and Angelus; the whole Sire/childe thing wasn't just a parent/child thing unless they were a very weird and kinky family. I'm pretty positive Wesley has experience. With Spike it doesn't seem too bad, and if I was honest part of me still craves Angelus' touch. What am I thinking, I'll never be complete, never have real love again. I guess I'm a real Harris after all; I'll never be really happy or have true love. Pathetic, real pathetic Harris, and all in the name of saving the ones I do love. * 

 

********** 

Wes' POV 

********** 

 

*I wanted to say yes, shout it out even, but I couldn't form a single syllable never mind a coherent sentence, only nod in consent. My fantasy, my dream was here. I was going to be with the person I wanted most. Wanted what a lie the person I loved most. One half of me was elated; the other half reality was crashing down around me. This wasn't some silly romance of finding my true love, my mate, or even that Angel saw and returned the love I had for him. No, this was nothing but lust. Angel lusted after me, but he doesn't love me. I can see that when he looks at Buffy. I recognized the pain in Angel's eyes. I can see the pain just as clearly as it had been reflected back to me every time I looked in the mirror. I'm nothing more than a substitute, a body that he lusted after. One that was here when he thought Buffy was dead. And it's not like he lusted after just me, no I am only one fourth of this quartet. The one fourth of this quartet that that wasn't even lusted after enough to embrace. Spike, I can understand he's his childe; one he chose and created, but Alexander Harris. The same Xander Harris, a boy who had once captured Cordelia's heart seemed to also capture Angelus'; at least enough to embrace the boy. A boy, one I have underestimated. A boy, who found love, has love, which was getting married, who is sacrificing his love in order to save his friends. He's not doing this because of a secret love. No, his pain is echoing off of him. And this boy shares something special with Spike as well. The way he holds him screams the care he has for the smaller man. Angel will have his childe back, will have the boy he embraced, and then there's me; a body that he's lusted after, but not enough to embrace me. The saying of being careful for what you wish for has never made itself more clearly in my entire life. *


	5. Part 5

~*~Part Five~*~ 

 

"We have very little time left, and I need to make it clear that after I embrace and mate with Xander and Wesley I will call on the marks---that affects all of you and everyone else I have ever marked. All of you will heed to the call. Making that connection of calling on the marks will subject everyone to the changes we will undergo, but before I go any further-is there anyone that wants out, because once it starts I can't stop it, not once the bond is established and firmly in place between us" Angel motioned toward Xander and Wes. "When I call on the marks, most of the changes will take place in three days time. I can't remove the marks, but I can block the coming changes through the link. Through that union you'll feel connected to each other, not just to me. I might be able to give you strength, know if you were in danger, and you'll have a similar link with each other. A stronger bond, more in tune with each other, a stronger sense of family." 

 

Cordelia bluntly stated, "A connection; you mean I'll be able to feel what you and the blond wonder over there feels-like EW." 

 

Angel made a slight grin back, "Yeah, but more like the emotions, not the actual feelings or thoughts." 

 

Buffy turned toward Giles, "Is that how it is, or is there something Angel's leaving out?" 

 

"Yes, well there is very little that we actually know to be fact in the chronicles, but it was rumored about the effects of a mating bond between vampires-of feeling the emotions or pain of another mate. It's quite extraordinary really." Giles looked up from polishing his glasses and glanced from Wes to Angel. 

 

"So everything Angel said about this connection thing is of the good." Buffy gasped. 

 

"Yes, as far as I can tell. Anya was right about that clan war 600 some years ago-though I thought it was only a vampire legend. I do know about vampire marks, and I've read counsel reports about this Cain and his childer. They seem to have modeled themselves after Angelus, especially his childer. In some cases, they have worked even harder to outdo him; he will come after us, after you, Dawn. I believe we will need Angel and need him at his strongest." 

 

Dawn's answer seemed to echo everyone's sentiments. "You're my family either way, so having a stronger connection of that doesn't scare me- I just want Spike to stop hurting." 

 

Angel turned toward the young girl who had shown such obvious innocent love for his childe. "He will-I promise" 

 

Willow spoke up, "What about bonds already in place---- Tara and I- after Glory we bonded, magically-will that be hurt or be affected-I don't want to lose what we have now." 

 

"No Little One, you won't lose it. It'll only grow stronger than what you already have." 

 

Willow pulled Tara closer to her as she smiled their consent. "Cordelia, Fred, Lorne, and Gunn what about you?" 

 

"I followed you through dimensions Angel, I'll follow you through this as well." Fred answered. 

 

"I don't see that we have much choice, as long as I don't get turned. I don't mind having you at my back especially with English keeping you in check, but know this, one fang near me and all bets are off and the fangs dust." Gunn gibed back Angel smiled knowing that Gunn's threat was not an idle threat, but a promise. Angel then turned toward Cordelia. 

 

"I I'm sorry I---I can't. Count me out." Cordelia lowered her head and turned away. 

 

Angel started to move toward Cordy when Lorne, who had uncharacteristically stayed quiet up to this point satisfied in watching the events unfold around him, blocked Angel by stepping in front of Cordelia. 

 

"Don't you think you owe him an explanation, sugar?" Cordelia turned away from him realizing she couldn't hide from him. 

 

"Fine I'll tell him" 

 

"Wait you can't." 

 

`Listen, doll face, I'll be making that connection, and once I do, not only will he know, but so will everyone else that does, so where does that leave you?" 

 

Cordelia shut her mouth and closed her eyes. 

 

"She's afraid of the connection-of the powers sending her messages- that she'll cause the others pain that the Powers send her." 

 

Angel placed a finger under Cordy's chin forcing her to look at him when he asked. 

 

"Is this true Cordy?" 

 

She closed her eyes and slowly nodded. 

 

"No, I don't think it would be like that-in fact I was hoping you would because I think I can block the pain you feel, but still leave you with the visions." 

 

Snapping her eyes open she said, "Really, you think you can-you mean no more pain and killer headaches, yet still able to protect the innocent?" Angel nodded an affirmation. 

 

Cordelia practically jumped into Angel's arms smothering him with her hugs, "Then the answer's yes." 

 

"Buffy? Giles?" 

 

"Yes, I know what is at stake here, Cain must not win---I'm sure you can use a battered, but still a good researcher with a bit of knowledge on magic." 

 

Angel smiled than turned his focus on Buffy and her answer. 

 

"I still don't get all this. Why you think Cain is so powerful, but I trust you. All of you are my family, my life. I'm still the slayer who lives with that duty. I don't see how I can be any closer than I already feel, but I won't object." 

 

"Very well. Our first objective is to create and override Dru's bond by me bonding with Xander and Wes first, then with Will. It would be best if we do this here surrounded by all of you---It will add to the strength of our new covenant, and help to set the union. By this evening we will know if we were successful ---then I will start to call on the marks. I know there isn't a lot of room here, but it would be better if you all stay here and close to each other. The changes will be stronger and happen faster, then enabling you to adjust to them more quickly." 

 

As Angel talked, Wes went to help Xander move Spike toward the center of the room where everyone had formed a circle. 

 

"How has he been?" Wesley asked as they tried to make Spike more comfortable while he still held on to Xander. 

 

"Nothing's changed since you got here, just the moaning and rocking." 

 

"Buffy, I need to talk to you privately." Angel motioned Buffy over to the other side of the room. 

 

"I mentioned earlier, that when you had given yourself I embraced you----I had thought you'd be my pomme de sang. Not then, but now." 

 

"I remember---what does that mean Angel-especially now that you're going to be----?" 

 

"Mated-yes, I know, I'm sorry. I actually thought it was going to be you that I'd be bonded with, but that's not the case. I need to tell you that because I've already embraced with you and because you're the slayer-you will probably feel a deeper connection; one that could start before I even call on the marks. I want you to be aware of that and not to be afraid of what you might feel from me, us-trust me ok." 

 

"I do trust you Angel, that's why I'm here-You better go and fix Spike, Dawn's not going to stop worrying until he's safe." 

 

Angel nodded and walked back to the center of the room with his childe and soon to be mates. Xander looked up seeing Angel's concern, focusing back on Spike, Xander answered Angel's silent question. 

 

"No change-still shaking. I think he's there with her, in a way. He doesn't really seem to acknowledge anything or anyone around him, but he's seeing aomething-seeing her I guess." 

 

"You're right about that. I have the strength for a light shield-and right now that's only protecting me, so I can do this and not fall into the pain that has a hold on Dru and Spike." 

 

"Alright, Deadboy-mmm," Xander swallowed, " I mean Angel, so, how does this thing work?" 

 

Xander tried to avoid looking at the others that surrounded him watching everything they said and did. From the corner of his eye, he saw the others join hands as Willow and Tara started to chant. Buffy and the others became engrossed with the rhythm of Tara and Willow's chant, and watched in fascination as a red haze encircled their friends, their family.


	6. Part 6

~*~Part Six~*~ 

 

************ 

Buffy's POV 

************

 

*I'm the slayer, I'm strong, I know sacrifice, I've been doing it for years now, but why doesn't this feel like it? 

 

I still love Angel, with all my heart, and now I'm losing him completely. I should be devastated that I'm not going to be his mate. I was excited when I first heard what needed to be done, that I'd be his mate. Thought, maybe now, the Powers realized that we should be together- that they're going to correct all the past mistakes and even throw in the added bonus of Spike and Xander. Ha, what a laugh that the Powers would do anything in my favor. 

 

I know dying this last time changed me in ways that I can't even comprehend, like dying the first time was easy. 

 

No, it wasn't easy, but it was different. For one thing, I had no memories, no lapse of time the first death. This last time, everything was different. One, I was different before I died. We all changed. Angel was gone, fighting in LA. I found, loved and lost Riley. Dawn was created, and added into my life- numerous changes, but the most drastic change was love and family, she was, is my family. And Mom, damn I still miss her so much. When Willow brought me back, besides living my worst nightmare of crawling out of my own grave-rrrr, still gives me the willies. I felt something missing. I'm not sure what's missing, but it gnaws at me, and seems to be growing each day. 

 

For a brief moment, I thought mating with Angel would satisfy the need, fill that hole that I feel has been missing inside of me for a while, but I realize now that it was wishful thinking on my part. Otherwise, I wouldn't be feeling this relief. 

 

It amazes me that my greatest fantasy, my dream, was in my hands and I didn't really want it. Now I'm watching my friends, my ex-lover bond to each other to become mates, and I'm not even wigged about it. 

 

At least not in the way I should be. I should at least be wigged about the thought of them having sex together, but it doesn't. No, wigged would not be the word I'd use, nope, not wigged over strong hot, hard bodies touching, sliding.... Excited much? 

 

Yeah, the thought, images, do make me hot, but why doesn't the thought of me being in the middle of those bodies do anything for me? Why do I feel like there is something important I'm missing here? * 

 

************ 

 

"Yes, we have to hurry-we have very little time left." Angel started taking off his shirt as he continued talking. "The spell Willow and Tara are performing will speed up and enhance the mating bond-I've marked each of you, and Angelus already embraced Will and Xander, so I'll embrace Wes then work on the bond with him, then I'll move to you, Xander. It might be best if you both take your shirts off." 

 

Looking anxiously from one to the other before both slowly started to unbutton their shirts. 

 

"Wes come here." Angel reached out, pulling Wes to him and finished taking his shirt off as he did. Angel stared deep into Wes' eyes, caressing his arms and shoulders as he spoke, "What I am-what I have- what is in my heart, my blood---I will be for you-I will accept you above life, above death, my life my blood, accept my embrace, my life, my blood, my bloodline, my family." Angel leaned in closer and licked the pulse beating in Wes' jugular before he sank his teeth in deeply. Wes melted into Angel's embrace moaning his pleasure as Angel drank from him. Angel started to pull away leaving a blood flow down Wes' neck. 

 

"Xander come here." 

 

As Xander reluctantly let go of Spike, he scooted up toward Angel and Wes. Angel started to repeat what he said to Wes. Xander heard him in a dazed whisper, before Angel started to lick his neck, but moved Xander over to Wes and put his lips to Wesley's neck with his still flowing blood. Realizing what Angel wanted, Xander attentively reached out with his tongue and licked away a small patch of blood from Wes' neck. Wes moaned at Xander's touch and leaned into the touch. Wes started to rub himself against Xander to let him know how excited he was. Excited himself, Xander clamped his lips onto Wes' neck, just as Angel bit down into Xander and started his own suction. Angel pulled away from Xander's neck and pulled the boy off of Wesley, but held him so Wes could get into a better position and without being told he drank from Xander's neck. 

 

Angel separated his mates away from each other. The blood that glistened from their lips excited Angel even more as he licked their lips clean, so then, he could concentrate on their fallen mate. The chanting was like a musical haze in the background, and Angel could feel the strength, the power it was giving him. Excitement built inside him, as Angelus encouraged the events around him. He could still feel Dru, but it was becoming a distant memory; Xander and Wes were filling his senses. Will, he needed to concentrate on Will. The strength of his new mates helped him see the clarity of the situation, instead of feasting and gorging himself sexually on his new mates. He needed William, and Will needed them. Angel crouched down and embraced his William. Angel licked William's neck where he long ago embraced and created his childe. Here the connection and pain to Drusilla was the strongest. He could almost sense her through that connection. His time was up; it had to be now, with his other hand he reached out to Xander and Wes pulling them to him. As quickly as he could, Angel sliced his and Spike's arm open and motioned for Xander and Wes to drink at the same moment Angel slid his fangs into Spike and drank. 

 

Will sat rocking, embraced between the three men; only aware of the pain he could feel from his sweet dark princess. 

 

************ 

Spike's POV 

************ 

 

*"Princess, it won't be long now, Please forgive me for not being there for you." Spike watched helplessly as his Princess dangled, whimpering a lullaby to Miss Edith, and her girl Darla who she insisted was waiting for her. 

 

As angry as Spike was for not being able to be with his princess in her final moments, he was glad she believed someone was there for her. His dark princess, what he would give just to have her back, even that day where she left him for that chaos demon. Anything was better than watching this. He didn't know how he got here, but somehow the channel, the connection he felt with Dru, directed him here. If only he knew about this channeling thing years ago, they'd be together right now facing this, their death together. 

 

The gray sky lightened as rays of light stretched out over the horizon. Spike was thankful that Dru was too weak to delay the inevitable. Blood tears continued to stroll down his cheek as he watched his mate sing her last note as the sun kissed her frayed body and combusted into flames until there was nothing left save the dangling chain that once held his princess. 

 

Screams filled his ears as the connection to Dru faded into nothingness. * 

 

************ 

 

Screams filled the air of the small room where the sounds bounced and echoed around the room. Willow broke her chant, "We're losing them." Willow's gaze bore into Tara's eyes silently asking the question that Tara answered. "We have no choice, try it." Willow nodded and squeezed Tara's hand as they both started to chant again. 

 

This time the room's energy came alive.


	7. Part 7

Angel felt the moment Dru was gone. They had lost. He was too late; he felt Will's pain swell inside him and knew his mates also felt the tidal wave of pain. In a faint distance he heard screaming and was no longer aware who, or where it was coming from, but he seemed to be surrounded within the pained walls of relentless torment. Angelus, it was Angelus' howling pain that consumed and intertwined with William's pain within Angel's body. Angel no longer felt the strength of his mates; he couldn't even gage his distance from them, but knew logically that they were within his arms reach. One mate, Wes, he was feeding off of him, he should be able to feel Wes' lips on his arm, but Angelus and Will's pain physically numbed him. His other mate Xander, where was Xander? Angel had stopped feeding off of Will when the pain struck, and didn't have the strength to have, or will any more to complete the bond as guilt, and despair consumed him. He had failed; he had failed Dru, Buffy, his friends, William, and his new mates, even Angelus in protecting what was ours. He truly was cursed, cursed to love and know that he damned all of those he loved. Angel was vaguely aware of a new heat and energy surrounding them. 

 

***** 

 

Excitement swiftly turned to pain even as Xander continued to suck on Spike's arm. He felt the incredible connection Angel was trying to describe earlier. It is indescribable, the magnitude of emotions he felt from Angel, Spike, and Wesley hit him ferocity as he experienced Spike and Angel's overwhelming pain. He knew the cycle was incomplete. Xander felt the guilt of failure, and knew that it wasn't his guilt that he was feeling, and he also knew when he lost Wesley to those crushing feelings. The emotions where staggering from Deadboy's guilt to Spike's, pain, anger, helplessness, lost love; feelings that just poured out were threatening to destroy the mating bond. 

 

Xander felt he was about to drown within those feelings just as Wesley had done when a new heated energy swirled around him and plunged deep within him. The feeling started out slowly, but grew within him, and continued to grow in a steady fashion. 

 

 

Smells consumed him and the excitement was back when he started again to lick at the blood smeared on Spike's arm. It wasn't enough though, he wanted, needed more. A new urgency for the cycle needed to be complete. Xander's beast needed the cycle to be complete, he needed to be complete, and he needed his mates, his pack. 

 

Xander ripped away what was left of Spike's shirt and started to lick his way up his arm imprinting his scent as he continued to his jugular. Xander needed Spike's life force, needed his mate to be with him and not for him to follow his dead mate. The energy crackled around him as he bit, tore and sunk his blunt teeth into his mate, biting and digging with his teeth until he drew blood. As the blood flowed, Xander sucked as if his life depended on it, and with an unknown clarity it did. Xander drew one hand to his neck to the bite Angel created earlier and dug at it with his fingers until he could feel the blood flowing down his neck. Lifting his mouth off of Spike, Xander placed his blood soaked fingers into Spike's mouth forcing Spike's tongue to taste his blood then slicing his finger along his sharp protruding teeth until he created a deeper blood flow. Slowly, and completely unaware of what he was doing, and by instinct Spike started suckling on Xander's fingers as he continued to moan and rock in mourning at the loss of his mate. 

 

Xander used his other hand to pull Angel and moved him closer as he repeated what he did to Spike. Once he had the blood flowing from one side of Angel's jugular, he moved Spike who was still suckling Xander's fingers to Angel's neck. Spike latched onto the continuous blood flow of his Sire's blood. Xander moved to Angel's other side and guided the vampire to lie down while he latched onto the other side of his neck until he created another flow of blood. 

 

Xander caressed Wes' back. Wes sat watching with unfocused eyes still wrapped within the pulsing pain from their other mates. He guided Wes, whom he considered his youngest mate even though he knew that by chronological age Wes was older than him, over to the vampires. Wes didn't need to be told what to do as he pressed himself against Angel's side and started suckling at the open wound. Xander lay down on top of Angel so that he could have access to all three and began to lick Wes' jugular, reopening the wound that Angel created earlier. Xander pulled Spike away from Angel and guided Spike's mouth to Wes' wound. Xander moved off Angel and sat back and watched in awe, as Wesley expertly released his, and Spike's hard cocks from the confines of their pants. Both hard cocks were leaking pre cum. Wes' hand glided over Spike's member slicking the leaking cum over his cock, then proceeded to do the same with his own, before guiding it over to grind against Spike. A low throaty moan pierced the air as the scent of arousal grew from the pulsing need Wes was creating, as the last of the blood cycle was complete, and only the ardeur remained. 

 

Angel reached over for Wes and pulled him up stretching him out on top of his body, enjoying the full body contact. Spike moved with Angel in an easy fluid motion scooting closer, and never taking his lips from Wes. He continued to suck on the gift before him until the scent of his Sire's blood filled him and with slight tilt of his head from his Sire he switched back, and latched onto his Sire open wound. Angel continued licking and sucking on his mate Wes' blood, where Spike left off, and at the same time he started stroking Spike's hard member and grinding himself against Wes. Xander couldn't stand it anymore and spooned himself up against Spike. Intertwining his fingers with Angel's as they both pumped Spike with an increasing tempo. Xander needed greater friction and released himself from the confines of his pants and boxers where he proceeded to grind faster into Spike and was quickly following the rhythm his other mates had started. Xander suckled on Spike's wound with the same pace he pumped himself against Spike's backside, and a new dance, rhythm was born. Xander wasn't sure who came first, but thick streams of cum, some cold and some warm intertwined between himself and his mates' fingers and various body parts. The full cycle was completed, and the bond firmly in place with the scent of blood and cum in the air as the ardeur was created between the four mates. 

 

************ 

Angelus' POV 

************ 

 

*Damn, someone's whimpering and nipping at me. Damn, stop that, I just want to sleep, so tired, so satisfied, so happy. Happy, I'm happy why? What the hell happened? I'm still here and so is soul-boy though he's more tired than I am. Need to do something, what? And who the hell keeps nipping me? 

 

Mmm, that's Harris' scent, one of my three mates. Will's tucked into my right side silently weeping, but sound asleep, and Wes' is tucked asleep into my left side. That leaves Xander. Xander's lying square on top of me and nipping at my face in between licks. I open an eye and notice his eyes are closed, but he continues to lick and nip me like he's trying to wake me, or tell me something, fighting off his own exhaustion. 

 

Mates, I have mates. Will, Dru---Cain, I remember, I need to call on the marks. The Harris boy knows, he remembers. How was he able to withstand the pain, he's just human. I guess the boy truly is a white knight. And that boy and I are going to have a long talk later especially about him claiming soul-boy, and even though soul-boy and I share the same body we are very separate beings, and I'll just have to remind him about who claimed who first. 

 

I can feel the magic in the air. The witch did a good job. I can feel the protection guards are around us, and they should last through their changes, with enough time for the marked ones to return, and hopefully before Cain's first assault. Just need to wrap the magic into me and recite.* 

 

`Line Order of Aurelius, I call on all within my reach. Living-dead, Pets, Marked, Embraced, all within the Aurelius line as head of our clan I call on all Marks. To come to me, your one true Master.' 

 

********** 

 

A low steady chant reached out on the whispered breath of air as it escaped the room branching out to the four corners of the earth heralding the call from the true Master of the Aurelius line. Angelus was honoring the rights of past traditions by declaring his rightful claim and heir as the one and only true Master from the Line of Aurelius. As the chant died down to a murmur, Xander stopped the licking and soft nipping of the new Master, his mate. Xander snuggled down, offering his warmth and heat as a blanket to the Master Angelus.


	8. Part 8

A cool morning breeze floated through the window as dawn's rays flitted across the horizon, and rapid warmth of the morning sun began to fill the room. Cain, a small lean stature of a man, stood for a moment enjoying the knowledge of his niece's final death, and of his brother's pain of both his embraced childer. The moment turned sour when Cain felt the calling minutes later just as the heat from the window poured into the room. "Damn it, Stephan where are you?" Turning and grabbing the remote with one button Cain clicked off the heat that radiated from the window, and another button clicked off the screen projection displaying the morning dawn. "Here Sire." Stephan slowly approached his Sire feeling the anger pour off of him with each step. 

 

"She lied, he's not broken, and even had enough strength to make the calling. Steph, bring me the witch." 

 

Stephan bowed and scurried to do his Sire's bidding, and was thankful that he was not the cause of his Sire anger. 

 

Stephan walked in minutes later dragging the witch behind him then throwing her to his Sire Cain's feet. 

 

Cain reached out pulling the petite witch up by her hair. "You lied to me witch, that Bastard was strong enough to make the calling, he was not destroyed from the pain." Cain pulled her closer, and hissed into her ear, "Now, I'll have to punish you for your lack of insight." 

 

"Master, Angel did not make the calling." Ariel, panted out through the pain Cain was causing her. 

 

Cain started to yell and shake her hard enough that he had to grab her by his other hand as clumps of hair escaped her scalp and was left enclosed in his tight fist. "Do not lie, he made the call I felt it." 

 

The witch's mate entered the room flanked by two of Cain's other childer. "She is correct Master, Angel did not make the calling, Angelus did." 

 

Cain looked over to the other witch with only an eyebrow raised in question, and asked, "Angelus?" 

 

"Angel and Angelus are one together now sharing the body, but not fighting each other for control. Spike and Angel are devastated and weak from Drusilla's final death, but Angelus was somehow strong enough to make the calling." 

 

Cain eyed the witch who waited his judgment. Sarah stood a head taller than her mate, with long ebony hair that she kept brushed back into a tight tail. Her large black eyes were a mirror of her soul, a black void to equal the soulless ness within. His witches made an interesting pair, twin sets of darkness with the only difference in appearance being in height. Sarah who stood before him matched him in height where Ariel stood a head shorter. Both had the same long ebony hair, dark olive complexion, and large black eyes. Other than appearance both were completely opposite in temperament. Sarah was monotone, stern, and completely cold in her games of violence; were Ariel was emotional, excited, and thrived on the thrill of blood and death. Cain looked down at the witch in his hands. "And you didn't think to inform me of this before?" 

 

Ariel whimpered at Cain's tightening grip. "Master, the powers cannot interfere in stopping us, but they can delay the sight of knowledge." Ariel gasped in answer to her Master's silent threat. 

 

Cain threw the girl to her mate's feet and turned away in disgust. 

 

"Angelus returned?" Cain whispered to himself. He glanced at each of his childer as they awaited his orders, and reassessed each, and their glowing attributes to the game they were about to embark in. 

 

************ 

Cain's POV 

************ 

 

Stephan his eldest was a lean muscular, Asian man, of mixed descent. His almond shape topaz cat eyes were what drew Cain to the beautiful man for the intended purpose of his next play thing, but he quickly discovered Stephan was cunning and deadly as a mortal, and he knew creating a childe would only cultivate the demon within the soulless mortal. Stephan, a master juggler, since age twelve, incorporated knives into his act after watching his abusive father bleed to death from his hands. By the time I ran into my beautiful Stephan he had become a serial killer in a time before serial killers, who was always perfecting his craft. 

 

Sandwiched between Stephan and the witch stood his childe, Amber; a petite flaxen hair beauty that originally attracted him from her strong resemblance to his Sire. Cain had trailed her for three hours planning her torture and death. Because of his anger toward Darla it took a long time before he noticed that she was stalking someone herself. Curiosity got the better of him as he watched her for the next three days stalk, plan and then maliciously execute her victim's death, which later he found out had spurned her advances. His devious, delicious Amber was in one word, crackers. So much so that if Drusilla didn't embrace that my idiot of a brother they'd make a wonder matching pair. While Drusilla was driven mad and had the gift of sight, his Amber was mad from the start. From the moment she capture her victim and had released him of his tongue because his screaming annoyed her, he knew he had to have her for his childe. He watched as she stripped, and slowly strip the man of his clothes then stripped him of his skin, but was extremely careful to not dig too deep. She wanted him to live to feel the pain before she brought him death. She danced in the man's blood to only music she could hear before he entered. Looking up she danced like it was an everyday occurrence to be dancing nude bathed in only blood. With so muchblood I couldn't contain my true nature, but Amber just waltzed over, smiling coyly reached up and kissed me soundly before snuggling into my embrace. I claimed her after I licked her clean. The remembrance of that night was one the most beautiful of my undead life. Even Angelus would admire the natural cruelty Amber displayed. 

 

Just behind Stephan, the witch and Amber stood my enforcer Elliot. Elliot towered over each with his massive size, and was the perfect embodiment of an enforcer standing at 7 feet and topping the scales at 375. Amber discovered our gentle giant one summer around 1912 as the star attraction of a traveling freak show. The show billed him as a living monster due to his size and facial scaring. Though Elliot was mentally a boy not only in mind, but also in moral age of 19 at the time he stole Amber's heart that night. To which I had to endure her begging for me to turn the boy, and after seeing Elliot for myself I couldn't deny the request. To me, his family he is nothing but a gentle being to which I often questioned the exsitence of his soul, but the demon is matched by no one for size, demeanor, or wrath of destruction especially when he's protecting his family. 

 

Yes, it will be a joy to watch Elliot twist Angelus into a vampire pretzel, or Stephan and Amber play with him. Yes, each of his childer was more than ready. 

 

************ 

 

"Go, collect his pets, and inform the others the hunt is on." Cain watched his childer leave to do his bidding. 

 

Cain turned back to his witches, "Is there anything else I should know about?" Cain caught the slight quiver in both of his witches at his question. 

 

"Angelus & Angel have found mates." Cain voice turned deadly "Mates?" 

 

Sarah straightened in response knowing they would be punished for what she had to tell him. "He has found two others to mate with besides Spike. It's an attempt to override Spike's compulsion to join rusilla." 

 

"You both have disappointed me. Will this attempt work?" Cain questioned. 

 

"It, is possible." Sarah stated flatly. 

 

Harshly, Cain replied, "Go, get out of my sight." Cain mentally dismissed, and ignored Sarah moving to help her mate up as they quickly left the room. He quietly picked up the remote and started clicking through several morning scenarios before settling on a scene of the opening dawn over LA. 

 

*********** 

Cain's POV 

*********** 

 

`Angelus' alive. Now it's as it should be, and will fully enact my revenge. Darla, slipped through my fingers, and all I had left was that pitiful shell of my former Sire. She was nothing but a weak fledging of that insane niece of mine. No, now no one will question this war between Angelus and myself. Everyone will see who is the greater childe, and who deserves to rule the clan. Angelus is passé; nothing remains but an old reputation. One that I will easily destroy and replace. 

 

Angelus' mated is interesting. Besides Spike that soul of his must have convinced the slayer to mate with him. A very interesting move, Angelus, but one I know you will regret. And this fourth mate, if I know you brother I'd say its either that ex-watcher fellow, or your seer. It makes no different you will watch them die a slow painful death. Until then I think it would only be proper that send you tributes in honor of your mating. Yes, tributes, I like the sound of that.' 

 

**********

 

A servant interrupted Cain's thoughts, "Sir, your appointment is here." 

 

"Please, show her in." A moment later, "Sir, Ms. Morgan." 

 

Cain turned and smiled at the elegantly tailored dress woman who smiled in return.


	9. Part 9

The recreation room was over crowded as they watched the dancer start to perform and sing the B52's song 'Love Shack'. The performance-garnered applause to the delight of everyone, including the guards who didn't noticed when a prisoner exited the room. 

 

***** 

 

The lyrics blared and echoed off the walls as a lone woman shook her booty to the beat of the music, and strongly sang out with the song playing. 

 

//If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says 

15 miles to the .....Love Shack! Love Shack yeah 

I'm heading down the Atlanta highway, lookin' for the love getaway 

Heading for the love getaway, love getaway, 

Got me a car, it's as big as a whale and we're headin' on down 

To the Love Shack 

I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20 

So hurry up and bring your jukebox money// 

 

Dally watched as her friend started to laugh at her antics, and for a moment the laughter even reached her eyes. Without missing a beat she made a quick glance at her lover Mouse, who sat at Faith's side, the birthday girl, and smiled before she continued her boisterous dance while singing the B52's song 'Love Shack'. 

 

*********** 

Mouse's POV 

*********** 

 

*I love watching Dally shaking her groove thing, especially since it was making Faith so happy. I was hoping that things would be nicer for her birthday this year, especially after last year's fiasco. Last year, Dally transferred to Chico, and we each walked a fine line of jealousy. It took a long time before Dally and Faith trusted each other, and we were able to form a bond of friendship, and in a way Faith who liked playing my protector gave her consent for our relationship. 

 

But this morning I had to force Faith to wake up because she was trapped in one of those dreams. After a year and half I've had to listen to Faith talk in her sleep, so I've kinda become an expert. At first I thought it was cool because she was dreaming about B, and usually dreaming about B, she goes to one of three places: 1) and the best of the three, is the highly erotic kind, 2) the I promise to make it up to you B, and 3) when she's re-living her past mistakes, and her and B want to kill each other. At first I though it was 1) well it looked like it was, the way she was moving and her legs were all tangled up in the blanket. Plus the moaning for B to do it again was a huge hint. Then it turned, and she started to gasp out the name Angelus. It scared the shit out of me; I haven't heard Faith mention him in forever, but the few times I did they were bad. I don't know who this Angelus is, but whoever he is scares the shit out of Faith, and for some reason it has something to do with B. 

 

Once I woke her, she just lay there and let me hold her. I had asked if she remembered but she wouldn't answer me. 

 

I wanted this to be a great birthday; well to be as great as it could be when you're still in prison. Being in the joint for your birthday and holidays really suck, but they suck even more if your friends and family ignore you all together, and Faith doesn't have many to begin with. I think there have been less than 5 people, who have ever come to visit her since she's been in, and only three were semi-regulars and who I guess you could consider her friends. I never got to meet any, but I caught sight of one of them once. A nice looking blond I thought was B, and even made a comment about it. Faith just laughed and shook her head. 

 

As close as we are, Faith never talks about her past, I've only gotten pieces from her dreams and nightmares. * 

 

************ 

 

Mouse turned her attention back to her lover who bumped and grinded herself as she continued to sing before Mouse drew back to her concern for Faith. 

 

//Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin', wearin' next to nothing 

Cause it's hot as an oven 

The whole shack shimmies, 

When everybody's movin' around and around and around and around! 

Everybody's movin' everybody's groovin' baby! 

Folks linin' up outside just to get down 

Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby 

Funky little shack! Funky little shack!// 

 

********** 

Faith's POV 

********** 

 

*I could feel Mouse's pointed stare, and I wanted to tell her everything was five by five, but it wasn't going to happen things were not five by five. Something was up, something big. I didn't say anything, I couldn't tell her, but I did remember my dream, all of it. 

 

At first it was cool because it was just me, and B. At first, I wasn't sure if it was just a cool dream, or one of those shared dreams we have sometimes. I never questioned them, it didn't matter, only thing that matter was B was there. But this was different, B was there in my arms doing the cuddling thing then she was there again, but was walking up to us, me and B. It was funny, two B's, at first I though it was some kind of really cool birthday fantasy, but the B who walked up to us was seriously trying to talk to me, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. Then Angel walked up behind B, then I realized it wasn't Angel, but Angelus he started talking, and I could hear him, 'Time to come home little girl. You're one of mine. Don't walk, run home, I'll be waiting' He grasped B's hand, and she wasn't fighting or afraid as they turned and walked away toward another figure. I think, I tried to call out to Angelus, and for a minute I thought the figure was Harris, but the next thing I knew Mouse was shaking me awake. 

 

I laid there trying to understand what had happen, and most of all I tried to understand what this gnawing compulsion, this need I felt to do actually what Angelus said, to return home, to run back to Sunnydale. And every moment it was becoming a burning need that was getting stronger and stronger.* 

 

************** 

 

//Bang bang bang on the door baby! Knock a little louder sugar! 

Bang bang bang on the door baby! I can't hear you! 

Bang bang! On the door baby 

Bang bang! On the door 

Bang bang! On the door baby 

Bang bang!// 

 

******** 

 

Sandra, an older trustee, a lifer, had made her way to the kitchen without raising attention then worked her way to the backroom door where the food deliveries came, and her friend was making food preparations for the next morning. Only one thought propelled her as she sliced the throat of her one time friend, 'I'm gonna be free, be free' Sandra waited a moment before she called out for the older guard Alice, then ambushed her. Alice's blood mingled and soaked into Sandra's jeans as she fumbled for the keys chanting, 'I'm gonna be free, be free, I'm gonna be free.' Sandra finally got the key to disable the alarm, and opened the backdoor. 

 

A delivery truck was parked by the rear entrance, and Sandra watched as a covered manhole was removed and a blanketed figure ran to the opened door. Safely inside the blanket was removed, and slid to the floor. In its place stood a beautiful young elf like girl dressed in what appeared to be a painted black leather outfit; and though her hair was slicked back making it almost impossible to tell exactly what color it really was, but showed off the diamond stud earring to perfection. The most frightening distinguishable thing about the girl was her small cold piercing steel gray eyes. 

 

The woman turned and watched as twenty of her followers ran into the room; each was dressed similarly as the girl. Sandra looked around and started feeling like a trapped fly in a spider's web, and her chant turned to a whispering whimpering sound. 

 

Te stalked the whimpering woman, breathing in the scent of the blood of her fallen victims. "What a delicious sight you make my dear. Who's is she?" Te leaned forward and wrapped herself around the bloodied woman and began to lick some of the blood from Sandra's face.

 

A minion step forward, "She's mine Mistress." 

 

"Ah, Lewis. Fine you may keep her after we take the slayer." "Good, things are going as planned. John, Lillie, stay here, guard our exit." Te, the fourth childe of Cain, walked ahead pulling the whimpering woman with her. Te tilted her head and caught the words the woman was still chanting and laughed as she started singing using the same tune, 'I'm gonna kill me a slayer, I'm gonna kill, I'm gonna kill me a slayer...' Sandra stopped her own chant and looked up at the woman holding her and smiled for the first time at her Mistress before joining in with her singsong chant. 

 

******** 

 

Faith sat up straighter as the music continued blaring away, she could feel something and started to turn toward the door as it opened. Instinctively she grabbed Mouse's hand she pushed her behind her. 

 

//You're what?... Tin roof, rusted! 

Love Shack, baby Love Shack, Love Shack, baby Love Shack! 

Love Shack, baby Love Shack, Love Shack, baby Love Shack! 

A lot of love at the love shack// 

 

The door pushed open and a group of black leather walked in taking out a couple of the guards and securing the room all in just a few minutes. In front stood a miniscule girl. At first glance she appeared to be a little Goth teenager playing dress up with the black leather, and diamond stud earrings. Faith's slayer instincts were kicking into hyper drive, and she would have laughed at the irony of the situation except, she wasn't concerned for herself as much as she was for her friends. The girl walked over to the radio and smashed it. "I think I like our song best, come on sing our song." The girl turned toward the only one in their group not dressed in leather. 

 

The trustee Sandra stepped forward and started to sing in a singsong lullaby, "I'm gonna kill me a slayer, I'm gonna kill, I'm gonna kill me a slayer...." 

"And that would be you little girl, right you're the big bad slayer Faith?" The vampire bowed, "Let me introduce myself. I'm Te and the instrument of your death. You're not much to look at, not that looks really matter when you're dead right? Ha ha, I got to remember to tell that one to Amber. Are you ready to die slayer?" 

 

Faith looked around the room; there really weren't too many options. Though her saving grace was she wasn't going to fight alone, she had at least 25 to 30 fellow prisoners, most were experienced fighters, and many were friends. Dally stood at her right, and Mouse stood behind her to her left. And just as the fighting had begun, Faith quickly turned and started to run. 

 

Laughter filled the room and the girl shouted out, "Now, ain't that a sweet sight, the slayer running away. Though she has no where to run, but she'll taste so much better with more sweat and fear running over and through her. Mmmm, come here girl, you sing our song so nice." Te pulled Sandra toward her and wrapped herself around her, and began to lick the blood off her face again while she enjoyed watching the bloodshed. 

 

A loud crush could be heard over the fighting, and Sandra's singing. 

 

Faith ran back with a dozen broken pieces of wood from the former bookcase from the back of the room. Faith just dusted a vamp as she shouted, "stake'em in the heart, or rip off their heads." No one needed to be told twice as the fighting began in earnest. 

 

Faith just dusted her fourth vamp, and was about to make a quick assessment of the situation, but as she looked up Dally yelled out what she already knew. "We got to get the hell out of here, NOW." Dally screamed to be heard over the sickening sounds of death around them. 

 

Only about a third of the prisoners still lived and were fighting for their lives. Bodies were scattered, blood spattered everywhere, and vamps were feasting on their prey. At that moment Faith knew what shark bait felt like, as the vampires continued to thrash their victims beyond death enthralled by the blood lust. Glancing over she noticed even Te the head vamp was also affected by the blood lust, and had gone from licking Sandra to outright drinking her blood. 

"We have to rush the door, it's our only way." Faith shouted back to Dally. Both women briefly glanced at each other knowing this could be the end. They both shouted out to the surviving women to follow as they rushed the door. Faith led the fight followed by Mouse who was backed by Dally, followed by two other women. 

 

They just barely made it through the door and started running. 

 

Te dropped the body she had just drained in all the excitement surrounding her. "Oh, goody I get to hunt the slayer after all." Before following the slayer and her little group, Te turned to her minions. "Finish them off then meet back in the tunnels." 

 

Te left the room to start her hunt by stalking her precious prey. 

 

Faith and the others quickly realized that most of the doors were locked down affectively trapping them. "Here, we can go through here, it'll take us down to the kitchen's back way." Yelled one of the women who was able to push her way ahead just as she was able to push her way through and escape the massacre. Without seeing another alternative they ran after the two girls. Dally took the lead as Faith tried to barricade the door behind them, trying to buy them some time. 

 

Dally ran through the kitchen's back door and didn't notice the fresh blood seeping across the floor nor the body of the first girl until it was too late. A hand grabbed her by the throat pulling her closer. Dally had very little room to maneuver as the hands held her tightly around her neck. She started wiggling and striking out blindly trying to reach the body behind her. They only squeezed tighter and wrapped an arm around her to still her movements. 

 

Mouse tried to back away from the bloody scene before her, but was stopped as someone grabbed her hair. The slick floor made it impossible for Mouse to gain a steady foot, and she started to fall and effectively pulled down the one who grabbed her hair. 

 

Dally watched in horror as the blond vampire grabbed handfuls of Mouse's hair trying to maintain a grip on her lover. Dally pushed harder trying to get away, and heard laughter as she felt the creature lick her neck. "Such a sweet morsel you are, so much fear, it's so intoxicating, feel how hot you're making me." He whispered hotly in her ear as he proceeded to rub himself against her. 

 

Mouse continued sliding around in the blood, but managed to twist her way free as parts of her hair parted from her scalp. The blond vamp scrambled after the girl who managed to squeeze out from under her grasp. She was just about to grab her legs when she was pushed backwards with a swift kick in the face from the slayer, and didn't even realize she was stabbed until it was too late as she turned to dust. 

 

Faith grabbed Mouse and pushed her toward the main backdoor, and quickly turned to attack the vampire holding Dally. 

 

Mouse pushed open the door and turned in time to see Dally slump to the floor as the vampire proceeded to fight Faith. Mouse ran back to Dally and gathered her in her arms, "Dal, come on we got to get out of here, Dal....Dal...." Time seemed to stand still as Mouse noticed the punctured wounds at her lover's neck and the trail of blood. "No, no, Dal, no you can't leave me, no, please, please I can't be without you. Dallllllyyyyyyyy......" Mouse sat holding her lover mindless of the fact she sat amidst other dead sprawled bodies; her only concern was with the one she held in her arms. 

 

Faith heard Mouse screaming, but held her focus on her prey. Before today it had been just over a year and a half since she had a real slay. All her instincts tingled with the excitement of the coming kill though she tried really hard not to think about it, but she missed this, it was a part of her; it was who she was; a Slayer. Faith circled, block kicked, and attacked with vengeance. Right and left hooks, and a side kick swing to the legs brought the vamp to his knees. Faith found herself straddling him with the single focus of raining punches over him trapped in the exhilaration of the moment. 

 

Faith didn't know the span of time before the sounds of crying penetrated her consciousness and brought her back to the dangers around them and brought her focus back. Faith wasted no time and dusted the vamp beneath her and turned toward the cries. 

 

Faith took in the situation and knew they had to leave, and leave now. Faith walked over and started to pull Mouse away from Dally. "No, noooooooo, I can't leave her. Leave me, I just want to die to." Mouse shrieked. "Not happening babe." Faith replied and silently, 'Yeah and Dally would, come back and pound the shit out of me if I don't get you out of here' and used her slayer strength to pull Mouse away from her dead lover. Faith pushed open the door and ran through pulling the hysterical girl with her and didn't stop until the sun hit her face. She turned as she heard a scream coming from the open door. The head vamp Te stood there, "You have less than an hour before I come for you Slayer; and when I get you, and I will, we're gonna play, you, your pet and me. Better run little Slayer, run." Faith turned and did just that, dragging a still hysterical Mouse behind her. And just as they made their escape Faith thought she could hear the sound of laughter, before the sounds of the prison alarm went off behind her. 

 

********** 

 

Te watched with amusement as the slayer threw the crying girl into one of the delivery trucks, hotwired the truck, gunned it and headed straight for the gate smashing it open. The alarms started to sound off just as her people started filing in the room. Te pulled out her cell and dialed, "She ran, and she has a pet with her. Less than hour head start, but we know where she's heading. I'll cut her off before she ever reaches them." Te snapped her cell closed and followed her minions as they started grabbing the blankets and they quietly left just as they came.


	10. Part 10

"That damn bitch, Te let her get away. Father should have let me have her. I'd be drinking her blood now instead of watching pretty boy ex-lawyer." Nicky, screamed as he threw his cell on the bed. 

 

*********** 

Sasha's POV 

*********** 

 

*I watched as Master paced around the room in frustration, hoping that he wouldn't take his frustrations out on me. As much as I loved Master Nicolas, he could be a cruel, vindictive Master when he wanted. Basically, because my Nicky was the youngest childe of Master Cain, he always acted like he needed to prove himself as a worthy childe. 

 

Of course, my opinion was and is that Nicky is the most beautiful childe Master Cain created. Nicholas stood at 6' with broad shoulders, lean muscular chest; and short midnight black hair that framed the most beautiful set of green eyes. Although I might be bias since Nicky is my creator, and my lover. 

 

The one time Nicky went against his Father was the day he created me. He wanted me as a childe, but his Father forbade any of his childer to create childer, mate, or embrace at least until after he claimed the Order of Aurelius. I'm not his childe, but I'm not just a minion either, but something in-between. Master Cain had never heard of such a creation, but here I stand. 

 

I feel stronger than a minion, because I can control the bloodlust like a childe, but I have less strength than a childe. I feel the need to be by my Sire's side all the time-it gives me strength, or weakness depending on how you look, but I can't imagine my unlife without Nicky, he is my being. 

 

He has promised to make me his childe after Angelus is killed. I don't know how I can be a childe when I am what I am. I'm already undead. Nicky thinks that if he drains me almost completely, and then re-feeds me that it will make me a childe. 

 

From the very beginning I've fed off of Nicky almost everyday, just as he has fed off of me just before dawn, and not for hunger. We hunt everyday picking out at least two walking meals, and I watch as Nicky drains them. Then Nicky cradles me in his arms as I bite and feed from his tit as a babe does from its Mother. 

Master Cain has refrained from comment, but has on more than one occasion come to watch me feed. The others basically ignore us. Stephan thrives and exists only as the Master's shadow. Amber is the craziest out of all of them. Some of the things she's done under the guise of entertainment have even made the Master turn away once or twice. Elliot is probably the most confusing of all the childer. He never appears to be out of control. As the Master's enforcer he is deadly. Within the family though he is unlike any vampire, almost child-like in a very loving way. He cares and loves the Master as he does each of his sibling childer. Even I have a special place for Elliot since he was the only one who stood by Nicky as I was introduced to the family. Then there's Te, Nicky's competition. I always wondered if it was because they were turned so close together creating a need to capture Master's attention. I know Te's constantly jealous of Nicky, and uses me as leverage. I'm Nicky's one defiance against his Father, which Te used to claim the right to kill the slayer. Losing the slayer really hurt Nicky. Not so much because it was the slayer, but because he thought Master/father still hadn't forgiven him about me. 

 

And now I have to watch my love be torn between me, and his Father.* 

 

************ 

 

Sasha's attention turned back toward his lover as Nicky called him. "Sasha, stop it! I can feel your worry from here. Don't, Father will come around. Now, lets go get us a pretty lawyer." 

 

************ 

 

************* 

Wesley's POV 

************* 

 

*Warmth, love, lust, sorrow, pain---I don't know how to stop it. Everything is so overwhelming, but I know I ....I need to be here, be aware, to guard Spike till they come back. They left, their essence, only Spike and I remain with Xander, and Angel's bodies. Soon, Willow and the others can protect us. I can feel them; they're still sleeping, knocked out by Willow's spell. 

 

My glasses are gone, fallen somewhere, but I can see with sharp clarity even through the slow dissipating red haze of those around us. Each are slumped on the floor in a deep sated sleep, yet each is in a protective sprawl around one another. Buffy is covering Dawn, who is huddled in her arms like a mother protecting her cub. Willow is blanketed with arms and legs completely over Tara's back. Surprisingly, Lorne is embracing Rupert, while Rupert is cradling Anya in his arms, and the most surprising and erotic sight is Cordy, Gunn, and Fred. Cordelia's on her back holding Gunn with his legs partially intertwined and protectively covering both Cordelia and Fred. Where Fred was snuggled dead center between Cordelia's legs, with her head resting on the center of Cordelia's legs, and Cordelia had one hand wrapped in Fred's hair as Fred's lips were facing and resting on Gunn's groin. The sight is heady and increases my lingering lust. 

 

In fact, everyone except Buffy and Dawn are in an erotic, if not provocative, pose encircled around us. Though I knew we-my mates were in the ultimate pose within the circle with our friends scattered around us, and though it should be wrong, the thought of it turned me on even more. First we're still naked. Spike and I are both wrapped around Angel and Xander. 

 

If the sorrow and pain didn't pull at my heart, I'd try to do something about it and let the lust control me. But, as it is, I am barely able to concentrate on our surroundings. The love my mates had for Drusilla was consuming. I could feel every fiber, every moment until I felt like it was my love I'd lost, my grief. The conflicting emotions are pulling, drawing me to exhaustion. Lust; think of lust a much nicer emotion over grief. 

 

Have to hang on, Willow will wake, she's close, but, ah, someone else is about to wake. Please, wake, I can't hold the sorrow, or lust at bay much longer, the emotions are draining me, just so tried. 

 

There, who, oh my Dawn. I can see the confusion as she rubs her eyes looking around trying to clear her head. Then she focuses on us and involuntary lets out a noise, but it's good as Willow hears it and turns toward the sound. 

 

I can rest now, wait for my mates to wake-tired.* 

 

******************** 

 

Willow heard a gasp and turned toward the sound and watched as Dawn's eyes bugged out and her mouth hung open. Willow turned her attention to where Dawn was looking. At her movement, Tara moved as well and looked over where Willow's focus was, another squeal made her head turn and she saw Dawn making a wonderful imitation of a fish. Tara's mind cleared instantly and she casted a couple of words, and watched as the red haze thickened and blocked the view of the newly mated subsequently naked sprawled men in the center of the room. 

 

Tara looked up at Willow and ignored Dawn's "but...but, but..." and saw her lover's mouth gaping as Dawn's was a moment ago and turned and watched as Cordelia was making grinding motions, and pushing the girl who laid between her legs in closer. The girl was still asleep and started grinding her face and snuggled in closer to both the man and Cordelia. 

 

"Who knew?" Willow whispered. "I think we better do something." Tara whispered, drawing Willow's attention to the others. Buffy, who had her hand between her legs, was rubbing and moaning. Giles, Anya, and Lorne were in similar states of desire. "Oh my." Willow grabbed Tara's hand and together they spoke a spell. 

Looking around, everyone was still in the same state of desire as they were before the spell. "Nothing happened, why?" Tara inquired. "Can't change it, I think its part of the changes Angel mentioned. Though I added some extra outside protective shields, just in case while they're out of it." Tara nodded, agreeing with Willow's added security measures. 

 

"What about Dawn?" Tara looked up as Dawn came over to them. 

 

"What about me?" Dawn asked. Tara and Willow looked over to the others as they became more vocal in their excitement, and were surprised Dawn gave no indication that anything was wrong. 

 

"Dawnie, tell me what do you see?" Willow asked. 

 

"Nothing now, not with that red hazy curtain thing. Why'd you do that? You know I'm old enough-it's not like I haven't seen it before you know." Dawn continued to pout. 

 

"That's it you don't see anything else---ah, strange with anyone else?" Willow inquired further. 

 

Dawn looked around the room at the sleeping bodies sprawled around it. "No, unless you mean that green guy holding Giles, weird, but it's kinda cute too, but not as cute as Xander laying on top of Angel with his naked butt." Dawn's eyes twinkled with excitement as she mentioned the last part. 

 

"I guess that spell I did kinda did a reverse thing protecting Dawn from---seeing you know." Tara stuttered out. 

 

"Yeah, but how come you and I aren't---" Willow looked at Dawn before she continued, "you know." 

 

"Maybe because we did our own bond before and can control it a bit more---because I do, well you know." Tara smiled shyly at Willow. 

 

"Yeah I do know. Definitely gonna need a shower later." Tara grinned at her lover. 

 

"How about food for now?" Willow asked then asked, "Dawnie?" 

 

"Ohh, food, you know I'm starved like I haven't eaten in days. Can I have some of those pancakes you make you know the ones with the faces, and bacon, and sausage?" Dawn looked pleading eyes at Tara. 

 

Tara smiled. "For dinner? Sure, why not. Why don't you get things started in the kitchen? We'll be right there." 

 

They watched as Dawn left, and then looked back at their slumbering friends who were still moaning and grinding at each other. "You think they'll be ok." Tara asked, as she pulled Willow closer to her. 

 

Willow whispered back. "Yeah, but I'll really need that shower later." 

 

They took one last look around before Tara answered, "I think I'll be joining you when you do." Smiling, both witches left the room to join Dawn in the kitchen.


	11. Part 11

Garrian's sudden gasp woke Word out of her deep sleep causing her to sit up and look at her Sire. Garrian started growling low in his throat, similar to the sound he used when an enemy was near. Word sniffed the air, trying to discern if they were about to be attacked, but found no cause for her Sire's actions. She watched with growing alarm as Garrian shifted and went into game-face, snarling blindly as if someone was there. Word started yelling at her Sire to bring him back from whatever magic was trying to capture him. 

 

Word quickly realized screaming was having no effect and decided to try calling blood to blood. At this point, she was beyond worried and wasn't even sure if blood would do the trick since she wasn't Garrian's true childe. Her blood Sire was a boor and a fool, who tried to attack Garrian's Sire Penn some thirty years before. Penn had dispensed with the fool, and if her looks hadn't amused Garrian's Sire, she would have been dust beside her Sire. 

 

She and Garrian had almost identical hair, long soft waves of honeycomb locks, and bright blue eyes. Garrian was a few years older, yet Penn considered both of them to be nothing but young pups, and ripe for his use. Penn was malicious and vindictive toward his childe. Swinging from one extreme of lavish pampering, to the utmost brutal punishment a fledging childe vampire could ever receive that he had proudly declared in the name of his lustrous Sire, Angelus. 

 

Penn's reasons for the excessive treatment of his childe were the same reasons Word was allowed to survive and was subjected to such handling as Garrian. Both had come to the conclusion that they suffered their fate due to Penn's jealously and his displacement with his own Sire, due to one William the Bloody. And that, this William must have had the honey dark hair, blue eyes, and sharp angled edges. Penn often lost control of reality, and had gone on for hours, and days drumming into Garrian that it was only his looks that had captured and stole his Sire's heart. Penn ranted on about how his Sire, Angelus, chose to embrace this William and not him, and that Angelus didn't find him worthy to share his thoughts and emotions. From this Garrian and Word understood that an embrace was something one could not force, nor was it one sided, but both had to willing be joined together. This was how they learned everything of their new life by piecing together bits from Penn's explosive emotional rants. 

 

It was after such a session that Penn had left, disgusted with both of them and discarded them in bloody heaps, in only each other's care. It had been several months before either ventured freely within the city of Los Angeles, and only after they heard whispered rumors from minions that Penn met his final death. Both were forever grateful that Penn hadn't been able to force them to embrace with him. 

 

Garrian had taken the greatest care of his twin. Word, who was the mirror image of himself. He considered her his only family, and was proud when she accepted his bond and called him Sire. 

 

Her Sire's snarl brought Word back from her memories. She looked down at the torment in Garrian's game-face, and quickly slashed her neck pulling him to the open wound. She felt his demon struggle within him; struggle to stay with the magic that called him away from her, to the scent of her blood that was calling to bring him back. Word pulled him tighter screaming for him to come back to her, and when she thought she had lost him, he attacked her neck and drank savagely tearing at her neck not realizing it was his childe he was draining. 

 

************** 

 

"Mmmmm, do you smell that? Such a delicious aroma of fear, and blood. The intimacy of a human's struggle for life; the struggle for each small breath, hmmmm, listen, such soft whimpering sounds at the end that contrast against the wild beating heart. Hmm, Lilah, my dear..." Cain, who stood close behind her pressed closer and whispered in her ear. "Tell me, do you find the sight as arousing as I do?" 

 

Lilah didn't answer, but worked on staying relaxed in his arms as she concentrated on every breath, making it slow and even, trying very hard to not give out any essence of fear. Since the Holland massacre, she'd been working hard trying to school herself not to give away any physical reactions around vampires. It was something Lindsey was very proficient at, but she still wasn't in the same league. Cain slowly started licking the side of her face, and chuckled when he finally felt a tremor of fear slice through her. 

 

She tried to shut out the scene being played before, the sounds, the blood, and the screams of the four victims. Only one she didn't recognize, a girl who was laid spread out while a vamp fed on her; while the other three were being tortured by various minions. One woman, she recognized from surveillance photos at Angel's, and the other two, were people she'd actually met through work socially, but none where she could place their name at the moment though she knew their faces, or what was left of their faces. 

 

"Mr. Cain, I was under the impression that I was here to conduct business. Not watch a repeat of your Sire Darla's performance." Lilah tried collecting her thoughts as Cain cut off her air supply. 

 

In a steel even tone Cain replied, "That was not my Sire, that was nothing more than fucking minion dust. And I never repeat anything my dear, nor do I do anything rash. I would advise you to remember that---if you live this day out, that is. My dear Lilah, I'm afraid our objectives no longer coincide. I've used your offices for years with satisfactory results, but my goals, my objectives are in opposition to Wolfram & Hart. Unfortunately, they don't want Angel to die, but in the end, of my game I will have his ashes. And there lies the conflict wouldn't you say" Cain released his hand to hear her struggled response. 

 

"I waaant him deaaaad,........I donnnnnn't hav....a problemmmmm with that." Lilah hissed and choked out. 

 

"No I guess you personally don't, but what use are you to me Lilah, hmmm?" Cain wrapped one arm across Lilah's front and caressed her stomach in soothing strokes; a direct contrast to the harsh grip he still held on her throat. 

"I cann help youuu. Connactttttsss, filessssssss." Lilah gasped out. 

 

"An interesting thought." 

 

One of Cain's servants interrupted, "Sir, you have a call, Mr. Murrow on line 2." 

 

"This might be interesting, but hush not a word." Cain relaxed his hand further against Lilah's throat, enjoying her continued gasps for breath as he pressed her closer to feel her fear, and the heat that poured out from her before she calmed down enough for Cain to press the speaker button. 

 

"Linwood, what can I do for you?" 

 

"Mr. Cain, I'm glad I was able to reach you. I just received word that you're taking your business to another law firm?" 

 

Cain smiled, "Yes, I was just explaining to your associate Ms. Morgan, how our interests are now deferred. She was trying to convince me otherwise. I'm afraid she was unsuccessful." 

 

"I see. Well, Mr. Cain it has been a pleasure doing business with you. Please keep our firm in mind in case we ever have mutual interests." 

 

"Certainly Linwood, may I pass anything on to your associate Lilah, excuse me, Ms. Morgan?" Cain chuckled, as Lilah's façade of calm started to crumble. 

 

"Oh, she's still alive, interesting. No, Mr. Cain, Bon Appetite." Lilah's eyes bugged in anger as she listened to the dial tone as Linwood hung up. 

 

"Now I believe you were trying to tell me something about files, and contacts, yet I believe you were just wiped out of existence by your firm." 

 

Lilah's beating heart indicated just how quickly she was losing control even to her own ears. 

 

"I love that sound, your beating heart pulsing with all of that delicious blood, and you worked so hard to control yourself. Ah, Lilah you are a wonder. I am truly enjoying watching you lose control. I don't know if I'll be able to contain myself." Cain started nipping in between licks on her neck. 

 

It took a moment for Lilah to gather her thoughts and struggle to get the words out for Cain to hear. "I cann still helpppp you. Havvve connntaccts, helllp killlll Angellll, I knowww him, cannn trappp hm." Lilah continued struggling for each breath, and started praying to any divinity to help her. 

 

"Yes, I realize that. Though I have no need for any contacts in your possession, but tell me why you think you'd be able to trap him? Are you secretly friends? Did he fancy you?" Cain took a deep sniff. "No, he didn't even mark you for a kill. You, my dear are nothing, not a friend, not even a worthy enemy. No, it was your partner that he took a fancy to. So, Lilah, which death do you prefer?" 

 

Cain turned her, making her re-face the grisly scene ahead of them. Cain's minions were still working over the bodies, and feeding off them under the direction of two women dressed in long dark robes that lay opened to reveal their stark white nude bodies underneath. The girl she didn't recognize earlier was still spread out was motionless, her eyes staring out at nothing when the minion stopped feeding and moved away. Lilah realized then that the girl lying there was the lucky one, she finally died. Lilah's brain struggled to come up with a solution to stop her death. She hadn't survived this long with W&H without being able to ferret her way in and out of different situations, but nothing would come to her slowly paralyzing brain. 

 

Cain watched Lilah, staring at the girl before them. "Remove that." He ordered of the minion who had been feeding off of her, and watched as the minion hurriedly did as ordered. 

 

"And then there were three-let me amend that and then there were four." Cain laughed harshly. "And I think it's only fair that you catch up to your mates." Cain pushed a shocked Lilah toward his minions. "Strip her. You may play for awhile, but I will have her final death." Cain turned away, ignoring Lilah's screams. 

 

********** 

 

Cain stood, watching his minions working over Lilah, and the others that still lived through a two-way-glass. Lilah was a strong one and could possibly last for days if he had the time and patience, but patience was not one of his virtues. 

 

A servant interrupted his thoughts. "Sir, she is ready whenever you are." 

 

"Fine." Cain turned around and focused on the girl his minions had removed earlier from the playroom. He started running his hands over her body relishing the smoothness, then started fiddling with four soft fabric beaded necklaces that lay beside the girl. "Bring these to Ariel and Sarah. One for each, and I want each one saturated in their blood." Quietly, the servant picked up the necklaces and left to deliver them as instructed. Cain continued on talking to the unconscious girl. "You'll carry each of my tributes. Won't you my dear, be my delivery girl?" Cain leaned in breathing in her scent, caressing her and pulled her blond hair away from her face. "Such a young beauty you are. Just need to fix your face a bit don't want to be caught facing Angelus looking the way you do, just wouldn't be proper." Cain picked a penknife and made a slight cut carving into the contour of her cheek. As blood seeped through the wound Cain dipped a brush in water and brushed it over the cut. Cain chuckled as the girl opened her eyes screaming. He gently blew the slight smoke coming off her face from the holy water. "Glad you could join me, it just wouldn't be fun without you."


	12. Part 12

"Will we be able to have a little taste? He smells so scrumptious, and with such a lovely voice." Nicky glared at his lover, Sasha, and his word choice. 

"Scrumptious?" Nicky asked. 

 

Sasha had the grace to look down, knowing he revealed too much of his attraction for the pretty lawyer. 

 

"One might think you've been hanging around Amber recently." Sasha grinned at Nicky's jealous tone of voice. 

 

"The blond twit, I think not." Nicky chuckled at Sasha's description of Amber. 

"You better never let her hear you say that, I'd never be able to protect you from her wrath." 

 

Sasha sobered at Nicky's words, "Master I'm...." Nicky cut him off. "Don't, I'm sorry Sash. To answer your original question, yeah I think a little taste will be in order for losing the slayer, but we'll have to be careful not to play too much. Father wants him first, might turn the pretty prick. And speaking of pricks, you wait here, and I'll bring you one scrumptious lawyer." Nicky gave Sasha a quick kiss before jumping down to stalk their prey who had just past under their window.

 

************ 

 

Lindsey felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, as he recognized for the second night, he was being followed. The club was less than a block away and it had seemed ridiculous to drive the truck. Now, he'd have to reconsider his opinion. He continued walking in a steady fashion making it appear as if he hadn't a care in the world, but geared his body for action by gripping his guitar case tighter with one hand, and fingers touched over a switchblade, but clutched on to cross in his pocket with his fist. Lindsey's eyes darted around the surrounding area, and still couldn't find anyone. He took an extended breath when the club's backdoor was within 50 yards. 

 

Lindsey didn't even see the man until it was too late and he was trapped in a tight embrace. No one, not since LA has anyone been able to ambush him, not since Angel; Angel who was a vampire. Lindsey kicked himself for not being more prepared. It was almost a year since he left LA, a year of sulking in the shadows from W&H goons. A year of living and working in dives, a year that transformed the formally GQ lawyer of Los Angeles into the longhaired, bearded, cowboy hat and jeans toting musician he was today. The man who grabbed him pulled him back into the shadows then nibbled and licked his ear. 

 

"You are tasty, bet that blood of yours is sweet like honey," Nicky whispered in his ear. "And your reputation is well deserved, I smell no fear, only a slight hesitation. I think I'll enjoy finding out what brings you fear Mr. McDonald among other things." 

 

"Better vampires have tried," Lindsey tried to turn, but found himself held firmly in place. 

 

"Not better, and certainly not me." Nicky licked his ear again then turned as he heard steps coming toward them. 

 

A well-dressed human Asian man stepped forward. Then Nick caught the smell of his distressed lover, and shifted into his game-face and growled as he noticed the Carzans demons. A Race of demons that hunt, captures, and sells vampire fangs to the highest bidder, and they held his lover. Nicky tried to fight his natural instinct of attacking the threat against his lover, but knew the Carzans would be able to tear Sasha apart before he ever reached him if he made a move. The Asian spoke first to the man Nick was holding. "So this is the famous Lindsey McDonald. I must say you don't resemble the profile I had. And I'd say quite overrated, but enough of that." He then ignored Lindsey and stared at the man holding him. 

 

Lindsey took in the stance, and the arrogance of the man before them and knew he was one of Wolfram & Hart's lap dogs, and a fresh pup at that. 

 

"I believe we have some business to conduct. Simply let the little man go." He nodded his head to his demon henchmen holding the other vampire. "And I'll have them let your lover go." 

 

Nicky snarled, "Do you know who you're dealing with?" 

 

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do Nicolas. Though we will now no longer handle the Cain family business at this point of time, the firm I work for, Wolfram and Hart, have taken the necessary steps to protect their interests. I'm sorry my manners are lacking. Let me introduce myself Park, Gavin Park." 

 

"If you know who I am, and know who my Sire is then you know this one isn't going anywhere." Nicky hissed back. 

 

"Hmmm, a Mexican standoff I believe, or not. The truth is I don't care if Mr. McDonald lives or not. In fact dead is preferable in my opinion, but then I'm just the hired help. The firm wants Mr. Mc Donald to deliver a message. Once that is done he is fair game, or rather a fair kill if that's what you want. We don't wish to interfere in Mr. Cain's business any more then we need to. I have been given the power to take whatever measures I deem necessary. Now please if you will let go of Mr. McDonald." 

 

Nicky heard Sasha whimper as the demon holding him slashed a gash across his chest. Immediately Nicky let the lawyer go, and walked quickly over to his lover. Reluctantly the demons let him go where he then clasped into Nicky's arms. "Mas..." Nicky silenced Sasha with a kiss then whispered as he picked him up and cradled him in his arms. "Hush, don't, my fault." Nicky turned. "This isn't over." Holding Sasha Nicky fled the area. 

 

Lindsey eyed the new pup, ambitious, cold, and hungry just the perfect ingredients for W&H associates. 

 

"So tell me, how did Lilah die?" Lindsey inquired. 

 

"Excuse me? Why do you think she's dead?" 

 

Lindsey smiled, "Lilah would never miss this opportunity if nothing else to gloat over me." 

 

"Hmm, interesting. Yes, so now on to business." Park smiled maliciously. 

"Yah, what's the message?" Lindsey asked. 

 

"As I said earlier, delivery boy, give this to Angel." Park handed him a sealed envelope. 

 

Lindsey frowned, "Angel? Give it to him yourself. I have no intention of returning to LA." 

 

"He's no longer in LA. Don't you feel the impulse? From what I understand you're one of his marks. You'll go to him whether you want to or not. Just give it to him, and Mr. McDonald..... what I said before about preferring you dead? Next time, if you live I will indulge in the pleasure of killing you myself." 

 

Lindsey chuckled at Park's attempt to be threatening, and ignored the scorn directed his way. "Right, I'll be going now. I've got a set to get ready for, and....Gavin" Lindsey sneered his name, "Congratulations on that promotion." 

Picking up his guitar case Lindsey ambled back to the club leaving Park and his goons behind. 

 

************** 

Spike's Dream 

************** 

 

"Bleedin hell, what is this place?" Spike turned toward the soft singing coming out through the mist. 

 

"Spikey, you've come to visit?" 

 

"Princess, is that you?" Spike felt more than saw as a whirl of black threw itself at him, but it was the squeal of delight that convinced him it was indeed his Princess. Spike twirled her within his arms reveling in the joy of the moment. "Dru, my dark Princess. You know I had this scare, bloody hell it was a living nightmare, one I never want to dream again." Spike pulled her close, "Don't ever leave me Dru, 'kay. I'm just not evil enough to stand it." 

 

"Mmmmm, my Spikey. I miss you already. I was so sad I almost didn't listen to Miss Edith, it hurt so much." Dru started kissing Spike all over his face-making Spike laugh with her antics. "What cha mean darling? What hurt? I'll kiss it all better." 

 

"Ah Spike, we had so many years, so many days not one would I change, and it's still not enough." 

 

"Had? Luv, we have forever." Spike's head started to ache with a foreboding. 

"Hush, sweet Luv, pains all gone now. Miss Edith and my girl's here with me. She can't come to see you. She was bad Spike, real bad when she was Grandmamma. She's my girl now-they said so, but it didn't change---I can hold her sometimes because she's my girl. Miss Edith and I make new songs for her. Miss Edith says, my girl sings our songs when she away from us." Dru turned toward Spike and saw the tears falling. "No, no hush, no more pain." 

 

"Dru, it's fuzzy, but I remember, I felt, I..." Spike swallowed the words as his heart broke at the remembrance. Spike looked up at Dru soothing away the tears when a thought occurred to him. "Dru did I, are we...I'm here with you? The bleedin poof must of let me go. I..." Dru interrupted. "No Luv, Daddy holds you safe, you and the kittens." 

 

"Dru, where are we?" She reached up and touched his head, "Miss Edith said it would be ok for you to visit, not often-I have my girl to care for, and you have Daddy and the kittens. You do like the kittens-I know the stars told me before. I didn't want to listen. I should have listened." Dru turned away and started humming one of her songs. 

 

"Spike, you have to trust Daddy, he's not trapped anymore, he'll be a good Daddy now, and you have the kittens. One purrs so sweetly, and the other bites hard enough to make even you howl. So hard, so hard-rrrrrrrrrr. You'll love when the kitten plays rough." Grinning, she danced in a circle around Spike. 

 

"Oh, not enough, too short of time." Dru grabbed and cradled Spike in her arms rocking him, rubbing her hands over his body memorizing every detail. "Promise me you won't hate me, promise me Spike?" Desperation colored in her voice. 

"Hate you, Luv? I could never hate you, you are my mate until I'm dust." Spike declared and looked into her eyes so she could see his promise that was clearly written in his eyes. 

 

"Spike, she didn't mean it, not really, she's my girl now, my childe. Miss Edith says you have to go. No more pain, Luv, let the kittens love you. No pain, no pain, hush." Dru rocked Spike back into his deep slumber humming one of her lullabies. 

 

*********** 

 

"Sir, I think you should see this." The servant clicked the television on. 

 

//....The last total count was 37 massacred and it is estimated to have occurred earlier this afternoon. Chico's official authorities are baffled by the massacre here at California's Institute for Women. The lack of security measures will be under investigation as well as the failure of the security systems resulting in no alarms until after the fact. It is believed that alarms went off after a truck rammed the gate in a getaway. At this time there are unofficial reports that it may have been a couple of prisoners, possibly escaping the massacre that were responsible for sounding the alarms. The massacre itself is thought to have been carried out by some fanatical group believing themselves to be vampires due to evidence on the bodies. Roadblocks are being placed....// 

 

Cain clicked off the set. "Damn it, call them in. Playtime is over, we'll make our stand at the Hellmouth."


	13. Part 13

"Watch your left side." Jay announced. He demonstrated his point while Anne struggled to defend herself and block the blows. Anne saw an opening. Took and blocked a one two punch. Then half turned to place a side kick to Jay's stomach. Jay saw it coming and easily blocked the kick and countered with his own by sweeping Anne's legs out from under her landing her flat on her ass. 

 

Anne didn't move. Sweat dripped down her sides and loose wisps of hair from her ponytail plastered itself to her face. The gray and green sweats she wore showed large stain spots of sweat indicating the intensity of their workout. "Just don't hold back will ya? Not." Anne snarled sarcastically. Jay chuckled, "Come on girl," He offered her his hand and pulled her up when she grabbed hold. "Only a half hour left." 

 

"Oh goody! Just a half hour, and the other side of my body will be bruised beyond recognition," moaned Anne. 

 

"Aw, it's not so bad. You're a hell of a lot better now than you were when we started three months ago. Don't tell me you'd want to go back to that?" Jay inquired. 

 

"I'd rather go back four months and never made that bet with Gunn, period. But since I can't, let's get this over with. Maybe I can get into a hot tub tonight." 

 

Jay smiled at Anne and her usual statement of a hot bath, knowing beyond a doubt that even if they did quit now Anne would find something to do for the next few hours because Anne was a workalcoholic. If she spent half as much time and energy on a career that paid real money instead of working for a non-profit organization like the Center then she'd be filthy rich by now. 

 

Both took their stance and continued their workout until they were interrupted 10 minutes later by one of Anne's staff, Sheri. 

 

"Sorry to disturb you Anne, but there's a girl here insisting to see you. Said a friend of yours sent her here." 

 

"Oh, did she say who?" Anne asked. 

 

"Yeah, she said Angel. Looks like she's had it hard too, refuses to talk about it with anyone but you." 

 

"It's ok, Sheri. I'll be right out, just let me clean up a bit." Anne looked up when Sheri hesitated at the door, and knew there was something else. 

 

"Actually she wouldn't stay if I didn't bring her with me." Sheri moved aside and let the young girl in the room. 

 

"Come on honey it's ok" Turning, Sheri grabbed her hand and ushered her in, "Anne this is Amber, and Amber this is Anne, and that's Jay next to her. I'll leave you two to talk, if you need anything just give me a holler." Sheri quietly left. 

 

"Amber, that's a pretty name. So you know Angel? Can I ask how you met?" The girl just stared at her with confusion and a wide-eyed innocence that was a rarity from someone who had come off the streets. 

 

Jay interrupted, "Looks like you're going to be awhile, so I'll let you off the hook tonight, but tomorrow you're going to have to give me fifty." 

 

Anne laughed, "Fifty kisses you got it." 

 

Jay reached and took Amber's small hand in farewell, and started to speak when he noticed smoke coming from her hand. He started pulling his hand away, but she only let go to grab his wrist, "What the fuck? A blessed tattoo. Very clever, but you're going to pay for burning me." 

 

Anne watched stupefied, unable to believe the waif of a girl was a vampire. All her instincts were telling her to run, but she stood frozen. Amber continued laughing as she grabbed his shoulder and started pulling. The sounds of cloth, muscle, and flesh tearing mingled with the agonizing almost inhuman sounds Jay made. Slowly, Jay's cries, screaming the word 'vampire' penetrated her mind as the fog began to lift. 

 

"Anne, run, Annnnn......." Were Jay's lasts words as Amber feasted on his neck and drained him dry. 

 

Anne started to run, and didn't even turn as she heard the unmistakable thump of a body falling to the floor. Opening the back door, Anne slammed it closed and struggled to lock the door, all the while screaming of a vampire attack. It had gone unnoticed as her staff and various residents of the shelter were simultaneously being drained from vampire minions in the main lobby of the center. She scrambled over the counter and searched for one of the many crosses and stakes they usually had hidden there. Her hand latched on to one then another cross just as the door was smashed opened. 

 

Anne held both crosses in a death grip, but quickly tucked one into her pants, and grabbed a stake with her free hand. 

 

"Oh goody, see I do have a fun one. You know your friend was quite tasty, but he was just an appetizer." Amber, who was still holding Jay's disembodied arm minus the hand itself, started licking the blood as if she was licking an ice cream cone. "But I'm looking forward to the main course. Boys, get those crosses away from her, but no killing." 

 

Two of her boys started to move toward Anne who was trapped behind the counter. They ignored her frantic attempts as she fruitlessly waved her arms for them stay back. One hopped behind the counter and started stalking her. As soon as he was close enough she knocked a bucket of water that splashed down his front. It took him a moment before he realized that it holy water, and as he did the smoke started pouring off of him distracting him enough for her to drive a stake in his heart. In that moment of confusion, Anne jumped and rolled over the counter landing in a crouch. 

 

Instinct finally took over, as Anne's single focus became that of survival, and everything from sound and sight eluded her except for the possibility of escape. Without thinking she attacked the only vampire who stood by the window, and was able to move him slightly so she could hurl herself through it. She then rolled, making herself as small as possible to avoid as much of the glass as she could before getting to her feet and running. 

 

Anne never heard Amber's cell phone ringing, or the girl answering and her pleas to her Daddy that she wanted to continue to play. By the time Amber hung up she watched amazed as the girl escaped through the window. 

 

"Shall I go after her Mistress?" A minion asked. 

 

"No, Daddy wants me home. Come I'm still hungry." She dropped the arm onto the pile of other drained bodies and walked out just as she walked in, nonchalantly. 

 

************** 

 

The cell phone rang twice, breaking the silence of the night, before Stephan reached and answered it. 

 

"Yes Sire, it is done. They are gathered at the watcher's house. The witches have a shield surrounding the area. No, they didn't detect me. Yes Sire, right away." 

 

Stephan hung up and made haste in leaving Sunnydale to return to LA. 

************* 

 

"Sir, Mr. Travers is on the line for you." Adams took the phone. 

 

"Quentin we have a situation here. The Women's Institute in Chico was broken into. Yes, I do mean broken into! It's unofficial, we were lucky and got hold of the tape seems a gang of twenty vampires lead by Lady Te attacked the slayer. No, she appears to have survived, but is on the run. Do you want us to run interference? What about the other slayer in Sunnydale? Faith could be heading directly toward..... Yes sir, very well." Adams hung up the phone. 

 

"Do we warn Mr. Giles?" 

 

"We do nothing," Adams stated flatly before he continued. "The council is already aware of the situation, and have teams in place ready to protect the new chosen slayer when it happens." 

 

"And Mr. Giles and his slayer?" 

 

"Are of no concern to us." Adams watched his associate leave before picking up his private cell phone. 

 

"Adams here. It's started. Yes sir." Adams hung up and dialed another number. 

 

"Adams here. It's started. Yes I phoned him first. No he has no idea. Do you want me to take any action...Yes Sir, I'll inform you of any changes, right away." 

 

A disgruntled Adams snapped his cell phone closed, and he took a seat hating the fact that his new orders were the same as the council's orders and he could do nothing. Now, that he was effectively cut off from knowing anything about the chain of events that were about to take place, he started praying that he had done the right thing. 

 

*************** 

 

//We're interrupting your broadcast to bring you this special bulletin...Today at Chico, California's Institute for Women.... It is believed to be a cult believing themselves to be vampires.... From the blood loss and the bodies...It is believed that a couple of prisoners... // 

 

"Oh shit. Hey Oz I think you better check this out?" 

 

************** 

 

"Hey where's Dawnie?" Willow asked as she scooted over next to Tara's seat. Tara smiled, "I convinced her to take a long soak after she ate everything in sight." 

 

"She's not the only one, I feel like I'm going to explode myself. You think it has to do with what's going on out there? You know as an over compensation type of thing since we're not...." Willow stammered. 

"We're not? I don't know about you, but if Dawnie wasn't here...." Tara didn't finish but looked intently at her lover, who started to turn a lovely shade of red, and pulled her to sit on her lap while she caressed her back. 

 

"You would, would you? Right here, right now?" Willow inquired, squirming on Tara's lap. 

 

"Ahuh, right here, right now.... buutt" Willow kissed her away her next words. 

 

Minutes later Willow reluctantly pulled away, "Mmm, but Dawn's upstairs and could be down any time, and ...and..." 

 

Taking a deep breath, Tara answered, "And we need to be aware of everything around us. So how are the shields holding?" 

 

"We're good for now." Willow answered. But Tara noticed the small wince she gave. 

 

"But?" Tara pushed. 

 

Willow got up off her lap and started to pace back and forth. Tara asked again, "But?" 

 

"But, but I'm scared. Angel was right, this isn't like with Glory. And I helped Angel do this. What if I'm wrong? What if I made things worse? They're all under the influenced of the bond, they're all acting, well you saw them...and I added to it. And what about Xander? How's he gonna take it? I made him choose to be with Angel and Spike. Made him give up Anya, he loves her so much, I don't....I could have stopped it, I could have..." With every word Willow's anxieties and fears grew. 

 

Tara jumped up and embraced Willow; she knew instantly what her lover was so upset about. 

 

"No, stop it, you did nothing wrong. And if there was anything you could have done you would have, we would have, but we didn't have time. You told Angel the truth, and Xander made up his own mind. You even asked me, and Angel wasn't strong enough, they needed help...we could feel it. He'll understand. Shhh." Tara continued to rub her back trying to calm her down. 

 

"What if he doesn't? What if Xander doesn't forgive me?" Willow couldn't stop the wave of agony that started to consume her. 

 

"He will, I promise he will, he loves you as much as you love him, shhhhhhh, I promise, I promise..." Tara went on caressing her now sobbing lover, and for the moment chose to ignore Dawn's retreating back which she saw through the door, just to calm Willow down before she went after Dawn. Taking another deep breath she silently sent a prayer to the Goddess that Dawn didn't hear too much.


	14. Part 14

******************** 

Xander's Dream 

******************** 

 

"Alexander LaVelle Harris, wake up, and get down here for breakfast! If I have to repeat myself, and come up there..." His mother's voice screamed. 

 

The threat hung in the air as Xander's feet touched the floor. He rushed off to the bathroom and locked the door. Just as he was finishing his morning pee, his father banged on the door. "If I have to hear her mouth again you're going to be more than hearing from me. Do you understand me, boy?" 

 

"Yeah, Dad, I'm up. I'll be down in a minute," Xander answered. 

Xander stood over the sink staring back at his reflection. Turning the cold water on he splashed water over his face and neck. After a while he looked back at his reflection hoping that it had changed. It didn't. His hair was longer and slightly curled at the ends, and as he glanced down at his body, he thought, 'this isn't right, my hair is suppose to be shorter, my body...where is it? And why the hell am I at my parents? Must be some kind of spell, right? Gotta go see Giles.' 

 

The sound of his voice filled the room, but he didn't utter a sound. Xander spun around toward the sound of his own voice speaking, and faced his double. "Yeah, but it won't do you any good." His double said. 

 

"Shit, wwwhat? Wwwheere?" Xander stuttered out. He gasped and turned at the sound of his father's fist banging on bathroom door and the violence of the action vibrated through the room. "I warned you boy. You had to go and ignore me while I had to listen to her yammer on. Open up this door, the longer you keep me waiting the longer I'm going to tan your hide. You hearing me boy!" 

 

Xander blanched at the words. It had been years since he heard them. Years since his father laid a hand on him, but the old feelings; the panic, the fear came rushing back. 

 

The other Xander's voice broke through his overwhelming fear. "He's not going to go away. You need to deal with him." 

 

Xander turned toward the voice of his double, "You, you deal with him, you want to be me...then be my guest." 

 

"Doesn't work that way. Besides, what I am you are," his double said. 

"Yeah right---like all this makes sense anyway. Who are you? We're the same, but we're not." Xander carefully studied his double taking in the shorter hair, muscles but not the width, or mass he had built up after he started construction then he realized the double was dressed in fatigues like he was on Halloween night what three, four years ago. "You're me back then when I was the soldier, right?" 

 

They were interrupted, as his father bellowed out, "You're really pissing me off boy, if you don't unlock this door. I'm going break it down, and if I have to do that I just might break you..." 

 

Xander looked at the soldier then back at the door. "This can't be happening, not again. You... you go, you can defend yourself better that I can. I'll hide here." 

 

The soldier frowned, "Won't work he can't see me. You have to face him, and stand up to him, Xander." 

 

"What are you fucking crazy? He can't see you, so of course you'd want me to face him. Listen, that man is one sick fuck, and I remember...." Xander stopped as he heard what he just said, "I, I do remember..." He remembered the day he stood up to his father shortly before he moved out of the basement, the day he discovered his father was really nothing but a drunken coward disguised as a bully. The last day his father ever laid a hand on him. 

 

He looked up at his double, watched as he faded, and didn't stop to think any more, but walked over to unlock the door and turned the knob, ignoring the constant banging on the door from his father. 

Swinging the door open, Xander watched his father in mid knock freeze, as shock and confusion appeared on his father's face. Xander openly assessed the older face in front of his, and watched as the sweat poured profusely down his face just from the physical exertion of banging on the bathroom door. Xander crooked a smile as the real man stood before him, the middle-aged, over weight, alcoholic, bully of a man who was the sperm donor, and technically his father. The crooked smile widen into a grin as the reality washed over him, and instead of the usual fear he felt about his father it was replaced by disgust. 

"What do you want?" Xander asked almost giddy with the realization that he didn't feel any fear. 

 

"Shit, you on drugs boy? I'm going to beat the shit out of you, not only to teach you some manners and respect, but I'm also going make sure you never bring drugs into this house again." 

 

The smile faded, and anger took over in the place deep inside where fear would have had him cowering in the past as Xander walked up and into his father's personal space. "Manners? Respect? From you? You don't have a fucking clue what those even mean." His father tried to stepped back as Xander leaned further into his face, but he just stepped forward following his father. "You treat a fucking dog better than you do your own son, you know nothing about respect, and that's exactly what I'll give you back--nothing." 

 

He brought up his hand to slap Xander across the face. Before he ever made contact, Xander grabbed hold of his wrist and just held him there until he started shouting to his wife. "Claire! Fuck, the boy's on drugs or something call the police." 

 

Xander could hear his mother coming up the stairs. "What the hell is going on?" As she reached the top of the stairs, she took in the scene before her. "Xander, let go of your father. My God, are you on drugs?" 

Xander started laughing. At first it was a slow rumble that built up into a deep gut wrenching laugh and he finally stepped away from his father. 

 

"I don't know how I ever took either of you seriously." He couldn't stop laughing, and just laughed louder as he heading toward the stairs. He heard his mother start yelling at his father, "He is on drugs! Frank? Frank, listen to me, we got do something...Frank?" 

 

Xander turned back, about to say something, but it died in his throat as his parents were gone and he was no longer in their home, but standing in a cemetery in front of a headstone. 

 

"What the hell?" He looked around again trying to understand what was happening. It took several minutes before he realized he stood in front of Jesse's grave. He watched in horror as Jesse materialized in front of him. 

 

He closed his eyes, then opened, then closed them again. 

 

"Doesn't matter how many times you do that, I'm still here," His one time best friend said. "Come on you don't really have all night." 

 

Without opening his eyes Xander asked, "Jesse that you?" 

 

"Yah, well I ain't St. Nick. You going open your eyes, or are we gonna talk like this?" 

 

"I...I didn't mean to Jesse, you gotta know I never..." Xander's voice trembled from the despair, and tears that he held for years locked inside now easily slipped out making tracks down his face. 

 

"You know if I could, I'd take you in a huge hug. Please Xan, open your eyes," Jesse quietly pleaded. 

 

At first, Xander couldn't see a thing through his tears. Then he saw him. He wasn't an aberration, he was just Jesse; Jesse as he was before Buffy, before he took his best friend's life. 

 

"Xan, I didn't die by your hands. Only my demon did. Even that was an accident. If it hadn't happened I would have drained you dry. My demon was too young to turn anyone. We had no control, and if you didn't dust us when you did then you would have died. And you're needed Xan, I'm not, but you are." 

 

"Jesse don't say that, I needed you, I..." He tried swallowing away the grapefruit that had just grown in his throat. 

 

"I loved you too, Xan, I really did, but you're the one who's needed. Look at me, Xan, really look. Do I look like I hate you?" 

 

Conquering his fear, and ready to face the hatred he was sure to find there, Xander finally looked up at his best friend, his first crush, and love. He was shocked to find and feel the love Jesse had for him. 

"Are you ready? You need to let go of that self-hatred, and let me be in your heart...let me be a part of you?" 

 

Xander's tears came down in a steady stream, as Xander bowed his head in consent and opened up his heart as warmth surrounded him. He almost felt a kiss on his lips as he sank to the ground from the weight of the warmth as if it filled him. 

 

"Are you gonna stay like that all night, or what?" 

 

Slowly, he opened his eyes and stood up. When he realized he was no longer in the cemetery, he winced as he recognized his own voice and knew his double was back. "I fucking just want to wake up. I'm sick of this roller coaster dream. I'm sick of you and your...." Xander stopped as he saw it wasn't his soldier self, but another self, and this one had green eyes. 

 

"Go on, I'd love to hear it." Xander watched himself grin, saw his new double's eyes gleam in the dusk around them. He started to back away, but stumbled over something and crashed to the ground. His other self started laughing with a deep high pitched sound that echoed throughout the park, and it was the same laughter that had haunted his dreams after the whole zoo fiasco. 

 

Closing his eyes, and pinching himself hard he started moaning, "Fucking wake up, wake up. No place like the magic shop, no place like Giles' place, no place like Spike's crypt..." The laughter stopped, and Xander waited a full minute before he snuck a peek to see if it worked, and he came face to face with himself. The laughter started again, and he crawled backwards as far as he could, but his hands stumbled again as his feet did earlier, yet this time he could see what it was he was stumbling over. 

 

Xander gaped as he turned from one version of himself to another, it was all to confusing. 

 

"Whhhat the hell is going on? Is that the soldi...no it can't be." 

Taking a closer look, the Xander that lay passed out on the ground, it was him, how he looked before this wacky fucked up dream. He was wearing the right clothes, had the right haircut, was the right body size, but then who was he. The unconscious Xander looked right, but he had all his memories, and he was the one dreaming, right? He just didn't have the right look. And hyena-breath was still laughing away. 

"OK laugh-boy, what's going on?" When he didn't stop he demanded, "Hey, I asked you a question-can you stop laughing long enough to answer it?" 

 

The hyena Xander did just that and stopped laughing as he began to stalk over to him. Xander swallowed hard and wanted to amend what he had said because of the way his double was looking at him. The hyena stopped when he was practically sitting in Xander's lap sniffing his neck. 

 

"Arg...I, I, you can't, don't, what are you..." Xander squealed, as he felt the other Xander's tongue starting to lick him. He struggled not to moan, and didn't want the other know it was getting to him, or to know that he was getting a hard on. 

 

'He, all of them were getting to him. There were too many Xander's. Unconscious dead weight Xander, one that looked like how he was supposed to look. Instead he was trapped in this younger version of himself. And this other one, this other Xander, was coming on to him? This had to be the most fucked up masturbation dream ever. It had to be a dream, right? And if it was, what's the harm? So far, it felt good, really good, why run away? Why think too much? Who was he kidding; it felt wonderful. Could it get better?' 

 

"Mmm, I do love the way you smell, my smell, our smell, we will be good together. We will care for our mates, and we will be one pack. A stronger pack," his double purred. 

 

The hyena pushed Xander backwards into the crook of his unconscious twin's arm, and almost on top of the unconscious Xander's body. The hyena started licking Xander's body, as he pulled and ripped his shirt off. 

 

Xander tried not to think how he was sandwiched between himself because he was still a bit wiggy thinking about it. One Xander, laid unconscious below him, and the hyena Xander, laying on top of him who started to play and lavished attention to his nipples with his tongue and lips. The hyena licked, bit, and pulled on them until they were standing tall before he started to slither his way down Xander's body, pulling the boy's pants off as he went. 

 

Xander laid there watching himself, recognized the lust shining through his green eyes; saw the predator within himself, yet he couldn't have been more turned on. His hyena self started sniffing and licking his way down his body, past his leaking cock to his sac where he nuzzled, licked, and tried to fit one sac in his mouth, sucking hard then switched from one to the other. 

 

The hyena pushed and lifted Xander's legs to reach and probe with his tongue. Spreading Xander's ass checks the hyena took possession and delved in. When Xander felt his tongue enter him he practically howled his enjoyment, and couldn't refrain from arching his body closer to his other self's mouth as he dug in deeper within him. Xander closed his eyes as he felt himself being stretched and probed. "Deeper!" He moaned. He wanted more. 

 

Xander moaned in protest when he felt the tongue leave his body, but screamed in ecstasy when the mouth engulfed his leaking cock, and was quickly losing control as he started pumping into the mouth that held him in a tight vise grip. Release. He needed to cum, and cum badly, but just as he was getting into a rhythm the mouth pulled away. 

 

"No, no please, god please I need to cum..." Xander panted to the grinning face of himself. 

 

The hyena nuzzled his neck again, and ground his naked body against his. 'Naked? -Ah, it is a dream, gonna let myself cum then.' Cumming was Xander's only concern at that moment. 

 

As if reading his thoughts, "Yes, I'm going to let you cum. We will cum together, we will mate, then we will be one for him." The hyena tilted his head indicating the unconscious Xander. 

 

Xander sputtered, "We?" Xander looked to the unconscious Xander, "What him? Who's him anyway? I mean he/me whatever, who is he? And for that matter who am I? You're the hyena Xander-right?" 

 

He stopped licking, but continued nuzzling and taking in his scent. "Yes, and you are Xander before we merged. He is, us, once we mate. We will be one. Need to be one to save the pack, to protect our mates. To be leader of our pack." 

"And before, the solider, Jesse, my parents?" Xander asked. 

 

"You are him, more him than I. He, and you need to be strong to see how things really are. To see them how they were. I only did what a pack leader does for their mates. Now I must claim you, so he, we, can be strong for the others." The hyena started licking Xander's lips begging entrance. Xander moaned as his counterpart continued his assault on Xander's senses. He nibbled and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, and continued sucking on it to draw more of his essence out enjoying the taste. The hyena finally moved away from Xander's lips, and moved down to his neck starting to lick and nip the skin there. 

 

Xander couldn't control himself as he was brought back to the edge of his earlier pleasure, as the hyena was pushing Xander toward a pinnacle as wave after wave of pleasure descended upon him when the hyena latched on to Xander's neck gnawing on the skin until it broke. Xander thrust forward, and started whimpering to be taken over the edge. "Please, I need, please...." He begged his counterpart who was sucking at his flowing blood. Xander brought one hand up to clutch his hair, pressing his face to the wound encouraging him to continue his claim. Xander's other hand joined with one of the hyena's hands and each started stroking the other's hard cock. 

 

The hyena eased himself up a bit, moving to find the right angle to thrust a finger into Xander. Xander started shouting, overcome by the multiple sensations, "Yes, more, pleaseeeee, moreeee, ah....." Angling and crooking his finger he found the right spot, as Xander arched to meet every thrust. The hyena added another finger and continued stretching his mate, knew the time had almost come, when they needed to merge. He stopped suckling on his wound and forced Xander to look at him, to see the hyena spirit within him. "It is time...do you accept me? All we will be? For we will be one." Even through the throes of passion consuming him Xander knew the importance of his next words, "Yes... please take me. 

 

We will be one..." 

 

The hyena didn't hesitate as he removed his fingers from Xander's cock, coating himself with their pre cum before guiding himself in. The hyena also coated some of Xander's pre-cum with his other his hand and brought it up to his own throat rubbing it generously into the skin before he proceeded to cut himself mixing in both the blood with Xander's cum as the hyena guided Xander's mouth to drink the mixed essence. 

 

Xander tried not to think about what he was doing, as his tongue tentatively touched the wound, and started lapping up the blood and semen. As the mixture entered into his system, he couldn't stop himself from latching on and sucking for all he was worth; as Xander increased his sucking tempo the hyena growled, and stretched Xander's legs as he started to slam into him hitting his prostate on every forward thrust. They echoed off of each other in animalistic sounds in time to their rutting, as they merged into a continuous rhythm of, "Tight...hot...MINE." 

 

"Yes, MORE...Yours....MINE." 

 

The sound of howling filled the air as they both reached their peak. Their physical bodies faded and merged into the still unconscious form of the man on the ground. They were now one.


	15. Part 15

Still stunned by the news Devon sat at the edge of the bed clicking from one channel to another. Each channel was reporting on what was quickly known as Chico's Grande Massacre. Devon finally clicked off the set, and looked over at his lover and asked, "Vampires, right?" 

 

"Yeah" 

 

"Oz, you ok?" 

 

"Yeah, sorry. That's where Faith was." 

 

"Faith? Isn't she that other slayer?" Devon inquired. "You think they got her?" 

 

For a minute Oz was too distracted to answer, "Oh ah, yeah Faith's the other slayer. No, I think she got away." 

 

"You're going back aren't you?" Devon whispered, then tensed up waiting for the answer. 

 

Oz didn't say anything just shrugged his shoulders and ran his fingers through the soft silky brown hair. 

 

Oz looked over at his lover, friend and confidant for the past two years. After losing Willow, and losing control over his beast he lost direction of his life. Angel helped by pointing him in the right direction, but it was Devon that brought him back from the abyss. Devon who held his heart. 

 

Oz reached over and grabbed Devon's hands softly caressing them trying to ease out the tension. "We're going back. Dev, look at me." He waited until Devon looked up, "Willow and I are over. According to Xander she's very happy with Tara, and even if she wasn't----it wouldn't matter. I made my choice. Dev, you are my heart." 

 

Oz pulled Devon into an embrace, "Just that neither of you would have gone through all that. If I wasn't a self centered bastard and had committed to you back then...." 

 

Oz cut him off with a long breath-stealing kiss, "Don't! That was then, look at me. I love you. Only you. Want only you." Oz reclaimed Devon's lips and started a slow exploration every inch of Devon's mouth, and relished every loving minute. 

 

Oz continued to lick and nuzzle kisses down Devon's neck increasing the level of both of their desire as his hands joined in. 

 

"God, Oz you keep doing that and we'll never leave." Devon gasped. 

 

"Good! You understand then that it's always an `us', or a `we'. I'll never leave you, and I'll never let you leave me. If we get our stuff together we can make Sunnydale by morning." 

 

"Should we call let them know we're coming?" Devon asked. 

 

"Nah, got a feeling they'll be expecting us anyway." 

 

Devon shrugged his shoulders, "Expecting you maybe." 

 

"What do I have to do----without you there is no me. Don't dismiss, or trivialize my feelings. Dev, please!" 

 

"Sorry, ...no I am really. But we better start packing now if we want to make Sunnydale by morning." Devon turned and started to do just that and at the same time tried to put away any self-doubts. 

 

An hour later 

 

"I think that's it. I'll grab this bag---you want to double-check the bathroom? I already went." Devon grinned as he grabbed the box and headed out to the van. 

 

Oz just shook his head smiling at his lover, since he could smell that Dev made use of the bathroom, and he didn't even need his enhanced senses to detect the fact. 

 

After coming out of the bathroom, Oz glanced quickly around the room making sure they didn't leave anything behind. Having the same gig for the last two months they had gotten really comfortable and had even discussed moving to the area permanently. 

 

As he walked out turning to lock the door he smelled Devon's fear coming off in waves. Without turning Oz started to change, but before he completed the change he was hauled several feet off the ground in one smooth motion and came face to face with a huge monster of a man. Oz couldn't concentrate to change completely as fear for Devon filled him with terror, and he didn't even register when it called him `pup'. 

 

The man/monster was a vampire who held Oz tightly then started to do the strangest thing by pulling him close and taking in deep breaths. First it was just his neck then the huge hands held him tighter and maneuvered him by pulling up higher and sniffing his groin. Oz growled deeply in return until he realized that the iron grip lessened his hold on him. 

 

The minion broke into Elliot's thoughts, "Sir, may I drain this one?" 

 

Elliot looked back at his minion, and leaned down without breaking his hold on the pup. He took one deep breath to confirm his suspicious, the minion held the pup's lover at least he's not his mate. 

 

Elliot groaned. Vampires weren't supposed to get migraines, but Elliot's skull was doing a fine imitation of one. He didn't want to believe the scent, but he knew the scent didn't lie. He was one of hers, one of her pack, and that means she lived after...." 

 

"Sir?" The minion called out to him again. 

 

"No, but get rid of him he's no use to use to us." Elliot stated flatly and slightly winced as the he watched the minion throw the pup's mate over a few cars. The pup growled and thrashed at his lover's treatment. Elliot held him tighter, but was very conscious of his strength and was careful to not hurt the pup. 

 

Just as Elliot was contemplating what he was going to do his cell phone rang. "Yes, I understand. I'll be there as soon as possible." 

 

Elliot hung up his cell then focused his attention back to the pup, and his father's minion. With the decision made he shifted his movements so he had better access to the minion. 

 

"Does the Master..." He never got to finish the sentence as Elliot twisted his head right off just before he burst into dust. Elliot then focused on the pup. With one arm under the pup's neck he squeezed until the pup lost consciousness. Elliot readjusted his hold and tried to cradle him in his arms using his other hand as he gently petted the pup. 

 

"You smell so much like her." Elliot walked over to where the pup's lover lay in a crumpled heap, and gently laid the pup next to his lover. "I'm sorry pup, I didn't know." Elliot took one last look at the pup and his lover before disappearing into the night. 

 

******************* 

 

Oz wasn't sure how long he had been out, or even what had happened. Then it slammed him as he felt Devon's body. `DEVON!!' "Oh God, be alive...." 

 

Oz eased up into a sitting position and started feeling for Devon's injuries. Oz smelled the blood long before he saw the dark substance trailing down Devon's face. Barely able to contain his beast Oz whimpered as he finally hear the faint heartbeat, `No, Dev you can leave me' without another thought Oz gave into the beast screaming inside his head as he slowly began to lick away the blood from his lovers neck. With the taste of blood on his tongue, his lover's blood, his mate, Oz gave into the change of his beast and sank his teeth into the side of Devon's neck. Ripping and tearing away layers of skin bringing a steady flow of blood to the beast's lips. The beast started lapping at the wound dropping secretions of saliva into the wound. When the wound was deeply covered in saliva, and his blood slowed; the beast started to lap his mates face covering it with more secretions of saliva. Oz's beast reached his lovers lips and prided them open dripping more of the thick secretions down his mate's throat. With his mate covered the beast nuzzled closer and listened to the faint heartbeat begin to increase in strength. 

 

Oz woke some time later with his head pressed over the heart of his mate, and breathed a sign of relief when he heard the steady beat of his heart. Oz's own heart beat to the excitement of hearing his mate. `His mate', Oz smiled at the thought, and the rightness of it settled in his heart. 

 

 

******************** 

Wesley's Dream 

******************** 

 

"Wes, hey man you gonna sleep the day away?" 

 

"Gunn, what? What happened? Did the bond work? Where's Angel and the others?" 

 

"Man you're still out of it. Hang on let me go get C." 

 

Wes felt nothing but confusion as he watched as Gunn left. Struggling to get up he reached over toward the nightstand searching for his glasses. Once they were in place he realized he was back in LA in one of the rooms at the hotel. 

 

It was only a minute before Cordelia, Gunn, and Fred entered the room. Cordelia rushed to his side, "Wes, wow its great to see you up. Boy Angel's gonna be relieved when he see's you." 

 

"Angel, where is he? Cordelia what happened? When did we return to LA? What about the bond---Cain?" 

 

Gunn looked over to the girls, "See I tried to tell ya, he's still out of out it." 

 

Fred grabbed Gunn's hand squeezing, "I'll get Angel." Gunn nodded then called after Fred, "And make sure they throw on some clothes especially the bleach blond." Turning back to Wes, "Yeh, the bond worked in more ways than one. And I'd love to wipe each memory from exist..." 

 

"Gunn, knock it off. You know they can't help it." Gunn glared at her, "Ok, maybe Spike could, but the others can't. Just like we can't at times." Gunn smiled at that, "Baby that I can live with just fine." 

 

Wes listened and watched the exchange between his friends, but something was off, something that he couldn't put his finger on. The clambering at the door interrupted his thoughts as Angel, and Fred entered the room. Followed by Spike, Xander, and Buffy. Each was in a disarray state of undress. Cordelia moved so Angel could sit down. 

 

"Wes, how do you feel?" Angel asked as he moved his hand over Wes's head trailing down to his cheek. 

 

"A bit confused, but other than that fine. Angel I feel fine. Will you tell me what happened? The bond, Cain, when did we..." Angel placed a finger on his lips and didn't let him finish, "Shh, Wes calm down, you've been out of it for a long time. Everything's fine. Cain's dust, the bond worked." Spike interrupted, "Not the way they intended mate, but it worked." Angel eyed his childe, "Wot, he's gonna find out soon enough, ain't he." 

 

Angel hung his head, "What is it, what happened?" Wes inquired for a second time. Angel looked up into his eyes, but couldn't seem to find the words. 

 

Spike signed, "Fine I'll tell the git. Red got it wrong; it wasn't supposed to be you that's why you didn't come out of it until now. It was is Buffy all along." 

 

Wes tried to hold back the pain, the rejection as he looked down at his own hands. "No worries watcher, you're part of the bond---in a way. You're one of our pomme de sang's. Which is a good thing you're not bonded like we are with the ardeur, gives you more time for your own life, but if Buffy or Xan were hurt to where we couldn't feed----" 

 

"Yes, yes of course, you'd be able to feed from me. I understand. Ah, Cain how?" Xander called out one name, "Anya" 

 

Wes looked up with more confusion waiting for Xander to explain. "When Anya found out Wil made a mistake, and realized it was Buffy I needed to bond to---well she got more than a bit pissed. She knew I always had a thing for our Buffster. Luckily, she took out her vengeance on Cain and his childer when she got her powers back." 

 

"Now alls right with the world. Cain's history, Wesley's back." Buffy smiled at the man in the bed, "Ah, hi Wes. Sorry, but can we chat later. I'm feeling a..." Buffy didn't continue, but started to run her fingers over Xan's back. Wes watched as Spike sandwiched the girl and started to grind her into Xan who moaned his consent. 

 

"Hey, hey we talked about this, move back to your room." Gunn stammered, but quieted when Fred giggled and plastered herself to Gunn who hugged her in return. 

 

"Actually I think we all should leave. Wes, you need to rest, we'll talk later, k?" Cordelia poked Xan to move his activities to their room. Without a word Xan turned picked up Buffy who straddled herself around his waist and carried her out as Spike followed hovering over both of them. Cordelia smiled as she walked over to Gunn and Fred. "And I think we should follow the same advice and head toward our room." Fred grinned and quickly nodded as she started pulling both of her lovers toward the exit. 

 

Angel was the only one left in the room. "Go ahead, Angel I know you want to be with them." 

 

Angel looked up, "Yeah I do, but I...we... Wes a pomme de sang requires attention. I'm sorry, but don't you feel a need?" 

 

Once Angel said it Wes knew what he was talking about. The tightness, the low burning it was like his body was pulsating a private tune, a tune exclusively played for Angel. Wes didn't even realize how close he was to Angel, how even now he scooted closer arching his body, his need starting to overwhelm him. 

 

Angel leaned in closer, "I'm sorry Wes that it has to be this way, but I think we can control it, bring it down to possibly once a month. In time, especially since I feed off of Buffy daily. You'll be able to live a normal life otherwise." Wes was only aware that Angel went into game-face as his body burned and ached for relief. Then it was there the relief as Angel's teeth sank into his mark and started drinking his essence. 

 

Angel pulled away licking the wound clean as it closed. As Angel settled Wes back in the bed, "You need to rest now." Wes struggled to get out the one word that screamed in his mind, "Why?" 

 

Angel knew what Wes was asking, and what he needed to know. Angel started soothing the covers as he got up before looking Wes into his eyes, "You didn't fight hard enough, not for them, Spike and Xander. And not for me. I'm sorry Wes. If you need anything just ring. "Angel turned and walked away. 

 

`Need anything? NEED, I needed you. Wanted you! You don't need me, don't want me---What do I have? Where do I go? Stay here and watch you love them, need them, want them--------' As Angel's words started to echo in his mind Wes realized he created his own Hell by not fighting for Angel from the beginning. `GOD!! I am in HELL!!!'


	16. Part 16

Buffy struggled with herself, as one half needed her to open her eyes. Her other half, only wanted to sleep and enjoy the warmth and comfort that surrounded her. But different sounds were distracting the quiet around her, forcing her instincts to take over. Then an undercurrent of worry started to flood her system, it took her several minutes before she realized where it was coming from. Looking around, she found Willow and Tara with a new inner sense, confirming what she was feeling was coming from the two of them. Several minutes later, she realized and remembered how; by the connection. She glanced toward the source where the red haze still blanketed the four bodies in the center of the room, and knew that the bond Angel talked about was created and the changes had begun. Then she saw what she was really looking at. 

 

Shaking her head and blinking her eyes again as she tried to dismiss what she was seeing; shocked by the sight before her as her mind screamed, 'Naked, they're naked, oh my God...' Her heartbeat increased as she started taking in the arms and legs of the naked bodies sprawled just beyond the thin red haze, the naked male bodies. She couldn't help but take in every detail, and swallowed hard as the only comprehensible thought that entered her mind was yummy. Buffy started blushing from head to toe when she realized that it was Xander, and Spike's backsides that she was drooling over. Buffy continued to stare until a slight moan to her left brought her attention to a sandwich mix of Anya cuddled and folded in-between Giles, and the green guy, and breathed a sigh of relief, 'At least they aren't naked!' Once again she was shaking her head as she stood trying to rid herself of the lustful thoughts and images that entered her mind. Forcing herself to turn away she focused on Tara and Willow. 

 

Graham stood staring at the door, amazed that he was there. The compulsion had started shortly after dawn gnawing at him; making him stop everything but following the driving need to return to Sunnydale. Every step and moment Graham fought an inner battle with himself trying to make himself stop. Now he was here and knew that just beyond this door the compulsion would stop. Raising a hand he started to knock on the door. 

 

Tara was the first to notice Buffy walking toward them as she nudged Willow to let her know. Turning Willow gasped, "You're up?" 

 

"Yup, and ready to go, so could you both calm down the worry; it's a bit overwhelming. Ah, where's Dawn? She ok?" Buffy smiled as she felt the worry and tension decrease by over half. It was nice to know she had that affect on her friends. 

 

"Oh, Dawnie's fine. Was upstairs, but I think..." Willow tilted her head indicting Dawn was right around the corner. Buffy nodded that she understood, and without turning called out. 

 

"Dawn you stay put until we find out who's here, and no arguing." Buffy turned room the door to her friends. "OK, I'll answer it and keep whoever it is outside, you do everything---anything to protect them." 

 

Buffy made a quick glance back through the room and the people who were sprawled around and then smiled to herself at the use of the word 'them'. Angel was right she could feel a stronger connection, a stronger sense of family, and the feelings were growing. She nodded once to Willow and Tara before she made a move toward the door. Buffy opened it and stepped out forcing the person knocking to step back. 

 

It took her only a couple of seconds to realize who was standing there before she whispered, "Graham?" Confusion marked her face as she tried to make sense as to why Graham was here. Then it hit her, -----Riley. 

 

Graham watched the play of emotions cross the young slayer to when she made the connection to Riley. She really did love Ri. At that moment for the first time Graham hated Riley's weakness for not seeing what was before him all along, and Buffy for not fighting harder to make Riley see it and feel her love. Graham looked down for a minute trying to regain his composure and focus on why he was really here. Not about answering the questions in Buffy's eyes about Riley, questions he didn't have the answers to. 

 

Taking a deep breath Graham looked up and faced Buffy straight on. "Hi Buffy" 

"Graham, did something...." She couldn't say the words not to mention the thought, but watched every movement Graham made. 

 

Graham was happy she didn't ask directly it made it easier to skirt around the issue. "Thought maybe you could answer that for me. Shortly after dawn I've had this compulsive drive to come to Sunnydale that started to become extremely painful when I tried to ignore it." 

 

"Oh" Buffy stepped back closer toward the door before she spoke, "Will can you hear me? Think you can check that mark thing and see whose mark to be sure?" 

The door creaked open a crack and Graham saw a flash of red before the door was slammed shut again. "Purple" came the voice and, "You better double check on the vamp thing though." 

 

"Good idea." Buffy called out and pulled out a silver cross and placed it on his forehead faster than he was able to register what she did. "All clear. Guess that makes you one of us. Spike, huh? So when did you and Spike get to be chummy?" Buffy opened the door and ushered Graham in pass the redhead and a blond who stood at her back. 

 

Graham didn't say anything as he was trying to remember who Spike was then stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him as two things happened at once as he fell to his knees. The realization that Hostile 17 lay unconscious and naked on the floor with some other men. Then emotions assaulted him as grief flooded his system, and he let out a blood-curling scream before he passed out. 

"Wh...what the hell happened?" Willow spurted. 

 

"I don't know, but I did feel it---did you?" Both girls nodded at Buffy's question. Then turned when they heard crying coming from the bottom stairs. Buffy raced over and grabbed Dawn who was slumped over crying hysterically. 

"Dawn, Dawn, what is it honey? Please talk to me?" Buffy's worry and fear grew with every staggered breath Dawn made. 

 

In between jagged breaths Dawn tried to answer, "Didn't you feel it? The pain, the grief; God Buffy he loved her so much. It hurts, it hurts so bad." Buffy cradled her baby sister trying to smooth the pain, and looked up pleadingly to the witches silently asking for guidance. 

 

It was Tara who took a rasped breath then muttered a few words, and they watched as Dawn's crying slowed down to a slight moaning, as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Buffy picked her up and gently placed her on the couch before returning to Tara and Willow who had moved Graham into a more comfortable position, but was no more settled than Dawn was. 

 

Silently they moved to the kitchen. 

 

Buffy was the first to speak, "Ok what was that? I mean I did feel it---the pain, the loss. As bad if not worse than losing Mom, but I---we didn't come apart. Not like Dawn or Graham." 

 

Willow looked at Tara and nodded in agreement tears still glistening in her eyes. 

 

Quietly, Tara moved toward the doorway and looked over at the slumbering bodies, and took notice of those in a peaceful sleep and those in a higher state of grief as Graham and Dawn were, before she stated, "I think I might know." 

 

"Well don't keep us in suspense, if there's a way to stop it I want to know. I don't want Dawn going through that again." Buffy announced. 

 

"I don't think there's anything we can do until Angel and the others wake." Tara moved closer to Willow for support. 

 

"You think it was Spike's grief for Drusilla." Willow quietly asked. 

 

Tara nodded, "You said Graham was marked by Spike. Dawn's marked mainly by Spike, but look Lorne, Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, and Wes who are mainly marked by Angel and they're somewhat restful. But Anya, and Giles are both crying." The 

girls got up to take a look, and she was right. Those with Spike's mark seemed to have a more direct link with his grief. 

 

Buffy took in the drastically different scene before her than the one she woke up to before she asked, "But why not us? I mean I do, but it not out of control not like what happened to Graham or Dawn." 

 

"I think it's more because they are mainly marked by Spike. You've got several marks, but you're a slayer too so that might give you an edge to keep you focused. With Willow and I, I think our bond with each other is combating the feelings. It's like you said, I feel it too, but it's not overwhelming me." 

 

Willow nodded, "Kind of like earlier the feelings and impulse was there, but we were able to control ourselves." Tara blushed her agreement and clasped Willows hand within her own. 

 

Buffy looked from one to the other, "What happened earlier?" 

 

"We better tell her, I don't think it will be the last time it happens. Besides when she woke up she felt our worry before we knew it was Graham." Tara squeezed Willow's hand before she continued, "You two can start without me. I'll make some coffee caramels. I think we have a long night ahead of us." 

 

Willow blushed as she tried to find the right words to explain what they saw and experienced. 

 

Buffy watched as Tara tried to hide her own blush as she efficiently moved around the kitchen then turned back to Willow who's blush deepened under Buffy's scrutiny. Between the two witches Buffy started to think back to when she first woke, and saw the others. Her mouth gaped as she started to form the visual in her head. "Are you saying that...that erotic scene I woke up to was more than just a visual."? 

 

Willow signed with relief that she wouldn't have to actually find the words. "Ah yeah, definitely more than a visual. Though the visuals were quiet good too. I mean we woke up and everyone was...ah, well you know touchy feely in the make out way. And well we could like feel them, and ourselves. Of the good, but embarrassed way. Seeing Cordy, Giles, you...." 

 

Buffy stammered, "ME! But, but.... oh god, Dawn..." 

 

"Oh Goddess no Buff, not Dawn. After Dawn woke up---you were," Willow started turning a deeper red, "you were by yourself---you know." 

 

Tara placed a cup in front of each girl then scooted down by Willow. "We woke about the same time. I'm pretty sure the only thing Dawn saw was Xander and Spike. Her eyes were a bit glued on Xander's ...amm, well his backside." 

 

Buffy turned back toward the living room and noticed again Xander's backside, or as she described earlier his yummy backside. "Ahh, ok guys, but Xan's still like that how did you pry Dawn from such a lucsio...from the living room?" 

 

Willow grinned, "We agree it is luscious, but the credit goes to Tara's fast thinking. She cast a spell as soon as she realized what we were seeing, and before Dawn got a chance to see everyone else." 

 

Wearily Buffy asked, "A spell? What kind of spell?" 

 

"Actually I thought it backfired since nothing changed. But what it did was block Dawn from seeing anything...well really erotic. Then when things were still charged erotically, and Dawn didn't make any comment other than complain why we covered up Xander in the haze. We asked her what she saw and the only thing that she thought was funny was Lorne holding Giles, and Anya tenderly. She didn't even take notice of you and she stared directly at you when we asked." Tara finished with a fresh blush as she herself remembered the way Buffy was trying to find some kind of relief. 

 

Buffy noticed Tara's new blush and realized she was saved from embarrassing herself in front of Dawn, but that wasn't the case for both Willow and Tara, and immediately tried to put the embarrassing thought out of her mind. 

 

"Ok what we got here is a hyper awareness of emotions, and the stronger the mark the more intensified the emotion is through the link." Both girls nodded at Buffy's summation. "And that includes with each other, right? Cause I felt the worry you both had. I think that's what kinda woke up, and again..." Blushing again, "and again just now...not the worry though just intense embarrassment and need.... the need to take a shower five minutes ago. Ah, that about what you feel from me...." They both nodded an affirmative. 

 

"So this is one of those changes Angel's was telling us. Damn...." 

 

"What is it Buffy?" Willow asked worriedly. 

 

"Well think about it, if its like this now it'll only get worse." 

 

"Worse, why do you say that? Don't you think once Angel wakes that it'll get better? He'll have more control." Tara stated. 

 

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, more control over the bad stuff. I think he'll be able to help us especially with Dawn and Graham, but the other..." 

 

Buffy saw that they didn't get what she was trying to say, and knew she had to be more blunt. "Think about it, Angel's a man, a vampire, one who's had very little sex in the last 100 years, Xander's a man barely out of his teens thatAnya called a Viking in the sack, and Wesley's as sexually repressed as I've ever seen who probably hasn't had any in a long time, and last of all there's Spike. Just looking at them now even without them awake even through all that grief, and I feel...well it's not just me, is it?" Buffy looked back at the witches who confirmed that it wasn't just her. 

 

Grimacing Buffy declared, "I'm thinking we should have asked Angel to clarify and define his meaning of a close family."


	17. Part 17

Lindsey stuck to a shorter set playing only a few bluesy songs, and dropped the late show as the pain increased making it harder for him to concentrate. The lapdog was right, but it was more than an impulse. After the set Lindsey settled his account and told the owner he was moving on. It only took him a half hour before he was on the road heading toward Sunnydale. 

 

************ 

Lindsey's POV 

************ 

 

The weasel was right Angel wasn't in LA, if he was to believe the compulsions he was having. He didn't want to think about that, or Parker's words that Angel had marked him. Marked him for death that he could believe. Past encounters between him and Angel had always been volatile. Jealousy, blood, and Darla stood between them. Though if he was honest with himself and he always was then he'd have to admit that he did lust after Angel. Angel or Angelus he wasn't sure. Darla portrayed Angelus in a light that had more than peaked his interest. Especially when Darla started playing her games using his increasing fascination against him. 

 

After 400 plus years Darla was an expert at twisting men and their emotions against themselves. Something she was becoming an expert on before she was ever turned. Her specialty was using sex, and not just sex; not the feel good sex to manipulate you into doing anything for her. That she did without a second thought. No, her specialty was digging deep within your subconscious and playing you against your own feelings. It didn't take Darla more than five minutes to realize that I had been intimate with a few men in the past and that I didn't even realized I was lusting after Angel. 

 

She enjoyed opening that door, reeling me in, introducing me to Angelus' favorite bedroom games---in affect training me. By the time I realized what she was doing I was enthralled by Angelus' darker passions, and they had become mine. Along with that realization also came the realization that Angelus wasn't coming back. I was Darla's pathetic little pup trained to please Angelus. I wanted to hate her, but what could I hate. She had only opened up what was there to begin with. It was ironic that in the end Darla lost the ultimate power of control. She molded me to please her childe, but it never was to please Angelus because she loved Angelus, no it was a tool; a step to control her wayward childe. When Drusilla turned her, made her into her childe Darla retained her memories, but not her power, or strength. Darla was at Drusilla's mercy. Which on one hand after meeting Drusilla wouldn't be so bad since she's a loony tune, and Darla would be able to manipulate her to a greater degree. But Drusilla was her Sire and if the wind told her something Drusilla tended to believe it and could forced Darla into complying. 

 

It was at Holland's party when I finally believed the truth. After Angel left us locked in the cellar. Drusilla was all over Lilah kissing and licking her neck. My first thought was we were the next morsels in their feeding frenzy until Drusilla started licking my neck up to my ear and started whispering to me that the stars told her I wasn't one of her Daddy's kittens and would never be, but that we had our parts to play. I believe it was the only reason Lilah and I were spared. W&H, like Angel believed our being spared had to do with Darla's discretion, that she was in control, but it really was Drusilla and her stars. If it had been up to Darla we would have been no more no less than the others. Maybe a few more games, but the end results would have been the same. 

 

****************** 

 

Once again Lindsey fingered the envelope he was delivering to Angel with his left hand, and curbed the desire to read it. Somehow he knew this had to do with what Drusilla had told him about playing his part. He looked at his watch an hour and half and he'll be in Sunnydale. Maybe things will end this time, not that he really deserved it, but maybe it could be quick and painless, it would be a nice surprise. 

 

***************** 

 

The doors slammed opened as Te and her minions followed close behind her. Screeching she demanded explanations, "Where is he? He promised me the slayer. Why did he call us back?" 

 

Her answers came as Stephan stepped in front of his sibling and backhanded her hard enough that she hit the wall behind her. Without a sideways glance Stephan addressed the minions. "Leave us now!" Not a word was spoken as they rushed to the door leaving their Mistress to her brother. 

 

Stephan seeing Te's struggle to get up off the floor. "DON'T!" 

 

Te stopped where she was all anger left the moment Stephan touched her, and she couldn't stop the whimpering from escaping her throat. 

 

"Fath..." She never got to finish as Stephan turned and grabbed her by the throat squeezing hard as he lifted her off the ground. 

 

"At this moment you are not allowed to use that word---you who defied Father's orders. To play your own games!" Stephan hissed at her. 

 

Te did the only thing left to her and lowered her eyes in submission. "You have much to learn, and I don't have the patience to teach you." Stephan threw her away in disgust. 

 

"Enough, dear brother. It is Father's job to punish her, not yours, or do you have it?" Amber questioned as she strolled into the room followed by Nicholas and his pup. 

 

Stephan didn't answer just sneered in her direction. 

 

"Elliot did father give Stephan power over Te's punishment?" The giant didn't move nor look up, but stated flatly, "I don't know. Father's in his special room, and hasn't come out." 

 

This news didn't deter Amber from kneeling down and gently soothing Te's whimpering cries. "Looks like you and I dear sister will be handsomely punished for our disobedience." Turning she addressed the witches who sat watching the inner squabbling of the family, "When did father go to his room?" 

 

Sarah straightened and addressed her Mistress, "Shortly after 4:30." Amber glanced at the grandfather clock it was now 9:30. Standing she turned to her brother, "And you Stephan, did you accomplish your asks?" 

 

"Yes, you know I did." Stephan hissed back angry that she would think otherwise. 

 

Amber ignored Stephan's temper as she addressed her other brothers, "Elliot, Nicholas?" 

 

Elliot looked down, "The wolf lives, but his mate will probably die." Amber gasped at Elliot's news, "Wolf?" 

 

Elliot nodded and couldn't look Amber in the eyes even as she moved closer and stood under his gaze. 

 

Without turning she called out, "Nicholas?" 

 

"I had the lawyer within my grasp, but there was interference." 

 

"And what interference was that?" The boom of his Father's voice startled Nicholas and he couldn't help the quake of fear that began to tremble within his stomach as he tried to keep it out of his voice. 

"Wolfram & Harts people. A man by the name of Parker, Gavin Parker." 

 

"A lawyer kept you from taking our Mr. McDonald?" His Father inquired as he stood by the mantle. 

 

"A lawyer with Carzan demons," Nicholas stated then lowered his voice to a light timber, "they held, and threatened Sasha." 

 

"Carzan demons?" Cain asked again. 

 

"Yes Father." 

 

Cain's voice was just above a whisper and each childer knew that they stood within the eye of the storm that would shift at any moment. 

 

"More players have entered the game. Each of you has disappointed me greatly. I have five childer, and only one was able to accomplish his goal. Te you've completely disregarded my instructions, and let not only the slayer get away, but informed the entire demon world of your presence along with every newscaster in the world." Cain took an unneeded breath trying to calm his anger as he continued, "Amber you had one job to kill one helpless mortal, but instead you also wanted to play, and brought public attention to your massacre, but one without the one body I wanted dead." Turning he faced Elliot, "And you, you are my enforcer, yet your challenge was one small wolf no larger than Te, and he lives. Nicholas, you chose that thing you created over my word---you had Mr. McDonald, but you let him free. And Stephan though your challenge went as planned, never strike what is mine without my permission." 

 

They watched as their Father destroyed the heavy maple mantle-piece with one grip smashing it to pieces. 

 

After several moments where he wiped his hands free of the debris Cain spoke, "We'll try this again. Now our main objective is to destroy Angelus and all those that are his. Ariel fetch Ms. Morgan and bring her here." 

 

"Yes Master." Ariel answered quickly before running off to collect the lawyer. A few minutes later Ariel returned with several minions carrying the broken and barely alive Ms. Morgan. 

 

Cain walked over to inspect what was left of the once strong and beautiful Lilah. Most of her hair was burned off leaving a charred buzzed cut. Blood was smudged and mixed with curled charred pieces of skin smeared over her nude body. Various shallow cuts were covered over her entire body that intertwined with various burned marks. More than several bones were broken forcing Lilah's deformed body into an awkward position. After Cain's careful examination he moved in close whispering soft coos trying to calm the former lawyer. 

 

"Lilah, it seems you will be of some use to me after all." Turning he addressed the witches, "Is she sane?" 

 

Sarah answered, "Relativity, sane Master. I believe her memories are intact and she should still have a voice to answer." 

 

Cain looked up from Sarah's comment before he turned back to Lilah. "Lilah, do you still have a voice, do you want to live?" Cain watched for any response then leaned in close whispering in her ear. "Do you want to live to watch Linwood wither under Ariel or Sarah's administrations?" 

 

Lilah turned and stared directly at Cain uttering one word assionately, "Want." 

 

Cain smiled, enjoying Lilah's simple desire. "Nicholas since you hounded me above all others I shall grant your desire in having a childe. I think Lilah here will do well under such a Sire." 

 

Cain waited for his childe's reaction, but he was disappointed when it was Te who spoke. "Father you can't be serious to make this---this thing more than a minion?" 

 

Cain reached out and grabbed Te by her neck where she dangled in front of him. "And who are you to question me?" 

 

"Father, please, please I'm sorry, I didn't mean any..." Te never got to finish her sentence as Cain laid one finger over her lips, "Shhhh, Ariel take her and let the minions play with her." 

 

Ariel couldn't hide her delight in having a chance to watch Te come down a few notches. "Any limits, Master?" 

 

"No, only time. We will leave in forty-eight hours, so they have no more than thirty hours to play before we have work to do." Ariel nodded as she and the two minions that brought in Lilah carried the silent Lady Te from the room. 

 

Cain turned back to the matter at hand and knew Te cost him any leverage he wanted with Nicholas and Sasha, but his point was well made. For once Nicholas was grateful for Te's interference and impulsive nature it allowed him a few moments to compose his first reaction and to silently beg Sasha's forgiveness for what he knew he had to do; for which if it hadn't been for his own defiance against his father he wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place. 

 

Cain watched as his childe was focused on the disfigured creature before him. "Nicholas, Miss Morgan doesn't have much time if she is to rise and feed. I will not baby-sit your childe, but I will want to make use of her in a timely matter." Cain waited for Nicholas' response. 

 

Nicholas wasted no thought other than trying to proceed as quickly as possible. "Yes Father. I understand." As Nicholas moved to stand in front of Lilah ignoring the others in the room as he looked into her eyes and saw a mix of emotions within their depths. He cupped her face feeling for a smooth spot among ragged scars many of which were opened, and would soon become permanent once he marked his childe. Silently deciding on a spot behind her right ear between two ridged opened cuts Nicholas pulled his childe closer as he leaned down and started to lick at the cuts tasting his childe's blood for the first time. Nicholas didn't question his inner voice as he used his fingers to reopen other cuts along her face and took the time to savior his new childe's blood. 

Nicholas took at much time as he dared in his father's presence and used as much saliva covering Lilah's neck and face as he could in the off chance that it might diminish the harshest scars. As he finished cleansing Lilah's face with his saliva he sensed his father's impatience and called out for Sasha. "Sasha kneel behind Lilah as I make my childe so you may know your place." 

 

Without looking up he felt Sasha move into position as he sank his fangs into his childe's neck pulling what little life she had left. Nicholas started using his natural vampire speed as he shed his shirt and cut a gash on his chest, and guided Lilah's lips to the flowing blood. As he felt warm lips encircled the cut at his left nipple Nicholas closed his eye as he felt the slow suction start to take place, and whispered, "Drink my childe." 

 

A soft involuntary moan reached his ears as Nicholas tried not to react to Sasha's pain, but couldn't help opening his eyes only to discover that the others had left leaving his father hovering closer smiling his approval. 

 

Lilah's suction slowed with each heartbeat until she slumped forward dead in her Sire's arm. Nicholas swung the dead creature, his childe, into his arms tenderly cradling her in an almost defiant way against his father. 

 

Cain chuckled at the instinctive move of a Sire protecting his newly created childe. "Just remember whose childe you are! Now go rest with your childe, and take that thing with you before I dust him."


	18. Part 18

"Come on stay with me Mouse, we're almost there." Faith's continuous chatter helped her as much as she hoped it helped her silent friend. Faith realized that Mouse was still in shock after witnessing Dally's death, and knew it wasn't going to get any better any time soon not until she had a real chance to deal with her pain. They were less than an hour from Sunnydale if they had been in any kind of motor vehicle rather than on foot as they were struggling. 

 

Shortly after their escape Faith had been luckily enough to ditch the second police car without losing their lives, but she knew they had to abandon the truck. Between avoiding state police, and the underground of demons and vampires alike they steadily made there way toward Sunnydale. Whatever was going on she knew without a doubt that her dream was no dream, but a vision, one that involved both B and Angelus. 

 

"Looks like you're finally going to meet my B. Though I suggest you call her Buffy. She's not too fond of B. But she's pretty cool though. Having family, friends, and a better watcher certainly all helped. Not that I'm complaining. You know how I feel about B. 

 

Plus B lucked out in spades when it came to Mom's. Her name was Joyce, and she defiantly deserved the title of 'Greatest Mom'. Way better than I ever got to know through the state system. Though I guess Buffy's Dad turned into a shitter later on, but she always had Joyce. Well until.... I understand it was quick---a brain tumor. 

 

Remember six months back when I was having those nightmares. When I woke up crying.... a couple of times I could kinda feel B's grief, I knew. I knew before 

 

Wes told me, but later it was more me. Me losing what I never had, me hating B for what she had, me feeling guilty for hating B when I really love her. Then me hating what and who I had in my life.... I really would've been fucked up big time if you and Dal hadn't been there for me. Yah, yah well enough of the self-pity parade. 

 

Ok, now where was I, oh yeah the rest of the scoobies. Let's see first there's Red, actually Willow, but Red fits her best, and not just for her hair. Skinny; geeky, little thing thats got one hell of a temper and major balls to stand up to me. And that's to me back in the day when I was the bad-ass evil shit-kicking slayer. Red, she's always good for a surprise or two. First she was with this musician werewolf. And I kid you not on that-got real hairy a couple days a month. Though he didn't seem to any cravings for salt like some people I know." 

 

Faith made a quick glance at Mouse for any reaction. She frowned at what was becoming the usual response to her squeezing Mouse's hand-nothing. Pulling her friend along Faith continued her babble. 

 

"Next thing I know she's with a baby face blonde chick. And one who can see right through you. Course you've got nothing to worry about, nothing to hide, 'sides I think you and Tara would get along---you both got that heart of gold, quiet as a mouse thing going on. Get it Mouse---mouse? Ok, originality and funny lose their translation after a few hours of walking the countryside. K, let's see I've talked about B, you know how I feel about her. Red, Tara, and Oz-Red's werewolf. Ah, that leaves Xander. 

 

Now Xander was a honey in more ways than one. First, you've got to picture these baby browns that could melt chocolate, curly mop of dark chocolate hair, nice solid body, and you've got one huggable teddy bear by the name of Xander Harris. Unfortunately for Xander I was still in the stage of tearing up cuddly teddies. Well not that Xander and I had anything real going on, but there could have been if I wasn't so fucked up. Then again Harris was pretty fucked up too. I guess that's why all we did was fuck, or rather I fucked him. And yeah that's literally and figuratively. I was in the feel it, want it, take it mood and did just that. Not that he complained. In fact, he was in the habit of doing anything else but complain. I realized that when I saw the bruises that night. Bruises that don't come from your standard slayage. That, and the look in his eyes. I didn't realize then, but he was like a reflection of myself, and it was something we both recognized. Though he acknowledged the shared history, and he wanted to give comfort for some shared fuck ups. 

I wanted only to destroy the reflection, the recognition. 

 

Every time I saw him the more I hated what he represented. Of course, I wasn't looking at that at the time, of what he represented, or thinking about the whole reflection of myself thing. Nope just wanted a fuck. Later, I just wanted to kill him. Would have too-just wanted him to stop looking at me with those eyes---with that acceptance, with forgiveness. Luckily Angel stopped me. It's bad enough that I've killed and I do remember them everyday, but if I'd killed Harris. It would have killed me---I would have killed me. In a way it's what I wanted, what Xander understood. What Xander forgave before I even did it. How fucked is that? 

 

Still don't know how Angel got there or how he got in uninvited. It's one of those many mysteries Sunnydale's filled with." 

 

The slight downward slope of the body next to her brought her back to the here and now. Faith quickly pulled Mouse closer to her, "Come on baby, stay with me. We can rest in the morning but I can't chance resting with vamps after us. 

 

Just keep one foot in front of the other, and I'll do the rest. Ok, I guess enough of the babble how about a song? Ah, let's see...shit can't think of a single one where I know the lyrics." 

 

Then against the quiet of the night Faith heard and recognized Mouse's humming of the song that only mere hours ago started as a celebration of love from her friends as a birthday celebration. Clasping their hands tighter Faith followed along humming the B52's song 'Love Shack' as they made their way closer to Sunnydale. 

 

*************** 

 

Later with a caffeine high of two cafe caramels each Buffy, Tara, and Willow scrambled to the door as Willow's newly revised security warning went off. 

 

"Wil can you tell who it is?" Buffy asked as she mentally braced herself for attack mode. 

 

Willow closed her eyes reaching out with her inner eye, and gasped at the picture she saw. "Willow who is it?" Buffy waited as she held her breath in anticipation. 

 

"Ah, Buffy it's.... It's your ex's." Willow watched as she reached the wrong conclusion. "No Buffy not Riley." 

 

"Ok, not Riley then what ex?" 

 

"Ex's ScottOwenandParker." Willow rushed out. 

 

"Eeeks.... why? I mean---are they marked?" 

 

"Gold, except Parker he's got purple and gold." 

 

Buffy's eyes grew as big as saucers, 'gold' turning she eyed her ex love under the bodies of his new mates. "Gold, Angel marked them. Why? Did he want them?" 

 

Both Tara and Willow knew she was coming to the wrong conclusion. "Buffy 

I don't think he wanted them like that, or rather I don't think so." Tara blurted out. 

 

"Then why did he mark then?" Buffy demanded. 

 

"I think you might be missing the point here Buffy." Willow couldn't help smirking at Buffy when the answer was smacked right in front of her. 

 

"And what point would that be?" Buffy's defenses went up and her eyes narrowed as she could feel Willow's annoyance at her. 

 

*********** 

Gunn's POV 

*********** 

 

Gunn blinked his eyes trying to block out the static, like the background noise of the women, and concentrate on his current problem. 'Dang girl you're not making this any easier-either one of you. Now Charles, think! Yeah, I'm thinking about the two gorgeous women draped over your ass, and the little man standing tall ready for attention. No damn it, we're in danger-though the way those girls are yakking it's not the most immediate danger. I just need to get rid of this hard on. OK, man really think, think of the danger---think about Angel over there.' He glanced at the center room where a thin haze still surrounded the men, but it didn't hide the fact that they were sprawled naked on top of each other. Now naked men, especially a naked boss should be sending my little man running, but Gunn found opposite was true as he pulsed even harder. 

 

'Aw man, come on I know for a fact we're not gay---Guess I'm not gonna have as much of a problem on the tolerance stance, but one we're not going to discuss, got it little man. Alright fine I'm just going to lay here thinking about nothing till you go away cause there's no way in hell are you showing your charms to those ladies.' 

 

Gunn felt more than heard a sound to his left, and came eye to eye with Giles, the other watcher. Gunn couldn't hide his grin as the man struggled to adjust his glasses without jarring Lorne, or the girl, nor could he hide that he was in the same physical predicament as Gunn. 'Now that's nice to know that I'm not the only one with a problem.' 

 

Gunn continued to stare watching the small silent drama being played out as the watcher realized how he was held and caressed by Lorne and the girl, Anya? 

 

'Damn I wish I had a camera this is the best blackmail material I've had in years. 

 

Definitely gonna have fun teasing Mr. Green on this one. Then again it'll be a short tease feast if I don't get myself outta here I'll be the one giving that watcher something to watch, and with one placed word to Queen C. Fuck, she will have shit-fit, and that's one person I don't want to be on the receiving end.' 

 

Without further thought he pushed Cordy to the side as he inched his way toward freedom and away from Cordelia and Freddie's bodies. As he stood he pulled his shirt down as far as it would go trying in vain to cover himself. He watched, and couldn't help smiling as Cordy and Fred curled up around each other. 

 

Shaking his head he moved over to help the watcher. 

 

'Yup, I've got some really good blackmail material here.' 

 

*********** 

 

"Now are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Olivia stood with her arms crossed waiting for an explanation. 

 

Ethan signed, "I already told you ducks, Ripper is in danger, and he's going to need our help." 

 

"That's just it, how do you know that? And secondly why should I believe you? I know you Ethan, know enough not to trust you." She glared. "Ripper told you about me then. No matter, but then you know how close we really were?" 

 

"That was ancient history." 

 

"History, yes, but we're still connected. Always have been always will." 

 

Exasperated Olivia demanded, "Ethan...Just explain yourself." 

 

"Very well. I cast a spell on Ripper years ago, one that let's me know when he's in harms way as in death is here to collect you harms way. There are different degrees of the spell, only twice before has it become this intent. The first time I only made it to Sunnydale after the fact. The second time I almost lost Ripper. When I was there last I changed the spell to be intensified earlier to give me a chance to reach him. Between the intensity of the spell, and an inside man at the watchers council, Ripper's going to need our help." 

 

Olivia slowly nodded her head, "Ok, but that doesn't explain why you need me? It's not like I know anything about magic to help him." 

 

"As you said before 'Trust' Ripper doesn't trust me, but he does trust you." 

 

"You're using me to get to Rupert." 

 

"If you're going to look at it that way---Yes. Just enough to get him to listen to me; he's in danger, real danger this time." 

 

Olivia didn't know what to make of Ethan, or of his reasons going to the states, but she did believe that Ethan believed Rupert was in real danger. 

 

"Fine, but you'll do your talking with the slayer there. I won't have you endangering Rupert, or his family." 

 

"Fear not milady. Now would you mind if I took the aisle seat, a 10 hour flight time always makes me a bit jumpy." 

 

************** 

 

Tara eyed both girls knowing they were feeding off each other's caffeine high. Then blurted out, "He marked them to kill them. Because they were doing what he wanted to do. Just being with you." 

 

Buffy looked at Tara then looked down ashamed of her own thoughts. Willow's hand reached out, and caressed her cheek, "I'm sorry I didn't really mean to antagonize you. I know it's got to be hard for you with all this new stuff with Angel." 

 

Buffy took her hand and squeezed it, "No I'm sorry. We're over, have been-it's just weird with all the ex's. Don't worry I get a handle on it. Now back to ex's, guess I'll go out and do a vamp test then we can let them in." 

 

Buffy started for the door then stopped and turned. "You said Parker had purple? Think what happened to Graham will happen to him?" 

 

Willow eyed her for a second since the question came out more as joyous anticipation rather than concern. Grinning Willow replied, "Don't know guess we'll have to wait and see." Matching her grin Buffy slipped outside, and faced three of her though briefly ex-boyfriends. None seem very surprised to see her as she stood there nervously trying to decide what to say next. 

 

"Ah, hi guys." Each mumbled a greeting, but still too stunned to say anything more. Signing she palmed her cross and quickly shook each ones hand. 

 

"They're clean." Buffy yelled and started for the door. "Well might as well come in unless you want to hang outside all night." 

 

Opening the door she was greeted with sight of Giles and Gunn talking with Willow and Tara. Turning back to her ex's who were all still just standing, staring at her, and with a tone that bordered on exasperation, "Better come on in and join the party before everyone else wakes up."


	19. Part 19

******************** 

Angel/Angelus' Dream 

******************** 

 

"What the hell?" 

 

Angelus chuckled, "Not hell laddie, remember we've both been there, and it's a place neither of us will forget any time soon." 

 

Angel turned toward the only other voice in the room, and came face to face with Angelus. Even though he hadn't seen his own face for the last couple of centuries Angel had no doubt about who he was facing, but rather why and how were the only particulars Angel was interested in. 

 

Angelus smirked at the man, "Don't know why or how. Got any other brilliant questions?" 

 

Angel walked up to the man and faced the man down, "You can hear my thoughts?" 

 

"Since we are each a part of the same vampire, though technically separated at the moment `tis not a difficult task laddie." 

 

Angel frowned, "How are we separated?" `Is it some sort of punishment for not completing the bond?' 

 

"Jees, do you ever stop brooding? By the way, the bond was completed. I even remember calling on the marks when the pup woke me. Now what is it with that lad? One moment a delicious morsel of fear and anger the next claiming us with his own marks." Angelus first pointed to Angel's neck before reaching out a hand and touched the wound on his own neck. "I have no problem with the boy claiming you---You are a poof after all, but if the boy thinks he can claim me..." 

 

"You leave Xander alone." Angel snarled, and stepped into Angelus' face, "It's bad enough I have to remember the things you did before." 

 

Angelus laughed, "That's rich laddie, like you didn't enjoy it." 

 

"I won't tell you again, leave Xander alone." 

 

"Might be difficult to do when we're mated to the boy, `sides you seem to forget we are `One' outside of this place." 

 

Angel didn't know what to say because he was right they were mated to the boy. He reached up to feel his marred neck the same one mirrored Angelus' flesh. Flesh that was torn by human teeth. `Xander did this?' 

 

"Aye. It was the boy that finished the bond. From the beginning I was consumed with the pain, and that's all I remember ---when dawn hit. It rivaled hell---My poor Drusilla..." 

 

"Don't..." Angel couldn't bare the thought not only of Drusilla, but also from feeling Spike and Angelus' pain. Pain and love he never thought a bloodthirsty demon could feel. 

 

"Screws with your mind does it laddie? Glad to know something does soul-boy." 

 

"Which brings us back to why are we're here? And where is here?" Angel said more to himself than to Angelus. 

 

A cool voice rang out just above the sound of clicking heels against the floor, "And that is so important? Isn't just the fact that you're both here sufficient enough?" 

 

Both men turned to stare at the one woman neither would have ever thought they'd see again." 

 

******************* 

 

"Giles I think we better do something soon. There's just too many of us here, and no way to really protect ourselves." Giles turned and smiled warmly at the young woman who he loved and considered her more as a daughter than a friend, or a Watcher to his slayer. 

 

Buffy smiled back enjoying all the warm fuzzy feelings she was getting from Giles. "Yes, you're quite right. There's no reason to think we are the only marks of Angel and Spike. Others may have some distance to travel, but all will be compelled to come to them, not to a place." 

 

"Let's not forget D & D-they might have some marks." Gunn stated. 

 

"Yes, and thank you for not saying her name-it's quite difficult enough---" Giles quietly stated. 

 

Nodding knowing exactly what the man wasn't saying, "I hear you. We all feel it, intense." 

 

Willow cleared her throat, "So what are we going to do? Just wait for them to wake up?" 

 

"No we can't. We need a bigger place, I mean how many do we have...." Buffy started looking around and mentally added their new additions, "18 so far. Plus we need a better strategy for defense. What we've got now just isn't going to cut it." 

 

"Suggestions?" Giles inquired. 

 

Buffy too a breath as she focused on the problem ahead of them, "Yeah I was thinking Angel's mansion. He's kept it maintained; relatively large somewhere around 10 bedrooms. It's a fortress made of stone, so it would be more difficult to burn us out. More isolated, and has a built in defense system with secret passages, and there is a direct link to the tunnel sewer systems to allow us, or them to leave any time of day." Buffy eyed them as they absorbed her suggestion. Gunn was the first to speak, "Sounds good." 

 

Willow asked, "Oh, I could go over and start a protection spell, kinda like I did here." 

 

"No, I think it would be wiser if you stayed here Willow to protect the others. You're stronger than Tara, or I. If you don't mind Tara and I can do the protection spell, and help set things up before we transfer to the mansion." Giles replied trying to ignore Willow's pout at the same time. 

 

Tara grabbed her hand and whispered into her ear, "It's ok baby we won't be gone long, and we can stop at the magic shop and pick up some supplies." 

 

Giles nodded, "That's a good idea Tara. We each should make up groups to gather supplies to bring to the mansion. Food is going to be required and we really don't know how long this is going to take. I'll have to make a point to ask Anya how long the last clan war lasted." 

 

"Five years." Anya replied. Everyone turned as they saw Anya standing there with Lorne right behind her. 

 

"Good way to join the party sugar." Lorne quipped. 

****************** 

 

************************ 

Angel/Angelus' Dream cont 

************************ 

 

"You're dead!" 

 

"Yeah, and I could say the same about you." 

 

Angelus stepped forward, "You could, and you'd be correct lass, but if my memory hasn't failed me I'd say that I killed you. A sweet memory it is too. You gave such a lovely chase then the snap of your neck; ah music to my ears. Are you here to re-live it? You'd have to give a better chase then before-more of a challenge. What'd you say lass; up for a game?" Angelus grinned enjoying the lasses eyes narrowing under his proposing gaze. 

 

Angel snarled, "Stop it. It is you then---Jenny?" 

 

"I'd say in the flesh, but that would be a lie, but I am here yes. I guess I really do have you to thank Angel for that." She stressed his name signifying the difference between the two. "It was your guilt that brought me to this existence." 

 

"How? What is this? Why are we...?" 

 

"Yes, why are you two? Better than one. You I can thank-this I can..." 

 

Without a sound flesh tore into the shape of fingernails appeared on Angelus' face. 

 

Angelus laughed, "Ah, and the game begins. Shall I turn the other cheek?" 

 

Angel stood mesmerized as more marks appeared on Angelus' face from which he snarled and roared in return. Angel continued watching the mirror image of his face being torn apart turning into a bloody pulp. It took a moment before Angel realized Angelus wasn't toying with Jenny nor taunting her for more, but immobile to anything about it. And he found himself in the same prediction instead of frozen in place from shock as he first assumed. It also took him several more minutes before he realized Angelus' howls were cries of frustration from his failure to release his game-face. 

 

"Enough!" Angel yelled. 

 

Jenny whirled on Angel as she shouted her disgust, "Enough! Enough for the monster that killed me, who enjoyed torturing Rupert, who's killed thousands? Have you forgiven him all that-taken him into the bosom of your heart? Does your soul forgive everything he has done?" Another voice rang out, "He's right enough. That is not why you're here, or them." 

 

Angel turned, and gasped at the man standing there. Doyle stood watching his friend, his former boss stand there agape, and lost for words. 

 

Jenny recomposed herself as she watched the men's silent exchange; "I think you've shocked him into silence." 

 

Angelus cleared his throat, "Think you might be willing to release me lass, so we might finish this proper?" 

 

"When pigs fly." Jenny hissed. 

 

"Jenny" Doyle warned back. 

 

"You couldn't give me more time? I've barely begun..." Sighing she waved her hand, and both Angel, and Angelus were released from her hold. 

 

Angelus quickly went to grab her and was stunned when his arms went 

through her body. "Hell lassie, you really don't play fair." 

 

"Would you like to play with me then?" A petite girl not much taller than his waist stepped forward. This time it was Angelus' turn to gasp as the girl moved toward him. 

 

**************** 

 

"Q. My name is Quinn my husband's name is Quincy we live in Queens, and we sell q????---Fuck, this game sucks, and it sure as hell isn't keeping my mind off of returning home. Home? Sunnydale's not my home. Hasn't been my home in.... Damn it Jay why'd you have to die? What am I going to do without you? I promise you that vampire bitch is gonna pay." Anne estimated she'd reach Sunnydale's city limits in less than an hour. Another hour before she could enlist Buffy's help in killing the vampire that destroyed her life. 

 

************************ 

Angel/Angelus' Dream cont 

************************ 

 

"Play with you? I killed you, you're the reason I got him." Angelus nodded his head toward Angel. "I'd do it again if you'd stay dead, and your people didn't interfere in the natural order of things!" 

 

"Natural order! Is that what murdering innocent people are to you?" 

 

Jenny violently spat as she rounded on Angelus, but was blocked by the girl who stood in front of her. 

 

"I'm a vampire, a demon; it's who and what I am. I don't see any difference between sinners and innocents, she was my food, and at the time a delicious morsel. Then your people created him." Angelus growled back. 

 

"And you were caged, the demon beast crushed and held in place by the light of a soul." The girl circled the vampire where she held him immobilized. Her dark chestnut hair fell in ringlets surrounding her smooth ivory face. Large button brown eyes completed the picture of innocence that Angelus killed years before. 

 

Angelus hissed a plea toward Angel, "Keep her away from me. Please!" Angel stood watching the encounter unable to believe his counterparts reaction, as the scent of Angelus' fear filled his nostrils. His fright was from the young gypsy girl who was the beginning of Angel's existence. Liam, the human he had been before he was turned no longer existed, and whatever small part there was of him was a willing part of Angelus. Liam was never a `guilt ridden sodden poof', as Spike would say, but more the carefree fun loving drunk, lazy Irish man that took and had no responsibilities in life. At twenty-six Liam had been a little more than a worthless bum leeching off his parents, avoiding the responsibilities of life waiting till Da kicked him out. But it was him, the brooding one, who had the conscious guilt for the three of them, Liam, Angelus, and himself all wrapped into one package. And now he couldn't stand to let Angelus hang in his own fear, but he didn't have the courage to stop the child Angelus brought death to, and who in turn gave him life through his soul. Turning away from his growling image, "Doyle what's going on here? Why are we here?" 

 

Doyle looked over to Angel, "You should know the Powers, it's always the `Powers That Be'." Doyle turned back toward the girl, "Tatiana, knock it off. We don't have much time." 

 

The girl stomped her foot in a childish display that belied her true age of existence, "We never have any fun." 

 

Doyle shook his head, "Gypsies." 

 

Angel placed his hand on Doyle's shoulder drawing his attention, "You mentioned the PTB? What's going on? Does it have to do with the bond? Cain?" 

 

"Of course, it is soul-one, you think I'd be here and not dust on the floor of hell if I wasn't connected through the friggin bond. I'm born, run free, and play like the good vamp I am. Next thing I know you and your bleedin conscious soul slam me, trap, and cage me for a hundred years. I'm set free for the briefest moments, and everyone except Dru expects me to be sane. Sane after you had me crawling around the floor, drinking rats blood, and feeling guilty over it. Fucking hell, then you're praying to be dust. Now she wants to cage me again. I can feel it." Snarling Angelus fought against the invisible barrier that held him in place in a vain effort to be free. 

 

"Doyle?" Angel asked, trying to ignore his feeling toward Angelus' distress. 

 

"Aye, she does, but she doesn't have the power. Besides the PTB want you two together." Doyle looked over toward Jenny who finally signed leaving the girl and walked over to Angel and Doyle. 

 

Doyle smiled and continued, "You my friend are in a very precarious position. One where neither we, nor the powers have any control over the out come. You've both been given the power of free will. Things right now are set up for a domino effect. Your actions set the game, and either of you can change the direction, the flow of the dominos, and that's why the Powers sent us." 

 

Jenny stepped into Angel's personal space, "We have the misfortune to warn you that your merging is not complete." 

 

"Not a misfortune." Doyle answered back, "I'm enjoying the opportunity to see, and forewarn a friend. But she's right you're merging is not complete. You both tolerate each other, and as such you will not survive. To survive the upcoming events you'll need to rely, and trust each other." 

 

"Events? What powers does Cain possess?" Angel needed to know, but they ignored his questions as Jenny circled around him like a predatorily snake before leaning forward and whispering in his ear, "Rupert is now yours, protect him with your life, or I will have your unlife." 

 

Jenny moved away as she joined the girl Tatiana and they clasped hands and started singing as they skipped around the still immobile Angelus, "Ring around the roses--right, left, front, back---mirror image. Life death, pocket full of poses, Angel gypsies, curses, London Bridge we all fall down. Souls, demons, mates, life, death, traitors among us, ashes ashes and we all are gone." 

 

Doyle stood with Angel and watched as the gypsies faded away, and only a whisper of their voices hung in the air. "Our time is done. It's good to see you Angel." Turning, Doyle faced Angelus, "even you Angelus. Trust in each other; trust in your hearts. Oh, and give my princess a kiss." Doyle started to walk away as his image also faded into nothingness.


	20. Part 20

Nicholas continued to stroke his new childe's face before gently inquiring, "She's going to wake soon. We'll need the feeder. Do you have him ready?" 

 

Nicholas barely heard the softly spoken, "Yes Master." 

 

"Sasha, please this wasn't my choice, but she is here now; I won't deny her, she is ours. We're a family now, mi amour. Now go, and bring me the feeder, I will bind him to us before she wakes. And Sasha two warm ones for us as well." 

 

"Yes Nicholas, right away." 

 

Nicholas watched as Sasha scurried to do his bidding before bringing his attention back to his new childe. He delicately traced his fingers from one scar to another as he recalled the beauty she once was graced with. Now, her human beauty was gone for eternity. He was able to reduce some of the scaring that was etched into her face, as well as reset her bones, so that they'd heal correctly once she woke to feed. "Ah Lilah my childe, you are a strong one I can feel it, and you'll grow stronger. Which will be good for your brother, so I know you'd protect him when I cannot. You were not my choice, but I wonder if I could have chosen better." 

 

********** 

 

"So what the hell is the name of this place?" Gunn called out to the petite girl walking ahead of him. 

 

Buffy stopped and turned back toward Gunn, "Are you always this irritatingly demanding?" 

 

"Yeah, guess I am." Gunn answered daring her to make something of it. Buffy eyed him trying to hide her smile, "Ok, just checking for future reference." 

 

Gunn smiled back, "Though not as demanding as Cordy, which I will deny to my dying breath I ever said." 

 

"Fair enough, as long as you don't forget the irritating part, Cordelia wins that hands down." Buffy countered. 

 

Gunn laughed. They crossed the street, finally stopping to stand in front of Willy's bar, and then entered. Gunn still wasn't sure about trusting this Willy guy; he was a snitch, and snitches couldn't be trusted. Especially, those who were snitches in and around the supernatural world; kind of like Merle before he was splattered goo guts on the floor. Snitches were loyal only to, and for themselves, the highest bidder, or whoever was threatening their pathetic skins at any precise moment. 

 

Gunn followed Buffy in, and instantly became alert. The first thing they both noticed was the empty bar when there should have been at least a few people there at that particular hour. Second was the silence that echoed off the walls. Looking around they started to make their way toward the kitchen, and the backroom looking for the proprietor. After searching the back, and the back alley; though the backroom door was locked from the inside. They headed back to the front room trying to find a clue, which was difficult because everything was neat and clean, with no signs of a struggle, or a fight. It was like Willy opened the place turned on the lights then just walked out. 

 

"So this the norm here leaving the business open with no one in attendance? If it is we sure could use one back home." Gunn mumbled as he continued looking around. 

 

Buffy walked around to the back counter reaching for the register. "No, something happened, Willy's not one to skip town without..." Her foot started to slip; as she looked down she saw the blood seeping on to the floor from under the counter. Bending down she saw the reason for Willy's absence, or what she guessed was left of the man known as Willy. Though there was little to no resemblance of the skinned skewered body pieces that lay neatly packed on the shelves under the bar. 

 

Buffy almost jumped as she felt Gunn's hand squeeze her shoulder. "Willy?" 

 

"Yeah, I think so." Buffy answered. 

 

"Think he got caught snitching to someone he shouldn't?" 

 

Standing she turned toward Gunn, "No, too much of a coincidence. Besides being a major YUK factor, it's too neat. Most baddies around here go for the messy yuk." 

 

Gunn looked back to where the body was neatly packed. "So that means?" 

 

"Means we hit the hospital for our blood. We'll try and go for the freshest possible. Whoever Willy's suppliers are I don't trust them now! Come on lets go. Faster we get this finished the faster we get back to the others." 

 

Buffy headed toward the door with Gunn following closely behind her. 

 

**************** 

 

LA 

 

"What'd you find?" Coop hastily inquired. 

 

"Not a thing man. Cops are crawling all over the center. No sign of Anne either. She could be among those bodies, but I doubt it. I..." The young man avoided Coop's eyes. 

 

"Well what is it?" Coop demanded. 

 

"Nothing really I just collected Jay's things for yah." He passed a few things over to the older man. 

 

He stared at few objects in his hands. Pulling one from the small pile, a gold chain link necklace Coop placed his brother's chain over his head. "Thanks." 

 

"Have you heard from VC?" 

 

"Right behind you man. Gone all of them. Hotel's empty. Same with Gunn's and the other addresses you gave me. Checked around at that Caritas place, green guy's gone too. Guy I talked to doesn't know where. What'd we gonna do?" VC whined like a little boy belying his size of girth. 

 

"We'll find them, and get some help." 

 

"Where're we gonna find someone to help us?" 

 

"Where Gunn told us to, Sunnydale. Spread the word." 

 

********************* 

 

Three humans walked in huddled together as they tried to hide in a dark corner to make themselves as inconspicuous as possible. One of the three was trying their best to crouch down, but still towered over the other two. Following close behind them Sasha, closed and locked the door behind him. "Master, the feeder is ready." 

 

"Very good bring him closer." Nicholas gently moved his childe off his lap as he stood to face the feeder. Sasha pushed the man closer into the light. He was clean, and his slick hair appeared dark due to the washing Sasha had supervised. Nicholas poked, and prodded the boy until he stood. Erect he stood taller than Nicholas by almost four inches. 

 

"You are strong, as strong as my childe." Stepping in closer Nicholas started to remove the boy's shirt. "So many marks." Nicholas whispered in his ear. Then leaned into his neck sniffing. The boy's response was quick as he started moaning and leaned forward wanting this man's touch, his bite. Nicholas nuzzled the boy's neck and took a few licks over various wounds. "You are aged boy. How long have you been a Thrall?" 

 

"Almost eight months, Sir." The boy answered quickly. 

 

"Eight months? And you're still alive very impressive indeed. What's your name boy?" 

 

"Riley Finn Sir." 

 

"Sasha, I believe we have a military man here, is that correct boy?" 

 

Nicholas asked as he stepped back from the boy and slowly walked around him inspecting every inch of him with his eyes. 

 

"I was Sir, Lieutenant Finn, but---I left." Riley trailed off. 

 

"Seems as if the Lieutenant will be able to entertain us with a story later on. I'm sure my childe will enjoy that. Well, Mr. Finn, do you realize the rarity of remaining alive as an unclaimed thrall for the length of time you have?" Nicholas asked, but wasn't interested in a verbal response as his finger played over the boys lips. 

 

Riley tried to stand still even as his body hummed with the excitement of the possibility of this man sucking him dry. Gone were the days when he had any control over his own life, and now only lived for the thrill of someone's lips sucking out his life force. 

 

"Do you know who I am, boy?" 

 

Again Riley only nodded his confirmation. 

 

"Good. You, my boy, are on borrowed time of your own choice, but I'd like to change that if you're willing." Nicholas hesitated a moment, and avoided looking over at Sasha knowing he'd be as shocked as the boy since he hadn't discussed this aspect of his plan. "At the moment you're nothing more than a feeder, a thrall for any vampire that twitches a finger your way. Frankly I'm surprised you're still alive, that your compulsions haven't have you on your knees begging until you are sucked dry. You don't even have the option of being turned into minion status-you are marked by too many. No one would Sire such used goods. I have the power to change that---by embracing you, and making you my childe's, and my pomme de sang." 

 

Nicholas closed his eyes the second he heard Sasha's slight gasp knowing the pain he was causing his precious. The moment he smelled Sasha's tears almost undid him, and he knew he had to rush. He hated himself for causing his love so much pain. But it couldn't be helped; Father played a dangerous game, one he had no intention of losing. Forcing him to make Lilah his childe as further punishment for loving Sasha, and at the brink of a clan war that Father had initiated. His childe was too young to learn hunt during such a dangerous time left him with the only option of having a feeder. And childer, elite childer of a Master didn't have feeders they had pomme de sang's. He could just imagine Father's face when he realized he took on a pomme de sang, and embraced with him. A thrall on the tail end of being dust, how ironic. He was determined that he and this family of his would survive however, no matter what. 

 

Nicholas tried to ignore Sasha. Moving in closer to the boy inhaling his scent, so he could enjoy the boy's arousal. "Embraced means you will be mine-hers, and as our pomme de sang you will stay human. An exclusive feeder to enjoy the same thrill as you do now as a thrall, but only we three will ever feed from you. What do you say bo-Riley? Do you consent to be our pomme de sang?" 

 

His throat was too dry as he tried to answer the Master, and only a choked up sound escaped his mouth that accompanied his vigorously nodding head answering him in the affirmative. 

 

"Good, I am pleased." Nicholas licked his pulse point enjoying hearing his heart thundering loudly in his excitement. 

 

"Sasha come here and bring the food with you." Nicholas moved closer to the bed and directed the boy to lie next to his childe who still slept the sleep of the dead. 

 

Sasha nodded at Nicholas' request and brought the food over who quivered in fear at being noticed. As Sasha moved he felt nothing other than defeat, and the loss of his beloved Master. 

 

Nicholas stood and reached for Sasha, pulling his beloved to him and tilting his face up. Then began to kiss, lick away his fallen tears. "Shhh, trust me, mi amour, you are my heart for eternity." Nicholas took his time caressing and soothing his loves fears as he slowly shed his shirt. Grabbing the hair of one human, Nicholas tilted his neck then glanced over at Riley who lay there watching intensely as Nicholas licked the man's jugular before sinking his teeth in and draining him. Riley whimpered, unable to stop his growing excitement from watching Nicholas feed even as he dropped the dead body to the floor and grabbed the girl. His need, and arousal pulsed, and pushed out all other thoughts other than having Nicholas feed from him. It filled him, becoming his only desire, reason to exist. 

 

The girl he held never uttered a sound as he drained away her life. Dropping her body, he reached for Sasha's and crushed him to his body in a bruising kiss, now it was Sasha's turn to whimper. Nicholas moved them back over to the bed ripping Sasha's shirt open, as he sat with his back against the headboard, and maneuvered Sasha between his legs. Quickly Nicholas slashed his right breast and placed Sasha's mouth over the wound to feed his half-breed childe. This was pleasure his father would never be able to take from them without dusting him first. With his other hand, Nicholas started to pet his new boy and allowed him to move closer. 

 

It was time to embrace the boy. Nicholas gently pushed Sasha away who whined at the loss of his Sire's blood, but he continued caressing and petting his love. "It is time. I need to embrace the boy. Remember you are my first, mi amour, my heart. Be with me as I embrace him, accept him as a brother, as my childer's pomme de sang I swear to you, blood to blood you have my vow only you shall ever be my mate, mi amour." 

 

Sasha was lost in the emotions of his Sire's love, and for the first time felt secure of his place with his Sire. Slowly, a smile appeared as he nodded and reached over and gently grabbed the young man who had silently watched the exchange. Leaning into him, he kissed the soft heated lips, and felt his Sire's hands on his head urging him on. He nudged the boy's mouth open and slipped his tongue inside enjoying as the heat enveloped his mouth. 

 

The boy hesitated for only a moment before aggressively attacking and devouring Sasha's mouth seeking every drop of Nicholas' blood in and around his mouth. 

 

Nicholas looked on even more pleased. Pleased with Sasha for his acceptance and forgiving him for embracing another, and pleased with his new boy. A thrall no less, but one with strength, and a passion to match it. He will be a good match for his childe, and a good playmate for Sasha. 

 

Sasha felt his Sire's eyes and turned not releasing the boy until he placed the boy he held securely once again in his Sire's arms. Nicholas licked and nibbled on Sasha's lips once more then turned to Riley's jugular licking and nuzzling his flesh whispering the words of embracing rights to the boy, "What I am-what I have-what is in my heart, my blood---I will be for you-I will accept you in my life, my blood, accept my embrace, my life, my blood, my bloodline, my family." Nicholas' tongue tasted the skin one last time looking straight at Sasha as he sank his teeth in deep, sucking hard as the boy bucked backward into Sasha who held him tight as his body rocked in ecstasy. 

 

*************** 

 

A heavy warmth filled, and confused his every senses. Inhaling deeply, Angel finally realized it was his mate's scents and their bodies that surrounded him in a cocoon of heat, and that it was Xander who lay squarely on top of him. He took a moment to enjoy the heat, while one hand was able to access, and caress his mate's hair. 'His mates, it was a dream then---dream?' It took a moment before Angel recalled the entire dream, 'but it wasn't a dream was it?' A voice echoed in his head, but not from the usual far off distance in his head. No, it was closer, Angelus was closer, he was here enjoying Xander's warm as much as he was. Angelus was beside him, equal to him. Not warring, and fighting over every moment, no antagonism, but peacefulness. When they had merged they tolerated each other to function, but there was friction all the time, now all he felt was strength, and oneness. 'Don't be so surprised, we're one, we have the same goals now. Ah, our boy is waking.' 

 

Angel felt the small movements of Xander nuzzling closer, licking and nibbling the mark on his neck. He couldn't stifle the moan that escaped his mouth, or stop grinding his hardness into Xander's as his hand tightened in the boy's hair pulling him closer still. 

 

Xander smiled, he was still dreaming, but this time he was on top. He'll show that hyena brat, but it was the unexpected gasp that forced him to open his eyes, and pull his head up. 

 

His eyes went wide when he realized the man underneath him was not himself, but Angel. 'Angel, ah fuck NO!!' He heard another gasp, and turned toward the sound of Cordelia Chase. 

 

She half lay there on the floor with her mouth gaping open staring at the girl who was nestled in between her legs with her head square on her crotch. 

 

Without thinking of his own predicament, Xander started laughing, bringing her attention to himself. 

 

Cordelia immediately recognized the person laughing at her, and turned ready to give him hell, but the sight that greeted her silenced any thought she had. 

 

Xander watched as he was about to be on the receiving end of one of Cordy's stinging retorts, but was shocked when she only dropped her mouth open and stared wide eyed at him-then it hit him. Him and Angel, naked. 

 

"ARGggggg..." Xander scrambled backwards, trying to get off of him, but only stumbled sideways and fell on a naked Wesley who made a thump sound at his rude awakening. A sharp squeal came next as Cordy's girl woke from the entire racket. 

 

Xander turned back to the sound of heels, and looked up to see Anya, "It's about time you woke, took you long enough. Will you all have sex now?"


	21. Part 21

“What, wh…” Xander couldn’t help but stare at Anya as he tried to make one coherent thought. 

 

“Save it Xander, and cover yourself,” Cordelia spouted as she threw him a blanket turning away trying to avoid looking back at Fred, the source of her own embarrassing situation just moments ago. 

 

Xander grabbed the blanket and wrapped himself, as he stood and then walked toward Anya. She held up her arm to ward Xander off. “No, don’t Xander. Please, you’re not mine anymore,” Anya choked out before she left the room. 

 

“An…” Xander called out tripping over the blanket when he tried to go after her.

 

“Don’t you dare call her back here. She wanted to watch you having sex, and it’s so not going to happen, except behind closed doors with me very far away. You got that buster?” Cordelia didn’t turn around so she didn’t see the pain, or the despair that crossed Xander’s face. 

 

“She didn’t want to watch you, or them have sex sugar, she only asked if they were. More of a case she wanted to avoid it. We’ve been waiting for you sleeping beauties to wake up for awhile now. Not the easiest thing in the world to do, waking up to see your fiancée, or rather ex-fiancée for all of 18 hours---in all his naked glory laying on top of another man.” Lorne looked over to the young man, who stood staring where Anya once stood, with tear trailing down his face. “Sorry kid, she was humming, and I couldn’t help but read her.” Lorne moved closer to the younger man, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “If it helps any, even though she’s in pain, she doesn’t regret it. Knows it’s the only chance for you to live.”

 

Lorne had spoken the last part in a lower voice, but Cordelia still heard what he said and couldn’t stop the guilt and shame that filled her as she turned and ran from the room. 

 

Fred had watched the whole scene and even tried to give Cordelia some support by placing a hand on her shoulder, but the girl refused and ran from the room, ran from her. Though she felt extremely bad for Xander’s pain she couldn’t stop herself from reflecting on her own pain and Cordelia’s rejection. Seeing that Xander was well cared for, Fred took one last look at where Cordelia went before taking off in the opposite direction and ran up the stairs. 

 

Shaking his head, Lorne watched sadly as the girl left; then followed her leaving the boy alone with Angel and his mates.

 

An arm reached around Xander’s chest and pulled him closer before turning the boy and hugging him in a tight embrace as his body shuddered and broke into sobs. The cool arms pulled him in even tighter offering as much comfort, as the boy was willing to take. 

 

“Anya said you’re awak--” Willow stopped in her tracks as she saw Xander crying in Angel’s arms. “Xander, what happened? Are you ok?” 

 

Xander looked up at Willow’s voice and pulled away from the body holding him, “Wils I’ve lost her—I don’t----” Willow almost flew into his arms to embrace him, and ignored the low growling coming from behind Xander. Looking up she saw it was Angel who was growling, and Angel who stood there in all his naked glory except for a malicious smirk. She forced herself to close her eyes and concentrate on Xander who needed her. “Xan, I’ll do anything I can, promise, I’ll search for some kind of reversal spell whatever it takes…” Xander squeezed her closer forcing her to stop talking. “I know Wils, you’ll do what you can, but I guess we better dust that pain-in-the-ass-Cain first.” Xander whispered. Pulling away, he smiled and tucked her hair back behind her ears, “So how do things stand, and how quickly can I be dust busting his dead ass?” Willow smiled at his determination and was ready to focus ahead. 

 

“Well I think the first thing is you guys getting dressed. The sleeping naked was a bit distracting, but the walking around naked is a major distraction.” Xander blushed a deep red as he looked down at himself partially wrapped in a blanket then tried to turn as he felt a body press into his back. 

 

Angel looked over to Willow, “I don’t know Willow you seemed to like the view earlier.” Laughing at her reaction he leaned down and licked Xander’s bite mark and enjoyed the exquisite response as Xander involuntarily arched back. Another groan filled the air as Wesley who still sat on the floor moaned in response, as if Angel was licking and nibbling his mark. Angel smiled enjoying both of his mates’ reactions, and knew things would be even better once Spike was awake; and why wasn’t his childe awake? Before he could ponder this closer Xander wrenched himself free grasping for breath, and pulling the blanket tighter trying to hide his erection. 

 

“Don’t—just keep your hands and all other body parts off me.” Xander looked up into Angel’s face and saw the smirk and his slightly tinged yellow eyes. Xander stepped back further when he realized this wasn’t Angel, but Angelus.

 

Angel knowing Xander had made the connection, allowed the smirk to develop into a really satisfied grin before informing the faced youngster “But you’re mine now boy, all mine.” 

 

************

Spike’s Dream

************

 

‘Ohhhhhhhhh, no, no, no, no, no you can’t be here, go back. Noooooooooooo.’ The girl ranted on.

 

‘Dru is that you? Princess?’ Spike opened his eyes and was pleased to be facing his mate, but frowned when he noticed her distress, and smelled her tears.

 

‘Baby what’s the matter, come tell me so I can fix it?’ Spike asked, bewildered by her state.

 

Dru shook her head letting her hair fly in every direction.

 

Getting up, Spike made his way over to his Princess. ‘Luv, please talk to me. Let me fix whatever is bothering you.’

 

Dru looked up at her one time mate with streaks of blood tears marring her face, ‘you don’t love me, I thought you loved me, I yelled at Miss Edith calling her a liar, but here you are. She was right---she’s always right.’ Spike watched confused as she started walking in a circle mumbling something about songs and cakes. 

 

Spike padded his pockets searching for some needed fags. Finding none he took a few unneeded breaths as he tried to calm his nerves. Even after over a century of trying to understand his mate she still drove him to the brink, but one of the best ways in deciphering Drusilla speak was to find out what the bloody doll told her. ‘Calm down luv, now tell me what Miss Edith said?’ Dru wasn’t listening but still babbled about cakes and songs. ‘Bloody hell.’ He grabbed her forcing her to stand still, ‘Dru, now try to focus luv, what did Miss Edith say?’ 

 

‘She said you didn’t go---hmmmmmmmm, I’ll lose my girl now, she was all I had, I’m a bad girl, bad girl, bad girl. Just like mummy said. Said bad girls don’t get their choices of cake. Lemon cake was mummy’s favorite, but I liked pies. Must roll the dough cold, or you get flaky crust that crumbles away; blackberries big and juicy are messy to eat. Bad girl, bad girl go march to your corner.”

 

Damn it, ‘Dru baby, come on luv, come back to me baby. Now why does she think it’s bad that I’m here?’

 

‘It is a bad thing. You don’t love me anymore------Daddy and the kittens need you. I’m all alone now.’

 

‘No luv, I’m here with you because I love you. We’ve mated luv, I can’t leave you.’

 

‘You were my sweet William, my Spike. Now you’re nothing not even my mate—you threw me away just like you’re throwing Daddy away. Poor Daddy will be so lost without you, and kittens will drown away in the pain. Why did you do this to me Spike, to my Angel?’

 

Spike desperately wanted to bring her attention back to him. As he stepped in closer to embrace his her, licking up to her ear, nibbling before he whispered ‘Drusilla, Dru listen to me I’m here with you, we are mat---’

 

Dru shoved him away, ‘NO! We are not! Open up, feel it in the connection.’

 

Right and that was also the answer to prove she was wrong; Spike concentrated on opening the link to his luv. Spike closed his eyes in shock and concentrated harder. He was unmindful of his tears as he searched for that inner connection to his dark princess, who stood only a couple of feet from him, but without success. 

 

‘We have no connection it’s gone—I died Spike, you must go back. It’s my only chance to save my childe. If you love me, go; go be with Daddy, with your kittens. Listen to me William, please go, you must wake up.’ Dru started to back away, ‘Go, remember me with Daddy, Go luv----’

 

‘Dru, no don’t leave me-------Drusilla NO!!’

 

*****************

 

“Drusilla NO!!!!” The scream brought everyone’s attention to the rapidly fading red haze where Spike sat up in game face searching the room. Then he came upon his Sire’s face, and the reason he was here instead of with his mate in whatever hell she was banished to. 

 

A sound that they’d later describe as like that of a wounded animal echoed throughout the room, as a slight naked blur attacked Angel viciously. An attack where Angel had only one split second to push his other mate out of the way, hoping it was enough to save him before he himself was brought down under the attack by his grief stricken childe.

 

Xander was slammed into the wall just missing being crushed between the two snarling Master vampires. Sliding to the floor Xander was barely aware of someone screaming his name as he just stared sightlessly at the two struggling bodies in front of him.

 

*************

Xander’s POV

*************

 

Someone had called my name, but all I heard beyond the screaming was ‘…you’re mine now boy, all mine.’ It was the same thing he’d said before years ago, and I have no one to blame, but myself. I brought this on myself. ‘What the fuck is wrong with me? Don’t answer that you already know the answer. Fucking idiot that I am, you’re a true Harris, through and through.’

 

I don’t know though maybe I’ll be lucky and Spike will dust him after he kicks the shit out of him—then I won’t have to deal. And he’s doing a great job of it too from the sounds of it. 

 

I still remember the first time he said those words to me. It was shortly after the whole botched love spell thing when it effected everyone including Drusilla. 

 

That remark she made of me being a real man cut Mr. Vampy Deadboy good because his stalking skills in and around my life started to take precedence. At first, I thought it was just my turn like Wills and her fish, and Buffy with the sketches. BUT I was way off. He started sending me sketches, not the nice serene sleeping-beauty sketches Buffy got, but portraits of my friends dead. Disfigured, and tortured especially of the innocent people like Joyce, Willow’s and Cordy’s parents, even Giles. With captions underneath saying things like ‘what happens to kittens who don’t behave’ Drusilla had called me a kitten, so I knew were the reference came from. I was the kitten, one of his pawns to one of his games, and I didn’t know what to do. I wanted to go to Buffy, even threaten him that I wouldn’t keep my mouth shut any longer. He basically just turned it around and said the candles and rose petals would be for me. I didn’t know at the time but I found out shortly after when we found out about Miss Calendar.

 

Even seeing it I didn’t want to believe it. Then I started to see and believe the reality and the pain Giles had to be going through all because I didn’t say or warn anyone. I wanted Angelus’ death. And die pussycat die was as good as any. I knew Buffy was my only hope in achieving that goal, but I also knew she was hung up in love with the killer otherwise he’d already be dust.

 

For once my teen jealousies worked in my favor. I didn’t have to hide, or feel any guilt over my intense and growing hatred for Angelus. Now I had a valid reason to back me up, Miss Calendar’s death. It was a good camouflage for the truth, if I ignored the fact that I could have done something to stop it. 

 

Now he’s back; the menace of my bane---Angelus. It was one thing to be thinking of Angel, but Angelus. I really didn’t think he’d come back, not like this. Actually I just didn’t think beyond saving Spike. I didn’t think hard enough about Anya and what I’d lose, and the pain I’d cause her. I didn’t think, and now I’m his…’

 

**************

“What the hell is going on!” Buffy yelled as she entered the room with Gunn just behind her. 

 

“Oh man, what they wake up on the wrong side of the floor or what?” Gunn asked to no one in particular.

 

“Buffy I’m glad you’re here I don’t know what to do, and I can’t get to Xander. Angel shoved him aside when Spike attacked, but I think he might be hurt.” Willow answered worriedly. 

 

They turned as a harsh cry came nearer, and jumped back as one half of the naked blurs flew pass them crashing into the couch turning it over. That was followed by another naked blur as it leaped and attacked the couch.

 

No one noticed when Tara and Giles came in as they tried to see beyond the young men crowding around the living room entryway but who were too afraid to interfere with what was happening in the living room. 

 

“Good Lord, why are they fighting? What happened?” Giles spotted Buffy across the room, and shouted across to her to be heard above the racket the two master vampires were making. Giles nudged his way closer looking at two men blocking his way “Do you mind, I need to get through?” Parker and Owen just stared back at the man before Giles physically pushed them aside. 

 

“Tara?” Willow called.

 

Tara squeezed in beside Mr. Giles “I’m here honey. Are you ok?” Tara quickly called out, and waited as Willow nodded in answer to her question before she focused her attention back to the fighting vampires. 

 

Buffy stared back over to Xander, then to Wesley. Wesley, who sat clutching his knees trying to tuck himself as small as he could; seemed to be in just as much of a dazed state as Xander was in—meaning neither of them were aware, or capable of protecting themselves from their so called mates. “I’ve got to stop them before they hurt someone, or themselves.” Buffy was about to jump in between the two when Giles yelled. “Buffy NO! You mustn’t get involved. This is between a Sire and his childe—if you come between them they will turn on you.”

 

“Giles we can’t let them stay like this they’re tearing each other apart.” Buffy cried out.

 

“No, no we can’t…” Giles muttered. Buffy saw rather than heard what Giles said. Then Willow started slapping her arm while she bounced. “Ooh, ooh, ooh. Maybe we can do a spell to freeze them, at least we can then check on Xander?” 

 

“Ow, Willow have you been working out?” Gunn grinned at Buffy’s question as she rubbed the arm in question then pushed her to the side as the two vampires rolled over towards them clenched in a deadly battle before they rolled, punched and fought their way back towards the middle of the room. Gunn quickly glanced over toward Wesley making sure he wasn’t caught in the crossfire. And was amazed as he witnessed Wesley start to rock then begin a low hum that grew into a high piercing intensity yell until it was the only sound they could hear. 

 

What further amazed everyone was that Angel and Spike immediately stopped fighting. Helping each other up, they stood and made their way over to Xander as he tried to reach Wes. Together they picked him up and held him for a moment then carried him over to Wes. Once they were within arms length of touch, Wesley stopped his yelling. 

 

Angel helped Spike settle Xander down on Spike’s lap on the floor as close to Wesley as he could. Angel sat down reached over and pulled Wesley into his own lap in one quick smooth motion. Xander reached over and started caressing Wes’ face and chest then turned to each vampire to do the same trying to reassure himself each was fine before snuggling in closer in Spike’s lap. Wes in turn had leaned into the caresses’ then repeated the process himself to each of his mates.

 

Xander and Wesley were each held in on lap of a Master vampire in a way that could only be described as loving; each doing nothing more to the other than light caresses, and touches just reassuring themselves that the other was fine.

 

Buffy, Gunn, and Willow cautiously circled around the four to stand by the rapidly growing audience who stood just as amazed as they were. Without looking up from the scene, Buffy whispered, “Giles what the hell just happened?” 

 

“I’m truly amazed. I believe Wesley just performed a AIEeeya, a ululation among vampire mates.” 

 

Buffy frowned at he explanation, “A what? Please, explain what a aiya thingy is, and a ulanation?”

 

“That’s ululation, a call, is what Wesley just did. An AIEeeya is such a call to only mated vampires, when a mate is in danger. When Wesley called them they instinctively responded to their bonds, to each other. From this I’d gather the mating ritual was a success.”

 

“Ahm, but I thought when we found them naked on top of each other in the circle meant the whole thing was a success?” Willow asked. 

 

“No, the magic was a success, but mating is a delicate thing. Each of them has more than enough reasons for not wanting it to work, just enough to fight the instincts that came with a mating bond. For whatever reasons they each have accepted it not only in their mind, but their subconscious, souls and demons have join together to protect one another. Wesley and Xander were in pain from their fighting—Wesley called them on it, and they each responded.” Giles felt it before he looked up at what he suspected; their caresses were becoming more intimate. “I think we should adjourn to the kitchen, and give them a bit of privacy.” 

 

They looked over and several people started to blush as the four men started licking and kissing each other. None of them however were prepared for the jolt of sexual energy that raced through their bodies. For the first time they each experienced an intensity and power of the bond that united them all.


	22. chapter 22

"Ok, I'm not going to be patient or polite anymore, I want to know what the hell is going on. What the hell was that all about? And while we're on the subject, you still haven't explained to me why I'm here in the first place? Why I even felt compelled to come here? Why I can't leave? And most of all, what the hell does any of this have to do with me?" Scott glared, waiting for an explanation. At the same time he busily untucked his shirt, trying unsuccessfully to cover his arousal. 

 

Parker nodded his agreement. "Can't say I disagree. You haven't given us much of an explanation, and any time I have thoughts of leaving..."

 

"It hurts," Graham stated, simply folding his arms across him effectively bracing himself from fighting his every instinct to fight, and possibly kill whom he considered dangerous hostiles in the living room.

 

"Yeah," Scott whispered in return.

 

Buffy looked to Giles, who nodded before he spoke. "Yes, well, it is all rather complicated."

 

Gunn made a noise annoyed that these college boys still didn't already get the gist after several hours, and witnessing everything from the living room in the last twenty minutes decided to bring it down a notch so they could understand. "Not so complicated G. It goes like this boys'. The two vamps in there are mated, with English and that other guy out there. The two who were fighting are vamps, and our champions. The only thing standing between us and a bad-ass vamp dude named Cain. Not to mention all his nasty army vamps who are coming to dust our champions." Gunn motioned his thumb toward the living-room, "And everyone that they marked. Meaning us. The witchy poo's cast a spell to bind us, 'all of us' they have marked together to give our big bads out there their extra strength. Making us sensitive to what they're feeling. In other words it's like going back to puberty, using shirt-tails and books." Gunn looked down at himself then pointedly looked over at Scott and his shirttail that was hanging out in a futile attempt to hide the evidence of his erection. A futile effort since every male present was trying to hide the same evidence.

 

Buffy smirked at Gunn's explanation. Her smile widened as she looked over to her watcher and noticed his annoyance as he replaced the already clean glasses back on his head. 

 

Giles scolded, "Yes, an interesting interpretation of the situation. And please refrain from using nicknames. It's Rupert Giles, Giles if you must, and the guy's name is Xander." 

 

"Ahmm, and might I add if you use 'witchy poo' again or any other form, I'll show you exactly what a 'witchy poo' really can do." Willow replied and enjoyed Gunn showing a slight glimmer of fear at her statement.

 

"Right got it; no nicknames. Anyone ever mention you Sunnyhell people might be a tad sensitive?" Gunn murmured under his breath.

 

"Sensitivity etiquette coming from the black cue ball?" Buffy smirked.

 

Gunn opened and closed his mouth at Buffy's remark, looked at the others who were fighting back laughing at him, then the quiet blond was smiling. Shaking his head he smiled and laughed back, "Point made, and taken."

 

Scott shook his head wanting to understand what was happening and what he did to get involved in everything, "Ok, let me get this straight, one of those vampires in there marked me?" Scott asked.

 

"Angel." Willow offered.

 

Nodding Scott continued, "Right, so why? I don't ever remember meeting him."

 

Owen looked up and asked, "I did though. He's the guy you were talking to before we went out?"

 

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, we were kinda fighting having a thing before we really had a thing. I guess he was kinda jealous when I tried to date regular guys even when we weren't together."

 

"He's the guy you fell for before we got together?" Buffy just nodded again at Parker's question. 

 

"He was jealous? You mean he marked us to kill us? Just because we dated you?" Scott asked appalled. 

 

"I think so." Buffy answered.

 

"But we just dated once--that's it." Owen asked

 

Buffy winced, "You don't need to remind me."

 

Cordelia sighed, starting to get annoyed with stroll down Buffy lane. "This is all very riveting, but need I remind you we have four guys getting all groiny in the living room while we're hiding here in the kitchen?" Cordelia spoke up

 

"Yeah G." with one look from Giles; Gunn corrected himself, "Sorry, Giles. So is this connection thing gonna tone down or what? Cause I gotta tell you it really is worse then when I was thirteen. Know what I mean?"

 

"He's got a point, Giles. When I woke up Willow and Tara were worried. That's why I woke up in the first place; I felt the intensity of their fear. Later I felt other things, from them, all of us." Buffy stopped and took a breath and couldn't stop the blush as she looked back at Giles, "And it didn't matter from who. It hasn't stopped only increased. Is there a way we can stop it, or control it better--its kinda getting like it was when Amy and Xander did that love spell, and that's not a performance I want to repeat."

 

Giles removed his clean glasses to clean, knowing he didn't want to see their faces when he couldn't control his own blush, but he forced himself to speak, "Willow?"

 

"I...No time we got company." Willow turned, and looked at Buffy who nodded as they led the way, "Stay here," they announced together walking back into the living room.

 

"Who is it this time?" Buffy asked.

 

"I don't know, I mean I do know her. I kinda recognize her, but I don't know her name, or where I recognize her from." Willow answered then turned ignoring the moaning from the guys who were still groping each other, "Ready?"

 

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Buffy opened the door with stake in hand ready to fight, but wasn't prepared with who she faced, "Anne?"

 

***************

 

"They're beautiful together, don't you think?" Nicholas nibbled on Sasha's neck pulling him closer as he watched his newly awaken childe play with the boy. Sasha lay cradled in his arms while he stroked his Master Nicholas' cock in a much slower time than his childe Lilah's quicker pace of feeding from her boy and pomme de sang. 

 

Earlier they had waited and watched as Lilah rose; her demon surged to the fore as soon as she heard the pulsing beat of her food. When she attacked the boy with the bloodlust strumming in her veins, Nicholas had to force her to stop; pulling her back and enforcing his rights as her Sire. He enjoyed his childe's whimpers and pleas as he held her in place. Letting her know that the boy was not to be drained, that he was her only food source today, tomorrow, and from now on, and she had to learn to treasure what she had. 

 

Nicholas continued to watch as Lilah got dangerously close to ignoring his words of warning. Reaching over, he grabbed Lilah by the neck effectively pulling her off her boy with his blood still dripping from her mouth.

 

"What did I tell you childe?" Nicholas quietly asked his childe. Sasha, now kneeling between his Master's legs returned to his task of caressing and mouthing his Master's still hard cock. This was of no concern to him unless his Master wished it to be so.

 

Lilah looked into her Sire's eyes then closed them bowing her head in submission, "I'm sorry, Sire."

 

Nicholas tilted her head up and drew her closer licking the excess blood from her lips, "I understand childe, but he is yours. And you must care for him as the gift he is. Do you understand?" Lilah nodded and looked over at the young man who was still riding from the high she brought him. Without thinking she dragged her nails over one raised nipple watching the red welts swell from the pressure, as her gift moaned his pleasure. As much as she enjoyed the game of enticing her boy, she couldn't stop the nagging question foremost in her mind until she could withhold the question no longer and asked her Sire, "Sire, why? Why is he my only food source? I don't understand."

 

Nicholas signed knowing he couldn't allow Lilah the indulgence in the life of a normal fledgling childe, allowing instincts to follow the bloodlust, to encourage and nurture the young demon within. No, not with Father out to punish, or destroy him; Nicholas wasn't sure which, but he knew he couldn't lose Sasha, Lilah, or the boy. They meant too much to him, and he was afraid that was Father's plan. To destroy him by destroying everyone he cared about, punishment for his disobedience in creating Sasha in the first place. Shoving his misplaced weakness of love and caring for Sasha into his face. No, the only thing it did was make him more defensive and protective over his circle, his new family.

 

Nicholas' fingers entwined in Sasha's hair, caressing his love as he continued to worship him with his mouth. "Listen to me childe and do as I tell you without fail, or make no mistake you will be dust. Father, my father and Master, is using you to get to me. You are too young, your demon weak and the bloodlust strong. Lilah, you are my childe now, but I would not have turned you by choice. I was forced." Nicholas felt his childe stiffen in his arms at his words. "Hear me, I was forced, but I have embraced you childe, and that was my choice, my desire. You are strong Lilah, of heart and mind, to survive father, his witches, and their drones. I chose to embrace you and gift you a pomme de sang based on your survival and intelligence. You are my family now, my childe in blood as well as in name. I have honored you as a childe embraced what my love Sasha does not. Don't disappoint me in that gift." 

 

Pulling her closer he started to lap at her neck over his mark, as Sasha held him tightly opening his throat to take his entire length of his Master deeply in his throat. Nicholas felt Sasha draw him even closer still, and then he felt the vibrations against his cock buried deep inside his love, as Sasha began to hum. He knew he wouldn't last much longer and viciously started to fuck his mouth as Sasha urged him on with the desire to suck his very essence out of him. Nicholas shoved himself deeply down Sasha's throat one last time, holding Sasha in place just as he came. He pulled Lilah closer sinking his teeth into his childe drinking her sweetness just as his love accepted and drank his come. 

 

Sasha lovingly licked and cleaned the softened cock of his Master, never leaving his position until his Master pulled him up and attacked his mouth. Sasha tasted the lingering bits of Lilah's blood mingled with the flavor of his Master from his own mouth. Sasha moaned and attacked Nicholas' mouth with renewed fervor as he felt Nicholas' hand on his cock pumping hard, and encouraging him to fuck his hand. It didn't take long as Nicholas removed his mouth and whispered, "Come for me." Just as his Master's teeth sank into his neck, Sasha jerked and spasmed hard as he came in his Master's hand. 

 

Nicholas slowly licked clean his bite before moving his hand closer to lick his love's spunk from his fingers. He could smell his childe's arousal as well as the boy's, who laid there hard and wanting as the boy enjoyed their display before him, but even through all the thick arousal he could tell the boy hungered for more than the ardeur. 

 

Once he licked clean his hand, devouring with relish every drop of his Sasha, as he waited for his love to calm down enough so he could address him. The boy involuntary addressed them all, as his body growled out in hunger. Nicholas broke out in laughter. Sasha joined him in his laughter as he spoke, "Sire, I think the boy is hungry." Lilah moved closer to her boy and pressing her head to his stomach, licking his stomach while listening to the unique sounds of her boy she started to purr in contentment.

 

"Yes, I think you are right. Go take the boy to feed, and then have him cleaned, but return quickly and bring two meals with you." Nicholas pressed one last kiss to his love as he moved his childe away from the boy, and chuckled at the sound of their whimpers from being dragged away from each other. He watched Sasha dress as he slowly petted Lilah, who snuggled closer enjoying the closeness of her Sire, but never took her eyes from her boy. Nicholas smiled and was warmed by their attachment to each other so soon. 

 

Sasha looked up, "Sire shall I dress the boy? His clothes are in threads." Without any thought he answered, "No, he has our smell. I want everyone to know, that he is embraced, and our pomme de sang. He will stay naked in the compound until we have to move. But no one is to touch him." Sasha nodded taking the boy in hand and moved toward the door, "And Sasha get him a leash." Nicholas smiled when the boy's scent of arousal reached him before the obvious evidence of the boy's cock filled with desire at his words of possession and ownership as Sasha pulled the boy from the room.

 

*************

Sasha smiled as he watched various minions stare at the boy with lust as he pulled him toward the elevator that would take them to the human stables. As the doors shut he closed his hand around the boy's cock slightly, caressing enjoying the sight before him as he looked up into the boy's face. "This is a lovely sight. If you can stay hard until we return you shall be rewarded." With one final squeeze Sasha let him go enjoying his whimper of pleasure. 

 

No sooner had the doors opened and they stepped out they came face to face with Ariel, one of Master Cain's witches. Sasha watched as her eyes widened when she saw the boy's marks and realizing what they meant. He was disappointed when she didn't stay so he could taunt his Master's one up-men-ship over his father, but she rushed past him into the elevator, and the doors closed before he could do anything. Shaking his head, he turned to his task before him and moved toward the stables, "Come you must eat." 

 

***************

'No, this can't be happening!' Ariel mentally screamed as she made her way toward her and Sarah's room. Throwing open the door, she witnessed Sarah teaching the art of delicately skinning a human alive, then healing the area to restart again before a few minion under their care. Without slowing, Ariel addressed the class, "Leave us, now." Seeing the furry of their Mistress, they scattered racing for the door. 

 

Sarah slowly turned to face her mate and knew something very seriously was wrong. Without further thought, she snapped the neck of the human on the table, as she simultaneously cast a spell so they were effectively sealed from everyone. Once the seal was in place she watched as Ariel paced the floor, her eyes erratically searching for an answer. Sarah calmly went to sit on the couch, and waited until Ariel sat at her feet resting her head on her lap. Sarah undid the tie to Ariel's hair, and started to rake her fingers through the long ebony hair trying to calm her mate. "What is it? What has happened?" 

 

"I missed him, I didn't see him, didn't see his mark, and he was here. Master will not forgive this." Ariel started to shake, and cry uncontrollably; the emotions of fear and despair rolling off her in waves. Through her crying and hiccups she started repeating over and over the same thing, "I didn't know. I didn't mean it, please forgive me, I didn't know." 

 

Where Ariel was an emotional mess usually with happiness over the manic pain they inflicted on others. Sarah on the other hand was stoic, almost without emotion, she was Ariel's perfect match the flip side of the coin. Her yin to yang within the darkness they shared. 

 

Knowing it'd take too much time to calm Ariel down, she spoke a few words, casting a spell to see inside of Ariel's mind, and to see what could possibly have happened. She watched through her eyes as the elevators doors opened and saw Sasha, Nicholas' pet with a meal. Upon closer inspection she realized he wasn't just any meal. Nicholas marked him; embraced, and marked him as a pomme de sang. She considered Nicholas' actions and how their Master would possibly react, but she still didn't see why this upset Ariel so. Digging deeper into her mate's mind she tried to find the answer. 

 

Then it was there the human's name, it echoed in her mate's mind, Riley Finn. Sarah didn't need to go any further she knew that name. The only one they had tried to find without success. She pulled away from her mate's mind, and felt herself shudder knowing Ariel was right their Master would not let them live after this mistake. 

 

No, she knew who Riley Finn was, the slayer's ex-lover. The one who had slipped through their fingers, but to find him within their Master's pack, and that he was already embraced as a pomme de sang to his own rogue childe. Closing her eyes, she reached out with her mind to answer her remaining question. 

 

Three floors above her she saw Nicholas on his bed with his new childe curled around him. For a moment she stared at the young Master knowing she was about to break the ultimate law within any clan, but with one thought of Ariel she acted without regret and swiftly entered Nicholas' mind to seek the information she needed.

 

Minutes later Sarah was back, consciously stroking her mate who had calmed enough, and was silent with only tears tracks the only evidence to her state of mind. "Ariel it is done. We must go forward. His childe has the knowledge, but she's newly awakened, and riding the bloodlust-it will buy us time. No one else knows who Riley Finn really is. He was too heavily marked as a Thrall. No one will know before we can get away. I cast a spell, but we will have to go to Sunnydale. We will have to play our role for Master. Until then you must forget." Sarah leaned over her mate and gently caressed her tear stained face. With each smooth motion she spoke the words that would make Ariel forget as her mate slipped into a deep sleep. 

 

**************

The flight had been long, but luckily it was a straight direct from Heathrow into Los Angeles with only an hour's delay before the next flight into Sunnydale. Ethan's fear and anxiety soared when he saw the news broadcast of the recent massacres, and the prison break in Chico. He had never met the girl, but he knew she was a slayer. Was even surprised he didn't have to convince Olivia of that fact. He suspected watching the news of massacred bodies drained of blood more than did the trick. In three hours, they should be there; three more hours before he was face-to-face with Ripper.

 

**************

Lindsey gripped his fingers tightly on the steering wheel as he watched Anne get out of her car and ring the bell. He felt like he was only minutes away from his death. Once he handed the envelope to Angel, if he even lived that long, that'd be the end. And he was tired. Tired of the running, of the hiding, of having no life. This was not what he dreamed his life would be like; not what he had worked, fought and struggled through law school for.

 

Lindsey watched as the door opened and after a few minutes Anne went inside. Slowly, Lindsey reached for the envelope at his side and opened his door and then grabbed his only friend and comfort over the years, his guitar. Placing his hat on his head he mentally shut down stopping all thoughts of Angel, his life, and allowed the energy that had pulled him here to begin with to take over. To help him with the last two hundred yards, and every step forward. 

 

It was a roaring sound behind him that made him turn as he watched a van speed past him screeching to a halt as it rear-ended Anne's car to stop in front the townhouse. A young man franticly got out of the van running to the side door opening it as he gently pulled and cradled another man in his arms. Even from where Lindsey stood he could tell the man was smaller than him, but he easily lifted him. 

 

The next thing Lindsey knew, he found himself running ahead and started banging on the door. Just as Lindsey looked back the smaller man gracefully climbed the stairs with what should have been a heavy and awkward burden. Lindsey now recognized his face from one of his reports, as a former scoobie, as Faith had called them. Before him stood Daniel Osborne, a musician, and former lover of the redhead witch, and fellow scoobie Willow. Oz was also werewolf, which now explained his strength, and Lindsey didn't need to be told that the man he held in his arms meant the world to him. 

 

Lindsey didn't see the door swing open, only heard a wail as someone screamed, 'Ozzzzzz' just as someone else grabbed him in a chokehold and pulled him up off his feet as his hat fell to the ground. Others pushed pass them as the man holding him whispered in his ear, "Well, well what do who we have here? Now I know no one called for a lawyer." 

 

Lindsey noticed the black arm, and recognized the voice as Gunn, and was grateful that it wasn't Angel. With some difficulty he managed to swallow, trying to focus and not overreact, but it wasn't easy. Angel and his associates were the only ones to ever get under his skin. It didn't help that Darla's lessons only reinforced those feelings. Something was placed over his forehead, "Damn I was hoping to dust your ass." Gunn hissed back then carried him inside never releasing his grip. 

 

Inside was pandemonium, as the apartment he was dragged into seemed to be filled wall to wall with people-- everyone on top of each other they all seemed to be talking at once. Oz gently laid his burden down on the couch. Never leaving his side, Oz started to slobber creating secretions, and began covering the wounds with his salvia. Someone made a distinctive sound of, 'Yuk,' which Lindsey whole heartily agreed with, and they all stared fascinated as the man-wolf started to whimper over the unconscious man. The talking stopped as the whimpering increased, and they silently moved as one circling the room itself giving the pair some room.

 

Then another cry filled the room. This was coming from just outside of his vision from the way Gunn was holding him. Lindsey was able to suppress his surprise as he saw three naked men crawling toward the couch, and was even more shocked when he recognized them.

 

One was tall and lean even as he crawled on the floor. Then he saw it was Wesley, Angel's demon hunter, who was the one man who had lusted just as long and as strongly after Angel as he did. Lindsey watched and couldn't believe the transformation before him as this graceful man made his way closer to the couch. Gone was the stiff, clumsiness Wolfram & Hart had recorded of Angel's sidekick, but was replaced by this elegant man before him. Crawling at his side, Lindsey recognized Spike, also known as William the bloody, one fourth of the Scourge of Europe, and Angelus' childe. Following them was Xander, another scoobie, and according to their reports the most vulnerable with no special powers, and was noted as a weak link to the slayer. But this man he witnessed crawling was nothing like the boy in his reports. This boy was a man who was crawling with the same dangerous predatory stance as a large cat; all sleek, graceful, and dangerous like a game cat, a panther. He was unconsciously using every muscle group flexing as he made his way to the couch, and toward Oz.

 

At first Oz growled, and started to change showing his ragged dogteeth as they approached; he was ready to protect the man on the couch. The dark haired man ignored it reaching up and pulling Oz's face close to his neck allowing him to attack if he wanted. But all that followed was a stronger wail, and then Oz changed back to the man he was before breaking down crying in Xander's arms.

 

Xander held the man and although Lindsey didn't actually hear the word leave Xander's mouth he knew he said, 'Pack' as he cradled the smaller man. At the same time, Lindsey felt Gunn's grip loosen, and was about to thank the man, but was pulled in the opposite direction as he came face-to-face with Angel. 

 

Lindsey gulped as he stared at the naked man before him. The object of his lust, and dark love Darla had trained, and cultivated within him. Angel pulled him closer as Lindsey watched him swiftly change into game face. Lindsey couldn't stop his fear as it rolled off of him, nor could he stop the desire that burned throughout his being. Angel tilted his head and smirked, as he smelled the truth. It was then Lindsey knew without doubt this man... vampire before him wasn't Angel, but his truest darkest desire Angelus.


	23. chapter 23

"How long will we have to wait? Our answers are in there." Word stated angrily. They had arrived in the early hours just after dawn after hitching a ride in the back of a semi. She wanted her Sire's pain to end now, but she was forced to wait and witness his anguish as he forced himself to ignore the compulsions. 

 

"We will wait as long as I say. They will move soon, probably tonight. I smell him; he's in there waiting. The longer I wait, the stronger I am. I will not be his." Garrian looked at his childe's worried face and then glanced away ignoring her wishes. This was his grand-Sire, if she really was his blood childe she would understand, but she wasn't. She didn't understand at all. Not what he was feeling through the connection; like his confused feelings about Angelus his grand-Sire. No, fighting the compulsion would be the best thing, best for both of them rather than be Angelus's lackey minions.

 

***************

 

Lindsey swallowed a breath as pure pleasure raced through his body. He was no longer aware of anyone around him, but only of the man, the vampire--Angelus in front of him. Lindsey didn't move a muscle as his eyes devoured every inch, enthralled as he enjoyed every nuance of the vampire. Before him stood an angel, a dark angel with tainted dark lips that were accented with sharp fangs gleaming at him in a semi smile. Lindsey wanted to reach out and touch his flawlessness skin, and the two symmetrical perfect erect nipples that almost begged to be lavished. A shudder rippled through his body as he fought the urge to prostate himself here and now in the presence of the others, before this beautiful creature in front of him. Lindsey was just beginning to learn that Darla had only scratched the surface in describing Angelus' aura and power, which he now stood before. Lindsey heard a low groan coming deep from Angelus' chest. Looking back up he smiled in anticipation at the sound, and its possible meaning as a moan escaped his own body that vibrated his need. It was moments before the tone registered in his mind as he realized Angelus' groan was really the rumbling start of a belly roar of laughter escaping his lips. Lindsey suddenly froze. All feeling fled as Angelus' laughter rejected everything about him.

 

 

*************

Dawn's POV

*************

 

They had kinda forgotten about me-again, but with so much happening for once I'm happy about it. It gives me the perfect opportunity to watch everything. From where I sit I can see Angel and the other guy, and how close they're standing almost chest-to-chest. Angel's naked chest-naked chest and lower red haze. At the moment I'm not too fond of my favorite witches. I really hate that they treat me like a child; like I haven't seen naked bodies before. I'm fifteen and a half with only five months before legal driving age, and work. Hadn't they heard of the Internet---duh? Even if I didn't have access I have Janet, and Janet has a slew of playgirls at least a years worth with very, very naked men.

 

So, it's a little weird seeing your friends naked. Ok, I really only saw Xander, but Xan's butt--wow. I never would have thought it was that---well that good. Those pants definitely hide too much, but now I can see why Anya didn't have a problem with the baggy unflattering clothes, definitely a good trick in keeping other people from finding out. Not that I can see any of that now, thanks to Willow and Tara---not. Whatever spell Willow put on me prevents me from seeing the glorious naked truth, but hey seeing red haze underwear instead of naked private flesh almost equals the same thing, and its something I have no plans on telling her, or anyone else. 

 

What's weird though is everyone else including the new guy facing Angel, are just--- everyone seems so I don't know lusty. I've seen enough of it before when they thought I wasn't around between Xander and Anya to Willow and Tara; even Buffy with Riley a couple of times before he left. But now it's with all of them, and that's a bit weird. But it's worst with all the guys because it's noticeable. I mean it was funny in school with Janet going around and dishing about the different and multiple ways guys try to hide themselves everything from shirttails, to books and stuff. But now seeing all of them, and Giles is just ewwwww. Of course I have no plans on letting anyone know otherwise Buffy will have Willow zap my eyes shut or something. 

 

Wow Angel's laughing, I never heard him laugh like that before. I wonder what I missed?

 

*************

 

A growl erupted, "Enough you're hurting him, you wanker." Spike spoke angrily as he stood looking around for something.

 

Angel's eyes narrowed at Lindsey then turned toward his childe, but then ignored him as he saw his mate Wesley standing there staring at Lindsey. Once he acknowledged Wesley he was flooded with Wesley's pain, and insecurity. Angel realized he did that; he put that pain there. Using his vampire speed Angel had Wesley in his arms comforting his mate. 

 

Lindsey stood there shell shocked for a minute before slowly backing away dropping the envelope as he went. "I don't think so." Gunn slapped an arm on his shoulder effectively stopping him.

 

Angel looked over, but had no intention of leaving his mate. "What's in the envelope Lindsey?" Angel asked as he watched Spike lean over to pick it up, and was mildly disappointed to see Spike wearing his pants. 

 

Lindsey answered without thinking, "I don't know, but it's from Wolfram & Hart. They used me as a delivery service knowing I'd come to you." Lindsey couldn't understand what he just did as he bit the inside of his mouth until he tasted blood. Lindsey hated himself for answering, and even more for answering truthfully upon Angel's request.

 

Spike opened it reading the contents of the envelope then let out a long whistle. "Well what does it say Blondie?" Cordelia squealed from the back of the room. 

 

"Seems my Sire here has a pavlovian lap dog. A gift of faith from W&H." Spike answered.

 

"Right more like a gift from the Greeks aka Trojan horse." Cordelia snapped back.

 

"Yeah that sounds more like them." Gunn countered.

 

"Spike?" Angel wanted a better answer.

 

"Ask him yourself, he's no better than a thrall where you're concerned. Here Red read this, any mojo on it?" Spiked walked over and handed the letter and envelope to Willow.

 

Willow took them and started reading it before handing it to Tara, "No, I know there's not. Tara and I cast several magical indictors. Plus, we did a revealing spell if anyone tried, that would activate a binding spell on the person, or object effectively alerting us and imprisoning them." 

 

"So what did he mean, by lap dog, did W&H do something to him?" Cordelia asked.

 

"Does it really matter?" Anne shouted, then she turned toward Buffy, "I don't even know why I'm here, but I thought you'd help if nothing else-that's what you do right fight vampires? But you're standing around doing nothing, or whatever," She glanced at the naked men, Angel still holding Wesley. "But I don't want to know. What I do know is I lost a lot of friends today including my best friend Jay." Anne looked over at everyone staring at her. Scanning the room, she found the clicker and turned on the TV, and clicked on a news channel.

 

\\\ ...bodies discovered earlier today on Mulberry Drive have now been identified. The families were notified late this afternoon. The victims, Warren Meers, Andrew Wells, and Jonathan Levinson were long time high school friends. The investigator LT. Matthew Kent stated that similar crime cases in Chico and Los Angeles might be linked to a new vampire cult that seems to be targeting various southern California towns. The largest massacre hit Chico state prison with a death total reaching close to sixty dead; compared to Los Angeles death total of 22, a teen shelter---// 

 

Gunn grabbed the remote and turned it off, as he held Anne tightly until she relaxed in his arms. "We'll get them, make them pay Hon, don't you worry." 

 

Buffy swallowed hard trying not to worry about one possible casualty at Chico, and instead forced herself to focus on the immediate problems, "We need to get to the mansion now!"

 

"The chit's right. I suggest you and the others dress then we move out." Spike stated as he calmly finished dressing. 

 

Buffy was confused by Spike's demeanor, but looked over to Angel who slightly nodded before she went into command mode. "Right, you heard him. Let's finish up packing, and haul everything out. Those who have the know how on vehicles check on the damage to the van, and if it runs how much space will we have in the back? Tara, make up a group and empty what's left in the kitchen. Cordelia, Dawn clothes, and linens and everything you deem useful. We might be there for a while. Plus check those boxes in the storage. Willow can you stretch the shield out just pass the cars, so we can load them up safely?" Willow nodded, " Good. Ok, let's move people I want to be in the mansion in an hour. Giles?" Buffy watched as people scattered all moving to their designated areas. 

 

"Yes, no, you're right, but we should make a run for medical supplies too." Giles nodded over to the unconscious injured man where Oz was still hovering protectively.

 

"Good point. Try to get as much as you can, just incase we can't make another run." Buffy looked around, "Take Graham with you. We should be at the mansion, but call on the cell in case. I don't want anyone taking any unnecessary risks."

 

"Not him. He stays." Spike announced firmly. To Graham he growled, "Sit!" Graham didn't waste anytime but obeyed without thought, and watched as Hostile 17 stalked over to the newcomer, Lindsey, and for some reason it bothered him. It bothered him even more than the fact he took orders instantly from a hostile no less; a hostile that no longer felt like a hostile. 

 

Buffy crossed her arms trying to get a reading on Spike since he was acting so weird, but just couldn't figure it out. "Fine, then take Gunn, and Owen with you, and Giles be careful. All of you." Giles smiled at her concern.

 

Gunn nodded, and gave Anne a squeeze before directing her upstairs to help the others. "Alright let's hit it."

 

As Buffy watched them about to drive off, she yelled, "Cell?" Gunn waved his arm out the window holding the phone.

 

Turning back, Buffy moved over to the hutch opening and pulled out a measuring tape, "Parker, I want you to go and measure the van's back, length and width. I'd like to take some furniture if we can. At least have something for Devon and Dawn." 

 

Buffy looked over to Angel, who was now dressed and acknowledged her silent question. Buffy wasn't comfortable about it, but recognized that Angel would handle things with both Spike and Lindsey, and she moved to help the others pack things into the various cars.

 

Angel looked over at his childe who hovered over Lindsey. A heartbeat behind him started to race, and he could feel Wesley's anxiety before the smell even hit the air. Turning, Angel was going to embrace his mate to reassure him again, but Wes pulled away stepping back shaking his head. Xander came up behind him, halting Wes in his place, before leaning in and starting to lick the scarred wound that he created when he had claimed him. Wes leaned back, inclining his head further to give Xander better access. As Xander slowly licked over the wound, Angel stepped into Wesley's space and embraced him enjoying the feel of his mate, and enjoyed the view of one Xander ravishing Wesley's neck. Angel wanted nothing more than for this to turn into play, but he knew now wasn't the time. But before Angel could pull away he heard a low moan escaped followed by a growl, but neither was by his mates. Angel looked up, untangled himself from his mates, and walked toward Spike who was holding Lindsey in place, who started to whimper as Angel came toward him. 

 

"Your pup here might be a problem, especially with them. They're jealous already." Spike indicated their mates. 

 

"And you're not?" Angel asked curiously.

 

"Ta mate, you don't need to remind me what you lot did. I suggest you give your pup here to him," Spike indicated the man sitting beside him, "He's strong enough to handle him, and smart enough to keep watch of him. Soldier boys are good for following orders. In this case mine." Spike reached down and pulled Graham to him, "Think you can do that soldier boy? Keep this pup in line?" 

 

Graham swallowed but answered, "Yes Sir."

 

"Spike?" Angel asked.

 

Spike just stared at him then raised his brow in question before looking back to Wesley who was antsy watching Lindsey. "Don't you feel how upset you're making him cause your hesitating? He thinks you don't really want him, that you want the pup. And yeah you do want to play with him for a hard bloody shag, but only for play not like how you want your mates."

 

Aggravated, Angel stared at Spike, "Spike, he has a name----"

 

"No, he bloody doesn't. Now decide if you're keeping him, or giving him to my boy here. Decide!" Spike spat his eyes started flashing yellow as he fought his demon.

 

Angel felt emotions spiral from all different directions of his mates. With a quick glance he noticed both Xander and Wes glaring at him expectantly, and could even feel Oz's stare as he watched the event unfold.

 

Angel signed, "Fine, no playing as you put it. Your boy can have him." 

 

"You really don't like losing your toys do you? Not good enough. Inform your pup vampire style who his new owner is." Spike snapped.

 

"Fine." Angel grabbed Lindsey and presented him to Graham. "What's your boy's name?" 

 

Spike raised a brow, "Don't rightly know, formal introductions were not given in the initiative compound. What is your name soldier boy?"

 

"Graham Miller, Sir."

 

Spike clasped his arm over the soldier's shoulder, "Right, Graham meet my Sire, Angelus." 

 

Angel chose to ignore the pain that Spike failed to mention him as his mate, and focused on Graham. He was tall, broad and muscular, a walking billboard for an 'Uncle Sam Wants You' ad. Spike was right this man was strong enough to handle Lindsey, and a strong hand was something Lindsey McDonald was going to need a lot of. Without looking at the young man, Angel sliced a cut on Lindsey's cheek, "This was mine, but I giving him to you Graham as a gift with all rights of ownership-do you accept?"

 

Graham started at the blood as it moved slowly down Lindsey's cheek, and only came out of his daze when Spike nudged him. Graham looked at Spike not sure what to do. 

 

"Need to lick the blood clean, it's how we'd accept such a gift. From this point in time we are all ruled by vampire lore, so to ignore it would be an insult." Spike's eyes flared yellow as he watched his boy lean forward and lick the pup's cheek clean while he gently caressed his neck. Nodding with satisfaction Spike patted the boys back. "The pup's yours. Don't name him, pup will do for now, and don't let him out of your sight or better still out of arms reach for that matter. Understood?" Graham nodded 

 

"Good now that's taken care of------" Spike walked away to help the others pausing as he passed Wesley. Gently Spike leaned in and licked the punctures on Wesley's neck. Wes moaned in pleasure just as Xander whimpered, and reached out to Spike to embrace him. Spike quickly moved back and avoided eye contact with Xander and left the room. 

 

Graham grabbed Lindsey's hand and followed Spike.

 

Xander stood there hurt and dazed by Spike's apparent avoidance of him. Wesley tried to draw his attention back by nibbling on his ear until he got Xander to giggle at his antics. "Ok, ok you are a needy one---" 

 

Wes abruptly pulled away, and started stammering, "You're right Xander, I'm so sorry. This, these ------these changes I don't-I'm sorry. I'll go and help Cordelia and Fred." 

 

Before Xander could stop him, Wes ran up the stairs, and didn't hear Xander's 'but I liked it.' A finger under his chin brought his attention back as Angel stood in front of him. Xander took a step back, "No don't."

 

Angel took a step forward about to say something, but Xander interrupted, stepping back again, "No, I'm not ready." Xander saw Angel stop at his words, and saw the confusion and pain his words brought, "You're still Angelus I can see it, feel it. I can't, I just can't not now." Turning Xander moved outside to help the others.

 

Angel stood there with only Oz and his injured mate to witness his turmoil. It was a vicious cycle he felt Xander, and Wesley's pain and confusion just as he knew they felt his, but he was most confused over Spike. Angel was also angry, scared, and helpless because he didn't feel anything from Spike. Angel knew the link was there it was like a hum inside his head, but he was blocked from feeling anything else. The only thing he could think of was this was a trick Spike developed over the years with Dru. The thought of his Drusilla brought a pang of sorrow. Unexpectedly, one word, 'DON'T!' was screamed in his mind making him stagger back in shock. He knew somehow that Spike had felt his thoughts, so the link was blocked only one-way. Spike was monitoring his thoughts, and his mate's thoughts. That's how he knew what Wes was feeling before he did. 

 

A soft voice interrupted his thoughts, "You ok, man?"

 

"Yeah I will be. How's he doing?" Angel asked, as he knelt down to take a closer look. Oz was now one of his clan, he could feel it strongly, and the injured man that lay there, was still breathing ragged breaths, was Oz's mate. If his mate died, he knew they'd lose Oz as well.

 

At first, Oz didn't say anything. He drew in deep breaths to calm himself, but tears shone in his eyes as he spoke, "I might have claimed him too late. I knew he was my mate, but I didn't want to infect him. And then I couldn't protect him. He was a vampire, knew what I was and just held me-I. When I woke Devon was in a crumbled heap. I couldn't think and I knew we didn't have time, so I claimed him. I can't lose him Angel."

 

Angel nodded, "Would you like me to clean him it might help add to yours---?" 

 

Oz took one glance at his mate then nodded his consent. Angel leaned closer and began to lick at each of the wounds. Slowly tasting Oz's saliva down to the blood of his mate, making sure he completely and thoroughly cleaned the wounds. 

 

Neither noticed as Willow and Buffy entered the room, stopping in their tracks when they saw what Angel was going. Willow was about to protest, but Buffy grabbed her arm and shook her head whispering to her friend, "Vampire saliva has healing factors. He's trying to help." Willow nodded her consent and then noticed those standing on the stairs watching she nudged Buffy who went into action.

 

"Alright, let's get going, nothing to see. We have a deadline people. Cordy is the upstairs packed?" Buffy asked.

 

"Yeah, everything is in bags and boxes we just need to bring it all down and pack it. Ah we're going to need a lot more things, like blankets, and pillows not to mention clothes, especially the female variety."

 

Buffy nodded then walked back outside, "Scott, so, will the van be mobile?"

 

"Yeah she'll be good to go, and we moved their belongings into Anne's car. I think we'll have room for those mattresses."

 

"Ok great! Cordy or Dawn can show you and Parker where they are. If we can stand them on their sides we might be able to pack more things in the van." Buffy countered.

 

"Good thought, but why not tie the mattresses on the hood then that will leave the back completely empty to add more things. Anything left in the old mansion?" Spike asked.

 

"Not much. We did a run earlier after Giles and Tara secured it magically. Mostly just weapons, research books, and a blood run. A few of the bedrooms have beds, but not all and not enough for all of us even if we share." Buffy couldn't help the blush as it crept over her face as she thought about them sharing space and beds.

 

Spike smiled, and Buffy was surprised it wasn't a lecherous leer, but a shy and genuine smile. "No worries slayer, we're all in the same boat. Powerful mojo in bonding with a clan. Before it was just my Princess, and the poof-all this." Spike signed as he noticed Buffy had moved closer to him and he could feel, smell and see her arousal as her perk nipples stood erect begging to be touched. Spike noticed the reaction of the ardeur was stronger than what he had with Dru. It was to where it was becoming more difficult to ignore as the ardeur that was singing in his veins started to burn. 

 

"Buffy, stop. You're reacting to the ardeur." At her confusion look, Spike made his escape from her and started to direct the packing as bags, boxes and furniture was carted out and loaded into various vehicles.

 

"Buffy, you ok?" Willow asked, as she came to stand near her friend.

 

Buffy blushed, "I almost jumped Spike a couple of minutes ago. I mean right here in front of everyone. I---I. He said it was the ardeur, but I'm not sure what that is exactly, but I feel a whole lot more than I did before." 

 

Willow was afraid to touch her as lust swept though her veins. "Take some deep breaths and think about Dawn. In fact go find Dawn. I think she's upstairs and being with her will help."

 

Buffy frowned, "But what if I, I mean you. What if I---" She couldn't finish the thought that she could possibly ever hurt Dawn.

 

"No, I don't think so. You didn't before. You only thought of protecting her. Trust me, I think she'll help you re-focus, ok?"

Willow needed Buffy to get away from her before she did something she didn't really want to think about.

 

Nodding, Buffy left racing up the stairs until she found Dawn. When Buffy found her she pulled her into a tight hug until Dawn started yelling at her to let go and calling her a freak-a-zoid then raced down the stairs still calling her names. Willow looked expectantly at the stairs as Buffy came down more relaxed and focus. She smiled at Willow letting her know the trick worked that a little sister banter defused her raging lust.

 

Buffy moved out of the way as the guys brought the last mattress down and went to load it up. Back in focus, she called out to Spike who was overseeing everything. "Any room for living room furniture?" 

 

Spike took a critical survey, "Couch, chair, and lamps. Everything else will have to stay. We made room for the wolf's mate in the back seat of your jeep.

 

 

Buffy nodded, and walked over to the couch where Devon still laid, as guys grabbed the chair and lamps. "We're ready to move. Do you want help?"

 

Oz shook his head and moved to pick up his mate. Once Devon was settled the guys were right behind them with the couch and loaded it up.

 

"Ok, we're set. The mansion is only a few miles from here. Suggestions?" Buffy asked.

 

"Tara and I can keep the shield around us as we travel. Something I found after the whole Glory thing. But we need to do it convoy style, and with Tara and I sitting up high. I can sit on top of the mattress's on the van taking the lead, and Tara can stand in the back of Lindsey's truck bringing up the rear." Willow stated holding Tara's hand.

 

"Alright who's driving the van? I'm sure Oz won't leave Devon." Buffy asked and then heard the dangling of keys as Spike held them up.

 

"Ok then unless someone has a question lets get out of here." Everyone nodded in agreement as they spread out to different vehicles. Spike helped Willow up on top of the mattresses on the van.

 

It was only a matter of minutes before they started to roll, and no one could deny the feeling of being watched as they moved out.

 

******************

 

"Well aren't we going to follow them?" Word asked, unused to the surly attitude Garrian had started to develop, but knew it had to do with actually seeing William the Bloody and Angelus for the first time. The stark blonde of William surprised her, but there was no mistaking that it was William, and the only reason for their existence. Hers, at least originally was a coincidence. She was already turned when they came across Penn, but would have been dust right along with her Sire if Penn didn't enjoy the sight of owning another who could pass for William's double. It only endeared her to Garrian's Sire Penn, to keep her. He loved claiming he had a matching set something that even the great Angelus didn't have. Now after seeing the famous William even at this distance she'd have to agree they were a matching set; something that only angered her.

 

"Sire?" She asked, as the red taillights from the last vehicle disappeared from her sight. 

 

"Everyone in town will know where they are. I'm more curious to know who they are." Garrian inclined his head indicating a small group of demons gathering who had stayed hidden in the surrounding area. A couple broke the door down and entered. Garrian could still hear the faint sounds of wreckage as they tore what was left of the place apart, but it was the man that came into view that interested him the most. He was average height with snow-white hair in a distinguished gray suite talking on a cell phone. And then he turned almost as if he sensed them, but they were carefully camouflaged and the wind's direction was in their favor. Garrian could see his eyes, the man was a vampire, but one Garrian had never seen the like before. Just as he made his decision to follow him, he disappeared with a speed faster than his own vampire eyes could follow. The demons disbursed shortly after, but took a direct path trailing after the convoy.

 

"We will go now." Garrian announced. 

 

***************

 

"Finally," Olivia signed, "we're almost there. I could use a--------" Tires screeched to a halt just as an arm cross her middle holding her in place.

 

"Ethan what the bloody hell?" Olivia screamed.

 

"He's no longer there, and he's in danger---immediate danger. We have to go. Hang on," Ethan screamed back as he slammed the car into reverse and spun it around. And then slammed it back into drive, burning rubber as he floored the gas pedal. Olivia screamed again bracing herself with one hand on the dashboard and the other on the door handle as they tore through the streets at top speed.

 

"Fuck, you hang on Ripper I'm not done with you yet!"


	24. Chapter 24

"To your left Giles," Gunn shouted. Turning his attention back to his own problems as he blocked another blow and found an opening. Without stopping, Gunn rushed forward through the dusted vampire. He continued his attack on another demon, which appeared in front of him. Swinging his battle-axe, and forcibly charging forward as he tried to reach Owen who was fighting valiantly, but losing ground with each moment. Before Gunn could make the next thrust he heard a pop in his right shoulder. Gunn calculated the time he had left before his mind and body would react to the pain of the dislocated shoulder. Only after years of fighting and surviving on the streets had he learned to create a zone using the energy from the pain as a weapon in itself. Surprisingly, it worked best when his life was on the line like it was now. Swearing under his breath, Gunn allowed his body to react for a moment as he leaned heavily forward sheltering his right shoulder then quickly switched his axe to his left hand as he tucked and rolled, dropping then twisting his body in a fast upward movement, surprising and decapitating the demon that had stood behind him. Without thinking, Gunn rolled over the body, just barely missing and crushing his injured shoulder hard on the pavement as it scrapped the ground, and then springing to his feet. Gunn screamed as he swung the axe upward in a classic golf movement aiming at a spot square between the demon's second and third leg as he effectively sliced the demon in half. The sound the wounded creature made was similar to a siren, distracting one of the vampires Owen had been fighting. Running forward, this time Gunn used his legs to spin kick the vampire. Pulling a stake from his waistband, he aimed and thrust it into its heart. Looking up, he saw Owen had two vamps on him. Noticing the splashes of blood on his white skin, Gunn knew they were playing with him. Gunn froze as screaming from his far left brought his attention back to the battle Giles was fighting. Gunn watched helplessly as the man was forced down, knowing there was no way he'd make it over to Giles in time to save him. Gunn swallowed his helplessness and cursed as he turned toward Owen who was closer, but was in no better shape than Giles was. Gripping the axe in his left hand, as his injured right arm hung limply at his side; Gunn focused on the battle as it unfolded in front of him. With a warrior's cry Gunn ran to try and save Owen. 

 

***************

 

The convoy completed its slow, but uneventful journey to the mansion. Once they reached the isolated neighborhood, Willow and Tara worked together to join the two protective shields, so that they could start unloading. 

 

Buffy wasn't thinking of any further ahead than unloading and securing the area while they prepared for battle, until Dawn complained about the smell, and asked if a skunk had died. Spike and Angel were at her side as they collectively realized the stench they had ignored since they arrived wasn't a skunk or any kind of animal. It seemed to surround the area of the mansion in a circular pattern just outside of the original protective shield. Buffy ambled up to Willow, while using her slayer powers to scan the area. "Will, is it some kind of spell?" 

 

"No. Tara and Giles used a warning beacon just outside the shield. Then before we entered the area I kinda scanned it magically--- anything that uses any kind of magic leaves a signature of some kind. The only magic here is from us." Willow frowned because she knew she was missing something. "But something defiantly has happened, just not happening magically." Buffy nodded, going into complete slayer mode. "Alright no one moves in until we know what this is. Will, you and Tara up top again. Be prepared to ride out." Buffy glanced over at Dawn, "Dawn, stay with Oz."

 

Buffy walked over to toward Angel and Spike. "Ready?" Each nodded they didn't like what they smelled any more than anyone else, or Angel and Spike especially with their enhanced vampire senses. They knew they smelled death, but even with that knowledge the scent was wrong as it permutated the air driving the normally sweet jasmine to seem nonexistent. And the smell of death was around them. Normally, the smell of death, dying, and the dead were ashes to ashes and clung to the ground bringing peace and joining in the cycle of life. But this death hung in the air above ground, reminding them just how unnatural it was.

 

Willow again stood on the mattresses projecting her power out trying to find the source, and she was getting frustrated because she couldn't detect where the phenomenon was coming from. Strangely enough, the scent was more powerful where she was. Willow swatted a fly that was slightly distracting her as it flew from her face to just above her near one of the large weeping willows that surrounded the front of the house. As she swatted the fly she noticed several others, but they were busy sampling the goo that clung the various branches. Upon closer inspection she realized that was the smell the death clinging in the air as it was spread through the trees above them.

 

Disgusted Willow called out, "Ah guys I found it." As she slowly made her way back to the ground, Xander reached out a hand and helped her down. "Where?"

 

Without looking back up she grimmest pointing up toward the trees.

 

Spike saw the motion and started scanning the trees. Without saying anything, he walked over to the closest tree trunk and started climbing. He didn't know why, but he had to know. As he neared a branch heavily covered in goo, Spike reached out swiping some of the goo on his finger and brought it to his nose then attentively tasted the mixture.

 

Angel yelled as he saw his childe about to taste the substance but he was too late as he saw all too clearly Spike's small pink tongue reaching out to taste it. The moment his tongue touched it the pain was immediate, and Angel matched Spike as they roared and went into game-face No one knew what happened, but they all felt the immediate pain of loss.

 

Spike jumped down still in game-face flashing his anger at everyone. Angel didn't know what happened he couldn't read anything other than the flash of emotions Spike unleashed of pain and loss before they disappeared. Angel reached out to his childe, but Spike brushed him off in anger.

 

"Don't, I---" Spike turned his head desperately trying in vein to control the demon before he lost complete control. Spike noticed both Xander and Wesley edging up toward him needing to be near their mate. With what control he had left, he rebuffed Xander, wincing slightly when he heard the light gasp of pain, but ignored it as he stepped closer to Wes allowing him to sooth his demon.

 

Still not knowing what it was, Buffy stayed in attack mode not allowing herself to react to the pain that washed over everyone. "Spike?" 

 

Spike nodded hearing his name and the questions behind it. "One of mine, Clem a Vanmer Demon. What's left of him and his family. He was staying with his sister's family."

 

"Oh Goddess!" Willow whispered.

 

Looking up Spike nodded at the trees, and clasped Wes' hand seeking the silence assurance his mate offered. "Must be just outside of the shield. Most knew he was a friend of sorts. Crashed at my crypt a few times when his sister would kick him out."

 

"A warning then?" Buffy asked.

 

Spike's thumb lightly caressed Wes' hand once more before he removed his hand as his control returned and Spike was able to suppress his demon. Turning, Spike addressed Buffy, "Yeah. Nothing we can do about it now, but look at it children---up there lies the remains of 4 to 5 demons, some of them were children." Spike glared at everyone around him making sure they did indeed get the message. "Don't let their deaths be in vain, remember and don't let your guard down."

 

Spike allowed Wes to stay close to him as he walked over to Dawn, "Niblet?" Reaching out gently Spike watched her chin tremble slightly as she tried to control the grief that raced through her. Spiked eased a hand under girl's long hair caressing the back of her neck. She didn't know Clem, but over the summer he told her tales of poker night where he met Clem originally. He was a harmless bloke, and one of the very few who didn't resent him for his slayer connections-even behind his back. 

 

Spike felt Dawn's tremors calm with his touch he looked up as the silence became more noticeable. Without saying a word he looked over to Buffy and arched a brow in question.

 

Buffy nodded accepting the responsibility of organizing everyone to unload and unpack. "Ok, guys let's unload the van first, so we can settle Devon. Cordelia grab what you can then check which rooms need beds. Everyone else grab something on your way in." Everyone started moving about unloading quicker than they had when loading it up in the first place. 

 

Buffy was leading the way as Scott, Graham, and Lindsey bounced back down the stairs to get another mattress, when Buffy heard her stomach growl loudly. She was going to ignore it, but it was soon followed by the rumbling sounds of the stomachs of those behind her. 

 

"Now that's a chorus if I ever heard one. Think it might be a good idea if someone set that kitchen to rights." Lorne looked when Buffy started to giggle. "And don't be looking at me sweetie I always hired people to cook, I'm about as talented in the cooking department," Lorne looked over and saw Angel as he put down one of the chairs they brought, and pointed to him, "as Angel here is in the singing department." 

 

"Angel sings?" Buffy asked in-between hiccups of laughter as she tried to imagine her ex willingly singing anything. The men on the stairs behind her looked over to Angel as he stalked over frowning at Buffy's laughter. Angel glared at Lorne, "It was to save a life, and you made me sing on stage when I could have done so privately, besides you said I wasn't that bad?"

 

"On stage?" Buffy started to bellow out, grabbing the rail to keep herself steady as her small body shook with laughter. 

 

Lorne smiled as he looked at Angel. "Bad is a relative thing sweet cheeks, but you singing 'Mandy', well that's about as interesting and tasty as my muffins."

 

"Mandy?" Lindsey quietly asked, but couldn't help the slight snicker out of his voice, but sobered when he heard a low growl behind him. Turning, Lindsey saw Spike a few steps up from him then quickly turned back and unconsciously leaned into Graham, suddenly nervous about saying anything. 

 

"So your cooking that bad, huh? Not that that's going to be a problem for me, but the rest of you lot," Spike asked, as he sauntered down a couple of steps. "So can anyone here cook? I already know you live on frozen foods." Spike smirked at Buffy who grimaced back. "Giles can, but he's not back yet." Her stomached growled again stating why they couldn't just wait.

 

"Giles can what?" Xander asked, as walked into the room followed by Wesley. Xander stood there, his hands in his pockets bouncing on his toes grinning happily. 

 

Buffy arched a brow, curious to know what was going on, although her imagination didn't have to go far once she noticed Wesley standing beside him with a very content smile plastered on his face. 

 

Spike glanced between the two smiling idiots, and calculated he had a little over two hours max before the ardeur peaked, or before he lost all control. 

 

Their scent was enticing. Spike chanced a glance at his poof of a Sire, and watched him react to their scent like a minion with their first meal-without conscious thought only reaction, Angel walked up behind Wesley.

 

"What's going on? Break time, and no one called us?" Cordelia snapped.

 

"Discussing food, and who's going to cook for you lot. Giles place wasn't big on your usual frozen dins. You cook?" Spike asked.

 

"As if?" Cordy answered.

 

"Well I can always do some Xander specials." Xander replied.

 

"Oi, you forgetting several of us have seen your Xander specials," Spike snickered at him. Xander flushed and smiled, happy that Spike remembered. "As much as I enjoy sweetness, you're changing your diet, you both are." Spike indicted Wes, "Need you healthier now that I have an invested interest." Wesley blushed at those words just as Angel nibbled on his ear and whispered, "and a delicious interest you are." Wesley knew Spike was talking about them being their pomme de sang's and, it was something they would be experiencing soon. Wes was unable to suppress his reaction to the thought as he lean back into Angel's embraced and moaned as Angel's lips left his ear trailing down to his mark.

 

"Excuse me, but is this going to be a regular thing? Because I have to tell you I'm not very comfortable with it." Cordelia injected defiantly, as she addressed Angel.

 

Wes blushed, and tried to wiggle himself away from Angel's embrace, "Sorry Cordelia I don't..." 

 

He couldn't finish as Angel forcibly pulled Wesley back into his embrace. "Don't apologize." Turning Angel faced Cordelia, "And yes, it's a regular thing."

 

"Well can't you at least take it to a room. A little social decorum wouldn't kill you. It's not like we get any jollies watching you."

 

"You're sure about that? Uncomfortable is not what I'd call it." Spike countered stepping down another step. Cordelia blushed at Spike's implication. 

 

Turning Spike watched as the lawyer move even closer to his soldier, but the pup did so this time with excitement from watching Angel. Spike smiled at his soldier enjoying the boy's confusion.

 

"Hey, what's going on?" Dawn hollered from the door as Willow and several others followed behind her. 

 

"Nothing." Buffy replied, as Buffy bounced down the rest of the stairs. "We were discussing dinner, or breakfast depending on your view point, and everything from what we have to who's going to cook. Only mutual decision we made is no Xander specials."

 

Dawn made a face and nodded. She still couldn't believe how many Xander specials she had consumed to appease her crush, and refused to acknowledge to any she might still secretly enjoy. "Ou, I vote for breakfast if Tara makes her pancakes again." Dawn declared as she turned pleading toward Buffy. 

 

"Oh yeah, Dawn has a point you do make wonderful pancakes; just the right size and fluffiness, all golden brown with syrup running down the sides. Ok I second the vote. Anyone else?" Buffy asked enthusiastically.

 

Buffy watched as several people raised their hands, and then followed Dawn's example by turning pleading eyes on Tara. "Tara?"

 

Tara blushed with everyone's eyes on her, and nervously stammered out, "I don't know there so many...."

 

Willow moved closer and was about to offer her help, but a voice behind her beat her to the punch. "I can help you if you want? I worked as a waitress, and in the kitchen at the shelter. Anyone one else work in a kitchen, or restaurant?" Anne asked not waiting for Tara to accept her help. Five others raised their hands, Parker, Scott, Lindsey, Buffy, and Xander.

 

Without missing a beat Anne ignored everyone else and asked, "How long and what did you do?" Anne turned toward Buffy first. 

 

Buffy smirked, "Three months, and you already know what I did at Jack's that was about it." Anne nodded turning toward Xander.

 

Xander paused and started counting on his fingers, "Overall close to 20 different places since I was 15. Most didn't last anywhere from a couple of weeks to a couple of months. Ah let's see, concession stands, 2 pizza places, at least 6 fast food places, ice cream truck, a donut shop, the beanery, back-up bartended, busboy, and dishwasher at a few places. Did a bit of everything, and mostly only prep work in the kitchen. So whatever you need me for." 

 

Anne smiled at Xander's easy manner, but lost her smile when Angel grabbed him. "You can find someone else besides Xander, he'll be busy." Angel firmly stated, as he pulled Xander into him along side Wes and started kissing and nibbling Xander's neck, and they all watched as Xander closed his eyes leaning completely into Angel's body and caress. 

 

"Whoaaaaaa" Dawn exclaimed, as she watched Angel's sensuously attack Xander's neck. 

 

"Will?" Buffy called out. Willow looked up at Buffy's distress, and frowned, "Sorry Buff it only worked for the nakedness. Kissing and stuff unless it's extreme is just kinda normal." 

 

Buffy frowned back and then walked over to Angel and was about to pull him away when she was violently pulled away and faced an angry game-faced Spike. "Don't he's only reacting to their scent and to the ardeur."

 

"Huh?" Buffy couldn't help her confusion. In less then 48 hours her entire world turned upside down, and all she wanted was to stop Angel since he was making her feel the way she was feeling. Buffy knew if she was feeling this then everyone else was. And having Dawn in the same room where she was feeling this, in her world was just wrong. Dawn was her baby sister. A teenager, true, but only on the outside, inside where it counts there where so many things where Dawn was just too innocent, too young.

 

"Maybe you should explain to her about the ardeur Spike. Bet you'll need to feed soon, and sex comes with that. Xander and Wesley will need to have orgasms, and we have a connection now. We'll feel it even if we don't want to." Anya spoke the last in a soft whisper. She stood at the top of the stairs waiting. Spike lost his game-face as he felt her pain, and by surprise accidentally let his shield down where his mates felt the pain through their connection effectively cooling their arousal. Xander reacted first as he forcibly pulled away from Angel who growled his discontentment, but pulled Wesley tighter to him to console himself.

 

"An?" Xander finally called out, confused by his feeling. With his eyes, wide open and imploring, Xander silently asked Anya for help. 

 

"Don't worry Xander it's as it should be. The spell worked, the ardeur will take place soon. They will give you many good orgasms." Anya stated softly, and then sat down at the top of the stairs next to Fred; who reached out to hold Anya's hand in comfort. 

 

"I think that's a very good idea-about the explanation. But some of us still need to eat. And what did you guys do?" Anne inclined her head waiting for an answer.

 

Parker swallowed, "Waiter, and assistant prep cook most summers and my uncle's restaurant." Anne turned to Lindsey waiting.

 

"Waiter and bartender throughout college and law school," Lindsey answered, and then turned toward Scott who didn't answer yet.

 

Shrugging his shoulders Scott answered, "Bus boy, and some short order cook at a greasy burger joint. Nothing I'd call extraordinarily."

 

"No that works just fine. So I'd say Scott, Parker, Lindsey, Tara and I can get things started in the kitchen." Anne eyed Spike who still held Buffy in place. "Maybe Buffy, and Xander can rotate another time. And maybe you can explain this ardeur, and what defenses we're to take next. I've seen some of them in action-------. We have a lot of work to do."

 

Spike nodded. "Sounds good. Anne is it?"

 

Anne nodded as the vampire studied her inclining his head, "We met before?"

 

Anne closed her eyes but didn't answer she wasn't prepared to remember Chantelle and her life here in Sunnydale. A cool hand caressed her face making her open her eyes in surprise. "You'll be in charge of the kitchen then. How long before eats?" Spike asked.

 

"Just over an hour?" Anne answered as she looked at Tara who nodded her agreement.

 

Spike nodded turning to Cordelia. "Cheerleader, you can be in charge of beds and sleeping arrangements. It might help you get over your delicate nature. Start with ours. Anya's right we'll need to feed soon and unless you'd like to witness, and not just feel various aspects..." Spike chuckled, enjoying Cordelia's dilemma of emotions veering from arousal to you're making me sick before he once again focused on the work that needed to be done "Take a small crew with you. Willow, you can hold watch. Buffy continue to direct the unloading."

 

"Alright then. Best get started." Everyone nodded their consent as small groups started to dispersed to their designated work area. Xander dejectedly moved to follow Buffy, and heard Angel growl, followed by Wesley's low whimper. Cringing, as he heard the sounds Xander looked toward the stairs at the empty space Anya had sat. Without looking at his mates Xander looked straight at Spike. Unable to hide his hurt and pain, Xander quietly answered their question before he walked out the door. "I need to help, to think."

 

Spike swallowed his own pain from rejecting Xander, and acknowledged his need by letting him go. Spike threw a warning glare at his Sire to let Xander be. Angel's eyes flared yellow in defiance, but knew his childe was right, and consoled himself in Wesley's embrace as he leaned down toward his mark licking at the opening. Angel enjoyed Wesley's whimper of pleasure as he pressed himself closer. As one of Angel's arms locked Wesley into place against him, his other arm pulled Wesley's shirt open and mindless of anyone started playing with his mate's nipples, while he started a small rocking rhythm with his hard cock pressed against Wesley's ass. 

 

Those few bystanders who had lingered tried to ignore Angel's display as they quickly started to leave the room. Spike noticed Anne leave to get started in the kitchen, but Spike reached out and held her in place. "Hold on." Turning he called out, "Pup come here." 

 

Lindsey knew this was his new degrading name and started moving down the stairs to the Master vampire, but was comforted by the body of the man who followed him. Standing in front of Anne, and Spike, Lindsey waited. Spike was pleased Graham had followed his pup and looked up addressing Graham, "Pup's gonna need to work in the kitchen, but without you for short periods. Do you have a problem with him having a Mistress?" Spike held his laughter as the humans blushed at his request. 

 

Anne blushed a deep red at Spike's words, and for the umpteenth time she regretted her one time fascination with vampires. Although her belief on the undead back then was more of a polly-annic view, she did however, believe in the sensuous sexuality. But in her naivety, she had no idea of the true sexual power games vampires played; at least not to the degree of the one that was being playing out before her. Anne couldn't shake the desire, and needed to go and hide in the kitchen. Ironically, it had more to do with hiding from her own desires as she was getting more turned on by the scene before her, because just as Spike's words ran through her mind they were combined with various images that accompanied them. 

 

Graham didn't know what to do, or even what he felt. With everything that'd happened he allowed his military training to take over following the orders until he could unscramble his thoughts and feelings. He's anxiety for Riley never waned, and most of all his conflicting emotions over Spike were never settled. The intensity of Spike's pain and grief had brought Graham to his knees. This connection or bond, whatever it was he had with the hostile, scared him because everything he felt about the hostile conflicted with everything he believed in, and was trained to fight against.

 

Spike felt his soldier's emotions; his fear and anxiety, but it had little to do with his pup. Spike looked over toward Angel, who held Wesley in a firm grip. Angel noticed his childe's silent question and just shook his head in answer. 

 

Spike returned to the human's in front him, "Fine take all the fun away from a bloke. Pup, Anne is your Mistress, in other words your boss in the kitchen." Turning, he Addressed Anne, "You take him and return him by handing him back to Graham. That will work for now until I can scrounge up a collar and leash."

 

Lindsey swallowed hard, not out of fear, but indignation. Coming here he hadn't believe he'd live once he was face to face with Angel, but to be reduced to a slave, a pup with collar and leash, and not by Angel's hand. No the fucker gave him away, and they expected him to just accept their fuck up generosity. "No, I am not a fucking dog, or owned by anyone. I am a fucking human being. I...." Lindsey never got to finish anything else as a he was roughly grabbed and slapped. 

 

Spike's eyes flashed yellow as he stared at Graham demanding, "He's yours and needs to know it boy." Graham looked back confused in what Spike was telling him.

 

Exasperated, Spike spit out, "Order him to do something you git."

 

Graham stood confused for a moment then nodded before relying on what he knew best. A strong harsh, solid command rang through the room, "Drop and give me twenty." 

 

Spike dropped Lindsey and waited to see what would happen. Spike knew W&H had in a sense somehow programmed Lindsey to be a thrall without the bloodlust as a gift for either Angel, or Angelus. When Angel gave him to Graham by rights the boy should be enthralled to the soldier boy now.

 

Lindsey tried to fight the order but he found himself on the ground doing the push ups. Anger, frustration, and shame flooded through him as he realized he couldn't stop until he reached the twentieth push up. As he finally reached the last one, Lindsey waited. A loud snicker from above broke the silence as Spike bent down and grabbed Lindsey's hair forcing him to look up. "You are nothing more than a thrall, and one made by W&H, one that is very expendable. At this point not very worthy; not even worthy for a name." Spike watched Lindsey close his eyes against the hateful truth, as tears slid down Lindsey's face. Reaching out, Spike wiped a tear and tasted it. He tasted the boy's fear, anxiety, frustration, loneness, and his hate. Interestingly the hate was for Lindsey, himself not for Spike, or soldier boy. Spike briefly smiled at the thought that this match could possibly work out after all. He pulled Lindsey closer to him. "Graham the soldier boy is your master. But understand this, Graham is one of mine, and Angelus made me. You are to do nothing more than obey us. Is that understood, PUP?" 

 

Lindsey choked down the denials of Spike's meaning. Instead, he just nodded his acceptance; realizing his one time secret dream/fantasy of being owned, and cherished by Angelus as Darla had trained him was now nothing more than a nightmare. He was nothing, owned, but found unworthy and frivolously given away. Lindsey waited and when nothing happened, realized he wanted a verbal consent. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, and ignored the ache in his heart as he stared into Spike's yellow eyes. "Yes Sir." Spike tilted his head indicting he wasn't finished. "I am nothing but a thrall." Spike nodded, and waited. Lindsey continued with tears following every word, "A pup to do as I am ordered to do." Spike waited again then Lindsey added, "Sir." 

 

"Very good pup. Now crawl to your master and kiss his feet begging for forgiveness." Spike looked up toward his soldier boy as he started to squirm and move backwards from what Spike said. Quickly Spike stood and held Graham in place forcing him to accept Lindsey's offering.

 

Spike looked over to his Sire as Angel was quickly devoting his talents in creating new heights of arousal. The need Spike saw reflected in his Sire's eyes was pure Angelus. As Angelus took his time playing with Wesley's arousal, a game Spike well remembered. Angelus was discovering Wesley's various levels of arousal, forcing him to spike his arousal one level after another without taking him, or touching the weeping cock that stood out of his barely buttoned pants. Spike wanted to chuckle at the sight, knowing the only reason Wesley still had his pants was because of Angel, not Angelus.

 

But it wasn't a laughing matter, and Spike was grateful he had his shields firmly in place, but even with them he knew he had little time before the ardeur completely controlled their actions. 

 

Spike forced himself to return his attention to the body in his arms as he watched the pup prostrated himself and started kissing begging for his master's forgiveness. Spike could smell everyone's arousal. The girl's was strong and sweet, as it filled the air. His soldier was using all his strength to fight his arousal. Spike tilted his head and started licking Graham's neck almost mirroring his Sire's position. 

 

As Spike licked away Graham's sweat he could taste the boys anguish more clearly. The boy was conflicted as he rocked his body back into Spike erection. Spike could taste the arousal the boy had for the pup, and himself, but he could also taste the emotions that he was betraying someone. 

 

The pup started kissing up his master's legs as his master's hands guided the pup's head. Graham unwittingly allowed his passion to control him as he held and rubbed his erection against the face of 'his pup'. Spike continued to watch as the pup undid the soldier's pants until he faintly heard the word 'leave'. He knew then Xander stood watching the events, and he had to stop them before they got too out of hand. Grabbing the pup's head, Spike held him back as he ground out, "Enough." Spike could hear low moans from several directions as he took control to stop the ardeur from spiking any further. 

 

"Anne take the pup and get to work, and don't try to relieve yourselves in any form." Spike looked down and released pup's head waiting for him to follow his orders.

 

Lindsey knelt dazed before his master unsure of just what had happened. Without thinking, Lindsey leaned forward and kissed his masters erection then stood and blushed as he saw Spike smiling at him. Anne grabbed his arm as they quickly left for the kitchen.

 

Spike held Graham for a moment without saying anything sliding his hands over his hips down toward the opening where his toy soldier's cock fought to be free. Spike pulled the zipper further down quickly pulling out the hard cock from the standard white briefs, and swiping his thump over the head. Retrieving a healthy swab of pre-cum before Spike brought the thumb to his mouth sucking on the essence. 

 

This time he heard an echo of moans, one from his toy soldier, and one equally enthusiastic from his mates who watched the process. 

 

Spike used all his will power to quickly tuck the boy back in pleased with the information he received from the boy's cum. Though blood spoke to him more, as a master vampire he had the ability to read emotions, feelings through other bodily secretions. He was becoming concerned over the boy's conflicting emotions when he licked away his sweat, but tasting his cum was the next best thing to blood. And blood was something he couldn't do until after experiencing the ardeur with his mates.

 

Graham was about to leave Spike's arm, but he held him a moment longer before whispering, "If we survive, and he's alive we will find him." 

 

Graham quickly turned and stared at the vampire that was once his enemy, surprised to find the truth of his words. Graham nodded grateful and reached out a hand to caress the vampire's cool face. A low growl vibrated and Graham started to remove his hand, but Spike reached out and held there. "When the fever of the ardeur is over for this cycle I want you to consider fully claiming the pup, after he's punished for his outburst of course." 

 

Grahams eyes widen in shock trying to understand what was happening before Spike interrupted his thoughts again. "Think of it like your blasted military, some information is on a need to know basis, and most is considered classified. For now, watch him, and his actions. A thrall like him follows orders, nothing but a drone, but only to orders given. Consider his actions with no orders. I will give you a choice, but you only have until the full cycle is over. Now go tell them to stop hiding outside and get things moved in."

 

Graham nodded and passed Xander who was standing just inside the foray as Graham made his way outside.

 

Spike signed as he looked over at Angel, who was still practically fucking Wesley. The sight was pleasurable enough, but Spike could feel Xander's pain on the outer edges of that pleasure. Xander and Buffy had stood watching the show until Xander made her leave. Angel smirked at his childe, until he heard Spike's quite command, and started to growl. "Xander take Wesley with you and get our room ready for later."


	25. Chapter 25

Extra Warning: a section marked with (((((((*)))))))) above it contains a strong NC-17 dark, graphic Non Consensual het rape, of an OC in an m/m/f situation. If you are squeamish please skip down to next section marked with ********* line. 

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

 

 

**************************

Buffy's POV Moments Ago

**************************

 

I don't know when it happened, but at some point Spike and I got into synch. With one look I knew he wanted me to take charge, and I did---like that's not weird in itself but true nonetheless. And the biggest thing is Spike's really the one in charge. I'm just giving the orders-one's that he hasn't verbally told me, but I know what he wants. Again the bond thing is a bit freaky. And here I am really just Spike's muscle and it's just really fucking freaking me that I'm more than ok with it.

 

I mean me, the slayer, as Cordy would bluntly point out, slayers have 'control issues', and that's putting it mildly. I'm normally always in charge; inheritance from the whole slayer gig and it's hard for me to just stop. With Angel it was different, he was my first love; when he was around I would defer to him. Though at the moment, he's knee deep into his mates. Then after the whole initiative stuff, then losing Riley afterwards by not letting him in. I try to remember, especially when I'm around Giles. I mean it was his job to guide me to be my watcher, but now it's more than just his job he's family, my family. And with Willow I just step back and let her do her thing if its computers, or magic because she's one bad ass you don't want to mess around with. But around everyone else I spend half the time going back later and apologizing for bulldozing over someone's feelings when I'm in the slayer protective mode-which is most of the time. Not that I'll ever apologize for wanting to protect and do what's best for them. And most of the time it's Xander, and Dawn-though more Dawn because she just doesn't get it, where as Xander does. He gets that I'm the slayer, understands what that means, why I might go overboard, and for all that I get the best a friend anyone could ever want. On the same hand he'll let me have it with both barrels when it's deserved, like when I came home after running away. But he also allows me to be a slayer. For a long time I thought it was just because he had a crush on me, but I was stupid and shallow it was deeper than that. 

 

Earlier I started barking orders for everyone to start unloading; again, weirdness, being around Spike without all the gnarly comments, or name-calling. Then again it's even weirder to see Wesley, the one I once thought of as the up tight tweed-r-us watcher, turn in to what he's like now; almost something right out of those romance books about a brazen wanton hussy. 

 

I had started back inside with a couple of boxes, and was greeted with something that looked right out of a porno movie. I saw Spike holding Graham. I was thankful I couldn't see their faces or Lindsey's who I assume was the one kneeing in front of Graham. I did catch Anne's eyes for a moment and knew we were feeling the same thing. But it was seeing Wesley who was standing there with his eyes closed completely enraptured feeling nothing but pleasure while he was held in my ex-lover's arms, caressing Wesley's nipples pinching, pulling one than the other, as Wes seemed to melt into Angel's arms.

 

At one point Angel knew I was watching. I froze mesmerized watching breathlessly as Angel pulled Wes's pants down and pushed his legs further apart, exposing Wesley with his pants scrunched at his hips, as he stood ridged with his need. Damn, he's a hell of a lot bigger than I ever gave him credit for. I couldn't stop as I watched Angel start dry humping into Wes. Making Wes' member weave and bounce into exaggerated movements until it slapped back against his stomach leaving a wet trail. A wet trail that glistened and I hate to admit but I wanted to crawl over there and lick clean. 

 

Fuck, I have to stop this, move away. But I can't my desires, my need, won't let me.

 

Forcibly, I closed my eyes; when all this started I really thought-well I don't know what I thought. But seeing them now, like this, with Wes always just one-step away from one of them-his mates, the first to move into a caress. Giles had said that Wes did some kind of mating call before. The Wes I knew, the uptight unemotional watcher is gone. In his place is a completely different man. One who obviously is embracing his changes-can't seem to say that about all of them. Angel, or Angelus I'm not sure which seems lost almost enthralled to the passion as much as Wes does. But I guess that's understandable with the amount of self-sex he's had in the last one hundred years. And Spike's like take charge guy without the cheesiness, being bossy, but at the same time sharing it, but he's also cut off. Though watching him now, or when he let Wes comfort him, and then he comforted Dawn; it just not a Spike I'm used to seeing. 

 

Xander, I can see, and almost feel his conflicting emotions. I wish it did, but the spell didn't wipe away his love for Anya, and to see the both of them hurting like this when it could be our last days. Then he has all the stuff with Angelus. Stuff, I'm not sure about don't know exactly what happened, but I plan on finding out.

 

Something compels me to open my eyes. Ah shit...

 

***************

 

 

As Buffy opened her eyes she noticed Angel's eyes flashing yellow. They were now directed at the person who came up, and stood beside her. The barely audible whisper reached Buffy's ears, but it was enough as she heard the pain mixed in with the lust as Xander utter one word, "Leave."

 

***************

 

 

Angel watched with restraint as Xander clasped Wesley's hand and dragged him upstairs to find their room. Turning back, frustrated and angry at Spike, he noticed his childe's body was tense and stood with his eyes closed, and for just one second he seemed to sway. Without further thought Angel moved and held Spike in his arms. Concern etched in his voice as he spoke, "What, what is it childe?" 

 

Spike took a moment to enjoy the comfort his Sire offered before pushing away. Staring into his Sire's eyes Spike try to see if he felt anything other than the ardeur. No, the ponce didn't feel anything, but the pulse of the ardeur. Shaking his head in disgust Spike turned away knowing that he couldn't really share this, or open his shields now without loosing himself to the ardeur and creating pain for his poof of a Sire.

 

Angel winced as he saw, and felt his Will pull away physically and mentally. "Why? Why are you blocking me childe, I can help."

 

Spike turned laughing in Angel's face. "Right, the only help you want is a long hard shag."

 

Angel smirked at the truth of those words, "Yes, I do want you, I want them." Angel inclined his head in the direction their mates went. Then walked closer to his childe tilting his head up to face him caressing Spike's throat with his finger tips before he moved his hand up over Spike's jaw-line, and his thumb softly caressed the outline of Spike's lips "But I know you're hurting. I can see it, and you're blocking everything, from me, our mates. Why?" 

 

Spike leaned into his Sire sighing an unneeded breath as he enjoyed the caress. After several moments Spike again forced himself to pull away, but the anger was squashed and was replaced by insecurities and the pain of being forced to keep the bond blocked. Ducking his head Spike avoided his Sire's look, and started to walk away. 

 

"No," Angel exclaimed roughly, turning his childe to face him, "tell me now!" 

 

Spike tried to manifest the anger again, but failed as he stared at Angel seeing the openness of his love and concern. "The bond isn't just to our mates. It extends to those we marked, like Clem." Angel nodded his understanding. "Well we've lost some. If I don't block it it'll hurt-----" 

 

"Xander, Wes?" Angel answered.

 

Spike nodded, "And the others." 

 

"Me." Angel answered flatly in a whisper that only Spike's vampire could hear. "But why? I could help bear the burden."

 

Spike shook his head, "No you're weak from the ardeur." Spike laughed bitterly, "Not enough shagging in this last century. Me? I didn't want this. Didn't want them, or need them-not like this. Had, wanted Dru. You, and Angelus on the other hand wanted both of them. Have for a long time; makes it easier for the ardeur to control you. Until after the cycle, it's better this way."

 

Angel nodded conceding to Spike's life experience of mating with Dru, and dealing with a bond. Angel did feel out of control, needy, and the overpowering need to 'shag' as Spike put it. In fact, shag each of them into tomorrow. The fact that he stared at Buffy enjoying her excitement while he dry fucked Wesley in a room with other people, humans, and friends watching him scared the shit out of him. More so that, it turned him on even more. Even Angelus wasn't that much of an exhibitionist. 

 

"How many?" Angel asked.

 

"Don't know exactly. A few, don't know how many we marked. Thankful the mark on a human lasts only a few years." Spike stated trying not to think of the losses, the emptiness he felt.

 

Angel didn't know what to say, what he could do to help his childe. His feelings were conflicted to the point all he wanted was to hold Spike, taste him, and lose himself inside... "I-----"

 

"Don't." Spike could smell his arousal, his Sire's need. "In a couple of hours you'll get what you need. I-----" Spike turned knowing he needed to say this now before he lost his nerve. "Later when we're with them, I want Wesley. You take the boy."

 

Angel couldn't help but stare none of this made any sense. "Why? You can't tell you don't want him."

 

"It doesn't matter, and I am telling what I want. No I'm demanding." Anger finally fueled him as he turned and spat, "You created all of this. If I have to do this then I take who I want."

 

Angel's eyes flashed yellow, as the un-rational anger he felt was returned. "I don't need to feel this damn bond to know you'll hurt him. Besides he doesn't want me."

 

"And when did any of this become about wants? I wanted Dru. I wanted to be with her. I wanted this chip out, but I don't get my wants, do I? I'll give what I have to no more, no less." Spike turned and quickly stalked off as Angel stood there looking at the empty space that held his childe moments ago, and felt only felt a pain that he couldn't fix. 

 

*****************

(((((((*))))))))

 

 

Beads of blood one after another danced in a fluid motion, streaming down and melding into larger pools of red that covered Cain's nude body as more blood was sprayed out as with each pulsing pass with his whip he beat the remaining flesh of his prey. His hands were rubbed raw after long hours of switching back and forth going from various fine leather whips to metal chains as he whipped their frail bodies until they where artfully flayed. Once he was done with one body stripped of its skin and where the blood no longer sprayed out; the body was then tossed as nothing more than the lump of disposable flesh. With fresh flesh, Cain would restart his game on another. "Turn this one." Cain called out as a minion rushed forward to do his bidding, uncuffing and turning the half flayed exposing the remaining skin of the unconscious and barely alive human flesh. 

 

Cain ignored the minion walking pass the hanging flesh to the back of his private game room where a row of five large cells. Of the five, three cells were empty leaving only two cells that held his private game of human flesh. Humans large, small, male and female milled around inside the cells each mindless cattle that were magically branded, and deprived of speech by his witches. Nothing but feed and game toys to relieve his stress, or boredom; at the moment it was both. A minion stood at attention awaiting his master's orders as the master eyed his food. "Bring me those twins, then fetch Marcel, I have use for him." 

 

The minion bowed as Cain turned and walked away. Unleashing his keys, the minion opened the cell and dragged out the blond twins the master requested. Barely sane they stood docile not knowing their true fate even though they clasped each other's hands in comfort to face their fear together. The minion clipped a leash to each of their collars. Once he had the leash in hand he picked up the phone and ordered for Marcel another of the Master's toys to make his way to the game room. Upon entering the game room, the deaf mute women squirmed silently as they recognized the scent that always permutated the air as they were pulled passed the fallen bodies of past fellow cellmates, and realized they were being lead to their death. The minion bowed as he passed the leash into his Master's hands and took his leave to await further orders. 

 

"Marcel?" Cain inquired as he sat down on a monstrous silver throne in the center of the room.

 

"Here my liege." A beautiful young man with raven hair that hung in a long sweep, ambled into the room. He was nude with a dusty gold hue about his skin that was decorated head to toe in various gold jewels displaying a grace as he walked toward his Master bowed then kneeled at his Master's feet.

 

"Good, you will relax me while I feed." Cain grabbed his slave's hair indicating the position he wanted until he was firmly settled deep within Marcel's mouth. Cain pulled one blond to him and twisted her nipple hard causing her to arch painfully into him trying to ease the tension of his grip. Cain chuckled as he pinched even harder tearing at the skin beneath his fingers drawing blood as she instinctively opened her mouth to scream, but she only quaked further in his arms as her twin cried hysterically witnessing her sisters torture. Cain paused a moment inhaling their shared scent of fear. An almost tangible asset that was almost indistinguishable one from the other that only brought Cain more pleasure. He gently turned her toward him caressing her neck as he started licking away the tears then just as quickly snapped her neck while he watched her twin's surprised expression as she watched her twin slither to the floor dead. 

 

Cain only laughed harder as he watched the live flesh bounce, crawl, and scream silent screams trying in vein to get away. He pulled the leash tighter to where her strained face was only inches from his demonic face as he licked her cheek tasting her horrified fear through her tears as it filled the room and finally he was satisfied of the difference from the lingering stench that came from her sister's dead form. "Marcel, up! I'll have her ride me, but put your mouth to good use, and get her ready." Marcel nodded and shifted his head as he forced the girl's legs to open for him before he dived in putting his talented tongue to work. Cain laughed again, enjoying the girl's shock expression, as magic flared through her body controlling her physical responses, as Marcel tasted her core. She frantically tried to twist away and pull her legs closed, but Cain was tiring of her antics and grasped her throat cutting off her air supply effectively forcing her to calm. Slowly, he eased the pressure giving her small pockets of air making sure she learned her lesson before he completely removed his hand. 

 

Cain watched as she complied with the invasion to her virgin body. Her struggled now was to mentally fight the magic, and the new sensations it created as Marcel's talented mouth worked on her. Cain joined in Marcel's attack against her senses as he gently stroked her breasts watching as her nipples became erect under his attentions, and she started to unconsciously lean into Cain's strokes. The girl was bombarded with unfilled need as her body spiraled out of control. Her body started to shake through her first orgasm Cain placed his mouth over one nipple sucking lightly at first. And then he raked it between his teeth allowing his fangs to descend as he played taking small nips drawing blood in small amounts, but tasting the war of her forbidden pleasure as she rode through the first orgasm.

 

Marcel didn't stop as he continued to work her body; her arms flagged beside her until the magic completed its control of her body overruling all sense. She frantically pulled the head closer to her core that was bringing her such pleasure and she started riding his mouth hard needing more. Cain laughed reaching down to entwine his hand with hers and pushed Marcel harder into her as he bite into her tender flesh. She quivered in his arms with a dance as old as time, and Cain enjoyed the preview for what was to come. "Marcel come up here let me taste her." 

 

The girl looked up with dazed as the pleasure was taken away, and she saw the boy. His face glistened, and she blushed with revulsion as she realized the wetness she felt between her legs was now visible on the one who forced such pleasure from her body as he leaned forward and was thoroughly kissed by the Master.

 

Cain watched her childlike movements as he brought her finger to Marcel's face wiping some of the moisture still there then force fed her, her own essence. He leaned forward and licked one side of Marcel's face as he pulled her forward to copy his movements. Hesitantly she reached out with her tongue and tasted the same mixture that the Master had fed her a moment ago. 

 

Cain moved his fingers down to her core feeling the slick wetness and inserted a finger in and felt for her maidenhead, and watched as she silently gasped in pleasure as he gently probed her. As he lifted her and adjusted so she was barely over his throbbing cock swiping his cock over her clit then pushed through her folds until his cock head was at her hymens entrance. Holding her steady he held her there as she stared wide eye, and then Cain forcefully brought her body down effectively breaking through her maidenhead. He securely held her for several minutes enjoying the scent of her fresh virgin blood. Slowly, he lifted her before slamming her back down on his rod creating a slow stead rhythm. Cain finally let her go when she started following the rhythm herself and pumped down harder trying to chase the spiral of pleasure. Cain started playing with her nipples pulling and twisting between bites until he started bruising her, but she was so caught up in the chase it only increased her arousal.

 

"Marcel step up, let me see you." Marcel stepped up so his Master had easy access to Marcel's own throbbing leaking cock. Cain watched the girl's startled face as she watched him slowly watching as he slowly reached out his tongue and licked up the one side of Marcel cock following a pulsing vein up to the head and licked away some of the oozing pre-ejaculation. Cain wanted to smirk as she stared was a mixture of repulsion and fascination. Cain eyed her and gently prodded her by gently guiding her head indicating what he wanted her to try. He grabbed her hips slowing down her pace not ready to allow her to come yet. Her delicate small tongue reached out and copied the trail that Cain had shown her up to the tip of his cock, as she tasted Marcel for the first time. Cain moved her head away and had her watch as he swallowed Marcel's cock down to the root and back up to the head sucking hard then back down, causing Marcel to moan as his Master bobbed his head over his cock. Finally Cain lifted up and indicted that she should follow his example, and then opening his mouth and throat wide he pointed to his teeth and shook his head pinching her nipple painfully. Cain smelled the fear as she swallowed nervously and closed her eyes until she felt a light pinch that made her buck in pleasure and overrode the pain he created. Cain laughed at her over-stimulated reaction, but nodded toward the leaking cock near her face. It took several tries but she finally opened her throat enough to swallow the cock down to its root without using her teeth. Once she accomplished this Cain slowly started to speed up his rhythm and with one hand played with her clit while the other clamped firmly behind her head holding it in place as Marcel started to follow his Master's pace. The girl's second orgasm filled the air, but neither stopped, nor slowed in there pace, and she was soon brought to another one. Soon Cain was slamming into the girl at a furious pace as Marcel fucked her mouth. After the first couple of orgasms the girl's pleasure turned into pain as Cain and his boy continued to fuck her. Cain whispered a few words magically locking her jaws open to be used without damaging his toy.

 

Cain clamped the girl's arms to her side as magic controlling her pleasure waned and she tried to fight, and push them away. Her scent of fear took over filling the air increasing Cain's arousal as he started using his vampire speed and strength by fucking her to death. Blood started leaking from her mouth and down Cain cock as her insides were torn apart. Cain could smell her death was near as he held her limp unconscious body. "Come on her face, now." Cain shouted to Marcel. The boy pulled out and came just as his Master ordered. Cain laughed watching as Marcel's jets of come splattered her face, down to her neck. Inhaling, he lick away some of the cum, swallowing just as he bit down hard, opening her vein and swallowing the last of her life at the same moment he came.

 

Once Cain came he pulled out of her and threw her dead body toward her twin, "Get rid of them." He stated to a minion who had stood in the dark against the wall awaiting orders. Cain grabbed Marcel to sit in his lap kissing his boy until he was bored. Pushing him away, he slapped the boys ass playfully, "Go now until I call you." 

 

Refreshed and ready to renew his play, Cain eyed the hanging flesh awaiting him and laughed. "Will you two stay watching, or have you had enough entertainment?" Cain asked as he ignored looking at his two of his childer when they entered the room while he examined which whip he'd use next. 

 

"Never enough. Watching you Father is a grand experience." Amber slithered up behind her father and Master, inhaling the scents around him, eyeing the Pollock design that covered his body in blood with undeniable lust. 

 

"Yes, well flattery won't change the facts. What are the others doing? Ready to move?" Cain asked as he turned waiting for Stephan to answer.

 

"Young Nicholas is watching over his new childe. Many of the minions are talking that they saw Sasha with a thrall, most likely a gift from Nicholas to compensate his new status." Stephan heard father's growl, but continued on, "The witches have retreated to their rooms. Te is still being punished, and Elliot is busy sulking. Things were packed, and three teams of minions have moved on ahead to prepare for our arrival." Stephan couldn't keep his discuss from his next words. "The word has spread, and others have started to surround the Hellmouth area." 

 

Cain moved toward his first childe gently cupping his face, "Don't concern yourself with them, they just want a ringside seat to watch Angelus' fall, and fall to dust he will." Stephan nodded his agreement. "Now is transport ready?"

 

Stephan nodded again. Cain smiled caressing the whip in his hands. "Good, the cargo will be ready to ship later tonight after the sun sets. Amber take Te, and get her ready. Tomorrow night we will be in Sunnydale, and all will be ours." Cain returned his attention back to the hanging flesh, "Leave me now 

 

***************

 

Faith could see in it the distance, they were only about seven houses away from B's. She knew she wasn't supposed to be here; the impulse was driving her in another direction. But Mouse was barely hanging on, actually she was passed the point of hanging on, and Faith was just dragging her along. At least at B's she could try and call some of the others maybe get some help, or a lift. Yea they'll give me a lift all right, a lifting hand back to prison. She only hoped that whatever was going on would override their natural instincts. 

 

As they neared the house Faith felt her slayer senses tingling with warning before she actually saw them as five vamps slowly came toward them. And not one was a fledging, but minions older stronger than a fresh grave crawling vamp. "No fucking way." 

 

A few vamps heard her and outright laughed at her predicament. "Fuck!" 'Just fuck, fuck, fuck; like we haven't traveled and fought enough tonight. There's no fucking way I can fend, and fight all of them while protecting Mouse. Damn it baby you've got to snap of this.'

 

"Shit, Mouse listen to me, you see them?" Faith pulled Mouse harshly slapping her face trying to get a reaction. When it didn't work Faith took a deep breath. Her last resort was to trick Mouse knowing that if this didn't work most likely she'd be dead before the fight was over. Swallowing her fear trying to put as much anger into her next words as possible, "They're back, they were there. They killed Dally." Faith felt a slight hesitation, "Your Dally! She's dead because of them. They're vampires, remember. We need to dust them. You're going to have to fight, kill them for taking Dally away. Can you..."

 

Faith was interrupted, "Yes slayer, tell your human to come fight. I'm sure she'll taste as good as, who?-Ah yes Dally you said. I'm sure my childer will enjoy her while we take you." As he spoke three additional vamps came up behind him waiting his signal. Faith glanced at Mouse squeezing her hand one last time then forced a stake into her hand then pushed her behind her back. He laughed as they stalked closer encircling them before he ordered, "Take them!"

 

************************

 

 

Xander and Wes made their way upstairs after Spike told them to leave. Xander didn't even question his own motivation to be close to Wesley as he held his hand. In the first bedroom down to the left hall, they saw Dawn and Anya making up a bed. Xander glanced in the room, but kept moving forward to find Cordelia. Dawn noticed them as and called out, "Hey Xan?" 

 

Xander stopped took a breath and forcibly let go of Wesley hand, and avoided looking at Wes, as he was filled with guilt. Nudging past Wes, Xander walked into the room. "Hey Dawnie. What can I do for you?"

 

"Oh nothing really, I..." Dawn rushed into Xander's arms and hugged him hard. Looking up over her shoulder, Xander looked to Anya for an answer. 

 

Anya just shrugged her shoulders and stated, "It's probably the ardeur." 

 

Xander's eyes widen in fear because he didn't want to feel the way he did, like he did downstairs. He felt he was losing control as it was around his mates, but anything with Dawn. He shuddered at the thought.

 

At Xander's look, "No, not like that. She's lucky. She's not a real teenager like those in that movie you like 'American Pie'." Anya announced.

 

Dawn turned in Xander's arms and angrily faced Anya. "Hey, I am too real!"

 

Anya just stared at her, "Yes, you are real now, but you weren't. You were a big green energy key thing made by monks. Probably didn't even have any orgasms when they made you. What was it two years ago? You were----"

 

"An!" Xander called as he felt Dawn stiffen over Anya's words.

 

"All I meant was she's too young to really feel what the rest of us feel. She's lucky. I would gladly trade places with her." Anya stated as she quickly walked out of the room.

 

Xander just stood there as Dawn hugged him. Each consoling the others pain while they heard Anya practically run down the stairs. A soft cough brought his attention back to the present as he held Dawn and saw Fred enter the room nervously fidgeting as she stood there. "I think what Anya was trying to say is that due to the usual circumstances around Dawn's birth, in some areas she's developing slower, but the ardeur, or bond is still effecting her."

 

Wesley who stood behind Xander asked, "How? What did Anya say? How much does she know about the ardeur? In what way is it affecting Dawn?" 

 

"For Dawn not too much, and nothing dramatic. But she needs constant comfort, and she doesn't want to be alone. She seems to feel our pain." Fred looked at Dawn who nodded her agreement before continuing on. "That's why she was here with Anya in the first place."

 

Xander closed his eyes for a moment hating the price they were forced to pay. Xander felt a hand clasp his shoulder and knew Wes was trying to offer solace. 

 

Shame filled him as his body responded to the touch. Jerkily, but gently Xander pushed Dawn away just as Cordelia walked up and stood in the doorway. "What another break? Don't you people know the meaning of work?" 

 

It took a minute before Xander processed what she said; this coming from Cordelia Chase, and with a deadly serious expression on her face. Xander couldn't stop it as the giggles started to escape until they turned into an outright boisterous laughter. Cordelia blushed realizing she was the butt of her own joke, and got angrier by the minute. 

 

Xander's hysterical laughter filled the room, and was echoed by Wes, Fred, and Dawn as they all stared at Cordelia. 

 

Cordy crossed her arms, and firmly faced them. "Fine, laugh all you want as you work. This room's done. Fred, and Dawn can get started on the next bedroom. And you two can do your own bed." Cordelia grabbed Xander's hand and pulled him down the hall to the master bedroom.

 

Opening the doors they stood facing a very large bedroom, empty except for a very large bed in the center. Sheets sat in a pile on the mattress along with pillows and curtains that still needed to be hung. The laughter died in their throats as the realization of everything that bed represented came rushing back to both Xander and Wesley.

 

Cordelia pushed them forward saying, "And I'll leave you two to make your own bed." 

As she shut the door she took a long haggard breath as her own words hit her along with a graphic mental slideshow.

 

***************

 

Boxes were scattered on the floor as Scott rummaged through one after another looking a container of syrup. After the third box he exclaimed, "Eureka." 

 

"Found it, great. Scoot those boxes over---" Ann was embarrassed to say Lindsey's new name the one Spike wanted, and couldn't even look at Lindsey without blushing red. Scott wasn't really paying attention as he scoot the boxes over to Parker who was organizing the stack boxes he was bringing in from the vehicles. Anne noticed and shook her head, "No the other one." 

 

Scott shook his head trying to calm his thoughts, but it was no longer working. He knew who Anne meant, heard some of the commotion, and felt the results. "So is that it? We're nothing more then enslaved game pieces in a fucked up porno war?" They each stopped working and stared at Scott's outburst. 

 

"I've listened to what they said, tried to rationalize it. But I still don't get it. So I dated Buffy, survived graduation. I moved away started college. Had a life, nothing grand, but a nice standard life. Now I'm back in Sunnydale. And so now I'm facing death? Or become him? Well I quit, I want out." Scott glared at Tara and Anne.

 

Tara looked down then quietly said, "I'm sorry if we could have done something different..." Anne looked up the pain shining in her eyes, her voice far away as the images bombarded her. "You didn't see them. They'll kill everything, everyone. Jay...she just ripped his arm off. We're safer here." 

 

"Safer? How can you say that? So we stay, maybe alive, but end up like him reduced to a nothing. Every minute I'm screaming at myself to leave, to just get the hell out of here. My mind agrees, my body starts to move, but then it just stops. I'm trapped. This is not my choice. We're already no better than him. I..." Scott looked at the others as his anger and frustration rose spinning hard he slammed his fist into the wall. 

 

Scott stood there his shoulders shaking facing the wall allowing the tears to fall. Minutes passed before he was gently tugged toward the sink and his hand gently cleaned and held as smaller hands dried and wrapped his hand. "We can talk to them. When we sit down to eat. If there's a way that you can make a choice..." Willow trailed off. "Can you wait until then?" Scott nodded numbly then walked over to help Anne.

 

"Think he'll be alright?" Willow quietly whispered.

 

Tara nodded, "You? Your tired." Tara reached out and held her lover enjoying the feel as Willow relaxed and melted into Tara's embrace.

 

"No more than anyone else. It'll be good to eat than rest. And since you're cooking I should let you get back to it. Call me again if there are any problems." Willow asked as she quickly kissed Tara.

 

Tara licked her lips of Willow's taste and nodded, "Love you."

 

Willow smiled, "Love you more." She squeezed Tara's hand and walked out with a last glance toward Scott and then Lindsey who were both obviously still upset. Willow's frown deepened when Lindsey turned, and she noticed the glimmer of tear tracks gracing his face, and realized he'd been silently crying as he worked.


	26. Chapter 26

When Willow left the kitchen she sadly shook her head as she replayed preceding events. As soon as Willow had heard Tara's silent call she was in the kitchen. She was kind of shocked by Scott's physical display as she stared at the hole he had created. She was even more surprised that up until now no one had, had a mental break down. But it looked like both Scott and Lindsey were close to the edge, she wondered who would be first to break. Willow noticed Buffy bouncing down the stairs, and walked over to her. Coming to the bottom of the stairs Buffy asked, "So what happened?" 

 

"Not much, Scott's very upset though." Willow stated then sighed as she saw Buffy's frown knowing she would blame herself no matter what she said, she just needed to find the right thing to say. 

 

"He's got a good reason. They all do," Buffy stated flatly.

 

"Don't do that. None of this is your fault. It's not like you chose to be the slayer," Willow answered.

 

"No, not for being a slayer, but I did have a choice back then about letting anyone in, get close to me," Buffy mumbled sadly.

 

"Buffy you can..." Willow didn't get to finish as Graham came up behind them and interrupted them.

 

"Hey Buffy, everything's in now." Graham turned toward the door as they watched Oz carry an unconscious Devon in, and over to the mattress by the alcove. Where Oz gently laid him down. "He wouldn't let any of us help." Graham looked down questionably, "You mentioned earlier about moving the vehicles?" Graham asked.

 

"Yeah, sure lets go." Buffy turned back to Willow as she walked Graham to the door. "We'll talk later, 'kay?"

 

"You can count on it," Willow answered back then walked over toward Oz. 

 

Kneeling down close, but not close enough to intrude into Oz's space where Devon laid as Oz hovered over him protectively, Willow offered a hesitant smile. "How's he doing?" Willow whispered.

 

At first she didn't think Oz would answer, but finally he choked out, "Same."

 

Willow took this chance to really look at Oz, her ex, and his mate, Devon. Oz hadn't changed much, his hair was once again a strawberry/sand blond, and still in the same messed up spiky look. Luckily the style, and Oz's laziness was a good match. He was wearing a standard Oz wardrobe; a Nix's tee shirt though it was torn, jeans, and a couple of new earrings gracing his ears. Actually, the only thing really different was his love, and mate Devon; who looked anything but fine. Everything Oz didn't say, or do, spoke volumes of his love, devotion, and his pain at seeing Devon unconscious. 

 

"If you want, Tara and I can fix up an herbal brew for healing that might help, if you can get him to drink it." Oz didn't move, or look up for a moment and then slowly nodded his consent. Willow nodded back then started to get up; as she did Oz's hand reached and squeezed her hand. Willow smiled as she squeezed his hand back, and told him as she got up, "I'll go and get started then." As she walked away, Willow swallowed her own pain as she remembered losing Tara mentally to Glory, it was a hell that she never wanted to revisit, and just the thought of losing Tara--- she knew would drive her insane. Shaking the memories and thoughts away, she focused on the now as she headed up the stairs to get various things she, and Tara would need.

 

******************

 

"Get your hands off of me." Giles batted the hands away. Looking up he still couldn't believe Ethan Rayne was here in the flesh, trying to hold him, and with Olivia no less. With his glasses smashed and his face swollen from various blows it was difficult for Giles to see her, or Ethan. But it didn't matter with Ethan; he was permanently etched in Giles mind just as they were in college. Before he could say anything more the hands were back soothing his pounding head with a cloth as Ethan whispered enchanted words of healing. Sighing Giles gave in, but refused to give Ethan the satisfaction that he was enjoying the attention. Mumbling Giles asked, "What the hell are you doing here? Last time I saw you they were carting you off in cuffs, and for a very long stay if I recall correctly."

 

Ethan gave a heavy sigh as he stopped enchanting to talk to his inquisitive friend. "Did you really believe that that situation was anything more than temporary? Come on Rupert, you should know me better than that." 

 

Giles snorted at that remark. "Please don't remind how well I do know you."

 

"Tsk, tsk, and here I thought you were mature enough to start admitting some home truths," Ethan quietly stated as he returned to cleaning the blood and dirt away from Giles' face and neck in a gentle soft soothing motion.

 

Giles ignored the tenderness Ethan was demonstrating on him, and instead focused on the old hurts to fuel his anger. "Yes, I'll admit some truths, you are an untrustworthy cutthroat, a cad, and one of the most despicable men I've had the misfortune to meet." 

 

Ethan bit his lip to keep from outright laughing in Ripper's face. Though the words, and tone gave away the anger and hurt of all Ethan's past deeds. It was Giles' body in his arms that only a moment ago was stiff, and unyielding, but was now lax and unconsciously sought the comfort Ethan was providing. With a slight gilt of humor Ethan answered, "Now, that's my Ripper." 

 

Irritated Giles spat out, "I'm not your anything."

 

This time Ethan did out right laugh as he said, "Now, now there you go again old man telling lies, soon you'll be like that chap with the long wooden nose." 

 

Though weak from his injuries Giles struggled to get himself out of Ethan's grasp, with every intention of hitting him. 

 

Ethan eased his grip; fearful Giles would hurt himself further, and waited until Giles' injuries wore him out. Then Ethan caressed him back into a more comfortable position. "If you want to beat me to a pulp old boy I suggest you let yourself heal first so you can do a right fine job of it." Ethan felt more than saw the tension ease out of the body in his arms as Ripper lost consciousness once again. Ethan glanced quickly at the still unconscious boy on his opposite side then at the man twisted in his seat before nodding, as he saw Olivia's questioning glare though the rearview mirror as she continued to drive. Hearing Olivia's sigh, Ethan once again returned his attention to chanting the healing spell.

 

Gunn sat contorted in his seat as he silently watched their exchange until Giles lost consciousness again; turning around again he stared out of the window. He didn't know this Ethan, but he was damn happy he was here as he replayed the events in his mind.

 

The last thing Gunn remembered before he lost consciousness was seeing Giles go down, and being unable to help him. He had turned to help Owen, and even as he did----he can remember clearly that he believed that it was over. There were too many, and his injuries made it impossible to run away, so he did what he had done all of his life---fight. But just as he was about to reach Owen, he was engaged in a losing battle with a vampire about to bite him. Physically unable to stop his attacker Gunn closed his eyes to the inevitable---then preceded to fall as the grip that held him was no longer there. Cautiously, moments later Gunn opened his eyes and saw a beautiful Nubian princess kneeling at his side shouting at someone else screaming that he was alive. 

 

"Are you all right?" She asked gently in a soft English voice, as she gently assessed his arm and shoulder. 

 

Blinking away his confusion, Gunn nodded as the realization hit him that he was alive; that the cavalry had arrived. The black beauty whispered, "Don't move I'll be right back," as she moved over to Owen who lay in a bloody heap. 

 

"He's alive, but barely," She shouted out.

 

Gunn tried to sit up to see who she was yelling to, but the man's face was blocked as he carried Giles in his arms toward them. The woman jumped up and ran over to them, gushing questions as she ran, "How is he? Will he be alright? Where is he hurt? We have to take him to hospital." The last was borderline hysterical. "Ethan...?"

 

"Olivia, calm down." As Ethan gently moved Giles under a spotlight over the loading dock to better see his injuries. Without looking at Olivia, he exclaimed loud enough for Gunn to hear, "We got here in time." 

 

Gunn tried to move again, but gasped as pain spasmed through his side. Ethan turned and quickly inspected Gunn's injuries. "Let me guess you were supposed to be the muscle protecting my Rupert?"

 

Gunn winced at the man's tone. Injuries and losses were something Gunn hated above all else, but he had learned to live with them as a fighter. As a leader he knew the probabilities and price you can pay, and each injury and loss he was reminded about through his dreams, but just because his head knew that didn't make one of his hurt any easier.

 

Olivia saw the man's eyes glaze over, re-living the fight in his mind; a fight that would have had a different conclusion if they hadn't arrived when they did. "Ethan!" She demanded, "We don't have time for this." Moving toward the man on the floor, "I told you not to move. Listen when I tell you something. Now where is the slayer?"

 

Gunn was surprised by the beauty's sudden control, and the mention of the slayer. "We were to get medical supplies. The clinic was closest, they don't carry any blood supplies, so we thought it'd be safe enough."

 

Gunn heard the other man snicker, but as the woman wiped his brow he continued, "They moved to the mansion, safer ground."

 

"Right, Olivia, gather supplies. I'll move the boy first." Ethan ordered.

 

She started to move and then turned and asked, "But the hospital?"

 

"No, it's not safe. We'll take what we need and join the slayer." 

 

Nodding Olivia started to gather the supplies; she assumed had been dropped when the fight began. She looked over as Ethan quickly bandaged the unconscious boy enough to move him. "We'll need more." 

 

As Ethan bandaged the man, who was really no more than a boy, he was disgusted at the slayer; allowing them to go out without better protection. "Agreed, but not now we don't have time. During daylight hours it'll be safer. What the slayer should have done."

 

Gunn quickly defended their choice, "We need the supplies now; we have some badly injured."

 

Ethan looked up with anger clearly in his eyes, and voice, "Right, luckily now you only have four injured, and not three dead. Good decision on the slayer's part."

 

Gunn had the grace to lower his eyes. He didn't know how to explain the need they had to help. Giles had said the little guy Oz was a werewolf and the other one was his mate, and speculated that's why we were feeling an urgency to save him; that it was through the connection, and it was never a question that Buffy was needed to protect the larger group. The entire situation was crazy. One moment they were horny teenage boys the next, feeling an intense despair over a stranger's injury. Logically he could see the stupidity of not waiting until sunrise, but it didn't erase the powerful needs the connection inspired. 

 

They moved quickly and efficiently gathering the supplies needed and moving the injured to the car. Ethan handed the keys to Olivia and moved to the back with Giles and Owen, while Gunn took the front passenger seat. Within moments they were on their way back to the mansion.

 

 

*****

 

Xander was finally able to tear his eyes away from the bed and he hesitantly glanced at Wesley who stood rigidly beside him.

 

Reaching for Wesley's hand, Xander asked, "You ok?" 

 

Wes nodded embarrassed by his excitement, which coursed, through his body.

 

Xander watched the blush spread over Wesley's delicate skin and turn from white to a dusty rose. Lifting a finger toward Wesley's face, Xander traced flush of the heated skin to the tips of Wesley's ears. Watching with an intense fascination, Xander enjoyed the sight and feel of the heat everywhere he touched. As the color rose to a deeper shade Xander couldn't resist and his tongue followed the path his finger mapped out a pattern on Wes' ear down to the lobe. Where upon arrival he nibbled and sucked enjoying the gasps of pleasure that escaped Wesley's mouth as Xander pressed himself closer.

 

Xander clasped him into a tight embrace as he trailed his mouth searching for those thin lips that begged to be played with. Xander forcibly held Wes' head in place and he licked at those lips as they opened. Xander enjoyed the delightful sounds he was forcing from those lips as Wes panted and moaned with excitement. 

 

Xander chuckled as he felt Wes' hands pull at his hips pressing the two men tighter together feeling the hard evidence of their arousal. Though through the fabric of their clothing Wes started to rub their excited cocks together. Xander moaned and attacked Wesley's mouth; pushing his tongue in deeper tasting every crevice until their tongues met and started a dance of dominance that Xander easily won. 

 

"Alright here you go more than enough-----" Neither heard the knock just before the door swung open and Cordelia marched in talking. She caught sight of them locked in an embrace and sucking face. Dropping the towels, soap and a few amenities, she stood frozen watching them for a moment before they pulled away each slightly disgruntled by the interruption. 

 

Xander pointedly looked at Cordelia in a silent demand asking to know why she was there.

 

Blushing Cordy stammered, "I knocked first, so don't look at me that way."

 

Xander smirked glad she got the point. 

 

Frustrated, and confused over her own libido she did what she knew best, she struck out verbally, "Fine, I get that the spell worked, but do you think you can hold off on the viagra bond aspect long enough that we can get some work done. It's bad enough we have to witness stuff, and also to feel effects. It's no wonder Anya's running around here trying to find a small bit of relief from you-it can't be easy when she was your fiancé a few hours ago. But do we have to wait on you too like a maid service?" Pointing to the uncovered windows, and continued in a well-practiced condemning voice she used throughout high school. "Unless you WANT your so called mates to be ashes." 

 

Reeling mentally from the pain and shock in their eyes, Cordelia swallowed hard; she wanted to be sick from not being able to stop herself from her childish outburst and hurtful words. Holding her breath, she walked out slamming the door. Confusion, pain and anger filled her for losing control even as she recognized the shame and sexual frustration she felt stemmed from her own jealousy of not feeling completely a part of them.

 

Cordelia didn't even realize when Fred quietly came up beside her, until she felt Fred brush away a few tears before grabbing her hand and gently leading her away.

 

Wesley stood there, shame overwhelming him as he replayed Cordelia's words in his head. Turning slightly Wesley saw a mirror image of his emotions reflected in Xander's eyes. Pain, guilt, and shame washed over him anew as he examined his emotions, and shamefully wanton actions. 

 

Wes bit down, painfully hard, on the inside of his cheek, drawing blood to keep from rushing into Xander's arms trying to comfort him. All he wanted to do was make the pain go away, but he realized that he was part of the cause. It was the spell, the bond that was causing this havoc with their emotions, their desires. But that was the problem too, it was the spell that made Xander, and the others want him. They didn't really want, need him-it was only the spell that was making them feel that way. Swallowing the blood in his mouth Wesley turned his focus to the pile of curtains on the floor. Walking over, he picked up a stack and silently started to work.

 

Xander barely noticed the movement for several moments, before quietly following Wesley's example to prepare the room by making it sun proof; safe.

 

********

 

 

Cain walked purposely entering his chambers, sated for the moment from his games. Glancing at the clock he realized if he didn't hurry he'd be late for tea. Without pausing he announced to the silent servant, who stood by the door awaiting orders. "My gray suit, and yellow flowers today, possibly daisies." Licking blood from his fingers he muttered to himself as he entered the bathroom and started to adjust the water. "I wonder if daisies are in season? She loves daisies." 

 

Smiling at the thought, Cain entered the expansive circular glass shower. Standing directly under the spray he maneuvered the powerful multiple jets to pulse, and heat his tired cold body. The water pounded away relaxing the muscles he exerted from his earlier activities. Directing the spray to concentrate on those muscles his body released the tension as quickly as the colorful swirls of blood circling the drain as it was washed away from his body. 

 

As the water lightened from the dark blood reds to soft pinks Cain reached for his herbal scented soap and quickly started to wash away the stubborn blood that had dried, along with grisly pieces that stuck to various body parts. Minutes later as the water drained clear Cain stepped out with wafts of steam following in his wake. 

 

A servant rushed forward with a towel and proceeded to dry his master, and then dress him. "Is the tray ready?" Cain inquired.

 

"Yes Sir." The servant quickly answered as he helped his Master dress. 

 

"Good." Cain nodded than glanced at the clock again, "Quickly it is almost tea time. I mustn't be late."

 

Soon Cain stood there partially dressed in another newly made eighteenth century suit; a pair of soft gray suede tight-fitting breeches that fastened with garters just below his knees, striped stockings clung to his muscular legs from below his knees down to the buckle shoes on his feet. A simple gray waistcoat buttoned down the front was worn over a crisp cotton shirt with a slight ruffle at the cuff. Each was tailored fit to his body. His servant stepped back waiting for his Master as he held up the outer coat.

 

Shrugging the coat on Cain moved quickly as another servant followed wheeling a teacart down the hall. Approaching the secured door, Cain turned waiting for the servant to arrive with the cart then waited until he left before Cain punched the security code that allowed the door to open. Walking in backwards pushing the door open as he wheeled in the cart setting it to his left inside the room. Quickly Cain re-secured the code before turning around. 

 

Elaine Claire the newest caretaker was a small waif of a girl with the body of a ten-year-old boy, belied her actual age in human years of sixteen. Cain had his witch, Sarah, cast a spell over the girl to have her mind match her body's slow growth as his thrall just as he had done with all the previous caretakers. Creating the image of an innocent child who was mentally no more than twelve, an obedient child who quickly knelt waiting in the proper position as she was taught as soon as she heard her Master enter. 

 

Cain smiled at the girl's quick obedience; she was much smarter than the previous caretakers. He walked over crouching down and lifted the girl's face. She was clean and well groomed, dressed appropriately as was her position of a Lady's servant. He gently caressed her cheek with his thumb hoping this one would survive longer than the others. "And how is your lady today?"

 

Large bright blue eyes shined through a framed head of long wispy bangs of a golden white mop of hair as she nervously looked up biting her lip, and fighting down her fears before answering, "She is restless Sir." Nervously she licked her lip, "But I believe she'll be pleased to see you --------today, Sir." 

 

Standing up, "As I am to see my Lady." Cain walked back toward the teacart surveying the arrangement wanting everything to be perfect. Quietly he asked, "Tell me has she made use of any of her gifts?" Silence was followed with the heavy scent of fear. Cain glanced in her direction and noticed the girl's lowered head, "She used them Sir, but not in the way you intended Sir." The girl inclined her head indicting the disheveled heap in the corner. 

 

Seeing the evidence Cain sighed in growing frustration. "I see." Discarding his coat and hanging it on a hook he announced, "Come, I will feed you now." Cain held out his hand and waited as the girl slowly approached. He smiled at her reluctance reaching out when she was close enough. Walking over toward a high backed chair Cain made himself comfortable and gently seated the girl on his lap. 

 

Placing a finger under her chin forcing her to look at him. "Now, I don't want a mess, understand?" 

 

Hesitantly she nodded her head and watched as he rolled his sleeve back then sliced his wrist. She stared at the thin line as small bubbles of blood formed, bursting through the cut. Glancing at her Master she quietly asked, "May I Sir?" 

 

Cain nodded approving of her manners knowing she would wait until he gave his permission. Cain watched as her small tongue delicately moved over the cut licking at the substance before her mouth quickly clamped on and savagely drew as much of the blood as she'd be allowed to take.

 

Cain chuckled at the child's ferocity as she attacked his wrist. After several minutes Cain whispered, "Enough." With one last lick she lifted her face licking her lips of the delicious elixir. Cain raised his wrist to his lips and licked the cut closed inspecting his sleeve as he did. He was pleased when he found no blood. 

 

"Good, now be a good child and straighten up. I believe we've kept our Lady waiting long enough."

 

"Yes Sir." She exclaimed as she scurried off his lap, and over to a side table where a pitcher of water sat. She quickly groomed her face, brushing her teeth of any blood, and brushed her hair. With a quick glance in the mirror making sure she was presentable she returned to her Master retrieving his coat as she did, and held it out for him.

 

Cain stood picking up the girl as he did and placed her standing on the chair so she could properly help him with his coat. 

 

Once that was done she took her place beside the teacart ready to bring it to her Mistress and serve them tea.

 

Cain eyed her, and asked, "Ready then?"

 

"Yes Sir, oh wait." She turned quickly gathering the flowers and presented them to Cain.

 

He smiled bowing slightly, "Yes mustn't forget these-thank you Miss Claire."

 

The girl curtsied, "You're welcome Sir." Then returned to her position waiting for his signal before she entered her Mistress' quarters. With his slight nod she moved forward guiding the cart, she rushed to open the doors, then pushed the cart in and moved over to the side announcing her Master, "Monsieur Cain, my Lady."

 

The room was grand in style as it was large. With splendid vaulted carved wood ceilings, lush, rich fabrics on the sofa and chairs, thick plush Persian rug beneath their feet, and dark rich mahogany wood panels enhanced the elaborate tapestries decorating the walls. A grand marble fireplace graced the center wall. 

 

At the girls announcement the fireplace roared casting light to the shadows opening the room to a soft glow through the room. Out of the shadows a large life size painting stood out above the fireplace. Framed in a gilded craved wood frame stood the portrait of a beautiful woman.

 

Cain watched as his beloved woke from the painting and shimmered forward as her transparent image slowly floated down toward him. Cheerfully he asked as he held out his flowers for her, "Ah my love, lady Angela, how are you today?"

 

The apparition floated forward her beauty forever frozen exactly as it was originally captured on canvas in 1753; a medium height beauty with delicate ivory skin, and long soft chestnut curls framing a deep set of warm camel brown eyes. Prominent cheekbones, and a small button nose showcased full rich rouse lips. She was dressed in a light pinstriped rose chemise dress made in soft cotton with a dark rose-colored gauze sash. A beautiful sight that still stole Cain's unneeded breath away.

 

As Angela became more solid she first glanced at Elaine, and smiled sincerely at the child as she noticed the soft fresh pink glow of her skin and knew Cain had finally fed the child. Turning toward Cain again taking in the new suit he was trying to impress her with. She bit her lip in order to hide the true distain she had for him, but couldn't help the sad sulky sigh that escaped as she replied, "The same as yesterday, and the day before that, and every day for the last century." Noticing the slight flicker of pain cross Cain's features. "Cain please, I beg you stop this madness?" Angela desperately pleaded.

 

Cain frowned at her words before ignoring them as he thrust the flowers he still held toward her, "Please, Angela..." As she ignored the flowers he looked away snapping his fingers, "Perhaps some tea will settle your nerves." Then he smiled, and added quietly, "and I bring you news."

 

Sighing she nodded and took a seat waiting as Elaine took the flowers, and then efficiently served them tea.

 

Cain tried to regain some of his excitement, "Things are finally moving forward darling. Angelus called on his marks, so they are gathering in one place-easier to destroy all of them at once. I have disbursed three groups to prepare for our arrival." Sipping his tea he glanced at her and saw no change in her demeanor, but Cain continued, "Stephan reported others are coming surrounding the hellmouth; soon everyone will know of Angelus' treachery. I will destroy every one of his as he destroyed us."

 

As her teacup began to shake Cain quickly knelt in front of her, careful not to touch her afraid she'd fade away back to the painting. "Please, Angela... darling our time is almost here. Don't fret, I promised he would pay-it's almost over just a little while longer." 

 

Angela frowned with anger, "You don't listen! It is you. You did this to me!"

 

"No! No, my love, that bitch did this to us, and taking Angelus is the only way. I am strong enough now, we will win, and I will have you again!" Cain declared.

 

"No, please stop this. Cain?" Angela begged.

 

Cain sadly shook his head as he reached for the cup that shook in her hand, but it was lifted away from his grasp and flew across the room smashing it to pieces.

 

"Angela please?" Cain begged, "I ache to be with you!"

 

Standing she turned away and started to float toward the painting as her face shifted and her demon took over, "LEAVE!"

 

Sadly he stood doing as he was ordered. Stopping he spoke quietly knowing she'd hear him, "We leave tomorrow night. Only you and the child will travel. Your new room is being furnished now." Pausing he turned then added hoping it'd make a difference, "I hand selected those who will move you. You will be protected at all cost." 

 

Cain watched in sadness as his love, Angela, stirred the air making the dishes on the cart shake in her anger. Cain knew, could feel that her anger was about to explode. And if her actions were from the anger she held toward Darla, or Angelus he would have been thrilled to watch as the fury of her demon came to the fore. But this had little to do with them--- once again she was angry with him.

 

Cain yelled to be heard over the roar of wind from the once still room as he retreated toward the door ignoring the child's cries as she hovered in the corner away from the flying derbies, "Any mess you make the child will stay to clean." Using his vampire speed he quickly walked out slamming the door closed securing it behind him as he heard the angry bellows beyond the door as his love smashed everything breakable in the room. Luckily there was little to break anymore. Over the years he'd learned through his mistakes to make the room a little less breakable. The tea set was such an item made of delicate porcelain instead of heavy silver that once graced the room because of what happened in 1925. In a fit of anger when Angela's demon took control she didn't realize until it was too late that the silver pot had hit the child, her caretaker, killing her instantly. Such things never fazed him, but Angela had refused to leave the painting for a decade. Her soul was consumed with guilt. He thought he had lost her until he realized the same catalyst; the child's death would also bring her back---with the blood and death of two children; he was once again graced with her presence.

 

As Cain secured the room he walked back to his own room. Ripping away the new coat followed by various articles of clothing from his body dropping them to the floor. In his mind's eye he replayed how her turn away from his---again, and the pain sliced through renewed at the memory. Angela his love, his childe, his mate torn away from him-first from his Sire Darla, now from Angela herself-both soul and demon turned away from him. He had to destroy Angelus, and all that was his---only then could he bring Angela back. He bellowed for a minion as he continued to strip, "Call Stephan and Marcus to my rooms---NOW."

 

********

 

In anger and frustration Angela fought to control her demon as she floated near the painting that was effectively her prison. So deep in thought she didn't register the child's, Elaine, presence until she saw a light movement from the corner of her eye. Following the slight movement just as soft sniffles reached her ears and she saw Elaine on her knees picking up small pieces of china that were scattered across the floor. Quickly she floated down ashamed for her outburst. "Child please I'm so sorry-Shhh." A napkin floated up from the floor, shook in the air then danced its way toward the child dabbing her tears away. 

 

"Shhh, are you alright now? I'd never hurt you Elaine, please believe me. Do you? Do you believe me?" Angela quietly asked.

 

The girl hesitantly nodded answering with a slight hiccup, "Yes my lady."

 

Angela smiled as the girl tried to be brave. "Would you like to play a game?"

 

At her nod Angela pointed toward a chair and they watched as it lifted high into the air spinning, shaking, and dipping a little dance above them. Then over a cleared carpeted area it turned upside down and shook again before flipping back, and floated close to where they were crouched on the floor. At Elaine's smile, Angela instructed her to go sit to watch the show. 

 

Tentatively Elaine sat in the chair nervous at first she'd go flying into the wall. Angela smiled tenderly and told her to watch. Turning facing the mess Angela clapped her hands and as she pointed to various objects they began to rise off the floor. Angela looked back to see Elaine's reaction and was happy to see the girl's eyes brightened with delight as she stared wide-eyed at the broken pieces that hung in mid air.

 

"Are you ready to play?" Angela asked and got an enthusiastic nod in return.


	27. Chapter 27

"I shouldn't have done that, blurting stuff out like that. What was I thinking? No, I know what I was thinking------ That LOSER, Xander Harris, my ex-boyfriend, who I labeled LOSER with a capital L was getting down and dirty first with Angel then my WES." Cordelia was so into her rant she didn't notice Fred blanch over the possessive word of 'my' concerning Wes. Fred wrapped her arms around herself tilting her head to the side she quietly inquired, "You like Wesley, our Wesley?" 

 

Cordelia quickly replied, "Yea." She didn't get Fred's meaning for several moments. "You mean like, like---no. We tried that at the prom. It was like kissing my Aunt Mabel." Cordelia smiled as she continued, "But now Xander he's a really good kisser."

 

Fred pressed on, "Oh, so you want Xander back?"

 

"What? No! Yes! NO! Don't you get it? Feeling all that sexuality coming from them. I'm just-----just, just so in a mood. Hormones ok. And it's making it difficult to concentrate on anything when they start going at it....AND... I'm so not getting any, ok, so it's easier to get mad and lash out. When I walked in there and they were---I just wanted------"

 

Cordy never finished her sentence as Fred grabbed her and kissed her hard on the lips. Fred could feel Cordelia freeze and quickly eased back slightly, grateful that Cordelia didn't pull away. Fred waited a moment tasting and savoring Cordelia's breath before she allowed her tongue hesitantly out and licked along Cordy's inner lips until she opened them further. 

 

Fred's tongue gently glided over her teeth exploring the soft crevasse of Cordelia's mouth, and she released a moan when Cordy's tongue brushed up against hers and came out to dance. Each stroke, and caress brought Fred's excitement to new heights. But it was when she felt Cordy forcefully pull her closer, crushing their bodies together aggressively as Cordy's hands wandered down to her ass caressing, pulling her body closer, breasts to breasts, pelvis to pelvis; that Fred was in ecstasy----that her fantasy was finally coming true. 

 

It took several minutes for Cordelia's mind to register that she was being kissed by soft insistent lips; lips that demanded entry that she freely gave as she melted into the embrace. Cordelia enjoyed each touch; caress, every moan, and her body yearned for more so she pulled the luscious lips closer, needing more, but somewhere in the back of her mind it was screaming for her to stop. She was kissing a girl, but not just any girl-but Fred. 'Fred-Winifred?' As the name registered in her mind Cordelia forcibly pushed the girl away, but still held her back in arms length, hands on Fred's shoulders as she stared at the vision before her. 

 

Closing her eyes Cordelia bit her lip to concentrate then opened her eyes again. She was amazed at the sight before her. Fred stood there in a daze, her long tresses wildly tousled, glasses tilted, with her lips parted and swollen. Swollen lips she created that silently begged for more as Cordelia watched Fred's breath come in short shallow gasps. 

 

Cordelia's fingers gently caressed Fred's shoulders amazed at the softness of Fred's skin. Intrigued she wondered if Fred's skin was that soft everywhere, and was rocked to her core by the powerful drive to find out. Shaking her head as she bit her lip harder almost drawing blood stopping herself from giving in to the sexual urges she felt. It wasn't right, nor was it fair to Fred.

 

It was only because of the bond-just like when she walked in on Xander and Wes. She had been angry; angry that she wasn't crushed between them; and then angry with herself because she shouldn't feel that way. She hadn't felt those kinds of feelings for anyone in a long time. With Wes definitely not since the prom, and even then, way before they kissed the attraction wasn't this strong, and certainly not like what she's feeling for Fred. 

 

And Xander, it still had been a lifetime ago, and she'd always hold a special place for him in her heart. But this bond thing was screwing with her head, and other parts of her body. She liked Fred; even before this she was a friend. Fred was weird and strange at times but was still a good friend. This was Fred, and she was a girl. With two boobs, a vagina, with pms once a month, and she, Cordelia Chase, Homecoming Queen, had kissed her for all she was worth and she enjoyed every second. 

 

Cordelia knew she was to blame if she hadn't gone on about her feelings and frustrations and to Fred of all people none of this would have happened. Fred was someone who would and does do anything in her power to help anyone. No, Cordelia was to blame and she continued to condemn herself for taking advantage of Fred. The girl's been alone for the last five years. It just wasn't right, but every fiber of her being wanted the girl. Cordelia blushed at her thoughts then looked away horrified by the intensity of the desire that coursed through her as she tried to regain her composure, and failed as she broke the skin on her lip as she tried to think of some kind of an explanation for her actions.

 

Slowly as Fred came back from her dazed euphoria, she stood still waiting, hoping that everything would be all right. She watched confused as Cordelia pushed her away, but stayed hopeful since Cordy still held her close and wasn't letting her go as she caressed her shoulders.

 

But all of Fred's hope washed away as she glimpsed the look of horror cross Cordelia's features and saw the blood appear on her lip as she turned away from Fred. Fred's inner voice screamed, 'She hates me-- Doesn't want me, doesn't want me...' Fred pulled and twisted away out of Cordelia's grasp as she started to lose control, and tears threaten to fall as she mumbled backing up a few steps, turned and walked away forcing herself not to run, but walk away as quickly as her legs could carry her.

 

Cordelia stood there in shock; shock from her behavior, and her feelings. Then pain replaced her shock as she registered what Fred mumbled as she walked away, 'sorry'. Cordelia's nails continued to gouge into the her palms of her hands, to equal the intensified pain she felt in her heart. 

 

*************

 

Willow dropped the box of herbs as her inner warning signals started to go off, and immediately mentally linked to Tara, \Tara, we have company coming. Is Buffy, Spike, or Angel down stairs with you?/ 

 

Tara stopped what she was doing, and handed the spatula to Anne as she silently acknowledged Willow, \No, but I'll check down here. I thought Spike was up stairs? Not Mr. Giles then?/

 

\No, I can sense everyone's signature now. I have since I was first able to read their marks./ Willow countered.

 

Tara nodded as she continued to mentally talk, \Maybe you should open a link with them through the bond?/

 

\Good idea, just didn't want to lose our privacy this soon though./ Willow answered as she shoved the box to the side with her foot.

 

\ I know sweetie, but we would have to do it soon anyways. How close?/ Tara asked as she left the kitchen and made her way to the stairs.

 

\Three, and they'll come up to the second barrier soon./ Willow replied as she stood at the top of the stairs looking down at Tara. At Tara's nod Willow closed her physical eyes and opened her inner mind's eye to magical properties around her. Willow stared in awe at the mystical presence of the bond that seemed to stretch out everywhere in forms of colorful vines; thick strands joining together creating a visible link fusing together with the force of the bond. Willow noticed one solid, thick strand that seemed to go in every direction. Feeling a pull and strength from it she started to follow it to its source hoping it connected to Angel, or Spike. Willow pushed trying to make a connection until she felt a large barrier. Unable to budge the barrier Willow retreated and started the following next largest strand. Before she could open the link completely a force came up behind her throwing her back, and into another aspect of the mystical realm of the bond effectively trapping her.

 

Spike came up behind her and demanded, "Bloody hell Red. What are you trying to do besides give me a blasted headache?"

 

Frozen in place Willow stared blankly, dazed. Tara ran up the stairs, and gently slipped her hand into Willows and squeezed her hand in comfort. Tara answered for Willow, "Spike we have unknown company coming. She was trying to link and communicate that through the bond; like we do."

 

Spike snickered, "Well don't do that, gave me a bloody headache, bigger than the one I already had." Looking at Tara he saw her concern then turned to Willow and noticed she still hadn't moved, or responded. "She all right?"

 

Tara closed her eyes trying to talk to Willow through their bond. Opening her eyes, Tara's voice trembled as she answered, "Sp...Spike something's really wrong. I can't reach her-it...it's like she's not here."

 

Even with his barriers up, Spike could feel the deeper intensity of Tara's love and worry. Spike wasn't sure how he'd done it, but he was pretty sure that push he felt was Willow when she'd tried to connect to him, and his pushing her away had done this.

 

"Sh...She's still there..." Tara swallowed a sob as she looked pleadingly at Spike.

 

'Fuck!' Gently Spike cupped his hand on the girl's neck making her look at him. His thumb caressed her jaw line as he spoke, "We'll have to go get her. You can do that right?" 

 

Tara turned worried eyes on him, but nodded silently.

 

Spike leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Tara's forehead, and smiled as he felt her fear start to calm. "You just concentrate on her, and allow me to go with you---ready?"

 

Tara grasped Spike's hand with her free hand and started to silently chant. Tara opened her eyes staring at the opened vastness of various colorful strands, and under different circumstances she'd be fascinated, but she needed to find Willow now. Tara felt Spike's strong presence and it calmed her down as she focused on Willow and followed the direction of that pulse.

 

Entering the nexus of the bond, Spike felt an inner strength open; almost a coming home effect as the connection that he had been trying to avoid and block himself away from was completely open to him. Instantly, he knew where Willow was, where he unconsciously placed her, and he no longer needed Tara's help to find her. Spike concentrated on freeing Willow, and in the next moment she was there with them. 

 

Tara hiccupped as she saw and felt Willow in front of her as emotions started to overwhelm her. Spike pushed forward needing to break the reunion as he felt fear from the other connections. Spike asked, "Red?" When she didn't answer Spike yelled, "Willow, get us back now!"

 

Willow nodded grabbing Tara's hand closing her eyes and concentrated. Moments later they were back still standing at the top of the stairs, but now mentally aware. Several worried people surrounding them at the top of the stairs followed by everyone else standing on, and at the bottom of the stairs. 

 

Before any could say a word a yellow light flashed the area followed by a large buzzing alarm.

 

"Your warning system, luv?" Spike inquired sarcastically.

 

Willow nodded, "One of three. The first was silent." Willow pointed up, "This is the second. Ah the third one is the big one-- louder, and red flashing."

 

Grinning Xander answered before anyone else, "Military, Trek good choice, and it gets everyone's attention." 

 

"Ah excuse me, we can all see and hear that it's doing a good job--- But think you can turn it off now?" Anya asked as she covered her ears against the buzzing alarm.

 

"Ah right." Willow mumbled a few words and the alarm was effectively turned off.

 

"Alright--- What's going on Will?" Buffy firmly asked.

 

"We have company." Willow turned and looked over first at Spike then Angel, "I'd say we have ten, fifteen minutes before we have to deal."

 

"You're sure its not Gunn and Giles?" Buffy asked.

 

"It's not, trust me." Willow answered firmly.

 

"I do." Buffy answered then turned toward Spike and Angel, "How do you want to play it?"

 

"Slayer defense?" Spike asked his Sire.

 

Angel smiled at Spike's acknowledgement and nodded.

 

Buffy raised her brow before asking, "Slayer defense?"

 

Spike quirked a smile, but stayed silent and allowed Angel to answer.

 

Angel returned Spike's smile, but quickly turned to answer Buffy and the others who were anxiously waiting for his response. "Yes. Ok, now the tunnels are quicker, but there's a good chance you could run into bigger problems if this is a trap. I think making a run for the vehicles would be the best. Sun will be up soon, and temporarily cloak you in safety. Or at least limit a certain percentage of demons. And give you better odds."

 

Xander frowned deeply, worried as he addressed Angel, "Aren't you jumping the gun? Wills only said three-right? Shit if we can't take on three vamps or whatever----then tell me why we did all that mojo, Deadboy?" 

 

"He didn't say we were running, but if we can't take them out now we need to buy you some time." Spike quietly answered as he stared intently back at his mate.

 

Xander stared horrified at Spike's implication and the meaning behind what he said. Just the thought of losing either one of them brought him to a new level of irrational pain. A very slight intake of breathe on Xander's left and he knew Wesley was right beside him, and that he shared the same feelings. Without taking his eyes off Spike, Xander reach down and clasped Wesley's hand in his. Wesley, who in return squeezed Xander's hand offering his comfort and support against their shared pain and worry.

 

Angel struggled not to go to his mates to comfort them. Ironically it was Angelus that made him stand firm. Angelus wanted to comfort his mates, but protecting them from harm was the bigger priority, and a serious threat was closing in on them. Frustrated and angry that this threat was keeping him from his mates, Angel roared showing his game-face. "Enough! We stop them now---Spike?" Angel turned toward his childe.

 

Spike glanced once more at both his mates before nodding and acknowledging his Sire and mate. "Yea, Red you come with us we might need the magics."

 

Willow nodded. Silently, Willow sought out Tara mentally. \You ready for this?/

 

\About as ready as I can be. What do you want me to do?/ Tara asked, as she squeezed Willow's hand.

 

\As soon as we walk out the door, do another shield in here-give them time to protect if need be./ Willow fidgeted as she thought of facing this unknown then stopped as she felt Tara's fear.

 

\Don't sweety. It'll be fine-we'll be fine. I'm just still a little overwhelmed from seeing the intensity of the bond./ Willow turned lifting her hand to gently caress Tara's cheek while the other brushed around Tara's waist pulling her closer.

 

\Fine I'll stop worrying-once you start focusing. Its because you're not focused that has me worried./ Tara clasped Willow's face in her hands, and gently whispered to her lover's mind. \Focus. Feel my love, my strength. I'll be right beside you here and here./ Tara moved one hand to indicate her heart and mind then delicately dragged fingers over Willow's face in a loving caress before she stepped back forcing her lover back to the present and focus on the unknown danger ahead. 

 

Willow watched Tara step away then smiled as she felt her love and strength fill her. Willow returned to the matters at hand and moved toward Angel as they waited for Spike. 

 

Spike continued addressing the rest of the clan. "The rest of you will stay here. If we tell you to run and hide---don't question, you run!" Spike glared meaningfully at Xander and Wes and clearly saw, and felt their defiance at his demand. Shaking his head, Spike turned to his soldier boy, "You make sure EVERYONE follows my orders, understood?"

 

Graham stood at attention and gave a slight terse nod at his orders.

 

Satisfied, Spike moved toward Angel, who was still fighting the longing to be in their mates' arms. "Sire?" Spike asked softly so only his Sire could hear him. 

 

Nodding. Angel closed his eyes and turned away to follow Spike and Willow as they headed toward the door. Buffy moved to follow them, but was stopped by Angel. "No, you stay here. You're job is to protect them--------"

 

Angel didn't say it, but Buffy could hear the silent demand 'WITH YOUR LIFE'. The insinuation alone pissed her off. She was the slayer; it was her job, her destiny to fight and protect. They were her friends, her family but what she might have felt before the bond didn't compare to what she felt now. Now she could only silently agree with Angel to secure the family was the priority. With a driving force she felt an intense need to protect all of them with everything she had, including her life without question. Deciding to deal with Angel later Buffy nodded her consent, and watched as Angel, Spike, and Willow left the mansion to face their unknown threat.

 

Willow led the way down the steps and felt a light whisper of Tara's chant, as she placed an additional barrier around the walls of the mansion. 

 

"How soon Red?" Spike asked tersely.

 

"If we waited? Another ten minutes or so, but I suggest we greet our guests and not wait for them." Willow stated, as the black pupil's of her eyes got larger by the second.

 

"Agreed." Spike answered, as he and Angel walked ahead. Willow walked slightly behind them gathering power as the wind whipped around her body.

 

Without looking over Spike whispered, "Angelus?"

 

"We're one Spike------- but aye boy." Angel answered. Noticing that Willow paused, Angel and Spike stopped and concentrated on the surrounding area. They watched as Willow walked passed them then stopped again. Even without the evidence of her eyes solid black and her hair whipping slightly around her, Angel knew, Willow radiated more power than from any other human he had ever encountered in two-hundred plus years.

 

"We cross here and we leave the protective barriers Tara and I created." Without waiting she crossed through the invisible energy field and continued on down the road as Angel and Spike followed her. "Around the corner. They're moving slow. Three are coming, but I can feel others. Watching us---in the shadows." 

 

Spike fished a fag from his pocket, and lit it. The cherry end glowed as he took a deep drag. Spike spoke quietly, "Been here luv since we got here. Could feel them." 

 

Anger flared within Willow, "Why didn't you say? I should have known."

 

"Will?" Angel reprimanded under his breath for Spike's ears only.

 

"Right. Ah no Red you're doing right--- got big enough job with the mojo. They're mostly fledges. They're not close enough for any harm, and with the sun going to rise soon. They're just watching---something we could sense. Probably waiting for Cain to decide whose side they're going to back." 

 

Willow smirked at Spike's comments, "We'll talk about that later. They're coming-----one, one's shielded. There's something-----the other two are close, but....." 

 

Willow closed her eyes and concentrated, feeling herself lift out and above of her physical body. She needed to see the approaching figures. As the three figures walked along, two were huddled close together. Immediately the most distinguishing thing was two of them were marked. One was washed in gold, of Angel's mark, and another who walked slightly ahead was heavily marked in purple Spike's mark, but it appeared to be in tatters. Shredded, cut and ripped through like someone tried to destroy the mark. A mark that was invisible to the naked eye, and only visible through magic. Upon closer inspection Willow noticed each figure was battered and worn as they limped along. From her vantage point and the darkness she couldn't tell if the two following slightly behind the one carrying Spike's mark if one was being carried by, or maybe one was dragging the other. But it was the third that walked just ahead of them that had her worried. Besides Spike's torn mark it was as if this creature wore a cloak of magic. The small bald figure also walked hunched over in an odd angle even from her viewpoint as they stumbled, weaving forward. Just before they reached the corner, Willow descended back into her body.

 

Grinning Willow gasped, "Wow." At the sound of a growl Willow grimaced, "Right, they're coming now, and two of them carry your marks-one is Angel's on the back left, and the one, in front, carries Spike's mark. Don't do anything yet. I'm worried about the one in front. Whoever they are they're heavily cloaked in magic." Briefly touching Angel and Spike, Willow added an extra layer of protective shielding around the vampires to use against whatever magics the bald creature might have.

 

Stepping forward Willow faced the mouth opening of the street just as the small group appeared. Willow winced as she heard the rumbling from the vampires behind her, and knew both were now in game-face growling at the approaching trio in anticipation of a battle.


	28. Chapter 28

"What do we do now? I mean will we have to run?" Parker asked as he shifted from one foot to the other.

 

Xander turned and glared at the man coldly stating, "We are not running anywhere."

 

Buffy looked over at Xander then back at Parker and the others, "We're not going to do anything unless we get a signal. We came here to have a better foothold in making our stand."

 

"So we just sit here waiting to be picked off?" Scott ranted as he started pacing.

 

Buffy looked over at Scott and wanted to be angry about his ranting, but as she watched him she could not only see, but also feel how scared he was. And as those feelings coursed through her they only increased her own guilt. Scott wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her, and though she couldn't do anything to change that she could at least give him the freedom of his anger.

 

"Stop it!" Tara demanded as she looked around the room, and addressed everyone. "We need to work together instead of feeding off each other's emotions and fears, and that's in a literal sense. To a degree we really are feeling each other's emotions. Xander and Wesley's emotional turmoil are bad enough. But we're feeding off of them, all our anxiety, fears," Tara paused, making her point as she looked at Buffy, "and guilt. If we continue you won't have to wait for an outside enemy to destroy us, we'll do it ourselves."

 

"Ok, well, what do we do then?" Anne asked.

 

"At the moment there's nothing anyone can do except wait---So I suggest everyone go back to doing what they were doing before hand. Anne, please take over the cooking. I need to stay here and concentrate on my connection with Willow."

 

Tara watched as everyone moved back to where they were before the alarm sounded, everyone except Xander and Wesley. Together they stood close bodies just touching as they faced the front door hand in hand, each sending out waves of anxiety. There was nothing she could do to ease their minds. Tara tried to ignore their presence and the emotions of fear, concern, and pain at being left behind, all which were pushing against the edge of her shields. Closing her eyes, Tara concentrated on Willow and the events that were unfolding.

 

**********

 

As they moved closer the one cloaked in magic stopped allowing the two behind to move forward. Limping together they came out of the shadows enough that Willow realized they were young women. The one that moved forward slightly toward Angel and Willow's left was washed in Angel's mark; she had eased the other one tightly behind her before looking up and addressing Willow.

 

"Hey Red, B send you with a welcoming committee?" Faith rasped out in an uneven voice.

 

"Faith?" Willow questioned surprised because the girl she was staring at didn't resemble the rogue slayer she once remembered at all.

 

"Yeah. Think you can call off your vamp dogs now? Cause to be honest I think my dance card is too full for any all out slayage." Faith's chuckle died flat in her throat as she tried to stand straighter, but Willow was closer now and could see her effort was strained.

 

"Faith what happened?" Willow probed forcing herself to stand still until they found out about the other two.

 

"Thought maybe you could tell me Red. Been running since a Vamp Bitch with all her minions decided to hunt a caged slayer---me. Luckily I decided to get un-caged, if you know what I mean. Been making my way here since---you pull some kind of mojo to make me do that?"

 

Willow felt Angel move beside her and knew he was still in game-face as he asked, "Why do you ask?"

 

"Angel? ---Or is it Angelus?" Faith wearily asked as she mentally and physically shook herself alert and stood ridged ready to fight. "Is that why B isn't here, you lose that soul again?"

 

Angel laughed, "Aye, you're half right. It's so interesting you're always eager to have Angelus. Can't say I feel exactly the same." 

 

"You know your timing sucks if you went all evil on me, Red." Faith stated without taking her focus off of Angelus.

 

Willow ignored Faith and addressed Angel, "Angel, Faith has your mark."

 

"I know, but who are the others?" Angel asked and turned his eyes toward the one who hovered closely behind the slayer and the other one who stood further behind Faith and her companion.

 

Spike walked up leaning slightly forward and sniffed in direction of Faith and the slight form cowering behind the slayer, "Chit huddled behind her is human."

 

Willow saw the third figure move. Still slumped over slightly weaving as they stepped backward. Willow quickly raised a hand and enchanted a few words where a mist quickly swirled around Faith and her companion and disappeared as quickly as it was formed. "They're clean of magic."

 

Both Angel and Spike moved forward grabbing Faith and the other girl and pushed them behind them as they turned facing the third figure.

 

Faith barely had time to think as she was pushed behind Angel, "What the hell?"

 

Angel edged forward watching the bald one stumble backward again and snared, "Vampire, a minion."

 

"Yeah, but they're still cloaked in magic, so don't do anything. It's something around his neck." Willow answered as she tried to get a clearer view of the necklaces around his neck.

 

"Wait what are you doing?" Faith demanded as she tried to push forward.

 

"Thought you where the slayer who didn't befriend vampires." Spike snared at Faith who now stood beside him.

 

"Trust me blondie I don't!" Inclining her head to the side indicting the bald guy, "Except those who rescue my ass." Faith started to walk ahead to help the stumbling bald vampire who was walking toward her.

 

Angel grasped Faith's arm and held her tight. "No, there's something wrong with that one."

 

"Fuck off Angel! He helped me get here alive the least I can...." Faith was cut off when the guy, a minion vampire she tried to save started to laugh with high pitch hiccupping belly laughter calling Angel's name in-between their laughter. "It is him, it's true---An---Angel" Smelling the truth of his own statement, he muttered, "I made it I did, I did, I can die soon."

 

The laughter died as the vampire stepped back and knelt down and started to take off each necklace. Each necklace was long and thick as he laid them down in a presentation for Angel. Words were spoken softly, but each word was clearly heard in the still night. "Tributes in honor of your bond, from your brother, Master Cain." After he bowed the vampire started to crawl away from the necklaces. It was then Willow was able to see the cloak of magic remain with the necklaces and not with the crawling figure, and only the torn remains of Spike's mark could be seen.

 

"It's the necklaces, they hold the magic." Willow whispered as she tried to shield them from the necklaces, but something in the magic was blocking her attempts.

 

When Angel heard Cain's name his growl deepened. Though as each necklace was presented an instinct started crawling at his insides calling to his demon. Moving forward Angel ignored both Willow and Spike as he swiftly moved toward the necklaces unable to stop himself, from the magical pull they presented. Dropping to the ground Angel reached for the first necklace and instantly knew exactly what it was, or rather who it was. 

 

A horrific cry escaped Angel's lips as he saw and felt Kate's death. The necklace was soaked in her blood and dried in the fabric. Her skin and various entrails sewn and weaved throughout the necklace. Visions flashed in his mind as he saw the rapes she endured, her body slowly flayed while she was burned and tortured to death.

 

With a shaking hand Angel grasped the other necklaces, he had to know the others Cain killed in his sick tribute. Their tortured faces swam in front of him. Innocent souls, who were tortured and condemned to death with their only crime was because they knew him. Angel screamed ashamed they were made to suffer in his name, Angelus screamed over his lost marked clan. David was an innocent sweet annoying computer geek who only wanted to be needed and to have friends. Kate, who hated and despised him and his kind sadly, was cursed because of him to die from the very beings she hated. And Lilah, not an innocent, but even she didn't deserve such a slow torturous death. Then sweet Virginia, who befriended Wesley, Wes his mate---Wes cared deeply for the young woman. Sweet memories flooded his system. Memories of Wes and Virginia together their sweetness, their kisses were quickly replaced by the torturous pain she endured. 

 

Angel, experienced each torture, rape and death of each he had marked, but it was intensified as he felt the care and sweetness Wesley had felt for Virginia and the pain he knew Wes would feel. Just the possible thought of his mate's pain crippled Angel. As instantaneous as he thought it Angel could feel his mate's pain, all of his clan as it echoed through the bond and vibrated in his mind replaying the torturous visions over and over again.

 

Spike fell roaring at his Sire, his mate, succumbing to the blast of pain he felt through their link. Spike wanted to stop it, block Angel from feeding his pain through the link, but it was too much and he was too weak to fight the magic as it increased the pain ten-fold. Spike briefly thought of the others, and used the last of his strength to block the full intensity of what he was feeling.

 

"What the FUCK!!!" Faith exclaimed nervously as she watched Angel fall, seconds later Blondie was withering in pain. Faith turned toward Willow who was now kneeling on the ground holding up both her hands like she was warding off something. Willow's face was stoic in concentration, but it didn't stop the tears from falling freely.

 

Faith's slayer sense intensified as fear and pain crept through her. Pain that she knew instinctively was directly from Angel, just like she knew that Red was doing something to protect her. But she didn't know what to do, but she had to do something because those watching from the dark were easing their way closer; like cats getting ready to pounce on their prey. Except this time they were the prey. Faith's fierce need to protect them coursed through her veins, energizing the exhausted slayer.

 

Faith dragged Spike over to Willow and was about to get Angel who was a couple of feet away.

 

"NO!" Willow screamed.

 

"Magic... in the necklaces. DON'T! ...Touch them. I can't hold on long." Willow rasped in-between sobs.

 

"Red, ......Willow I don't know what to do. I won't be able to fight them all." Faith turned staring out into the darkness as she heard the snickering and rustling as they moved closer.

 

"Doesn't mean I won't take most of you fuckers!" Faith screamed out louder than she intended. Walking just behind a fallen Angel she grasped the bald guy who started all this. "You little fuck, you set me up? And, that means your dust!" 

 

Something made Faith hesitate. Normally she wouldn't give anyone a chance after everything that went down, but less than an hour ago he did save her and Mouse's life. None of this made sense, but Faith's instinct was yelling to give him a chance. She roughly manhandled and shook the body drawing it closer to her. In doing so she saw the scars over his face. Thin lines were cut and burned into the skin, his baldness wasn't natural, but was painfully created as Faith noticed the cuts gouged into his skull. But it was staring into his sorrowful blue eyes that Faith was hit with a big realization, he wasn't a he. She had no time with guessing, he/she didn't seem to have much for breasts as Faith pressed him flush against her body. Reaching down with one hand Faith firmly cupped his crotch, or hers, as she felt no male equipment. Easing her grip away, Faith really looked at the tortured figure in front of her.

 

"You're a woman?" Faith questioned meeting the pained eyes. 

 

"I'm a thing now, a nothing. Please kill me." She begged in a hysterical voice.

 

Pulling her close Faith eyed her sensing the vampire's pain, "You saved us before. Help me now against them" Faith indicated the vamps that were inching closer, "and I promise to dust your ass!"

 

The girl nodded, "I'll help you--- protect Sp----you. Then you'll keep your promise?" 

 

Faith eyed her again before making her final decision. Nodding, Faith handed her a stake, then turned toward Mouse pushing the girl to the other side, and shoved two stakes in the girl's hands. Faith paused a moment whispering something in Mouse's ear that left her in a fierce fighting stance. Faith returned to her guard point as they now made a triangle protecting the other three inside the perimeter.

 

Time slowed as minutes, and seconds spread out feeling like an eternity as each rustling sound was pronounced as they came closer. Out of the corner of her eye Faith saw a few minions edging out of the darkness knowing their time had run out.

 

***********

 

No one knew what to do as then they saw Xander and Wesley fall withering in pain, but it didn't take long to know what it was from as they all succumbed to the pain leaving them vulnerable. Buffy tried to help Tara as she was kneeling on the floor. "Tara?" Buffy moved to help her. "No, need to help Willow---stay protect the others."

 

Buffy watched helplessly as Tara fell into a trance. Xander and Wesley seemed to be taking the worse of it, but everyone was affected holding themselves like they were in pain, crying in grief. Buffy felt it, but her overriding feelings were to protect her family. An added energy and urgency filled her as she felt an unknown connection nearby that made her smile. With an added strength, Buffy was able to gather everyone else watching as they naturally started to huddle close together seeking comfort from each other. Only a few didn't join the others: Graham, and then Lindsey who didn't go anywhere without Graham, Anne, and Oz who surprisingly left Devon's side. Buffy didn't question it but silently gave each a different direction. Buffy took the north and stood beside Tara. Oz stood toward the east with the sofa holding his mate directly behind him. Graham stood to the south and the back door with Lindsey at his back, and last was Anne. Anne stood toward the west; ready and poised holding a stick that once was the handle of a broom as they formed a protective circle around their family. Buffy turned around and eyed each who stood ready to fight. Each held their post even as their bodies twitched in agonizing pain and silent tears could be seen. The only signs that they were just as effected as the others; turning back Buffy did the only thing she could do--- wait. Wait for the battle to begin. 

 

 

***********

 

 

Faith didn't have time to react as a flood of light blinded her, and only the sound of screeching tires halting in front of her made her smile. 

 

She didn't have to see it, but she could feel it, and her smile widened as a voice confirmed it. "Seems you're in need some assistance?" A man called out as she heard a car door open.

 

Faith opened her eyes blinking several times accustoming herself to the bright headlights. As her eyes became accustomed she found herself staring at an older man making a move toward Willow.

 

"Whoa hold it right there. Think I need to know who you are first." Faith demanded.

 

"Young lady should I leave you and your group here for those," he pointed back out in the darkness; "to finish as an early morning snack?" he finished with a sneer.

 

"You know I don't like your tone." Faith grabbed the man by the shirt and started to lift him off his feet, "And I have to tell you I'm not in the mood to do sweet and nice, or even be polite in any shape or form. Now who the fuck, are you?" Faith held her grip on the man but let him back down on his feet.

 

"Faith.... Faith?" A quiet voice asked making her turn toward the sound.

 

Squinting, Faith finally placed the voice with the face, "Giles?" Faith watched a very badly bruised Giles open the door to get out of the car with some effort. Just past him she could see one man slumped over or passed out in the backseat, and another one slouched over in the front seat beside the driver. The driver was a woman who sat watching Giles' every move very carefully. 

 

"Yes. Faith, you can put him down now. For the moment he's trying to help. Though Ethan I suggest you behave, Faith's a slayer if you haven't guessed." Giles held on to the car door as he tried to stand. 

 

"Olivia, watch over Gunn and Owen, and please keep the car running." Giles called out as he straightened up to face Faith.

 

"Planned on it." Olivia announced as she silently got out of the car to help Rupert.

 

Olivia looked over to Ethan and couldn't help but smile as this smaller girl put him down. Looking at Giles she waited and watched as he made one step forward. She knew without his glasses everything was a blur and was concerned that he would injure himself more. 

 

"Arghm, You're a slayer---interesting. A bit different than your counterpart." Ethan choked out before turning toward Giles and saw Olivia's worried look. Nodding his head to her silent question he made his way over to his Rupert, "Rupert, if you destroy all my hard work..." Ethan smoothed his shirt back in place, and smiled gently at Olivia so she wouldn't have to worry that he could take care of Rupert's ruffled feathers.

 

Olivia sat back in the driver's seat waiting so that they could leave. Giles waved him away, but Ethan ignored him and stood by his side anyways holding his elbow to gently guide him toward the slayer. "No, I'm ok. Faith what happened who's hurt?"

 

"Can't you see?" Faith exclaimed worriedly.

 

"I'm fine, my glasses were smashed. Now what happened?" Giles asked as he allowed Ethan to guide him over to Faith.

 

Seeing the older watcher anchored Faith in her abilities as slayer along with her commitment to duty. "I don't know. I was making my way here. Red, Angel and Spike were the welcoming committee. Then she," Faith pointed to the bald scarred girl, "well she saved my ass earlier tonight. She was wearing those earlier--the necklaces," Faith pointed toward the necklaces that Angel still held as his prone body quivered in a dance of pain. "Once he touched them everything started going wacky. Red said she saw the magic, but Angel didn't listen. Then when he touched them the pain started, Spike and Red soon followed. She said she was trying to hold the force back from the others---I can feel it, but it was more important to try and protect them."

 

"But they didn't have any effect on you earlier?" Ethan inquired.

 

"Huh?" Faith asked.

 

"The necklaces? You said she helped you earlier. I presume she was in possession of them earlier?" Ethan asked impatiently.

 

"Yeah, she had them. Like I said, she helped me with Mouse earlier against a bunch of other vamps-which was kinda surprising cause she's a vamp-but hell it's not something I'm gonna question when someone's saving my ass! When we got here, she took them off one by one then said a few words, but it didn't sound like a spell-you know. Then wham. Pretty powerful stuff to take Angel down."

 

"A vampire helping a slayer? Interesting. You said she, where is she?" Giles asked.

 

Faith moved to get the girl. "Ethan how much time do we have?" Giles whispered.

 

"Not enough." Ethan muttered back.

 

"Fine. How's Willow?" Giles asked as he threaded his hand through his hair.

 

"In a deep trance. I don't want to do anything until we know what kind of spell was used." Giles nodded his agreement. Giles' head came up as he heard Ethan's involuntary intake of breath, but the only thing he could see was three fuzzy figures beside Ethan's taller figure.

 

Ethan couldn't help but openly stare at the hideous mutilation of this creature before him, and the realization that even as a vampire this creature survived such torture left him with a cold shiver of dread. Ethan knew that even vampires who loved their violent, torturous play would dust such a creature, or the vampires themselves would await the sun. Yet here stood such a vampire creature.

 

At the silence Giles interrupted their thoughts, "Ethan, Faith?" They both mentally shook themselves, tearing their eyes away from the creature's face after having a closer look at the pitiful creature in the light of the car's headlights.

 

"Yeah, sorry Rupert we're here." Giles nodded at Ethan voice.

 

"All right, and..." Giles waited.

 

"To your right is Mouse she came with me. Lately she doesn't speak. Me, I'm across from you." Faith gently picked up his hand, and slid another hand in his. "And this is----actually I don't know your name."

 

Giles felt the hand, a small delicate hand of a woman. But this woman was a vampire as the coolness of her skin chilled him further. Giles felt her hesitation and the trembling of her body. He didn't know what the problem was, but did what his up bringing dictated and gently squeezed her hand in comfort. 

 

Faith looked at the girl and saw the worry and fear there. "I'll keep that promise."

 

At the slayer's promise she nodded then looked up at the man she recognized who held her hand so tenderly hoping he wouldn't remember her. Clearing her voice she timidly spoke, "Harm---Harmony."

 

Giles closed his eyes and nodded as his mind filled with the memory of the beautiful young blond woman as he last saw her. With a smile Giles asked, "Harmony, yes I remember. I'm sorry, but we do need to hurry. Do you know the spell that was used?"

 

Harmony shook her head then belatedly realized he couldn't see it, "No, but it was the necklaces they kept me going, Ca---Cain knew I was compelled to find Spike-the necklaces forced me not to stray, but to find Spike and Angel, to bring the tributes and deliver them. They were made of the others though. He said it was Angelus' gift one that could travel the bond, and leave a lasting taste-------- He laughed at everything they did to us----the sounds, the pain, it was----" Her voice trailed trembling in the sorrow of pain she remembered.

 

Ethan had a feeling he knew what happened and grabbed her shoulders, "Made of the others, made how?"

 

Harmony gazed up with unseeing eyes. 

 

"Ethan we have to get those necklaces away from Angel." Giles answered anxiously.

 

Ethan nodded and started mumbling some words as he crept toward the fallen man with the necklaces still clutched in his hand. Ethan reached inside his pocket pulling out a cross as he crouched down beside the fallen souled vampire. With a final incantation Ethan reached forward grabbing the vampire's wrist that held the necklaces turning it he forced the cross down on to the wrist holding it in place as Angel's wrist started to smoke. 

 

Ethan barely heard the commotion from the others who watched as he concentrated using Chaos' power to flow through him as he held the vampire in place. Angel, opened his eyes growling as his demon came to the fore to stop the burning. Ethan continued chanting as he came face to face with the demon knowing if it didn't happen now he was lost as the vampire leaned forward to attack. 

 

The next thing Ethan knew he was lifted off the ground as he was held by the neck; it was then Ethan noticed the vampire had opened his palm and let the necklaces go. Using both hands Ethan struggled in vein to pry the fingers away from his windpipe so he could utter the last words that would destroy the necklaces and their power over them. 

 

It was then he heard them spoken loudly by the witch, "Antermay, certatane raymurose!"

 

A moment later the wind blew the ashes of what was left of the necklaces and he was unceremoniously dropped. 

 

Angel lay on the ground screaming his rage as he felt his marked ones ripped from his being as if they never were. Cool arms of his childe surrounded him pulling him into an embrace as they cried out their grief.

 

"We've got to get out of here---then you can tell me what the hell just happened!" Faith walked over to help the man, Ethan, who was still on his knees gasping for breath. 

 

"She's right we have to go now!" Willow exclaimed. "Get in or on the car, NOW!"

 

Faith took Willow's words seriously as she pulled Ethan to his feet with one hand and grabbed Mouse with the other hauling them both into the vehicle. Faith pointed to the vampire creature, "You're coming with us. Stand with the door open-back right door, and hang on." Turning toward Giles she quickly guided him back to the car, "Get in the backseat sit on Ethan's lap I don't care."

 

Worriedly Faith looked at the two grieving vampires. "Red what do we do about them?" 

 

Willow glanced at them then quickly dismissed them as her eyes went black, "They'll be joining us in just a minute. Ride on the right front door and Faith---hang on." Willow looked at the driver, "Ready? I'll be helping you just steer and hang on." Olivia mutely nodded not sure what was as going to happen, but she couldn't wait to get out of here.

 

Willow stared back at the vampires and chanted a few words that would fill their minds with thoughts of their mates, increasing the need to see them, be with, and protect them now. Just as Willow finished the incantation she stepped on the inside door's runner and watched as Angel and Spike growled. Both were obsessed with a need to see and be with Xander and Wesley and followed Willow's example with the back door. 

 

Willow hated to manipulate them, but they had no choice, plus she knew Xander and Wes were just as desperate to be with their mates. If she and Tara weren't blocking some of the bond magically they'd feel it for themselves. As soon as they stepped up she yelled, "Hang on!" And all of a sudden the car took off followed by the rustling sounds of dozens of demons looking for bounty as they rushed the area the vampire-human clan just narrowly escaped.

 

*****Cain's Family*****

 

Amber, Cain's eldest daughter was thrilled. Excitement pounded through her small frame as she made her way to where Te, her sister was being punished. The scents of Father's fresh kill and illicit games had enticed her to play with him, but he dismissed her leaving her to find her own games to play. With Father's permission she was allowed to retrieve Te, she was sure between the two of them they would be able to find some wonderful creative outlets that would satisfy her needs.

 

**************

Amber walked into the minions' play area and slowly walked around the center table, to the beautiful, bloody, worn and abused body of her baby sister, Te. She was strapped down on her back as a minion pounded into her flesh, fucking Te hard and ignoring both the body beneath him and Amber's presence as she watched. 

 

A minion, Ronald, knew when the Lady Amber entered the chamber, and was filled with pride that she was watching as he gave Te her punishment just as the Master had ordered. Several higher ups had come to see the Lady Te brought down a few notches, but none as high as the Master's favorite childe. Ronald concentrated as she walked around, watching, judging the degree of punishment he gave. He remembered hearing the scorn Lady Amber had for Te; remembering it he believed she had come to enjoy in the sport of abusing, torturing Te. His excitement soared as Lady Amber approached, and he drilled his hard shaft harder into the body, hoping he'd get a chance to repeat this with Lady Amber. 

 

The minion was close to the peak of his pleasure, lapsing into human habits by breathing heavily. The young demon was ready to growl his climax, when Amber walked closer inspecting the young demon's performance. Snaking her hand between the two bodies she waited until he lifted his cock out on the upward stroke. Quickly she grabbed his cock holding him in place not allowing him to plunge back down into Te's abused body. 

 

Ronald turned to question the Lady's intentions, and it was at that moment, as he felt the stake enter his heart, that he realized how greatly he had miscalculated the situation.

 

As the dust settled, Amber gently brushed away what was left of the minion from Te's body. Turning away from her sister, she searched the room noticing a hose she could use to clean away the blood and nasty bits down the floor drain. Returning with the hose, she applied the water pressure over Te's body washing away the blood, semen and dirty filth that the minions had kept her in. 

 

Once Te's body was washed Amber scooped up her sister's naked form and made their way toward her own chambers. "Bring me three humans of good health and size, and call one of the witches. I need some healing salve."

 

A few minions who had followed behind their Mistress ran to collect the humans she had ordered.

 

Te's bruised and torn body was still in the memory of her attackers and whimpered as her body was jolted into a different position as Amber laid her out on the bed. "Shhhhhhh, sweetheart I have you now. I'll take care of you sweet Te, my Te. Shhhhhhhhhh, baby, shhhhhh." Amber cooed at the young body as she licked her wounds trying to heal what she could.

 

***********

 

Cain's witch, Sarah watched the still even breaths of her mate Ariel as she laid in an unconscious heap, and the words from an old the song, 'Fool For Love' plagued her mind. That's exactly how she felt ----a FOOL. It was something she fought her whole life against, and had taken her years of work to overcome.

 

Though her achievement of certain levels of magics helped to dispel those old insecurities, she still had them. With her stern quiet individualism she became the wicked shining jewel amongst her family: the youngest to survive the various trials of magics, and her devout love to the one true Dark Lord as she pledged herself to the him, and answered Master Cain's call to serve him in the Dark Lord's name. 

 

A chance meeting with Ariel, she truly believed was a divine gift from the Dark Lord for all her faithful work. But now she could see that Ariel was really her downfall.

 

The back of Sarah's fingers caressed Ariel's cheek before she stood and paced the room. Looking at her mate, she didn't stop loving her. No, in fact, the opposite was true. For the first time she saw herself and Ariel with a new insight and clarity; including her own narcissism because outside of slight body size, height and temperament Ariel could be her mirrored twin. 

 

Now after years of dedication to Cain, her Master, she was now willingly ready to play a heavy hand in bringing down her Master's defeat. None of it mattered, only their own lives, and if she did nothing it would effectively forfeit both their lives. And that was something she wasn't willing to give away without a fight.

 

Sarah had no choice; she needed to protect Ariel and herself from the Master. Once the Master found out that not only was Riley Finn alive, but also he was here; a thrall to Nicholas' new childe there would never be a place they could hide without the Master extracting his revenge. And since she was a major component in helping him extract revenge on others, she knew exactly what lengths he'd go. 

 

A bell sounded at her door. Leaving Ariel magically cloaked for protection, Sarah answered staring at the minion who had disturbed her. Annoyed Sarah rattled the minion's cage in fright as she created electrical energy sparks around her, "What is it?"

 

The startled minion croaked out an answer, "Mistress Amber requests your presence to heal Lady Te. The Master has released her."

 

"I see." Sarah closed her eyes trying to calm her slight attack of nerves. A minion would never be able to detect the flaws of her body as raw nerves danced under her skin as her blood flow increased. Over the years she had learned to control various human body functions, or to mask them as she was doing now. But childer were more powerful, and these childer knew her, and her different levels of anxiety. Sarah briefly contemplated her refusal, but knew that would only put her under suspicion that much sooner. 

 

As the minion waited, without warning Sarah was jerked forward as a power surge shook her. The minion stared as the witch lurched forward and nervously asked, "Are you alright?" 

 

Sarah closed her eyes, jolting as she felt the magic that was surrounding the Master tributes forcibly broken. Though Cain would be upset, it was perfect timing for her. Once she told Amber of this she won't question about her anxiety. Hiding her smile Sarah allowed small bits of her nerves to flow that even the minion could detect something. 

 

With one last glance at her mate, she nodded, "I'm fine." Turning toward the far wall Sarah quickly grabbed a few herbs and salves for treating Lady Te. "I will treat Lady Te then see the Master. Inform Master Cain of my request in case he is preoccupied."

 

The minion nodded his understanding and stepped out of the witch's way as Sarah locked the door behind her and they headed toward Mistress Amber's chamber.

 

 

**************

 

Though a large giant, and Cain's enforcer, Elliot sat scrunched into a dark corner with his knees pressed tightly under his chin as he rocked with distress over his actions. He had almost killed one of her kin, his kin, a pack brother. She had lived and he betrayed her. How? Why, screamed into his mind as memories that laid long forgotten filled his mind.

 

((((Flash back)))

 

Elliot stood holding a huge pole, the center pole for the circus top that stood only several feet taller than his own seven- foot frame. Around him several other men worked the rigging of the top tent securing their end before handing him cables to pass on to Sammy, the small man, who hung on near the top of the pole attaching cables to the eyehooks at the top center of the pole. As each cable was attached two to three men held a cable waiting for the small man to shimmy down and the giant to insert the pole down the shaft crank securing the skeleton of the tent. 

 

Sweat poured down the giant's chest and arms as he finished his task. With each cable now secure they were able to sheath the canvas shell of the tent. Once this was complete and the morning sun no longer beat on the workers they started the machine that cranked the tent higher by five feet. Now leaving plenty of room for: Miriam who walked the tight rope, and the Giapettli family of trapezes artists. 

 

Sammy, who had attached the upper cables, and stood at four feet, tapped his knee. "Hey, woofy, how's the weather up there?" Elliot smiled at the teasing.

 

Sammy held out a towel for his friend to wipe away the sweat. "Listen Sally made you lunch so you better clean up, and change so you're not late. You know how she hates that." Elliot nodded that he understood, and took the towel Sammy offered.

 

"Ok, Sammy." And started wiping himself to put his shirt back on; then ran to bathe, and change. Sammy wasn't like him; everyone thought he was a freak. Though his stature was very short for a man, Sammy still wasn't considered a freak like Elliot, or as the dwarfs were. It also helped that he was famous though only briefly as a jockey before an injury claimed his career. Now he worked and made his home beside Elliot in the life of the circus. 

 

The circus was a place Elliot considered to be his salvation. A place where he was needed, had friends, where he was safe. It was a home with family, and was very different from the first half of his life. 

 

In that first half of his existence, he had known only torture from the time he was born to when his mother had abandoned him. Later he was told the records showed he was found on the grounds of White Crest's mental institution. White Crest had declared Elliot an imbecile, but because of his unique feature of already standing at four and half feet, they took the abandoned three-year-old in. Most of that time, Elliot had blocked out of his memory. Some nights the giant could be found tossing and crying trying to hide from nightmares of the various tortures he had endured. The scars on his face and body gave testimony to the hideous past he had survived. 

 

As Elliot got older, White Crest decided he needed to earn his keep and hired him out utilizing his physical strength in trade for physical labor. At twelve, Elliot stood taller than most men just under six feet and was a robust young man just less than two hundred pounds. Even at two hundred pounds Elliot was still very lean not much more than skin and bones stretched over his muscle mass. 

 

One day, by chance, on one of those outings, Elliot was spotted. Lord Dragon, owner of the Dragon traveling circus, saw clearly the abuse, but he also saw the potential of the boy with such strength. Negotiations were entered into, and the next day Elliot was essentially sold to Lord Dragon. 

 

That was the beginning of Elliot's life as he was enfolded into a family. It was shortly discovered even though Elliot was very child like he had the ability to learn and craved any positive attention. The matriarch of his new unique family, Sally, took a special interest in Elliot, nurturing his tortured soul, loving the boy as only a mother could.

 

Today's lunch proved to be an event as Sally informed him she wanted to adopt him into her family, and be a real mother to him. She had wanted to do this earlier, but felt it was only proper Elliot know exactly what it would mean, and the different cycles it would take to form this new relationship.

 

The first cycle was just after his fifteenth birthday, and the dawn of that first moon, that Sally entrusted him with her true secret, that she was a werewolf and the last of her pack until him. He made her want to search out others again, find a mate and be a mother. Things that she had given up on after she lost her family, her pack to hunters. Years she tried to find others, but so far hadn't found anyone. After joining the traveling circus she had given up until meeting Elliot. Elliot brought all her maternal instincts to the surface.

 

Later that night in a large clearing away from civilization Elliot watched, amazed as his adopted mother changed into a large she wolf. She ran and pranced at Elliot's delight as he clapped in encouragement of the large wolf's antics. Slowly she wound down, and sat waiting for Elliot to join her. As Elliot sat, Sally climbed into her son's lap resting her head as he patted and soothed down her coat. At morning light, Elliot was startled to see his naked mother in his lap, and quickly clamped a hand over his eyes. At Elliot's movement, Sally woke, smiling at her new son. Quickly she left his lap and retrieved the smock dress she had hidden near by. Walking back sitting in front of him she gently put her hand over the hand covering his eyes and spoke, "Sweetheart it's all right, you can open your eyes now." 

 

Slowly Elliot removed his hand and saw she was dressed. Smiling, Elliot beamed at her in his excitement as he remembered how she ran around him in circles. Sally laughed as her child's eyes spoke volumes, "Yes I did out run you, but one day very soon you will be able to out run me."

 

Sally watched as Elliot frown, "No, now!" 

 

"No sweetheart, but in a few years, you need to grow up first." At Elliot's confusion she hugged him not sure she could explain that she wanted his mind to be allowed to grow. She just wasn't sure if changing him now would affect his growth intellectually or not. She was born into her pack and now had no one to turn to, a mate or a pack elder to get advice from. All she cared about was Elliot, and giving him the best possible chance, and without the proper knowledge about the changes, she believed waiting until he was eighteen would give him that chance.

 

"Your eighteenth birthday, ok. But you don't have to worry; I've marked you, you're my son, my pack." She leaned forward and nipped his ear before kissing his cheek. 

 

"Your son, your proctor." Elliot announced happily. 

 

"Yes my big strong son." Sally laughed as Elliot placed his lips on her cheek and blew creating a loud wet sound; something she called a raspberry and taught him to do. They laughed together as she continued hugging her son as he delicately picked her up carrying her back toward the circus' camp for breakfast.

 

(((End flash back)))

 

Elliot's eighteenth, and nineteenth birthday came and went with no fanfare. The summer before his eighteenth birthday, the circus troop suffered a tragedy when the tent came down in flames. Many lives were lost that day, including: Sammy and Lord Dragon who turned out to be a far more generous and kindly owner than his nephew who on taking up his inheritance turned the once talented, but small circus into a traveling freak show; one where Elliot became one of the main attractions. But to Elliot, the biggest lost was his mother Sally. In losing her, Elliot had slipped into a deep depression just going through the motions that were required of him. He felt exactly like everyone was treating him a freak, a monster. Losing his mother he lost his heart to care. 

 

It seemed like a short time after that, that Father and Amber had discovered him and brought him into their family. Shortly after he was turned, Elliot knew he was once again a freak. Though he did not embrace, or relish in the blood and death as his new family did, but he allowed the other to cherish such moments. Inside the other, his demon demanded more blood, but the demon was satisfied that Elliot followed the orders of the family, and allowed him to relish in the kill. The other had only the illusion of control because Elliot chose not to fight it.

 

But now, knowing his mother somehow survived the fire, and that he had left her behind believing she'd died, his heart and soul ached with sorrow. He had a brother, a pack brother, the pup, and Father wanted to destroy him. Elliot couldn't, wouldn't allow that to happened, not to the pup. The pup was his true family, his pack; he had to protect the pup and his lover if he still lived. Now he just had to think of a way to do that without father killing them all. Inside his demon screamed in protest, and for the first time in decades Elliot fought the instincts of his demon.


	29. 29

Buffy wasn’t sure what came first, the screeching of brakes or Xander's ecstatic yelling that they’d made it as he rushed for the door with Wesley at his side. Reaching out she grabbed Xander’s wrist to stop him and was shocked when he turned and growled at her. 

 

Panting, Tara interrupted, “It’s ok. It’s Willow. They’re safe.”

 

Neither mate waited for another word, as Wesley grabbed Buffy’s other hand and he and Xander pulled her outside with them. As they stepped outside, within microseconds Buffy was pushed aside as the two missing vampires raced up the steps, each grabbing a mate. 

 

Buffy righted herself, smiling, as she watched Angel crush Wesley to him as Spike did the same to Xander. Only seconds had gone by before they switched partners and preceded the same process, in turn becoming nothing more than a circle of arms and legs. 

 

Stepping around the foursome, Buffy spotted some people trying to help others out of the car. Buffy rushed toward Giles, and then noticed him leaning on… Stopping in her tracks, “What the HELL is he doing here?” Buffy yelled as she saw Ethan Rayne.

 

Giles winced, realizing Buffy was closer then he thought, “Buffy please. He saved our lives, now let’s take this inside. But first help Gunn and Owen, please!” Dismissing Buffy, Giles allowed Olivia and Ethan, one on each side of him, to help him up the steps as Willow ushered the vampires and their mates inside.

 

“Fine, but don’t consider this dropped!” Buffy stammered as she started to move toward the other side of the car to help Gunn, and then noticed Graham and Lindsey beat her to it; as they worked together shouldering an unconscious Owen out of the car.

 

“I’m sure he’d never think of dropping it B,” Faith drawled out as she stood facing Buffy. Faith turned away from Buffy’s shocked expression and she turned to help Gunn to stand. Without looking behind her, Faith called Mouse who stood next to the creature in the shadows. “Mouse come here and give him a hand.” Without saying a word Mouse moved forward then stopped as she looked back and forth between Faith and Buffy. She had heard so much about the blond slayer. Taking the man’s arm from Faith, Mouse swung it over her shoulders allowing him to slightly lean on her before shuffling a couple of steps toward the mansion before another set of arms helped her with her burden. Mouse turned and saw the disfigured vampire who rescued them grab the man’s other arm, easily lifting him and taking most of his weight from her. 

 

Buffy snapped out of her daze as the person stepped closer and her slayer sense kicked into over drive. Without even realizing her movements, Buffy grabbed for the vampire, knocking the others down out of the way. Straddling the vampire she pushed it down holding it still with her knees. Instinctively, Buffy had a stake in her hand poised over the creature’s heart, and the only thing stopping her was Faith’s hand using all her slayer strength to stall Buffy.

 

“B, don’t. She saved ours lives,” Faith pleaded. She felt herself quickly losing her strength. 

 

“No, let her. You promised,” the vampire cried out.

 

“No, I promised I would, not her. And I need a few answers first,” Faith huffed out in response.

 

Buffy finally registered everything being said beyond the fact that the vampire had asked to be staked and Faith called the vampire--she said ‘she’. She, it didn’t look like a she, as Buffy looked at the creature’s mutilated scared face and baldhead. And the fact that it, she, asked to be staked just didn’t add up. 

 

“Buffy please, wait.” Faith quietly asked.

 

Slowly Buffy eased up her stance and started to get up. The vampire wailed, “No, please just dust me—Please. I don’t want them to know---please, you promised.” Buffy shook her head in disbelief and had no idea what to do. Seeing an evil vampire crying, begging to be dusted by a slayer just wasn’t something she came across everyday.

 

Once Buffy withdrew Mr. Pointy, she allowed Faith to help her up and gave the girl---vampire, whatever she was, a hand up, but each slayer securely held on to her to keep her from fleeing. “Excuse me? Think you can give us a hand, now?” Gunn bellowed still on the ground twisted up with the girl who was having a difficult time disentangling herself from Gunn.

 

Buffy turned to address Gunn, but was silenced as she was greeted with the fury of an ex-cheerleader and that new one, the thin girl from Angel’s team as they raced forward to help Gunn. “Get off of him. Now!” Cordelia spat as she saw Gunn entangled with another girl.

 

“Cordy she didn’t…” Narrowing her eyes, Cordelia silently cut Buffy off and reluctantly helped the girl up who quickly moved behind the dark hair slayer for protection. Cordelia turned toward Buffy her voice calm but dripping venom with every word as she bent to gently help Gunn up, Cordelia’s words clearly belying her actions. “No, she didn’t, did she? And yeah, I saw you conveniently push them out of your way. If you’d take the time to look around you’d see he’s injured, and wouldn’t even be in this predicament if it weren’t for you…” 

 

“Cordelia enough! I’m fine.” Gunn stated, both annoyed and embarrassed.

 

The thin girl quietly questioned him as she held him steady, “Charles?” 

 

Gunn looked down and saw her worry and smiled, “I’ll be, ok. It takes a lot to bring my stubborn black ass down.”

 

Buffy smirked at his answer. “Lets get inside already-----Cordelia?” Gunn demanded and held his hand out waiting for her.

 

“Fine!” Cordelia answered. Looking over at Gunn she noticed them slightly weaving as Fred had a difficult time keeping him steady. Rushing over she hauled one of Gunn’s arms over her shoulders and her other arm went around his waist easing and securing Gunn. Cordelia and Fred were able to balance the distributed weight and work together as they helped Gunn. Moving toward the mansion, Cordy started spouting off about how reckless his actions were, and how things were going to have to change. Though Fred didn’t say as much, she seemed to be in complete agreement with Cordelia’s sentiments.

 

Gunn glanced back at Buffy, looking for help, but she just shrugged and turned back to Faith.

 

“Alright, Faith what’s going on here? Who is---she?” Buffy demanded as she held the vampire’s hand up indicting who she meant before she let go of the vamp’s hand and menacingly stepped forward bodily blocking her to get away while she waited for Faith’s answer.

 

Faith just stared at Buffy not knowing what to say. She didn’t have an answer other than what she’d already said, that the she-vamp saved their lives twice in the space of an hour. Luckily, she didn’t have to answer. Willow came up behind her. “Buffy its ok, we’ll get to it inside. We all need answers, but let’s just do this once, okay?” 

 

Buffy reluctantly nodded. Crossing her hands, she waited for the others, and Faith to move ahead of her. Buffy was impatient and wanted answers now. She wouldn’t relax or take her eyes off of this vampire until she had them.

 

Once they were all inside. Everyone was hovering around the newcomers waiting to find out exactly what had happened. Buffy was the last to enter and watched with curiosity as various small pairs and cliques formed around the room. The mated four seemed to take center stage, with the others scattered but close. Cordy and Fred hovered over Gunn, Willow and Tara were hugging and whispering to each other, Anya stood encircled in Lorne’s arm watching Xander with apprehension, and Lindsey stood with Graham near Devon and Oz. Scott seemed to be cleaning Owen’s wounds. Giles was sitting between Ethan and Olivia as they fussed over him just as Anne and Parker were dashing between injured people. But it was catching Dawn’s eyes wide as saucers that brought her attention back to the mated four who were continuing to grope each other uninhibited as clothes started to fly.

 

For a moment, Buffy just stared. Feelings of relief that they were safe were suddenly pushed aside, as their excitement sliced through her, causing her to close her eyes for a moment as the jolt of sexual heat consumed her body. It was Faith’s intake of breath that brought her back to the situation that made her focus by calling out, “Willow!”

 

Hearing Buffy call her name, Willow looked up from Tara and they both saw Buffy’s eyes bulging as they turned to witness the mated four fully groping each other.

 

“Dang, B when did Xan, get all groiny for men, or vamps for that matter?” Faith’s eyes glittered with amusement as she spoke. “Looks good on him.”

 

“Shut up!” Anya practically screamed, drawing everyone’s attention.

 

As they looked at Anya, she turned away pressing herself into Lorne’s embrace whimpering softly for only Lorne’s ears, “just make her shut up.” But a few vampires and magically enhanced individuals were able to hear the quite plea. 

 

Xander was shocked back into the reality of the moment at Anya’s anguished voice. Xander felt torn between the emotional anxiety of hurting Anya and the raging passion he had for his mates against the memories of love he remembered with Anya. Shame laid the heaviest burden on his heart as Xander realized with a new clarity that he no longer truly loved Anya. That the love he felt for Anya was different, closer to what he felt for Willow, Dawn, or Buffy. It was still there, but different. The in-love passion he had felt was gone even though the memories remained. 

 

Xander started to move toward Anya, with a need to ease her anguish. Unknowingly he started making whimpering sounds of pain— pain Xander knew he caused Anya, but Angel held him steady forcing him to stay put, growling as he spoke. “No you’re ours now.” 

 

Xander blinked away the tears and felt more than saw the sincerity from each of his mates. Each mate petted and caressed a part of his flesh attempting to ease the anxiety and shame he was feeling for losing the passion, and in-love feelings he once felt for Anya.

 

Scott shook his head disgusted by his body’s reaction to their public pawing and his own lustful thoughts as he had watched. Looking for a distraction, he glanced down at his hands; they were covered in Owen’s blood. Stains he received trying to clean the man’s numerous wounds. Snapping, Scott screamed, “FUCK, are all you people insane? You tricked and forced me to be here—fighting whatever and whoever the hell is out there! And so far all you sick fucks what to do is FUCK like bunnies!” Scott didn’t hear the horrified gasp from Anya as he stared down with a morbid fascination at his hands. Trembling, Scott drew his anger inward; falling to his knees Scott started to rock as he continued to stare down at his own hands covered in blood. Looking briefly over to Owen—and then back to his own hands. He was covered in Owen’s blood, hands, shirt; Scott stared unseeing and silently cried as the realization that there was nothing he could do--that he was going to die, be left bleeding and dieing like Owen. It didn’t matter none-of-it mattered. 

 

Scott didn’t even realize when he started mumbling that ‘it doesn’t matter I’m dead—I’m dead’ in a dazed manner as he continued staring at the blood on his hands. But Harmony heard and instantly believed he was her answer. Glancing at the others, they were all absorbed in Scott’s display. Using the distraction to her advantage, Harmony violently pushed the slayers away. Using her vampire speed to be at Scott’s side, she cradled him in her arms already in game-face; whispering to him that she’ll make it quick before sinking her teeth into his neck.

 

Chaos broke out as simultaneously as Buffy and Faith went into action stakes ready to attack while they circled Angel and Spike who had already taken action. Angel held Scott in his arms as Spike held the disfigured vampire hissing and fighting in his grip. 

 

“Harmony, STOP!” Faith screamed.

 

Willow started to take a step forward, but was held back by Tara. ‘No sweety, wait.’ Trusting Tara, Willow stood and watched as everyone else did.

 

Spike glared at the slayer in disbelief then back at the thing he held and quickly extended his own teeth into the flesh to disprove what the dark slayer insinuated. There was no way he’d believe that the thing he was holding was somehow his ex-lover Harmony. Spike couldn’t tell from the smell alone, as it was covered in too many vamp and demon bites to distinguish one scent from another. Originally, he had believed it was a thrall who was unlucky enough to be turned. It should have been dust; even nurtured childer who were much stronger normally didn’t survive the sheer number of bites Spike’s senses detected. 

 

With one taste Spike knew without a doubt that he really was holding his ex-girlfriend; once a blond menace want-a-be. Spike crooked his eye’s open and fully looked at the disfigurement in his hands~~~ Harmony had undeservedly suffered. Tentatively he reached up feeling the ragged cuts that were burned and sealed with holy water into her scalp where her long golden locks once lay. Fine burnt lines were carved across her face. Gone was the eternal vain beauty that had harped over living in a crypt, and in her place was a truly monstrous demon. 

 

Spike’s head flew back as he roared his anger and agony pulling Harmony to his chest protectively, even as she fought harder to be free from his grip. “No, no! Don’t,… dust me---PLEASE…….” Harmony wailed as she fell further to the floor, dragging Spike with her as she still struggled within Spike’s embrace.

 

Spike looked up to his Sire, unaware of the blood tears flowing down his face; silently begging his Sire to grant her wish. Angel sadly shook his head and refused to relent, replying to Spike’s silent question, “No, we need every able body we have to fight. If any of us are going to die, or be dusted we’ll do so fighting them, not each other!” 

 

Angel ignored those around him including Cordelia’s tears as his seer made the connection with who the disfigured vampire was. He also ignored the slayers, and his mates who stood directly behind him as he knelt down beside Spike while still holding Scott tucked under one arm. Angel looked into Spike’s eyes as they sat on the floor each holding a body, one struggling and demanding to be dusted, the other shaking in a dazed trace. With his free arm Angel forcibly grabbed the back of Harmony’s baldhead pulling her closer cranking her neck backwards until her throat was fully exposed, and he could easily bite. Angel didn’t waste any time thinking about it and sunk his teeth through her overly marked jugular vain and drank deeply. 

 

Spike watched disheartened as whatever strength Harmony had was drained right out of her. He now held her limp form in his arms. Angel removed his fangs quickly turning to his mate and kissed Spike sharing the taste of Harmony’s blood. Licking Spike’s lips clean Angel bit down into his own wrist creating a steady flow of blood to which he forcibly gave to Harmony. 

 

At first the young vampire was unresponsive and just laid there as blood dripped down her throat. Harmony’s stillness alarmed Spike enough that he started to question his Sire, but was interrupted as she slowly clamped her mouth over the punctured holes in Angel’s wrist and started slurping on the life sustaining blood. Spike was satisfied and started to ask, “Sire?” Angel didn’t need to hear the full question as he clearly felt the question and Spike’s anxiety through their bond; after Harmony had several strong mouthfuls, and a slight nod Angel forcibly pulled his wrist away from her just as Spike presented his wrist to Angel who very tenderly bit into his mate’s wrist. Angel created a nice strong blood flow before taking one last lick and removing his fanged teeth. Spike moved his wrist to Harmony’s mouth, which didn’t need to be prodded this time as she clamped onto the powerful blood flow. 

 

Angel watched sensing for the right moment as he watched Harmony draw in large gulps of blood from his lover.

 

Angel got ready to stop her before he had another problem on his hands. “Do it now you fool!” Angel heard someone call out from the back of the room. Ignoring everyone and everything, but what was in front of him Angel forcibly stopped Harmony from taking anymore of his mate’s blood. Angel shifted Scott’s body in his arms and moved Harmony closer to the boy.

 

Those words broke the deafening silence of the room, and Cordelia shuffled closer still crying as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing before turning to Ethan who had spoken. “Do what? What’s going on? What happened? I don’t understand….” Fred and Gunn pressed closer closing in ranks around Cordelia trying to give her whatever comfort and support they could.

 

Giles gripped Ethan’s hand tightly demanding an answer, “Ethan, what the hell is happening? And could someone find me my spare glasses?”

 

Ethan sighed annoyed, “I don’t know where your specs are old man, but your fearless leaders are trying to claim dominance over that…” Ethan winced as Giles added pressure silently telling him to behave. “Alright Ripper don’t break the messenger’s hand. It wasn’t my idea. They practically drained the …” Ethan sighed as he again felt Giles squeezed his fingers. “The girl---a vampire, Ripper. They’re re-feeding her. If I’m not mistaken they’re going to give the boy to her—Keep her fed through a thrall.” Ethan turned toward the vampires on the floor. “Or am I wrong gentlemen?”

 

Angel ignored the question and the gasps that followed as he sank he’s teeth into the marks Harmony had left on Scott’s neck. In affect overpowering her claim as a Master vampire, and visibly marking Scott as his property. With the mark clear and a small swallow, Angel retracted his fangs. Turning to Harmony, Angel yanked her head forcing her to pay attention; snarling as he asked, “Tell me whom do you belong to?”

 

Harmony looked steadily at Angel and answered by turning her head exposing her neck in submission whispering her answer for Angel and Spike’s ears, “Yours.” Angel leaned in and licked over his and Spike’s mark then moved to speak directly over her. “Yes childe, and you will feed only what, and who I gift to you---do you understand?” 

 

A blood tear slipped from Harmony’s eyes as she tried to nod her acceptance and bowed her head lowered in acceptance. Angel’s lips followed her movement and spoke, “The boy Scott is mine, but for now he’ll be your daily food. For now, he is your responsibility, under your protection to keep healthy and safe. You fail I promise you will live and discover that Cain’s torture was nothing but child’s play compared to mine when Angelus wants to play.”

 

Harmony couldn’t help but shiver in fear as she flashed back to Cain saying how he had worked to perfect Angelus’ games. Now hearing that Angelus considered this child’s play she never wanted to discover the hideous depths of torture from either master vampire.

 

Angel’s thumb and finger delicately played over her lips still rosy and lush from fresh master vampire blood before they were guided over to the boy’s neck. Just before Harmony sunk her teeth into Scott’s jugular; Angel guided exactly where she was to bite directly below Angel’s prominent claim on the boy. Harmony in effect submitted to Angel’s dominance and his claim over herself and the boy.

 

Harmony’s fangs sank into the hot warm human flesh tasting fresh sweetness she’d come to know until Angel said differently. Through the blood’s sweetness she could taste the pain and sorrow that seems to reflect her own pain. As gently as she could, she cradled Scott’s body against her own within the embrace of Angel and Spike’s body. Harmony slowed her swallows and just lightly suckled on the open wound trying to find out as much as she could through his blood about her new charge. 

 

Spike and Angel slowly stood as Harmony took charge of the weeping boy, rocking him in comfort mirroring her own needs.

 

Xander and Wesley moved together as one, eager to embrace and physically connect with their mates. The movement seemed to break the spell from everyone’s shocked silence as voices rose in volume. Each started to talk at once about what they just witnessed, several were in awe, others turned away, whispering in fear, but most stood in confusion. 

 

Cordelia tried to gather her wits, as the demand for answers became the priory once she was able to take her eyes off of Scott and Harmony. Staying within the comfort of Gunn’s arms and with Fred securely at her side, Cordelia eyed her boss, and demanded, “Ok, what the HELL is going on? And I want answers now buster!”

 

“C’s got a point?” Faith stated as she watched dumbfounded as Harmony continued to cradle and gently rock the cute dude, Scott who had chased Buffy when she first arrived in Sunnydale. Faith noticed out of the corner of her eye that B was just as shocked as she was maybe more so since she’d actually dated him.

 

“Oh yes do tell.” Ethan smiled smugly before being nudged over by a young lady as she presented a pair of Rupert’s glasses.

 

Giles felt a hand before he saw a pair of familiar glasses presented to him. Quickly Giles donned his glasses and looked around the room now clearly seeing everyone around him, and that it was Dawn who had retrieved his glasses. “Thank you, Dawn.” Dawn smiled before sitting down on the floor by his feet.

 

Giles made a quick glance to his left and saw Olivia’s concerned face. He quickly grabbed and squeezed her hand until she smiled warmly at him. Then Giles spotted Owen, his shirt stripped off as Anne and the other boy Buffy dated knelt bandaging Owen’s wounds. “How is he?”

 

Cordelia started to tap her foot in annoyance and interrupted as Anne tried to answer, “Well we’re waiting.” 

 

“Cordelia, please one thing at a time---” Giles answered sternly, before turning back to the young lady, Anne, and asked in obvious concern. “How is Owen?”

 

“I don’t know, he lost a lot of blood. Without going to the hospital----I don’t know…” Anne trailed off.

 

“He’ll be fine.” Angel stated.

 

Cordelia snapped and eased closer to Angel pulling Fred along with her as she started yelling, “As fine as Scott, or Harmony---what exactly is your definition of fine these days Angel? You said you weren’t going to turn anyone, but we all saw you. First you go biting and sucking on Harmony, then Scott—he’s human, or he was. And you were snacking on him! We saw you!” 

 

\\\‘Wow do you see their auras?’ Tara mentally asked Willow.

 

‘Oh you should see it with the bond colors. Harmony was covered in multitude of colors---now she’s just washed in Angel and Spike’s colors.’ Tara nodded and added, ‘I think we better feed Xander and Wesley soon; they’re going to need the energy.’ 

 

‘You’re right, the ardeur will be hitting fill force soon.’ Willow squeezed Tara’s hand in answer as she glanced at Xander, Wesley, Spike and Angel. Though Angel was angry and in game-face they could tell he was excited. //

 

Angel growled as his eyes flashed yellow, but Oz stepped forward stalling Cordelia when he put a hand on her upper arm. Oz intuitively understood, they were all pack now, and not very different from the packs he found in his travels of self-discovery on his own lineage. Ignoring Fred and Gunn’s murderous look he answered for Angel. “He saved both their lives. Scott wasn’t emotionally adapting; he needed to belong, and Harmony needed a reason to live.” Oz answered more harshly then he intended, and raised a brow to Fred’s menacing growl as he followed her stare to Cordelia’s arm where he was holding her tightly in place. Gunn smirked as Oz complied and gently removed his hand from Cordelia’s person and slightly stepped back from the threesome. 

 

Cordelia had glanced at Fred when she growled and couldn’t hide her smile at Fred’s reaction. ‘Just maybe, maybe she hadn’t blown it.’ Without even realizing it each leaned into the other as Cordelia turned back to Angel still determined to get answers.

 

“What does he mean by belonging? And what does that have to do with you sucking up human blood? Before this thing started you said no vamping!” Cordelia shrilled back.

 

“Cordelia…” Exasperated, Angel exclaimed before Anya interrupted as she spoke up, “He wasn’t turned.” 

 

At Cordelia’s glare Anya sighed looking up at Lorne who nodded his head and squeezed her hand for support before continuing, “Angel would have had to drain him if he was going to do that. A proper turning even for a minion, the vampire would need at least a third of their blood. Even with the speed of a vampire swallow—which is extraordinarily fast. He didn’t take anywhere near that amount, at least not with the boy. Though I believe he just drained and claimed her? Haven’t seen too many of those before.” Anya paused and looked over at Angel who nodded his confirmation and approval. Anya smiled in return, “Oh and the thing about belonging,” frowning now she added, “It’s just like you belong to them--- you’re kinda like them now” Anya pointed toward the mated four—with all the touching, soon you’ll be giving each other orgasms.” Anya stated in a matter of fact manner. Looking around the room noticing all the different various pairings she realized it wasn’t just them, but all of them. 

 

Cordelia blushed upon hearing Anya’s explanation. She couldn’t deny her growing feelings toward Fred and Gunn, and became painfully aware exactly how physically close they were standing; each in the other’s personal space. Cordelia felt Fred try to pull away, but Cordelia reacted by wrapping an arm around her and holding her tightly in place and was relieved when she saw Gunn’s long dark fingers join hers to hold Fred in place, and even pulled them both closer to his own body. Whatever was going on between them she knew it had to do with the ritual, but it didn’t matter it felt right. What she was feeling felt right and it wasn’t something she really wanted to question. And it wasn’t just physical, Gunn and Fred were her friends---her family, she already loved and cared deeply for. The only thing that gnawed at her side was the possibility of losing what she was feeling right now for both Fred and Gunn.

 

**********Cordelia took a ragged breath, glared at Angel, “You’ve got some explaining to do Mister, and I want to hear it from you ---now!”

 

Cordelia took an involuntary step back as she suddenly realized with a look of horror, “You’re Angelus…”

 

Anya ignored Cordelia’s stammering and continued studying the various couples standing, or sitting by each other, and realized it wasn’t just Xander and Wesley. Feeling a slight squeeze around her waist Anya glanced down where Lorne’s arms encircled her and realized she was just as infected as the rest. Looking over at Angel needing to confirm her suspicions, “It’s not just them is it, but all of us?” 

 

Angel stared at Anya surprised at her perceptiveness then nodded. Anya tried to remember if she had heard of something like this before. “I don’t remember all the details, but that last clan war didn’t……..”

 

Anya didn’t get a chance to say anything. Alarms sounded, simultaneously Anya’s mouth was sealed closed as her lips fused together and D’Hoffren appeared standing in the center of the room.

 

Chaos, terror and confusion broke throughout the room. Willow stepped forward her eyes black as onyx, power crackling around her as she focused all her attention toward the intruder.

 

Raising her arms, Willow started chanting; green lights escaped from her fingertips creating a force field surrounding their intruder. 

 

The others had divided quickly gathering into the four corners of the room leaving the center mainly to the witches and the intruder. Spike and Angel stayed close with their mates right behind them. Each slayer took an opposite corner, and stood in a protective stance ready to fight just as Oz, Graham, and Anne lead the others in their corner. 

 

“Hmmm Ms. Rosenberg, lovely to see you again.” D’Hoffren smiled, inclining his head in greeting. “You’ve proceeded along nicely---though you seem a tad weak at the moment. Tapping into your reserves so soon my dear? Tisk, tisk you should know better.” With a slight wave of his hand the magical field disappeared and D’Hoffren took a step forward. “Enough of these games, Ms. Rosenberg. I’m not here to interfere with this inconsequential clan war---I’m only here to collect what is mine. Anyanka~~”

 

Willow stumbled back, paling as she felt the power snapped back toward her as she was caught unaware by his strength. Mentally, Willow heard Tara’s gasp before she felt Tara’s body pressed behind hers giving her support as the wave of magic rolled through her. \\\‘Baby are you ok?’// 

 

“NO!” Xander shouted fighting against Spike’s firm grip as Anya tried to move toward D’Hoffren.

 

It took Willow a moment to adjust as she felt Tara’s fingers entwine with her. \\\‘It’s ok sweetie, I just didn’t expect that.’//

 

\\\ ‘Excuse me ladies if you are done, can we get back to business?’ Willow raised an eyebrow as she stared over at Mr. Rayne. Ethan smirked at her response, ‘You can ask me later, right now I’m having enough trouble dealing with Ripper’s distress, and that ladies puts me into a position to be of assistance. //

 

Anya knew she had to obey and tried to move forward when D’Hoffren called out but Lorne held her tightly in place. Lorne shook his head and whispered in Anya’s ear, “I don’t think so sweetie.”

 

Turning toward D’Hoffren, “I have to wonder why you’d want to take her from her family and friends? I have to agree with the young man. With all due respect---No.”

 

D’Hoffren sneered, “Pylean, it is no concern of yours. She is mine to do with as I will.”

 

Angel took a firm step forward, “No, she’s ours!” Angel declared with authority.

 

“Say what you want--vampire, but she is my creation. Her human life died nearly a millennia ago. What she is now is only from what I created.” D’Hoffren spat in annoyance.

 

Willow nodded to Ethan as Tara moved to stand at her side their hands clasped together, eyes monochrome, Willow’s onyx and Tara’s a stark white. Together the power crackled between them drawing D’Hoffren’s attention. 

 

“I believe he said she was ours. You gave up your rights when you punished and abandoned her. She is our family now to protect, and protect her we will.”

 

D’Hoffren sighed, feeling the magic charging in the air; it was much stronger this time. In despair D’Hoffren nodded then shook his head. “You will leave me no choice then—I will not allow one of mine to be part of this political debauchery. Our line of VENGENCE has and will always stand neutral.” 

 

“WAIT!!!” Lindsey screamed pushing himself away from Graham, and glanced at the witches hoping to convey his thoughts before focusing back on the demon in front of him.

 

“I understand-----Your Majesty.” Lindsey started to say before Graham frantically reached out stopping him and twisted him around until he stood in front of him. Lindsey looked up and saw the worry in the man’s face. It was worry for him. Lindsey couldn’t help but smile as he silently mouthed, ‘Trust me.’

 

Nervously Tara mentally asked Willow, ‘What do we do?’ But it was Ethan who answered. ‘We should allow the young man to play his card. It’ll allow us time to weave a better protective shield around the others, and continue layering our power of defense.’ The only response Ethan received was a greater surge of power that intersected with his own as the witches proceeded to weave additional protective shields around the others. 

 

Quickly turning back Lindsey addressed their intruder, “D’Hoffren, reigning King of Vengeance?” asked without waiting for an answer. “I can see how upset you are…coerced into destroying your own daughter, and not even on a wish. Must be devastating for you.”

 

“You’re very presumptuous for a human.” D’Hoffren slightly dropped his magical energy against the witches; walking forward he grabbed Lindsey by the neck and collar, “Who are you human?” 

 

Lindsey struggled in D’Hoffren’s tight grasp. “Wa…sss a lawyer with Wolfre…n & H…art”

 

D’Hoffren slowly let go of the human’s neck ignoring the others he ordered them, “Silence!” Pulling Lindsey’s hair so he could look into the fool human’s eyes; judging the truth he saw there released his grip. “Hmmm, Wolfram and Hart, I see. Interfering little gnats—I have no association with them. Vengeance is neutral, no matter how they, or the damn PTB try to influence my judgment.”

 

Lindsey plunged ahead knowing they had little time, “Then playing into their hands must really gall you. Destroying your own daughter is playing into their hands— a catalyst, and once it takes place it’ll be herald across dimensions how they got the best of Vengeance.”

 

D’Hoffren’s eyes bled red for a moment as he thought of what the human had said. “And you have a better solution human?” 

 

“Yes.” Lindsey rasped out. “You created her---you can unmake her, you control what she is----take away her memories—her knowledge. That’s what they’re afraid of---right? Erase her memory—if she lives through this you can return them and she will have the temperament of vengeance, and you still have your daughter. If she dies, it’ll be by fate, and not your own hands.”

 

D’Hoffren paused as he thought of the human’s words. “I can see why they hired you.” Dismissing Lindsey, D’Hoffren turned toward his daughter. “Anyanka?” With a slight wave of his hand her lips unsealed.

 

Again Anya tried to move forward as she silently pried Lorne’s arm from around her waist, but Lorne clasped her hand and quietly stated, “Together.” 

 

Anya was startled by the gesture, and the empathic care he had shown her in such a short time. Nodding her consent, they both moved toward D’Hoffren.

 

D’Hoffren ignored the Pylean demon and addressed his daughter as one hand gently caressed her cheek as he spoke “Anyanka, you do understand—all memories and knowledge of who you are, and who you were, will be stripped from you--- until you are returned to the fold of vengeance.”

 

Anya gazed into D’Hoffren’s eyes and realized the true extent of everything she’d lose. A thousand years of knowledge, knowledge of her former human self before vengeance, but it was the pain of truly losing Xander, and all the love they shared. She may have made Xander mate with the others, but even with her pain she found comfort through the memories of their love. Of nights cuddling after hot sweaty orgasms, of afternoons when Xander would listen to the gory tales of her vengeance days, mornings when she’d watch him sleep embraced in his arms. Simply when they were together she had his undivided attention; along with comfort, love and friendship he willingly gave without thought. Each day brought an awakening of love, and joy—as they grew closer. It had only been with the deepest love that she was able to give him up---something she didn’t even realize she was capable of until it happened. Now all of that would change----every cherished memory she had would disappear; it would be no different than being dead. Except for Xander---

 

Glancing at Xander, she knew he’d remember no matter that he was mated, or what he felt now. If she died now it would only hurt Xander more. Catching Angel and Spike’s eyes as they held him in place, she silently pleaded that they take care of her Xander. 

 

Eyes misting, knowing she wouldn’t nor could she say good-bye, Anya looked back to D’Hoffren and nodded. D’Hoffren gently caressed her cheek, and leaned forward kissing his daughter’s cheek as he whispered, “Forgive me.” Straightening he declared loudly, “DONE!” Then vanished, the word echoed through the room followed a deafening scream, “Nooooooooooooooo!!!


End file.
